


The Greek Kunoichi

by Zephyr_Fauchelevent



Category: Naruto, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bijuu chakra hurts!, Canon-Typical Violence, Chains are evil!, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Multi, Sexual Humor, Sleeping on the couch is lame.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 126,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_Fauchelevent/pseuds/Zephyr_Fauchelevent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto Uzumaki is special, she is the first legitimate daughter of Greek Mode Apollo and the granddaughter of Poseidon and his wife, Amphitrite. With her lineage, her training as a splendid shinobi and the ancient Fox Spirit sharing her soul, she is the most powerful demigod to walk the face of the earth. Let's see what changes she bring to the good old U.S of A!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Zephyr_Fauchelevent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_Fauchelevent/pseuds/Zephyr_Fauchelevent) in the [ZephyrFauchleventChallenges](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ZephyrFauchleventChallenges) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This challenge is a crossover between Naruto and Percy Jackson and The Olympians, In which a female Naruto is a Greek Demigoddess and a serious Kunoichi. For more information, please read the challenge.

**The Greek Kunoichi.**

**Specifics of the challenge and prologue.**

**Author’s notes:** _Yes, a new story. Don’t worry I won’t abandon my other one. I just had so many ideas with Naruto in it that I realized that I must write them down to try and make a good story with it. This one will be more light hearted and with more humour, but it will have some heavy moments. I did take a few liberties with some characters and locations though. I hope you will like it._

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto **_MUST_** be born a female demigod and become the third Jinchûriki of Kurama shortly after her birth. With Kurama inside her, it gives her shape shifting abilities, giving her the ability to pass to one gender to another, like the Kitsunes are described in the Japanese folklore. _Accepted._

\- Naruto is a **_serious_** kunoichi, absolutely not a fan girl. She uses anything to survive or to complete her mission. Be it her feminine wiles or her ninjutsu repertoire. Don't get me wrong, she can be rather feminine in the proper mood or the proper situation, but she won't wait for her knight in shiny armour to rescue her. _Accepted._

\- Naruto's main chakra affinity **_has to be wind._** I love Wind Style: Rasenshuriken and the way you can sharpen a blade with wind chakra. You can give her affinities with other elements if it pleases you, but wind is her main one. _Accepted, Wind and Water are her affinities._

\- I want a hypocrite Super Pervert Jiraiya! He still peeps on other women at the hot springs or other watering holes, lakes, rivers, etc. But he refuses categorically to peep when his goddaughter is in the vicinity and he enter ''super protective father mode'' in place of Minato when he see a boy flirt with her. XD _Probably won’t be in the main story, but will be mentioned._

\- I also want a scene where Naruto ask Sarutobi where babies come from and see the old man sweat and try to get him off the hook by sending her to Anko when she got her first period. To his great horror, The Snake Bitch becomes her role model! XD Imagine the chaos she can cause with Anko's teachings! XD _Accepted. She won’t be able to ask her mother because she will be on a mission out of the village at that time._

\- Even as a female, Naruto is not respectful of authority figures and is the prankster queen from Hell, she's still blunt and direct and gives people nicknames. Sarutobi is still Jiji or Old Man or Gramps, Jiraiya is still Ero Sennin or Pervy Sage and the last but not the least, Tsunade is still Baa-chan or Granny! : P Don't forgets to make her cause chaos and mayhem for the fun of it or to get rid of her frustrations if sex or violence isn’t possible at the moment. ;) _No problem._

\- If Naruto is a daughter of Aphrodite, you have to choose between charm speak and the adamantine chakra chains, if she has both then in my sense, she would be a bit too overpowered. The chakra chains are available if she's another god or goddess daughter. As a trained Kunoichi, she can seduce without a magical gift. _Yes for the chakra chains, she won’t be related to Aphrodite._

\- Toad Sage Naruto/Perfect tailed Beast mode. _Of course! I probably won’t put Six Paths Sage Mode though._

**Forbidden:**

\- **Dumb! Naruto.** I've seen it a thousand times, as a girl I think that some things would enter her mind and stay there better. Yes, A.D.H.D and Dyslexia causes her problems, but as a little girl susceptible to be kidnapped and sold as a sex slave, the guard around Naruto is a lot more noticed and vigilant, as such, the biased teachers can't sabotage her or the Hokage will have their heads. So Naruto's problems are noticed quite early and her caretakers act on the information acquired to solve the problems as much as possible. _She will be well taken care of and won’t be left to fend for herself._

\- **Killer Mobs who want the Demon girl's blood.** I've seen way too much of them. The civilians can be short with her and not like her at all, but remember people; Konohagakure No Sato is a Shinobi Village! Shinobi are military. Even if some people are resentful of the girl for what she contains, they will act as professionals. They don't have to love her or even to like her, but on the clock they are professionals. Off the clock, they just ignore her. _No problem, killer mobs are bad for stories._

\- **Advanced Bloodlines limits** such as Mokuton, Hyoton, Shoton, and others. _I don’t intend to give her anything like that._

\- **Sharingan/Byakugan/Rinnegan/Rinne Sharingan** Naruto. _These dojutsus come from Indra Otsutsuki except the Byakugam which came from Hamura Otsutsuki. They’re not in Naruto’s pedigree._

 

**Recommended:**

\- Naruto makes her debut in our world after the Second Titanomachy. _I don’t want to steal the thunder of the main characters. It probably will be after the second war against the Giants or close to it._

\- Female Kurama. _Hum, maybe._

\- Naruto bitch slap Apollo when he hits on her even after telling him to sod off and manipulate the feminine fury of Artemis and her hunters to chase the womanizing god like a deer. _That one won’t be there but I have something special in mind for Apollo. *Evil smirk and evil villain laugh*_

\- Naruto trains the girls at Camp to become Kunoichi, even if they don't have chakra. _Only for those who are willing to follow her training regimen._

\- Bisexual Naruto. _Yup! Olympian practiced and approved!_

\- Daughter of Aphrodite Naruto. _Nope!_

\- Daughter of Ares Naruto. _Nope!_

\- Legacy of other gods _. Yes._

**Warning:** The time lines won’t be as set in stone as canon because I can’t find the dates of the first, second and third Shinobi world wars and compare them with the important dates of the Percy Jackson universe. I will then use real world dates. Naruto will be eighteen when she goes to Camp Half Blood at the request of her grandparents who will reveal that her father is indeed alive in another form; around 2009 once she will be done with the Fourth Shinobi World War and had time to recuperate, thus she was born on October 10 1991. Kushina was 24 years old when she gave birth to Naruto, it will mean that she will be born on July 10 1967. Minato Namikaze is Apollo (Greek Mode) in human form with his godly powers and memories sealed, punished by Zeus who was sick of his immaturity even more than the other Olympians. Yes, there are elements of both series of Bonesboy15, but I asked permission before hand and he gave it. I also give you a big thank you for letting me play with your ideas. Minato was 24 years old when he was ‘’killed’’ by Kurama and his pact with the Shinigami, thus he would have been ‘’born’’ on January 25 1967. The wikis are really practical for stuff like that.

**Explanations and prologue**

In this story, Kushina Uzumaki is a twice blessed Demigod. I give my kudos to DZ2 for the idea and the term. Wanting a child and being fervent followers of the Greek God Poseidon and his court, Kazama Uzumaki, Uzumaki clan head and his wife Kimiko both prayed the deities of the Ocean, pleading for a child for because of a nasty wound during a battle in the closing of the Second Shinobi World War, he was left sterile and his wife was equally barren. Poseidon, King of Atlantis and with a plethora of others titles and Amphitrite, his wife and Queen, answered the prayer. They infused Kazama and Kimiko with their own essence, healing them enough for conceiving one child and only one child. The mortal couple, shinobi or not, could not endure bearing the essences of two Gods more than once. Thus Kushina was conceived. She would be mortal, but would have two set of parents. One set mortal, on set divine. One set to raise her, on set to watch her from the water kingdom below.

Uzushiogakure No Sato (The Village hidden into the whirlpool) was the Shinobi village of Uzu No Kuni (The land of Whirlpools). Said land was an archipelago of a dozen isles roughly located in a circle around the main island where the shinobi village was located. Uzu No Kuni was at large into the ocean, of the coast of Hi No Kuni (The land of Fire), but still considered part of The Elemental Nations as called by the locals, or Delos by the rest of the world, the moving Island of the Letoides, the birth place of the twin archers’ gods. Originally, the island was not the size of a small continent but Leto had wanted to let the human population have more place to evolve, she then used a large amount of her power to enlarge it to what it is to this day. Uzu No Kuni’s borders where very hard to breach as they were at sea and protected by large maelstroms. Nobody but a god, immortal or a creature of the sea could bypass them without the locals’ help; it was a secret of state and very harsh punishments were visited upon those who breached that law. In fact, Uzu No Kuni was a strange place; the culture was a savant mix of Greek, Polynesian and many Asian ones. The language used was also a mix of different Asian based one, very similar to the mainland, but Japanese and Polynesian were the dominant ones. You want someone to blame for the variety? Blame an easy to impress and influence, Apollo. Well, that’s what Artemis does usually. We just find that it works. Yes, it’s a Blame Apollo Day. Tomorrow it will be Zeus’ turn. The day after tomorrow will be Ares’.

The majority of the country inhabitants where very devoted worshippers of Poseidon, his immediate divine family (wife, sons, daughters) and his court. Poseidon, Amphitrite and Triton had each their own temples build around the archipelago. Yes, the names of the Shinto deities would come around from time to time, but the pantheon worshipped was the Greek one. Romans Gods? What are you talking about? Oh, you mean when Apollo had his ego inflate tenfold and Artemis tried a new dress code! I was thinking it was just a phase, like the equivalence of teenager hood but for Gods. The fact that Delos could only be influenced at godly level by Apollo and Artemis and to a certain point by Leto was a boon for the rulers of Atlantis. On the mainland, they had no power, but in the borders of Uzu No Kuni, the worship and the food sacrifices made that country theirs, thus a great spot to go relax and enjoy the fine things in life without being bothered by others divinities. The fact that the locals were immune to the Mist and aware of their divine or immortal natures but weren’t much fussing on them was a fantastic boon. A bow of the head and the respectful suffix “sama” added to their names was the most they got. It was really refreshing.

Of course, it also helped that divine and immortals children would come out of the ocean and play with the non divine ones, making a close knit community. It was as close as Elysium for the living. There was a rumor that Hades-Sama and his wife, Persephone-Sama both managed to obtain a weekend pass from Poseidon-Sama a few times, but as the custom was to not bother the Gods if there weren’t any real needs to, nobody could confirm it. Of course, nothing last forever, for war was on the horizon on the mainland. Uzu No Kuni was usually neutral but had good relations with Hi No Kuni and the Shinobi Village Konohagakure No Sato. (The village hidden in the leaves) Uzushio was tasked into guarding Uzu No Kuni and took most police work. But they did send some help toward Konoha in the form of supplies and a few platoons of chuunins (Journeyman Ninjas) and Jonins (Expert Ninjas). After all, the first Hokage married an Uzumaki, Mito. Uzushiogakure No Sato was more known across the Elemental Nations for their top notch seals masters, the special chakra which gave special attributes to the Uzumaki and their potent life force permitting them to heal from almost anything and living up to two centuries if the life force was strong enough. The gods couldn’t and wouldn’t intervene into mortal wars, but the boon of the water nature chakra given in recompense for their fidelity and worship was another ace. Thus began the irrational fear and the unholy alliance of three of the five major hidden villages to wipe them out. Kirigakure No Sato (The village hidden in the mist), Kumogakure No Sato (The village hidden in the clouds) and Iwagakure No Sato (The village hidden in the rocks) managed to bypass the defenses around Uzu No Kuni and overwhelmed their defenses. But Uzu did not go down easily, many of the invaders paid their folly with their lives. The loss were catastrophic on both sides, with the ninja village destroyed, the riches lost. But the gods of the ocean helped indirectly where they could, creating a thick blanket of mist to hide fleeing civilians and children, making sure that those who escaped by boat would find safe passage.

In the end, the Uzumaki clan was scattered to the wind, survivors fleeing the fires of war. Kushina was such a refugee. In fact, she was sent to Konoha to become the second jinchūriki (Power of human sacrifice) of the Nine-Tails a few days before Uzu No Kuni had fallen. Mito was on her death bed and even among the clan; Kushina’s chakra was special even by the standards of the clan. She was the ideal host for a tailed beast. Years would pass as time waits for no one. Thus after twelve years of being a Konoha citizen, that night, October 10 1991, she was becoming something only a woman could become. A mother. But even if the birth passed without problems and her and Minato’s daughter was delivered safely, everything else went to Tartarus as the Greek expression says. A masked man kidnapped her precious newborn daughter after bypassing and killing all their security detail. The rest of the night passed as a blur. Kurama was unsealed forcefully from her and forced into a genjutsu to attack the village. Minato fought the masked man and managed to break his control over Kurama, but he was so mad that even free of control he was attacking everything that moves.

If she had not been a twice blessed demigod of Poseidon and Amphitrite and an Uzumaki, she wouldn’t have survived that night. Minato didn’t. Kurama took his chance at freedom and tried to kill Naruto, needless to say she and Minato finished impaled trough the back on his claw. Minato called upon Thanatos with the Dead Demon Consuming Seal and in exchange of his soul, the Death God divided Kurama into two halves. The Yang half was sealed into Naruto and the Yin one was sealed back into Kushina. The formulas of both seals were put unto the scroll toad Gerotora and then sent to Jiraiya. Only the top brass of the village; Hiruzen Sarutobi, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado and of course her husband Minato knew of her half blood nature. When help arrived, she had only enough strength to beg Hiruzen to be immersed into water; she would not be separated from her baby girl! She may have lost her husband, but her sweet Naruto-chan needed her! As it is, without nectar and ambrosia to help the healing process, it took her water induced abilities, her Uzumaki vitality and Yin Kurama a week to heal her to a level of where she was functioning and able to walk with help of a cane.

In the week she was recovering, she learned that Minato was dead, that one hit her quite hard. She was married for only two short years and already a widow. Poor Naruto would grow up without a father. Next, Hiruzen retook the Hokage hat. That one was easy to see. He had already the skills and the experience necessary. His teammates wouldn’t do the job; his old rival Shimura Danzô was far too much a war hawk to be allowed that much power. Jiraiya was needed to man Konoha’s spy network. Tsunade was AWOL since the end of the Second Shinobi World War and would only come by Konoha a few times a year to visit. After the puppy eyes failed, just as all sorts of other techniques, all she had to do was telling her of what she did to Jiraiya when she learned he spied on her and Minato’s love making as inspiration for his books. Needless to say, she still earned her nickname of the Red Hot Habanero after the beating she gave him. Seriously, if he could still father children after the trashing she gave him and bribing Minato to Hiraishin him to the hot springs on a Kunoichi day and the beating they gave him, she would be extremely surprised.

Thus the next bomb, she was wondering if Hiruzen had finally gone senile. She asked him in a voice that left no doubt of how foolish she thought of his actions

“Are you sure that the tobacco you smoke haven’t rotten more than your lungs? You told a grieving populace that my baby girl contains half of the being that nearly crushed everything not a week ago? You expect grieving and angry civilians to understand the concept of jinchūriki? To see MY baby girl as the scroll and not the kunai? Di Immortales! Jiraiya’s books have robed you of your common sense.”

She exhaled loudly, took a better grip on her cane, shook her long red hair out of her face, then asked

“Where is my baby girl Hiruzen? She wasn’t in my hospital room when I woke up. I even went to the nursery wing and she wasn’t there. Nobody knew. I am her mother; it is my right to take care of her.”

Hiruzen Sarutobi had aged. He was no longer as youthful as before, but with the stress of so much death and the aftermath of the attack and the death of his wife, his skin is lighter, his hair is grey, his face is gaunter, and he has the wrinkles and liver spots of old age. He initially had a single line running vertically under the outer corners of each eye, which stretched down into his face as he aged until they reached his cheeks. He was a tired old man but nobody else could take the reins and let him mourn. He finally answered

“I had her re-localized to the A.N.B.U hospital, it is more secure. Kakashi is watching over her like a hawk. Only the nurse who brings the milk bottles to feed her and the diapers to change her and myself are authorized into the room. I also have a unit on guard outside of the wing with order to use deadly force on anything hostile approaching. I may be old Kushina, but I am not heartless. I would never separate you from your daughter. Come, let’s go get her and you can go and rest. Take a few days to recover and then come back to see me so we can plan what to do next.”

Kushina closed her beautiful sea green eyes and let out a relieved sigh. For a moment she was afraid that she would be forbidden to raise her child.


	2. Chapter 1: From birth to three years old.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kushina is alive and on the path of begin healthy again.  
> Uzu No Kuni is reborn from it's cinders.  
> The Sea Gods have their vacation spots again.  
> Konoha deals with the aftermath of the Kyuubi rampage.  
> Naruto is a cute toddler.  
> Roman Mode Apollo screw over Greek Mode Apollo.

**The Greek Kunoichi**

**Chapter 1: From birth to three years old.**

**Author's notes:** _Wow! Thank you very much for all those favourites and followers! I am still amazed by the answer my stories have after the mitigate way my challenges were received. Well, let's continue this shall we! We will be reviewing things of the manga/anime for a while with a few changes here and here to accommodate the fact that Kushina survived that terrible night. Naruto won't be as alone as before and will be able to develop more normally with the love of her mother, but she wouldn't be Naruto without a few of our favorite Shinobi quirks. On with the show then._

Sending a quick prayer to her divine parents to reassure them; because in her critical state she could hear their voices, her Mama saying to hold on, that a woman was able to take more pain than a man and how cute her little granddaughter was. But even that calm was a facade, poorly hiding how worried she was. Her Papa was projecting his image, sitting on his throne, his trident clenched into his right hand, his sea green eyes burning with power, with the desire to be there, to get rid himself of the madman who attacked his family but unable to due to the Ancient Laws and the fact that he was incapable to manifest himself into Konoha. He was telling her that he was boosting her Uzumaki regeneration to make her hold on to life until help would arrive, telling her to beg for water! Into the waters of life, she would be safe, into the waters of life; she would live to see another day and heal to go back to her daughter.

She followed Hiruzen as quickly as possible, but she was near death and giving birth about a week ago, that had taken a lot on her, even with her demigod nature and Uzumaki life force. It would take time to get back to her previous level of fitness. The Professor was astute enough to slow his pace down for Kushina's sake, giving a kind smile and returning the salutes of the villagers who walked past them. Of course, Hiruzen might have followed Minato's dying wish and told the populace of the sacrifice his daughter had made for them, but why reveal her own secret when there's no need? As they walked, he talked into a low voice

"I thought about giving your daughter only your surname. Minato made a considerable number of enemies during the third war; I wouldn't want an Iwa (Stone, the five great villages' names are often shortened.) assassin trying to cash a bounty upon Naruto's head. I know that you have enemies of your own, Kami! Believe me, but Minato was always more high profile, been the Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Fire Shadow) and the Kiroi Senko (The Yellow Flash, Minato's Bingo book moniker.) but the decision will be yours. As it is, I already passed a decree forbidding the current generation to pass what happened with the Kyuubi (Nine Tails) to the next, on pain of death. Only you, I and little Naruto when she's old enough to understand will have the permission to reveal this information."

Kushina knew the old monkey was doing his best to make sure the village recovers quickly and a stop gap on the sensitive information was a must in this instance. They were a military oriented village after all. Civilians could moan and bitch all they wanted, the Hokage was the ultimate authority in Konoha. His word was law. Kushina though Uncle Zeus-Sama could learn a few tricks from Hiruzen. In her head, she heard the low chuckle from her father. Seems he was piggybacking in her mind for a while longer. She usually doesn't mind, it was funny to have a secret conversation and on the god's side, he was watching the world through a mortal's eyes. Though he usually get out of there quickly when she was feeling amorous. That though hit her hard and made her shed a few tears. Her husband was gone. She wasn't a weak woman or anything like a princess waiting for her knight in shining armour. She was an independent woman and a serious and competent Kunoichi (Female ninja), but Minato was the love of her life. It was okay to mourn, but she mustn't forget to live, for her daughter's sake at least. They were quickly hushed inside a bland building which doesn't attire the attention once they arrived at destination.

After both being submitted to a chakra signature check-up by a sensor to be sure they were who they where, Hiruzen and Kushina were ushered toward the nursery. As quick as she could with her soreness and her exhaustion, Kushina burst into the room, creating a few adamantine sealing chains to throw a poor Kakashi out of her way and precipitated herself toward the crib in which her baby girl was sleeping. Losing control over her emotions, she took Naruto into her arms; press her against her bosoms, then slid sitting to the ground as soon as she was against the wall. Kushina was crying in relief to at last have her baby into her arms. She almost went to Uncle Hades-Sama's Realm to join her husband. She almost lost her chance to be a mother. She lost her husband! By the gods, she was a wreck! But at least, she was a live wreck. She could rebuild herself in time. Taking hold of herself and seeing as the A.N.B.U (Ninja Black Ops operative) and the Hokage had given her some time to grieve, she look closely at her precious daughter. She was beautiful! The light blonde fuzz on her head showed her that she had inherited Minato's hair. Her pale skin showed that she would be fair skinned for a while. Her chubby cheeks were marked with whiskers like birthmarks, a sign of been born from a female Jinchūriki and being with Kurama in her womb for a ten months pregnancy. Her eyes weren't settled yet, she was too young. Moving the blanket she was covered with and opening her footie pyjama, she saw the seal tattooed on her stomach. It would fade when her chakra circulatory system would start to filter Yang Kurama's chakra into her body.

For Kushina, it didn't matter. Naruto was alive, healthy and whole. Everything else could wait. Seeing her daughter fussing and going for her breasts, she was about to loosen her blouse when she heard it. It, being the sound of perverted giggling. If she didn't know better, she would swear that Uncle Zeus-Sama faded and then reincarnated into Jiraiya. She was praying every deity she knew of, from Order and Chaos to Athena's Owl, Glaucus to **_not_** let them meet. The Apocalypse resulting of the unity in bromance of the Super Perverts was not something the world could endure in her humble opinion. That thought earned her a deep belly laugh from her father and the incontrollable giggling of her mother. Considering seriously between beating Jiraiya to a pulp and feeding her daughter, she chose the latter. With a smile so pure and innocent toward the hidden Jiraiya that it was anything but, she then showed a skill that she managed only before her pregnancy become too advanced for any taxing jutsus. She disappeared in a yellow flash of light. Flabbergasted, Jiraiya dropped his invisibility jutsu and stared where the wife of his deceased student stood a second ago with his goddaughter. In a forlorn voice, he then asked aloud

"I'm screwed aren't I?”

Hiruzen and the A.N.B.U all nodded. The Toad Hermit then let out a high pitched whine and after started to complain.

"It's not fair! I was sooo close to see her breasts, then she decided to be a tease and ditch me! It could have been a beautiful scene into my next book! A mother who give her child her love! No, no, better work it out a bit more hmmm..."

Jiraiya sat there a while, mumbling to himself, obvious to anything else. Kakashi, having recovered by being tossed away like a rag doll, was the last one to let the perverted hermit to his thoughts. He also could grieve when he could take the time to do it. They still had to clear the rubble left by the attack of the Kyuubi, count and bury their dead and rebuild. Also make a strong front for their rivals. It wouldn't do to let them know that they were weakened. Even with his personal lost, he firmly believes into the Will of Fire. The Will of Fire is an ideal, a belief that love is the key to peace. For each and every Shinobi, the Village must come first. The entire Village is your family and you always protect family. After all, peace is an ideal worth working towards it. What no one knew, not even Kushina, was the fact that Konoha was so much focused on The Will of Fire; it gave enough strength to Hestia to give reassurances and feeling of home to each and every hearth.

Time passes far too quickly when you are the mother of an enthusiastic and full of energy toddler, which were Kushina's thoughts. After taking the time to heal from her brush with death and from giving birth, she was mightily surprised that she could still bear children. After all, Kurama's claw plowed trough her womb. Maybe the situation was dire enough for Artemis-Sama to intervene? She was the goddess of childbirth after all. Well, no matter. It's not like there was a line of candidates to chose for and to be frank, she was not over Minato quite yet. After thinking deeply about her situation and seeing the cold wrath of the village simmering by seeing the reminder of what they lost every other day, even if it was mitigated by the fact that the girl was the daughter of their beloved Yondaime Hokage, she decided to pack and head out back toward Uzu. What she never told any living soul on Delos, was the fact that she has contracted supernatural architects from the Gods' home to restore the civilian villages to make the archipelago flourish once more. It cost her all her stash of drachmas and quite a few favors but with the help of Poseidon's court, everything was done for a reasonable price. It seems that the residents of Atlantis wanted their vacation hot spot back. And if it gave Amphitrite and Poseidon the chance to visit their daughter and their granddaughter at the same time, well they would take the plunge. Uzushiogakure No Sato would never be brought back. That hidden village was destroyed because of fear of what they could do if they started a campaign to extend their territory. Thus to be the devil's advocate, the Uzumaki were crazy with some seals. One made to call the aid of Thanatos-Sama is something not done every day. Though, even if Hiruzen let them go, she did have to swear on the River Styx to come back with Naruto to Konoha when she would be twelve years old to enrol her into the Konoha Shinobi Corps. Her word was good, but as Hokage, he needed something to insure that one of his best Kunoichis would come back to active service. Naruto was to be a kunoichi after all. It was impossible to not enrol her, with her pedigree and the fact that she was a Jinchūriki was marking her as a human weapon even if she would not be treated like that. It was a sad fact that a leader had to make difficult decisions, sometimes even impossible ones. A Shinobi was a human being but also weapon of the Village it serves.

It funny how Fate works, because Hitomi Hyuuga, one of her best friends growing up in Konoha, was with her in Uzu No Kuni, on the main island, with her young daughter Hinata, who was making fast friends with Naruto and the locals children, the kidnap attempt by the ambassador of Kumo (Cloud) sent to Konoha to sign a peace treaty was foiled and exposed. The Head Ninja was captured when he tried to break into the House housing Hiashi and his family. Of course, nobody told the would be kidnapper that all he would find into that house was Hiashi and his younger twin brother, Hizashi , accompanied by his young son Neji, putting the past behind them and trying to move forward as a united family once more. It would be an understatement to say that been interrupted was not a good thing. Once the intruder was hit with the Gentle Fist style to the point of closing forcefully all his chakra coils, he was knocked out, forcefully bound and dragged to the Torture and Interrogation department headed by Ibiki Morino. Another though hit her, try to arrange a meeting between Uncle Hades-Sama and Ibiki to let them trade torture tips. They would get along fabulously.

Needless to say that the guy spilled the beans but due to his ambassador status, they couldn't just execute him and be done with it. No, they had to make Kumo own up for what they tried to pull. Needless to say, the peace treaty did not remain but after cooler heads prevailed, they concluded a detente. The "You stay out of my way, I'll do the same" kind of deal. It was good seeing Hitomi again though. Time was still passing and the wounds were healing, but when she tried to teach Naruto how to read, she discovered something unexpected. Something very starting that made her famous temper rise to the maximum. Her daughter, her precious and vivacious little Naruto was a Greek demigod! She was dyslexic and hyperactive. The hyperactivity she first though it was her Uzumaki genes enhanced by Yang Kurama's chakra filtering through her system since she was born. Her brain was hardwired for ancient Greek. She did a test with a text in Latin, just in case she was Roman. Yes, she was aware of the two castes of demigods. How could she not when she rescued one last year from drowning. How a son of Vulcan managed to get on Delos and to Uzu No Kuni, she had no idea. He didn't seem to have a clue either, poor guy. Until Lupa herself somehow showed up and came to take him back to Camp Jupiter. The funny thing is that as hardcore the Wolf Goddess could be, she totally felled in love with Naruto to the point of acting like a pet dog for her all day long! A Wolf Goddess playing fetch! Back to the subject at hand, don't get her wrong, she was glad to share something more with her child, but to find out that her husband had been a God and did not see fit to tell her when she told him she was a twice blessed demigod, daughter of Poseidon and Amphitrite, was making her very mad. Knowing that the gods were shape shifters, she couldn't base herself on Minato's physique to deduce which god to strangle. She wasn't the kind of woman to which you conceive a child with then go to the next conquest! They had married legally and their union blessed by her parents, who promised to report it to Aunt Hera-Sama! It doesn't make any sense. She has seen him bleed before. The Fates only knew how many times she patched him up when he was working on a new seal or on that Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere) technique of his, his blood was red. A god blood was golden. She knew that, she had punched one in the face with Yin Kurama's chakra the other day because the jerk decided to cop a feel of her ass! The pact permitting immortals and mortals to live side by side in Uzu No Kuni was in exchange of respect given and true worship, the gods must take a physical aspect as close as human as possible and restrain themselves to the Shinobi equal of their rank into Poseidon's Court. The god she punched was somewhere in the middle since he was of chuunin level when she had given him a lesson he would not forget anytime soon. Well, having dealt with this as she was growing, she now knew how to teach her daughter. Yes, good plan. Teach Naruto how to read, and then plan for "Minato's" lesson. You don't want to tempt the anger of the Red Hot Habanero. If he was still with them, she would deny him sex for at least a month and would make him sleep on the couch. After he took his beating like a man that is, you got to have your priorities straight. Beating first, no sex for a month and sleeping on the couch, second.

Somewhere on Olympus, Apollo suddenly stopped antagonizing Artemis, letting her slipping away. He sneezed violently and then started to shiver in fright. What in Tartarus? What could make his godly body react like that? Zeus was busier grovelling to Hera's feet after siring another demigod and thus breaking his oath than nagging him about something. Uncle P was down there in Atlantis doing his kingly duties and Uncle H was doing his undead thing down in the Underworld. With the Big Three not on his case, who could frighten so much the strongest son of Zeus? Suddenly, he was engulfed into a halo of light and out of it came Roman Mode Apollo in a smart business suit. Smirking at the situation his other self was in, for he was remembering Kushina, but as she was his other side Greek wife with a Greek child, he was in the clear. He was Roman yes, but even a man of his ego was not stupid enough to forget that woman. As a Twice blessed demigod of Poseidon and his wife and a Kunoichi of Delos to boot not to mention mother of one of his precious daughters, she could make his immortal life **_very_** uncomfortable in the near future. Going straight to business, he then sent a message with his godly phone to Hermes, warning him of a really funny future event that would put Greek mode Apollo in **_really hot_** water. That would be an entertainment he wouldn't want to miss and to please be sure to prepare to film it then distribute copies of said film to both pantheons. Of course, he then paid in advance with a generous tip to do this service for a Roman and also to keep his mouth shut. Satisfied of his plot, he let Greek Mode Apollo take back the driver seat to wait patiently for the show that would be coming in a decade or so.

Back on Delos, Uzu No Kuni, life was going pretty well. Naruto was really like a younger Kushina but with Minato's coloring. She was just now running away after a successful prank. Kushina wasn't trying to curb it as so much to direct it. That was pure evasion training and critical thinking training. The consequences if she got caught were related to what would happen if she failed a mission in the future. By how colorful the people were as they were pursuing her, she must have set paint bombs or water balloons with paint. But wait, there was a real mob forming behind the few people pursuing her daughter. Frowning, she was about to use shunshin (Body Flicker technique) but when she saw the wild mop of white hair, she just knew it was Jiraiya who got caught trying to peep on the woman bathing in the hot springs. She was glad that her house here had indoor plumbing and western style doors with locks and a western bath with a shower head. So Jiraiya was in town huh. He was probably here because he wanted to see Naruto or to have an update on this quiet corner of the continent. She was glad that it was summer, the majority of the sea Immortals came around in winter and since the Mist was outside the country, at large in the ocean, hiding them from the rest of the world, Pervy Sage would know something was going on with those strangers. She was in no mood to explain the world outside and the Gods who are ruling it to him. She debated if she wanted to save him or not for a while, but her pondering was in vain, for Naruto redirected her pursuers towards Jiraiya by running toward him.

Jiraiya was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil" which denotes his affiliation with Mount Myōboku. He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. He also had a tattoo in his left palm. Once Naruto and her pursuers where in front of Jiraiya, the little girl gave him a vulpine smirk, jumped above his head, using it as a springboard with her feet, making him stumble and get caught by his own pursuers, while the child managed to run towards her mother. Jiraiya only had time to scowl, grumble about ill mannered urchins before he was caught and start getting a beating. During that time, Kushina took Naruto home with her for her lessons. Well, as much as possible for her hyperactive three years old daughter. In their walk back, she then prompted the girl to ignore Jiraiya's shouts of pain. That man was invincible, plain and simple. Hmm, maybe she could test his resistance by setting up to peep upon Artemis-Sama or another goddess? Some time as a deer or another beast would do him good. Once a little further away from the mob and Jiraiya's punishment, she then prompted Naruto to deconstruct her prank. Once done, she then helped her realize what she did wrong and what she could have done better. Not to forget what she did right and prise her for a good result. It was important to give a child positive reinforcement after all. With a proud smile, Kushina made multiple pass with her hand into Naruto's growing blonde hair.

"Mommy loves you so much Naruto. You are becoming more beautiful each day!"

She then proceed to take her into her arms for cuddle time and a bunch of kisses on her cheeks and her neck, making the little girl giggle and laugh. A beautiful sound. When they arrived home, they realized that they had a visitor sitting serenely on a kitchen chair, sipping a cup of tea infused with a cloud of nectar. The man has black hair, a neatly trimmed black beard, a deep tan, and sea-green eyes that were surrounded by sun-crinkles that told one he was prone to smiling. His hands are also scarred like an old-time fisherman's. When casual (which is almost always), he wore Birkenstocks (leather sandals), khaki Bermuda shorts, a Tommy Bahama shirt with coconuts and parrots all over it (or any other Hawaiian shirt), and a cap decorated with fishing lures which says "Neptune's Lucky Fishing Hat." When seeing him, Naruto's eyes got big and round; she let out a big happy squeal and yelled

"Granddad! Granddad! You came, you came!"

She then took an accidental chakra enhanced leap to run forwards into her smiling and laughing grandfather's arms that caught her easily. After a big happy belly laugh he then answered

"Of course I came! I couldn't not keep my promise to my little maelstrom can I? I love this country. Great beaches, the ocean is clean, good fish to catch, the people are amazing and most of all, the family is always happy to see me!"

Kushina loved every moment of it and observed the scene with a big smile before walking to her father and deposing a big smooch on his cheek. Poseidon was a great father and a doting grandfather. Every time her father came to visit, her daughter would be excited. Something really cliqued between them. They had complicity rarely seen between a god and a demigod. It would be a subject of conversation to talk about when Naruto would be in bed. No need to spoil this visit with something that serious with Naruto too young to understand yet.

 


	3. Chapter 2: Age three to age eleven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is still growing up.  
> Kushina exposed her deductions/theories to her father of who her husband really was.  
> Poseidon does not break an Ancient Law.  
> The Uchiha Clan Massacre still happen.  
> Sasuke is a greek demigod, thus fostered by Kushina.  
> Ares is NOT an ass.(This time)  
> The differences between Yin and Yang Kurama.  
> training the Emo out of Sasuke.  
> eleventh birthday with an awesome gift from the grandparents.

**The Greek Kunoichi**

**Chapter 2: Age three to age eleven.**

**Author's notes:** _I am really glad to see that my stories bring people to enjoy them. When I started again, I was afraid it would be like my challenges, people who like them but wasn't willing to try them. I was wrong. I am still looking for a beta to round about my weaknesses with the grammatical part of the English language. Well, let's go with the next chapter shall we? Oh, before I forgot, yes I borrowed Naruto's weapon from Bleach, but it will be all there is from Bleach. No Hollow mask, no Bankai, no Division Zero. Only her weapon._

Time wait for no one. It was a saying translated in many languages. Time did seem to be getting away quickly when you had fun. After an interesting visit from her grandfather, Naruto was put to bed at her designated bed time. She was grumpy the next morning if she did not get enough sleep. Once in bed and asleep, Kushina partially closed the door and went back to the kitchen to continue to talk with her father. Seeing his daughter's grim face, he decided to be serious in turn. Once seated, Kushina was silent a few minutes and Poseidon did not prompt her to speak. If he had learned something in his long immortal life, it was patience. When she was ready, Kushina declared

"Naruto is a Greek demigod. Yes, I know about the Romans. I met and saved one from drowning, last year, a son of Vulcan who was stranded by we don't know what and how, here. He stayed for a few days before the Roman Wolf Goddess Lupa, somehow managed to come fetch him. It's not like the kid was a blabbermouth, but I'm a Kunoichi and a mother. I know when children are lying. He wasn't a good liar either. To be fair he was thirteen years old and in front of a good looking woman. From what he said, he was on patrol around Camp Jupiter in full gear and some sort of portal opened and he was pushed through only to fall into the water. You will really have to do something about that, I thought only you and the members of your court could come in Uzu No Kuni. Any others divine visitors needed your express permission before. I know Artemis, Leto and Apollo still have some influence on the mainland on Delos, but here on the archipelago?

I tested Naruto with a text in Latin to see if she was Roman and she couldn't make head or tails out of it. Her A.D.H.D could have been her Uzumaki genes boosted by her part of the Nine Tailed Fox sealed into her at birth. It was the dyslexia and her great difficulty to read the language of the Elemental Nations that told me the truth. But something doesn't fit. Minato has not reacted as if he knew what I was talking about when I revealed my secret to him. I could always read him like a book; he never could lie to me. I also saw him bleed red more times I can count. Even when you take a human form, your blood is not red. I am glad that no monsters can come here; she can have a peaceful childhood, well as peaceful as a ninja in training can have. I know how to raise her and how to teach her. It's the fact that my "Husband" though I were the kind of woman he could make a child with and then go looking for the next conquest and forget about us that infuriate me. Another thing that doesn't add up, why would he marry me if he would be leaving? It doesn't add up with the characters of the bachelor playboys gods. Mother told me that if they heard the word "marriage" they usually run away as fast as possible."

Kushina finished her observations/rant and sat down again. She had stood up and started to walk around when she was talking. Poseidon had a frown on his face, thinking. Everything her daughter was telling her was pointing to the sentencing of Apollo two decades ago and his "return" a few years ago, three years ago in fact. But his hands were tied. While some of the Ancients laws could be broken or circumstanced around without too much problem if you were sneaky and careful about it, like the fact that Uzu No Kuni was a haven where mortals and immortals could live side by side in harmony and ruled by a divine binding contract. But telling an unclaimed demigod the name of his divine parent without the permission of said parent was not one you could break with impunity. When a demigod knows what and who he/she is, their scents become even more potent, risking their lives way quicker than they were ready. It was one of the reasons that the majority of the claiming were done into both Camps' borders. Deciding not to break this law, but to put her daughter on the right track, he then said

"This is an Ancient Law that I'm not going to break. I have my suspicions of which God Minato really was, but nothing concrete. It's not enough to break a law made in place to protect our demigods' children, even if no monsters can come here. Watch your daughter as she grow, she will begin to show abilities akin to her father's domains or traits. With that, you'll be able to deduce who it was and then plan retribution. When it is time for her to come to New York, come with her and I will grant you both an audience in a Winter Solstice Council. Zeus will surely help you by temporary turning your husband into a mortal or tone down his godhood enough for you to manage to express your displeasure. If our King is many things, he can be quite cooperative when there is a show included. I can tell you right now that Naruto is not a forbidden child. Her father is neither me, Zeus nor Hades. For the rest, let's take it one year at the time."

Kushina really wanted to have all her answers right now, but motherhood taught her patience. Yes, she would be patient and see to her daughter's training. This way she would see what demigod's powers she inherited. She was bound to pick some from her grandfather and her, but it would not be as strong as a child sired by him. The fact that Poseidon circumstanced his oath without breaking it in fathering her was icing on the cake. She was born from mortal parents who had been blessed by him and his wife. It really was like having two sets of parents. And when her days on Earth would end, she would ascend to Immortality at the court of her divine father. But she wasn't in any hurry to go through that yet. She would bow to her father's hard earned wisdom. After all, vengeance is a dish best served cold.

After that night, time did pass again. Yes, it never stops still. Naruto was now a happy and energetic child of 8 years old. Her pranks had also improved with all her skills. She was fast and agile enough now to outrun civilians and cunning enough to know how to manipulate her target's destination. Jiraiya would come and go, how he managed each time to navigate through the Mist and the whirlpools without her aid or one of the soldiers her father positioned to the borders of Uzu No Kuni, she had no firm idea. Probably with the aid of a sea toad, since regular toads couldn't bear too long sea water. Her sweet daughter was becoming something of a sport star and her accuracy was top notch. It seems that she had taken her lessons in Bō staff fighting that Hiruzen gave her when they went to Konoha on visit a few times a year seriously, as she was beginning to be quite adept to it. She was quite good with a bow and a crossbow also. Kushina was a bit sad, at Jiraiya's last visit, he informed her of the Uchiha Clan massacre perpetrated by Itachi, with only his little brother Sasuke as a survivor. Said survivor once back to full health, began walking a dark path. Sasuke has black eyes as well as black hair with a blue tint to it. His hair is spiky in the back, and he has chin-length bangs that parted down to frame both sides of his face. As a young child, his bangs hung above his eyes. Sasuke also often wore a simple long-sleeved black shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back, and black shorts.

Kushina almost offered to foster him the second she heard the news, but she couldn't foster him in Uzu No Kuni could she? Well, from what she learned in the last visit from her mother Amphitrite, it seems that she could, as he was a demigod. Sarutobi gave his approval but Sasuke was to come back with Naruto when they would be twelve years old for testing to see if they needed a year into the academy or if they could be given the Genin (Low/rookie Ninja) rank. It seemed that Apollo and Artemis gave the rest of the gods' permission to go visit Delos with the proviso/decree from Zeus that in exchange for visiting Delos in their time off and siring Chakra infused demigods, they were forbidden to have more than three children each per century and only those with a heroic spirit would be permitted into America. That decree applied to all gods' classes, from the minor ones to the primordial ones. Thus Kushina and Naruto where now waiting at the docks of the main island for the boat with supplies from the mainland and Naruto's new foster brother.

Sasuke was in a bad way, a loner and not interested in anything that didn't give him a quick path to power to avenge his clan. Of course Kushina and Naruto managed to get through him each of their own ways. Naruto was like a ball of sunshine; she seemingly inherited her father charisma and could reach everyone. Also her puppy dog eyes were so cute that they could be used as a weapon! Kushina was an adult, thus she tried the gentle approach. When that approach failed, she pushed him to his breaking point, making him attack her. But there was a vast difference of power between the two. Sasuke was a skilled academy level combatant. Kushina was a jonin (high ninja) who lived through a war. That was without the fact of her half blood nature and without her Jinchūriki powers. It was no contest. Kushina destroyed Sasuke so fast and so hard that he was left as close as a smear on the ground you could become without dying. She did manage to divine who his father was and it was definitely not Fugaku. He looked too much like his mother, Mikoto, physically and there were no traces of Fugaku in him. With his anger problem and the temporary boost it gave him, she deduced that Sasuke Uchiha was a son of Ares. She first though he was one of Mars because he wasn't inclined to be a bully and he was oddly polite, but no, his brain was hardwired in ancient Greek. The strangest thing she ever saw though was when Ares himself asked for a meeting on the mainland. When she arrived at the designated meeting place at the said hour, she was face to face with a god who wasn't tied to the oceans for the second time in her life. He was oddly subdued though. Ares typically wears black jeans, combat boots, a leather duster, and muscle shirt with a bulletproof vest (his shield in disguise) and an iron padlock necklace. He wears red tinted wraparound sunglasses to cover his flame-filled eye sockets. He is described as handsome with scarred cheeks and tall with an oiled crew cut. After a quick inspection to see if somebody was around, she then dropped to one knee, one hand on her raised leg, the other on the ground. It was the stance that Shinobis addressed by their Kage (Shadow, the leaders of the Five Great Villages) took when assembled in platoons. She then took the parole

"You asked to see me Ares-Sama? I am Kushina Uzumaki, Jonin of Konahagakure No Sato."

For this meeting between a shinobi of Konoha and the God of War, she had dug out her old uniform. She wore a blue forehead protector with the leaf insignia graved on the metal plate, with her hair tied up in a high ponytail and strands framing the sides of her face. Her attire consisted of a standard Konoha flak jacket over a black short-sleeved shirt and black form-fitting pants that reached her calves. The god seemed a bit put back from the respect immediately given to him, but a warrior respect another. His smile became sincere and with a clear voice he addressed her

"Rise, Jonin Uzumaki. It has been a long time since I have been given respect like that. Your people have a saying "Look underneath the underneath", I love that phrase. It is so me I would be led to believe that I was the one to invent it, if it was not a mortal invention. I did not call you here for reminiscing though. I wanted to thank you for fostering my son, Sasuke. I openly admit that I am not the father of the year. I am a harsh taskmaster and I am also hard to please. I am not good with positive emotions, but to you I say this. Thank you for taking in one of my few children that I feel fatherly love for. As recompense, you can ask of me for one boon and I will do my best to grant it."

Kushina did rise when commanded and listened to what he was saying. Well, it was a confirmation more than anything else. Sasuke was still broken; it was time to rebuild him. But she could do that with her daughter's help. What kind of thing would she need a boon for? She obviously couldn't decline, it would not be respectful. Suddenly, an idea formed into her head. Her daughter would need more training in Bo techniques than Hiruzen would have time to give her with his Hokage duties. Ares could find a teacher for that. Decision taken, she then said

"Ares-Sama, my daughter wants to learn how to properly manipulate staff weapons but we lack teachers who have the time and the patience to teach her. Our Hokage is a master at the Bo staff, but his leader duties would kept him far too busy to help more than a few lessons here and here. I wish for a good and impartial teacher to teach my daughter how to fight effectively with staff weapons."

Ares' only answer was a smile which was kind and feral at the same time before saying

"Wish granted!"

Naruto, from now on, received demigod dreams every other night in which Ares himself instructed her in how to fight properly with all sort of staff weapons, bladed or not. As said when Kushina spoke her boon, Ares was impartial when instructed her. He praised her when she did good and showed her what she did wrong. On Sasuke's front, the boy still desired vengeance but it was tempered by his "aunt" and "cousin" presences. One day there would be a reckoning between the Uchiha brothers, but that day would be on Sasuke's terms, not Itachi's. He would not fall into The Curse of Hatred. Also, he began to learn how to wield a chokutō (a straight, one-edged Japanese sword) but it would take him time to master it, even with his heritage. Naruto and Sasuke, by that point had both unlocked fully their chakra and let me tell you, Naruto's reserves were massive! To help control it, Kushina did teach her the Kage Bunshin (Shadow clone). She worked out on her own that everything a clone learns, she learns it when it dispel. Sadly for the civilians, that technique became her cornerstone for making even more pranks and to escape before she could get caught. Oh, you have to feel sorry for those poor civilians. The prankster queen from hell became even more dangerous. Naruto also inherited the adamantine sealing chains from Kushina, though they were a pale golden color compared to Kushina's silver. Naruto wasn't a genius by any mean. She was fairly intelligent but she was more a kinetic learner than a bookworm.

Sasuke wasn't a genius either in the proper sense of the term. Oh he was really good, borderline prodigious with fire techniques, well the few Kushina knew, he did learn them pretty fast. He could also learn pretty easily from a book or a scroll, such as his family techniques. While Naruto was the faster of the two, Sasuke was easily the strongest. It was to be expected, a boy was stronger physically than a girl in upper body strength. They were well on their way to become splendid shinobis. On the front of discovering who was really Minato, with all the clues, she had finally managed to point the finger on Apollo and her theory was that he had pissed of his father one time too many and he was sent on Delos to live as a mortal. That wouldn't save him from his rightful beating though. He could have come back anytime for a conjugal visit at least and to see their daughter if he had any sense of decency. That he did not point to the fact that he had forgotten. That one made her sad. She really loved him. Did she mean so little to him? She shook her head, better not get lost in her thoughts when she was training the kids. Both of them charged her on each side, wanting to trap her into a pincer manoeuvre. Good move, but too obvious. She dodged Sasuke's chakra enhanced punch, grabbed his wrist, and then she twirled him into the air to send him into collision with Naruto. The two children let out muffled sounds of pain from the collision but were quick to get back onto their feet. But Kushina had to cut the training short, because she could feel an increase of negative emotions coming from her daughter. She was on her knees, her hands clutching her head and gritting her teeth, while red bubbling chakra was escaping her pores. It was the third incident with Yang Kurama's chakra in a week. Something was wrong; her daughter shouldn't have access to that chakra yet. Her own relationship with Yin was cordial, having remodeled the mental representation of the seal into a gigantic forest where the Yoko could roam. They were not the best friends of the world, but they could work well together in a pinch. Appearing near her daughter with the signature technique of her husband, Hiraishin No Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique) she then slammed her hand on Naruto's stomach and with a mental command, she put a restrictive seal to cut her connection with Yang. A few seconds later and the toxic chakra receded back into the seal. The Yang half of Kurama wasn't as cordial and reasonable as his Yin half. Half the time he was trying to tempt Naruto to release him in exchange for a quick death and the other half, when he was awake, was taking pleasure in screwing his container's training by sending bursts of his chakra through hers to screw her jutsus. They would have to find a way to resolve the problem. Kushina then addressed Sasuke

"It's over for the day, Sasuke. You know when the red chakra comes out that her chakra circulatory system is all screwed up. Go explore the island or something, come back at sunset for supper though. And no leaving the main island alone in your skiff Triton help you build that you think that I don't know about. I won't let you or Naruto go on expeditions on the other islands before I know for sure you can swim and how to correctly sail a boat."

The dark haired boy bowed his head to that. Damn, he thought he was been sneaky enough. Evidently he still needed to work through it. It was not fair though, Naruto already knew how to sail and how to swim! He swore, that girl already swam like a mermaid! Sasuke was well aware of the three chakra users living on the island being demigods, but for some reason most of the divine tourists tended to avoid him. There was a girl their age with long blue hair that wasn't avoiding them though. Aquata was a Nereid, a sea nymph. She was immortal, true, but she was really their age. She was the first Nereid to be conceived and born in the borders of Uzu No Kuni, as such; she could both use sea magic and chakra! Her parents were waiting that she was a bit more mature and able to pass for a human before sending her to a shinobi village to receive training, likely Kirigakure. Kushina was far too busy training Naruto and him and also keeping in shape herself. When the time to go back to Konoha came, she would be on active duty again, so it figures that she had to be in shape. The Hokage was very generous in giving her a twelve years pregnancy leave. With those thoughts in his head, the dark haired boy decided to go in town. There was always something interesting to see or do in town. Nothing was as funny as seeing the Pervy Sage getting chased and beaten to a pulp after getting caught peeping into the women side of the bath houses though. Naruto and Kushina were of the same opinion as him.

Years passed again and both children had grown. Today was Naruto's eleventh birthday, but only her grandmother could come. Amphitrite wasn't the most talkative of what was taking her husband's attention and time, so they just assumed it was one of his kingly duties. Amphitrite is described to be gorgeously beautiful, with black hair pinned back in a net of pearls and silk, eyes as dark as mocha, a kind smile, and a beautiful laugh. She usually dressed in a simple white gown, and her only piece of jewelry was a circlet of polished red crab claws across her brow. She always has a kind smile and kind words for Sasuke, even if he wasn't part of the family. The birthday party was fun, with cake and fizzy drinks. There was music, songs and games. There were also gifts, but Naruto was not a materialistic person. After every other child left, Amphitrite did declare that she had a gift for Naruto from her and Poseidon. It was a fabulous weapon. It was somehow a cross between a trident, a bishamon-yari (a Japanese spear), and a ji (a Chinese halberd) with a crystalline appearance. Like the ji, it bears a horsehair tassel, although it is blue instead of the traditional red; similarly the two side blades are straight with concave edges as opposed to the usual crescent blades of the bishamon yari. The end of the weapon turns into a corkscrew/drill shape.

Yes, Sasuke knew his weapons. He was a Son of Ares after all. Naruto was speechless; the hybrid weapon was fantastic and magnificent! She never saw something like that before! Her grandmother wasn't done though

"The Cyclops blacksmiths who made it used an interesting alloy of Celestial Bronze and chakra conducting metal. It means that your new weapon can be used against supernatural creatures and mortals. You have to be careful with it, it has never been done before, and so we don't know how the Mist will present it to mortals outside of Delos. If you twist it just under the tassel, it will shrink back and turn into a necklace. Also, when you are ready to start your elemental training, you will be able to channel your elemental chakra into your weapon to make even more deadly move."

Amphitrite did join word by action in showing her granddaughter how to do it. In a blue-green bubble like light, the hybrid weapon shrinks down to the size of a charm necklace. Now with her last gift around her neck, she looked a bit more feminine. Not that Naruto cared about that, she was a tomboy through and through! She was going to be a Kunoichi like her mother and Sasuke was going to be an awesome shinobi, and together they would track down Itachi and kick his ass all around the field and make him cry "Uncle" before bringing him to justice! She was brought back from her daydreams by her mother's voice

"Honey, how about you go giving your weapon a name in place of day dreaming about some future adventure? A hero's weapon needs a good name you know!"

Embarrassed to have been caught day dreaming, Naruto made a big cheesy like smile, so wide that her whiskers birthmarks made her look like a fox. So wide that it forced her to close her eyes, then she put a hand behind her head to rub it and her hair. That was a very Minato-like gesture. Kushina and Amphitrite both giggled at the cute gesture and Sasuke let out a mocking snort, making him receive a glare that promised retribution. At least his stuff was safe. There was a ban of pranks in the house after a paint bomb gone wrong gave the kitchen a new paint job. Lucky for Naruto and Sasuke, Triton was there to deliver news from Atlantis and to partake in the holy food that was ramen, so for a bonus bowl he was willing to use his power to clean the mess, but not before they were caught and grounded for it. When Kushina's hair was taking the form of nine tails and waving around, you knew she was mad. After thinking a long while, Naruto settled on a name. Taking out the necklace, she then twisted it under the tassel and in a flash; the trident look alike was in weapon form. Naruto then said out loud

"I name thee Nejibana, the twisted flower."

The newly named Nejibana then flashed in an inner light and once you could see again, the name was engraved in Hiragana on one side and in katakana on the other side. It was a very beautiful weapon for a beautiful and dangerous girl.

 


	4. Chapter 3: From eleven and beyond; Shinobi finally.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids can go on adventure in the archipelago.  
> Sasuke now know how to swim and to sail.  
> Triton is not too old to be punished by his mother.  
> Sasuke learned that Triton's tips on how to handle women sucks even more than Jiraiya's.  
> Hell has no fury like a woman scorned.  
> Poseidon is henpecked.  
> Shinobi finally!

**The Greek Kunoichi**

**Chapter 3: From eleven and beyond; Shinobi finally.**

**Author’s Notes:** _I have to admit it’s a bit hard to make changes into the Naruto timeline but not screw everything in it. I had to fight my conscience for about fifteen minutes before I allowed myself to write the Uchiha Clan Massacre as canon. I debated with myself if Sasuke could still have someone, but no. Kushina already survived and The Hyuuga affair was resolved without the unfortunate consequences for Konoha and the Hyuuga Clan. I’m still working out in my mind what will happen with Sasuke after the Chuunin exams. He still wants to bring Itachi to justice for his crimes, but Kushina literally beat the Emo and the Avenger out of him. There still one or two other chapters uniquely into the Elemental Nations before Kushina, Naruto and Sasuke heads out for New York and Camp Half Blood. Well, on with the chapter._

After her eleventh birthday, Naruto redoubled her training with Nejibana. Ares was still appearing into her demigod dreams at least three nights a week to instruct her to a level he would feel adequate. Those lessons soon grew to encompass Sasuke, whose prowess with the Chokutō was now growing by leaps and bounds, after a prayer and a sacrifice to his divine father. Sasuke could now swim like a professional and navigate his skiff with dexterity. To gain brownies points with his divine sire, he went fishing for sharks. How an eleven years old shinobi in training managed to do in a great white shark and sacrificed it to his father’s name, he wouldn’t tell, no matter how nagging Naruto could become. Back on the training, of course, Sasuke couldn’t use the Kage Bunshin training method as Naruto could do, he didn’t have enough chakra capacity for that but his reserves were more than average on regular standards and his chakra control was more refined than her. Something he was pleased to put it under her nose when her head would become too big.

Loving the islander life, both children would go sail in the archipelago on their time off to explore the others islands by themselves, sating their thirst for adventure. Of course they couldn’t leave the archipelago and go in the open sea, first of all, their skiffs were not big enough and well equipped enough to last days at sea and nobody could enter or leave without permission from Poseidon, Amphitrite or Triton. The Gods had erected a natural coral barrier all around the archipelago and the only way to pass through was at high tide when the whirlpools weren’t active or through divine help. Not even the more hardcore shinobis of Kirigakure No Sato, well used to the dangers of the ocean, could bypass the new measures of defence of Uzu No Kuni. For the big boats transporting people and/or merchandise approved and sworn to silence by the Gods from and to the mainland, they were escorted at high tide through the "doors" by soldiers of Poseidon specially trained to handle the Mist. After the stunt of having a Roman demigod and a Roman Goddess appear into this sanctuary, Poseidon had left no stones unturned to find how it could have happened. He first though that it was a joke from Neptune, but the Roman Sea God was not the kind to play games like that. Something had broken through the Mist hiding Delos from the rest of the world and created a portal to send a son of Vulcan through and let also through a Roman deity. Poseidon was happy to allow his Roman self’s Court to enjoy Uzu No Kuni, but this interloper had not went through the proper channels to secure a vacation there. After a thorough investigation, Triton came forward and confessed that he had opened a portal to go see a flame of his in New Rome. In hurry to get to his booty call, he had not closed properly the portal; it explained thus why the son of Vulcan stumbled through it and why Lupa had enough power to restore it when he was almost sealed shut when she tracked down the missing legionnaire. Poseidon could not really fault his son to be in hurry to go meet his paramour; he was not always the most cautious either when creating a shortcut when Amphitrite was in the mood for some bedroom fun.

Said Queen of the Sea though, was not so forgiving. Triton was forced into human form, and humiliated in front of his chibi squad. (The kids loved Triton; he was like a cool older cousin who had showed them how to build their own skiffs and how to sail them.) He was then shoved on his mother’s knees, his pants down to the knees and spanked hard with a celestial bronze paddle! On the beach! The kids were roped into counting the numbers of swats he was to receive! Poseidon tried to intervene in his oldest son’s favour, but the look he received from his wife told him he would sleep on the couch for quite a while if he tried it. Hating the couch like any husbands and clearly henpecked, he kept his mouth shut and went to the local pub in the village for a pint. He would help his eldest forget the punishment by buying him a round or two. He was not in the mood to be cut off, no way, no sir! Heck, Amphitrite even told him she was in the mood for another baby! He had to agree with her, seeing his granddaughter grow up did rekindle the feelings he had when he was helping his wife in taking care of the children when they were little.

Soon, the kids’ twelfth birthday came and went. It was time to go back to Konoha as promised. They were ready to be shinobis. Once they had all their belongings they were taking with them and put in storage what they couldn’t take with them, like Sasuke and Naruto’s skiffs, they went to the port, ready to embark on a vessel bound for the mainland. The trio were going to really miss living in Uzu No Kuni, but it’s not like they would never come back. They just couldn’t choose another profession. Kushina and Naruto were jinchūriki, thus military assets. They only managed to have such a life because of Hiruzen Sarutobi’s grace. Sasuke was the last loyal Uchiha and now heir apparent since Itachi was now a Nukenin (Rogue or Deserter Ninja). Even if the Hokage wanted to let them have a life as civilians, it wouldn’t be possible. Too many people knew that Naruto contained the Kyuubi and if she’s not under Konoha’s banner, other villages would be free to _acquire _ her. You don’t want to know what war hawks would be ready to do to a little girl with such promise as Naruto. Trust me on that, you _don’t want_ to know what the villages not as ethical as Konoha could do with a little girl. Once aboard the ship, they were escorted out of the country at high tide by a contingent of merman soldiers. Once they were cleared the corral barrier, they could hear Triton blowing in his conch. It was a simple good bye; see you soon, not a farewell. Once they were firmly into the open sea, the Mist, both the regular and magical rose to cover one of the few entrances of Uzu No Kuni. It would take the ship four days of sailing in open sea waters before docking into Nami No Kuni (Land of Waves). Nami was a little island, about half the size of Uzu’s main island who still housed the ruins of Uzushiogakure No Sato. The Land of Waves has many rivers running through it and is famous for its mangroves, which are filled with all kinds of life forms. Though an isolated island, relying on shipping for commerce and trade, it was prosperous. The trio would spend the night there at one of the Inns and would set out for Konoha tomorrow morning.

They could have taken the ninja road, aka tree hopping, but after 4 days at large, the girls needed a good bath. Of course, Sasuke knew better than saying anything about that. The one and only time he followed Triton’s advice on what to say to women, he almost got the Jiraiya treatment! A hormonal and pissed Kushina was really terrifying, like run for the hills terrifying. A hormonal and pissed Amphitrite was making you wish to be Ares’ new punching bag to escape her wrath. Hell has no fury like a woman scorned indeed. It was that day that Sasuke learned that Triton’s advices on women were to never be followed. How that guy managed to score and having demigod children, even Jiraiya has no idea. After a good night of sleep and a filling breakfast, Kushina decided against chartering a fisherman to make them cross the inlet separating Nami no Kuni to Hi No Kuni. She decided it was time for her to use her innate gifts as a daughter of Poseidon and Amphitrite by diving under the sea with the children. Naruto was a legacy two generations away, a granddaughter; it translated to a very powerful water chakra affinity, innate ability to swim and propels herself into the water, she could also breathe underwater for a few hours and she had an easy time to learn how to sail. She couldn’t command the water like the Sea Gods or her mother and sea animals were not bond to obey her, but were very friendly and tended to help her when she asked. She was also immune to sharks attacks. Contrary to Kushina, she could not extend her gifts to those close to her. Thus Kushina created a bubble of air around Sasuke’s head to let him breathe; she was holding his hand to not let him swim by his own means.

Don’t get him wrong, having lived a few years the life of an islander, he could swim pretty well, but a swimmer couldn’t beat a fish in a swimming competition. That was the difference between Kushina and Naruto’s abilities and his own. He wasn’t vexed or anything, heck he was better at fighting with weapons than both of them combined. Perks of being a son of War. After a good hour, they finally put foot on Hi No Kuni’s soil. Kushina did will them all dry and after ten minutes of rest, they charged their bodies with chakra, and then jumped to the gigantic trees that marked the forests of this land. If they maintained a good pace, they would arrive at the village at sunset, bathroom and lunch breaks included. Naruto was watching everything, from the evergreen to the birds. She did come every year to Konoha in summer for a visit with her mother for about a week, but they had never taken the ninja road before. While Kushina wasn’t skilled with the Hiraishin as much as her defunct husband, she could teleport just fine from one location to another. Naruto did try to have her mother teach her the trick. Teleportation! The ultimate prank tool! But the answer was no. Not before she managed to be promoted to Chuunin or when she would be deemed mature enough. That one did make her pout. Eventually they did arrive to destination. Konoha resides deep within a forest at the base of a mountain known as the Hokage Monument, which has the faces of all those who have taken the office of Hokage engraved on it. While generally seen as the most powerful of the ninja villages, Konoha has enjoyed many years of relative peace and stability.

From there, many things happened. The trio move into a modest house with three bedrooms near the Hyuuga district. Naruto and Sasuke and a pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno were assigned as Team 7 to Kakashi Hatake, Jonin -the last remaining student of Minato- once they passed the graduation exam in the Ninja Academy. Naruto and Sasuke were already a good team, able to backing the other and compensate for each other’s weaknesses. They were already adept in weapons training, with Sasuke’s twelfth birthday gift from his father being a Chokutō forged with the same alloy as Nejibana, a savant mix of Celestial bronze and chakra conductive metal, able to slay mortals and monsters alike. His lethal swordsmanship is very versatile, using impressive speed and precision behind his attacks to leave little time for enemies to react. He can effectively wield it in either hand using a normal or reverse grip, giving him various attack and defence styles to use. He can use his blade as a mid-range projectile with great precision. But the weak link was Sakura. The girl had delusions of being a damsel in distress and be saved by her prince charming. (*cough* Sasuke *cough*)Sakura has bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin. Sakura was often bullied due to her rather large forehead hence her nickname of "Billboard Brow", due to this she wore her bangs over her forehead in an attempt to cover it, though Ino encouraged her to wear her hair back. Sakura wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with or without short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, standard ninja sandals, and a forehead protector which she used to accentuate her face.

While Naruto's outfit consisted of an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red Uzumaki swirl crest on the back, a large white collar, orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to her right knee (due to being right-handed), blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector that was given to her after graduating with ease. Naruto would usually wear a black T-shirt inside her tracksuit, but sometimes wore armour underneath her clothing. She also had bandages to bind her budding breasts under her mesh shirt. Yes, it was gaudy, but she was the prankster Queen from Hell and dressed like that, the week before graduation, she had managed to paint the entire Hokage Monument in broad daylight and was only caught doing it after she was done! She also managed to outrun and outwit several jonins and chuunins sent to her pursuit, only to be eventually caught by her mother and made to clean her mess. Yeah, pranks are great, but not when mom ruined her fun. Back to the subject at hand, Sakura didn’t take her training seriously and never went further than the basics that were taught at the Academy. They did managed to pass the real test, but Kakashi-sensei flat out told them that they were going to make Sakura a real shinobi out of her or make her resign from the Corps and them a real unit able of teamwork before going anywhere outside the village. Thus it was a long three months to first break Sakura out of her little girl mindset, then put her on a specialized diet for gaining muscle mass, because frankly, she was a twig. After that they had to build her up from the ground. It was a long process, but results were showing. You got to give the Devil his due, The Haruno wasn’t giving up. Something good did came out of that, an inspection in detail by the Hokage and Ibiki Morino of the academy curriculum showed that it had been illegally tempered with to let more civilian born children pass more easily and if more clan children got killed in the process, well, for the culpable, it wasn’t a big loss in their opinion.

It had been a very gradual process, slow to move, one careful step at the time. One false move would have them found out before their plan could have been enacted. Who is “their”? Well, a sort of syndicate of rich merchants and businessmen of all sorts mixed in with some retired shinobis who had some grudges against the ninja clans. Needless to say, the Academy curriculum was in for some massive reforms. Seriously, it’s almost a miracle that no big tragedies occurred with the cold peace going on. The headmaster of the Academy was fired and all the teachers were to be interviewed heavily to determine how much they were involved in this. Needless to say that those who were saying that Sarutobi was too old and too soft to still be the Hokage saw that behind the grandfatherly facade, he was still the fierce Shinobi who fought and survived 2 of the 3 Shinobi World Wars. The guilty were quickly and quietly disposed of. Anybody who messes with the future generations of the village would earn themselves a swift one way trip, all expenses paid, to the Underworld. The message was loud and clear. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Professor, the third Hokage, was still very much dangerous and very much deadly. On Kushina’s side, her return into the forces was very smooth; it felt like she never took a maternity leave at all. She didn’t lose any of her skills or her sharpness. She took missions after missions, eager to refill her dwindling bank account. Raising two children after rebuilding a country would do that. She had been offered a chance to take a Genin team, but she had already build from the ground her daughter and rebuilt her friend’s son after beating the Emo out of him. Maybe in a few years she would take a chibi squad, but for now she preferred working with her fellow adults again.

On training grounds 7, waiting for their ever tardy sensei (teacher, master), Naruto and Sasuke had decided to spar using their weapons. With a twist under the tassel, Nejibana was now in weapon form. Naruto took the staff part in hand, made it twirl in different directions and different speeds to warm up. It wouldn’t do to hurt herself for nothing. Sasuke did take his chokutō out too and started his warm ups exercises. He had named his sword in honour of his mother, Mikoto. As the two friends/rivals were doing their warm ups exercises, Sakura dragged her aching and protesting body to the training grounds. She sat under the shade of a nearby tree, watching her teammates spar with their respective weapons with attention. It was like a dance. Naruto’s strikes were powerful because she was building them with the G force, but she was naturally fast. Sasuke seemed to be stronger, which make sense because he’s a boy and seemed more...competent was the word, with his chokutō. His strikes were just strong enough to deviate the trident(It get tiring to always say hybrid weapon, so let’s go for trident.) but when Naruto would accumulate enough force to make a harder strike, he would dodge.

Naruto wasn’t motionless either; she was moving all her upper body, recalling the dream lessons Ares-Sensei gave her on staff weapons. Sometimes she went for simple stabs or simple side hits. She almost couldn’t wait to start her elemental affinity training. Using the winds created by the movements of Nejibana would go a long way to make her deadlier. Or with water, the full force of the agitated waves would crash on her foes! It was after one more deadlock that their sensei appeared. Kakashi is a fit and relatively tall shinobi, with spiky silver hair and dark grey eyes. Since his first jonin mission, he obtained a small vertical scar running over his left eye (which was soon replaced by a Sharingan). While unknown why, since early childhood, Kakashi has worn a mask over the nose and lower-half of his face. Kakashi's personality is further emphasised by his generally lazy expression, aloof mannerisms, relaxed voice, and minimalist attitude. In serious situations, however, he is shown to have a very stern and intense look. He would also come out with the most stupid reasons for being late. Seriously, after hearing it for two weeks straight, Naruto stopped listening all together. Sasuke, after being annoyed, did the same. But it’s not like they could do anything about that, so they would occupy themselves.

“Sorry I’m late! I got lost on the road of life.”

Naruto would just lift a golden eyebrow, but said nothing. Sasuke would answer with his now common “Hnn” and Sakura, well after a painful lesson, she took it to heart to not yell like a banshee anymore. She would still scolded him in saying in a normal tone

“You’re late!”

Then after hearing the program for the day, they would go to the mission assignment office to get a D rank mission. It was chores but it was easy money. Hey, they had to start somewhere. And usually we start at the bottom before climbing our way to the top. Naruto and Sasuke were clearly high Genin level, but they still had much to learn. And Jonin Kakashi Hatake would be the one to teach them.


	5. Chapter 4: The Wave mission part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 7 is fed up of D Ranks.  
> Naruto is a devious little vixen.  
> Kakashi can't live without his porn.  
> Naruto showed some new demigod powers. One unique to her.  
> Kushina love her daughter enough to show her the ugly side of the world.  
> Naruto learn quickly what rape can do to a girl without being the victim of it.  
> The Wave mission is already different, but too big for only one chapter.

**The Greek Kunoichi**

**Chapter 4: The Wave mission part 1.**

**Author’s note:** _Well, the reception of this one is a bit frostier than my Harry Potter/Hellsing crossover with 8 reviews, 73 Followers, 64 views and 68 favourites. Well, no matter, everybody has his own tastes. We already have many differences than in canon, Kakashi is less lazy but still always late. He told them point blank what would happen and Sakura is becoming a good Kunoichi way earlier. It’s a bit hard to not just jump to New York or the rest of the United States to kick monsters’ asses left, right and center, but we will get there. I have got to build the characters first. Still trying to see what will happens in Sasuke’s attempt of desertion. I have a few ideas, but yours would be welcome too. Well, on with the show._

After a good three months of nothing but training and D Ranks missions, Team 7 was growing very restless. Even Sasuke, the most patient of the three, was swearing in private that the next time he had to chase Tora, the cat of the Daimyo’s wife, (a Daimyo is a feudal lord, sort like a prince or a governor.) he will more likely fry the annoying beast than bring it back to the mission office alive. Patience had never been Naruto’s forte, so to be able to deal with the demeaning chores for so long without complaining was a miracle or her mother was bribing her with Ramen every week. Even the even tempered girl Sakura became after having the fan girl trained out of her was fed up. Now to pass that message to the Hokage without looking like a brat was their common goal. By the twinkling into the old man’s eyes, he was well aware of how fed up they were and it was amusing him greatly. Though something was missing, more likely someone, due to the blatant absence of the jonin sensei. Hiruzen then asked

“Have any of you seen Kakashi? Usually he’s here with you for the mission taking.”

He scrutinized the children with his experienced eyes and saw that Naruto wasn’t even trying to look innocent. With a great sigh he then said

“Okay, I’ll bite. What did you do to him?”

Naruto grinned like a fox and answered her leader

“Well, first of all, I switched all his porn collection with yaoi. His cry of anguish and indignation was hilarious! Then I hid all his originals ecchi ones all around the village. Of course, I didn’t make it easy for him. It’s like a treasure hunt, but for his books, without a map. Oh, and also I told Gai sensei that it would be most _youthful_ of him to help his “eternal rival” find them. So Kakashi sensei is now trying to recover his books with Bushier Brows sensei challenging him to odd competitions all around the clock. So, he won’t be here any time soon I would hazard to guess. I also considered for a while stealing all of Kurenai sensei’s underwear and hang them around his house then wait for the sure to be explosives results, but I thought it would be funnier switching and hiding his porn.”

She finished with glee and another large fox like grin that showed the fangs she inherited from Yang Kurama inside of her. Hiruzen shook his head with an amused smile, while reminiscing about younger days. Sasuke was trying his best to not laugh out loud; it was a straining battle, as seeing the corners of his mouth twitching. He **loved** to see the results of the pranks of his foster sister. Sakura, in her case, didn’t know what to feel. It was shameful in her eyes for an adult to read porn in front of children but to prank sensei was an opening from him to retaliate in kind. And it was disrespectful to their superior officer. The joke was funny though. Iruka Umino, one of the chuunins who often teaches at the Academy, who was on mission desk duty today, was a bit outraged and awed of this slip of a girl’s prank. He was a prankster too in his academy days, but to do that to a jonin and not getting caught in the act? Either she was really good or Kakashi let himself go or maybe it was a combination of the two. Just to make it sink even more, outside of the door they could hear Gai’s overbearing loud voice encouraging his team. So Kakashi had ditched him or maybe his team came to remember their schedule? Well, no matter. Without a supervisor, they couldn’t have a mission, thus a day off. Sarutobi shooed them out of the room and once outside, they all decided to do something different.

Sakura was going to the hot baths to relax, Naruto told her to watch out for peeping toms, the other kunoichi nodded at that before leaving with a brisk pace. Sasuke was going to take care of his chokutō and maybe meditate a bit to try and master his War Boost and Naruto decided to go for Ramen. You could never be wrong with the food of the Gods. Even her grandparents liked it! If that wasn’t an endorsement, she wasn’t the prankster queen from hell! With Yondaime Hokage like speed, she became a blond blur of light that was jumping across the rooftops at top speed, passing by a completely flabbergasted A.N.B.U patrol that stopped to look her go. Yep, she was her father’s daughter for sure! Even without his space-time techniques, Minato Namikaze was a literal speed demon when he was alive. The blur of light became a young kunoichi on the cusp of teenager hood again a few rooftops before her haven and destination, The Ichiraku Ramen stand! She did a few acrobatic cartwheels finished by an impressive somersault to the ground. Seeing her natural agility, speed and flexibility during team training, Kakashi sensei had focus her training mostly in evasion tactics and hit and run techniques. She had a more slender build than Sakura, who had another body type. She didn’t know which, since she stopped listening after that. Kakashi Sensei had said something about geisha's and brothel girls and then giggled about it for the rest of the training session, weirding everybody. When she repeated it to her mother that evening, she had grabbed her trusty saucepan and went out, just saying that she would be back soon. She had to be mad; her hair was waving into nine tails when she went out. She did came back an hour and a half later, the saucepan had a few new bumps on it and her Sensei was full of haematomas the next day and his porn book nowhere in sight. Adults were weird.

After another cartwheel, Naruto jumped onto the middle bench of the stand and said out loud

“Oi, Teuchi-Jiji! Three bowls of miso ramen please!”

The cook and owner of the stand let out a hearty laugh. Like mother, like daughter! He then answered

“Incoming then! I do hope you haven’t forgotten your money home like the other day!”

He finished with a teasing tone. Naruto, in her case, put a pout in her face and ballooned her cheeks before answering, offended

“Aw, give it a rest Jiji! It only happened one time! I ran back home in a flash and I was back five minutes later! I even gave you a tip to say I was sorry! Geez! ”

She finished with her arms crossed. Ayame, the daughter of Teuchi who was working in the family business as a waitress, had to hide her mouth as she giggled. The little ball of sunshine was just too cute. She got worked for about anything or she was just the kind of people who wear her emotions on her sleeve. Then something even weirder than the regular weird of Konoha did passes near the stand. It was a quite ruffled Kakashi. His clothes were torn into some places, his face mask was so damaged you could see the left side of his jaw and he was missing a sandal. He hobbled towards the stand and when in front of Naruto, he stopped, then felled to his knees. He took a begging position and then pleaded with a sobbing voice

“Please! Please Naruto! Give me back my Icha Icha books! It’s been twelve hours and I can’t find them anywhere! I **HAVE** to read one of them! I can’t live without my porn! I beg of you! You are not cruel by nature; you can’t keep my precious from me much longer, please!”

What Naruto hadn’t told anybody else, it was the fact that she hadn’t hidden the books at different places in the village. While she still couldn’t use the Hiraishin with the tri pronged kunai formula, she had gained enough Fūinjutsu (Sealing Techniques) knowledge to use the permanent seals markers. She had stolen the books, replaced them with yaoi filled ones and then used the Hiraishin to go back to Uzu No Kuni to hide them in her room, in her family home there, then come back to Konoha quickly. As an accredited shinobi, she couldn’t leave the village without approval from her superiors less she be marked a Nukenin if she was gone more than a week and severely punished if she was gone without a good reason for a lesser time. She had skirted the rules for that prank by getting permission from her mother to go back to leave a sacrifice for her grandparents, just to tell them that she was thinking about them and missing them. She had made her food sacrifices into the Greek fire once in Uzu, but she had also dropped the books on her bed. Getting them back would be a bit tricky though. Her mother would not give her permission to leave the village again for that reason; she hated Jiraiya’s porn books with a passion and didn’t care if Kakashi had his literature or not. If he wasn’t an adult, she would have seized them and burned them in front of him as a lesson. As it is, those books weren’t welcome in her house. But, if her sensei gave her permission, she could go retrieve them. But what seal she could use? Her mom would know if she used the one in the house and it would lead to awkward questions. The only other permanent Hiraishin seal she knew of on this side of Delos was in the Hokage Tower. Normally the seal would be in a restricted section, but as only the elite guards of her late father or those of his blood or those he keyed into the seal formula could use them, it was left in a public place. Nobody but Kushina had the seal expertise necessary to decipher them, not even Jiraiya could make head or tails of the Hiraishin. It was set in a room adjacent of the mission desk on the ground floor. The room had an almost museum aspect, like look at the seal, put there by the late Yondaime Hokage, stuff. Gaining her scheming look, she then said to her sensei in a sweet voice and with twinkling eyes

“Kakashi sensei, I hid the books elsewhere, the treasure hunt in the village was only a wild goose chase I mounted just for you. But if you really want them, I will need your express permission as my superior officer for a little sanctioned trip outside the village. It’s literally a few seconds away if I use the permanent Hiraishin seal back and forth...Buuuuut, without that permission, you won’t have your books back! And without **_official_ ** permission, I can’t leave the village without serious consequences! I really don’t want to be labelled a Nukenin for being A.W.O.L. Mom would track me down and beat me like a pervert who tried to grope her if I tried. I am not into self inflicted pain. That’s Pervy Sage’s shtick.”

She finished with a knowing foxy smirk. She had him. He wants his books back? He must take responsibility and permit a Genin under his tutelage that doesn’t have a C-rank under her belt yet out of the village, however long it took. It was against the village regulations and he could catch a lot of flak for that from the Hokage. But what was worse? A black mark in his record and a scolding by Sarutobi or not been able to read his oh so precious porn? He couldn’t just buy a new collection; his books were all limited special editions! A few of them even autographed by Jiraiya-Sama! While Kakashi was debating internally, Naruto decided to inhale at great speed her ramen that was being made during the discussion once the bowls were on the counter of the stand. Her sensei would have to deal with his dilemma by himself. Once done and her delicious meal paid for, she didn’t gave Kakashi another look and became a blur of light again with how fast she was running. The oddest thing though was she could only access that kind of speed when it was daylight, it was like she was absorbing sunlight to power up her running.

Kakashi snapped back to reality and cursed under his breath when he saw the blur of golden light bounce between buildings. When she was like that, nobody could catch her. If she had the lightning affinity chakra nature, that ability of her would have made her an ideal candidate to learn the Chidori (literally one thousand birds), because in that state, she was hyperaware of her surroundings. All her senses stretched to compensate the speed at which she was moving. But, young Naruto was like her parents; wind and water natured. She could still learn techniques of other elements, but it would be very difficult. He got up and let out a big sigh. It looks like he would have to do without his porn for at least a few more hours. (*Sobs*) Naruto really was a devious little vixen. Kakashi would not underestimate her ever again though.

Days later, and with his beloved porn books back (Hiruzen got fed up to see him moping all over the place and bursting into tears at random intervals, so he gave official permission to Naruto to go retrieve the books and congratulate her into using the rules masterfully within her pranks.) Team 7 were on their first C-rank mission. They were to escort the bridge builder Tazuna back to Nami No Kuni and protect him from roving bandits. Sasuke, trained into reading the body language to be able to use better his Sharingan (Kushina beat him senseless in a brutal training session to the point it had come out straight at two tomoes) was able to see the signs of lying and he made it known to Kakashi and his teammates with discrete hand sings. They were ready for anything, but were acting casual to fool whoever came after the bridge builder. It was Naruto who remarked that whoever was after Tazuna were either rookie(s) or reject(s). Seriously? A genjutsu with a puddle of water wasn’t very believable when it hadn’t rained in a few weeks in this region. She discreetly hand signed that she was acting, before she took a more childish action. She broke formation and ran towards the puddle in which she proceeded to jump in it repeatedly while laughing. The illusion now broken, she was doing her jumping jacks upon the heads of two Kiri Nukenin by seeing the scratch across their headbands. Seeing they were quite disoriented from the hits, it was child play to apprehend them. Naruto went even a step further and put their chakra circulatory system out of whack by channelling some of her massive reserves through their coils which weren’t used to the strain of so much of the stuff. Chakra overload was as serious as Chakra depletion and literally a bitch to recover from.

Anyway, those two were lucky enough that she didn’t channel Yang Kurama’s chakra trough them. Without a safe way to filter it, bijuu chakra was extremely toxic and mortal if not treated very quickly. How does she know that? Well, she had always bit and bobs of medicine stuff passing through her head. She wasn’t a qualified Medic Nin, but she learned the basics and how to do first aid from her lessons. Kakashi sensei was all business. With an ominous air upon what could be seen of his face, he ordered his team to stand guard and to not come into the woods under any pretexts and to wait for his return. The Genin obeyed and put themselves into a triangular formation all around the client. Sakura was on the right with a Kunai in hand, Sasuke was on the left with a hand on his chokutō’s guard and Naruto was on front with Nejibana in weapon form. All of them were on guard. Kakashi’s warning was made clear when they heard really loud pained screams coming from the woods. Evidently, the Jonin was torturing the enemy for information. Information was the lifeblood of a shinobi. Good intelligence could save a lot of lives as bad Intel could cost many. But the torture bit, all four of them were not prepared for it. It was not something that their teachers prepared them for. Sasuke was the less disturbed because of the fact that he saw what his elder brother did to their clan. It wasn’t pretty one way or another and even if the years with Kushina and Naruto had somewhat healed him, the scars would always be there. Naruto was a little disturbed, but she was made of stern stuff. She wasn’t some weak and pampered noble’s daughter. Kushina loved her daughter more than anything in the world; she even loved her enough to teach her how real life was. Nothing is more eyes opening than seeing a real shinobi take down a bandit camp that ran a kidnapping ring of young girls. She may not have received The Talk yet, but her mother did told her what could happen to a girl if she was taken prisoner by the enemy. Rape was a way to break even the most hardened kunoichi. Well, war is more eyes opening, but Delos was in a status of cold peace, so no war zones ready for a field trip. Sakura was the one who was the most affected. While she had made great progress, it was the first time she was confronted to this side of the ninja world. Curiously, it was Tazuna who was able to reassure her. He was a civilian, true, but he was old enough to have seen what war could do. The third war wasn’t that far into the past.

After a long while, the forest was finally silent. Kakashi walked out of the forest and you could tell that his aloof persona was long gone. Now was the shinobi who made his name in the third ninja world war and beyond. Needless to say, it didn’t take long for Tazuna to spill the beans about the truth of Wave’s situation. Kakashi wanted to face palm badly. Now he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Go back to Konoha because of a breach of agreement from the contractor’s side was the possible, responsible, easy thing to do. Going forward with the mission would be the right thing to do. But his team, while skilled, was not even remotely ready for that. It was the devious vixen mind of Naruto who found the solution.

“Gato is bad news, I get that. Nami is short on money and you only had enough for a C-rank, I understand completely. We aren’t enough trained to fight A rank nukenins like Zabuza Momochi or have clearance to do diplomatic work. Well, sensei can fight the Nukenin and do diplomatic stuff in a pinch, but he’s a jonin. But hasn’t Gato been over reaching? The guy is actually trying to get most of the seaports on Hi No Kuni’s side of the inlet separating this country and Nami under his thumb. From what mom’s report said, he’s even working on a few of them beyond that, near the border with Cha No Kuni. (Land Of Tea) We could do what we are paid to do, buuuut, we could confirm to the Hokage that the guy is playing in our sandbox first without following our rules. The Daimyo may look like a sissy at first glance, but he can’t stand drugs dealers, so we could cover our asses on this side too. I was in the mission room, tied up after getting caught trying to steal Sarutobi-Jiji’s porn when mom came back from her mission of reconnaissance and information gathering about those ports and since it wasn’t classified, I was authorized to stay for the debriefing. With confirmation that it is Gato’s mode of operations, Konoha can act without a mission request and get paid by the Daimyo for doing our jobs and get rid of the drugs and the thugs who broke our laws. A special assassination team will be sent after the guy and with Tazuna’s Intel, we can tell them which way to go to get rid of Gato and his enterprise, then we, the village, can clean house. And when the bridge is completed, we will have succeeded our first C-rank.”

She finished with a smile. Kakashi was surprised; he didn’t know that Naruto could reason like that. She never showed that type of critical thinking before. Well, in her defense, it was probably never needed. Well, if indeed Gato was playing in their sandbox and wasn’t respecting the rules, they could act. Summoning one of his ninken (ninja dogs) and sent him with a message to the Hokage, the jonin then ordered them to continue for a while. When at half way point, they decided to stop for the night. The jonin gave his instructions.

“Naruto, your senses are sharper than even mine, go find something for a meal. Something big likes a deer or a couple of rabbits will do. Sasuke, you are on wood gathering duty. Sakura, dig a fire pit, then mount the tents. I will be right back; I just need to do some recon around this clearing.”

With that, everybody went to his appointed task after a “Yes, sensei.”

Naruto who was coming to terms with her half of Kurama, shape shifted into a blue eyed lion sized golden three tailed vixen with white tips upon her tails and dove into the woods with an excited bark. She was long gone a few seconds later. Sasuke withdrew his chokutō from its sheath and went towards the same side of the woods that Naruto dove into, cutting branches quickly and making small piles to take back to camp when he was done. Sakura then started to hum a little song and went to work while Kakashi took to the trees. Tazuna was dumbfounded. He had seen shinobis before, but a girl transforming into a giant fox? That was a new one. Naruto was the last one to come back to camp. What announced her was the crashing of the underbrush when the three tailed fox got out of the woods with a big buck with about twelve points on his panache that she was trailing in her jaws by the neck. With a movement of the head, she let down her prey at the feet of her sensei, the Alpha of the pack, who praised her by scratching her behind the ears.

“Good girl! Now, change back before you get lost into the instincts. You did well, now it’s my turn to prepare the meat. ”

Naruto whined a bit. She was having so much fun in this form but the Alpha of the pack gave an order and she had to obey. With a flash of golden fox fire, the beast became a girl once more. She had to be careful with that type of transformation or she could lose her humanity and not being able to change back. She went to sit with her teammates and let her sensei do the rest. The thrill of the hunt had been great and she could feel Kurama inside his seal was satisfied. That type of transformation allowed him to see what she sees and access to her others senses. But it also put the animal instincts in conflict with her human mind. That’s why she had to be careful with that power. Once the deer was prepared and the meat was cooked, everyone started to eat in comfortable silence, lost into the twilight of the setting sun. Naruto perked when she heard the ninken messenger approaching. He must have run all the way back for he was panting. While sensei recovered the scroll containing their new orders, she took her water canteen and one of the bowls she had in her pack, and then put water in it to offer it to the messenger. The ninken did show is appreciation by licking her hand and letting her pet him.

Once the ninken was finished and returned to the summons realm, Kakashi brought their attention by clearing his throat.

“We have our orders. We are to wait for the assassination squad to rendezvous with us tomorrow. They will go ahead and take out the trash so to speak. One will go to Nami with us and will take care of Gato while the others will head towards the other ports on our side. We head on with Tazuna and help him finish his bridge as specified in the request. If we encounter any others Nukenins, well...that part will be my business. Let’s start with guard shifts. Naruto you take first watch, you have too much energy to sleep right now. Sasuke will take second; his Sharingan can help him see in the darkness. I will take the third watch and Sakura will be on the breakfast chore. Tazuna, you can sleep in the middle tent. Well, let’s get to it.”

The night passed without problems, nobody saw anything problematic on their guard shifts. After breakfast, Kakashi had his subtends spar lightly against each others to stay in shape, then he proved his mettle by meeting Nejibana in combat with a kunai of all thing! What he didn’t tell the girl was that he had to subtly reinforce his kunai by channelling earth nature chakra into the ninja tool or the trident would have chopped it off. Though he had to put a stop to the spar, he could see that Naruto was about to use her solar speed by the bright golden light that was rapidly coming out from all over her body and as good as he was, he couldn’t react that fast without resorting to his implanted Sharingan and he couldn’t let his cute little students think they could kick his ass no? They were soon met by a squad of ten A.N.B.U operatives; the leader was a woman with long purple hair and with a cat mask. They discussed a bit away from the Genin and the civilian. After a while, the squad dispersed, leaving only the cat masked operative to follow them. From there, the mission to Wave was on the road. After getting to the other side of the inlet by an unusual way; Naruto had sensed a pack of killer whales nearby and asked if they would be willing to give them a lift. So with two by whale, they were soon on Nami No Kuni. Once near the bridge, Kakashi took Tazuna with him via the tree walking exercise up the pillar of the bridge and Operative Cat took Sakura with her the same way. Naruto and Sasuke having learnt the exercise in the beginning of their training with Kushina were able to scale the pillars by themselves. Everybody but Sasuke was questioning how Naruto was able to detect the pack of Orcas and how she managed to convince them to ferry the humans, but her lips where sealed. As it was nothing that could be a danger to the mission, Cat and Kakashi let it go. They would touché a word to the Hokage about it when they return to the village though. From there they took the closest path towards Tazuna’s house, but Kakashi and Naruto’s sharp senses alerted of something big coming toward them. Naruto yelled

“Down!”

Everyone took a dive on the ground; Sasuke took the client with him. When they regain a footing, they could see a man perched upon a giant sword which was embedded in a tree nearby. The jonin and A.N.B.U recognized his picture from the bingo book. Zabuza Momochi, who was accurately, nicknamed Kirigakure no Kijin. (Demon of the Hidden Mist) Zabuza was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was normally seen wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. Under his mask, he had a relatively narrow jaw line and jagged-teeth, a trait he shared with his fellow Swordsmen. He wore his forehead protector sideways on his head he was seen shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt to which he attached his Kubikiribōchō (Decapitating Carving Knife), wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

From there, the three powerful shinobis engaged into banter before going for a one on one battle that was Kakashi and Zabuza. Sasuke didn’t lose time, taking control of the squad, he ordered Naruto to shape shift and to take Tazuna to safety seeing he was the target. Sakura and he would run along her flanks to cover her. The jinchūriki accepted the command and took her lion sized three tailed kitsune form. The old bridge builder was sat on her back and they quickly left the scene. When Kakashi found himself into mortal peril once conned into the water prison, Operative Cat decided to bail him out. Showing great prowess with her tanto, she managed to force the nukenin to free her comrade lest he lose what made him a man. Needless to say, Zabuza learned the hard way that not taking in his surroundings was bad for his health. Once Kakashi returned to the field to finish his fight and the fight ended her with Zabuza immobilized and taken by a false Kiri Hunter Nin and Kakashi collapse from chakra exhaustion, Cat shook her head, wondering why her sempai had let himself go lax so much and then ordered, knowing that the Genins only took the client out of range, a good idea

“Genin Uzumaki, come here and take jonin Hatake on your back. Tazuna-san, show us which way to your home. Genin Uchiha, Genin Haruno, in formation around the client. That’s an order.”

Knowing when it was wiser to obey than to shoot their mouths, they obeyed and didn’t balk by being called by their last names and ranks. Once everyone was where they were needed, the A.N.B.U operative decided to closes the march.


	6. Chapter 5: Finale Wave and Naruto’s blooming womanhood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wave Mission part II.  
> Gato got his final reward.  
> Haku and Naruto still bonded.  
> Sasuke realized that Naruto is a girl.  
> Sasuke realized that he likes girls.  
> Lupa's second appearance.  
> Naruto is becoming a woman.

**The Greek Kunoichi**

**Chapter 5: Finale Wave and Naruto’s blooming womanhood.**

**Author’s notes:** _Well, the answer to this fiction is becoming warmer! I’m glad that it is the case. I posted a new poll on my profile, so please go vote on it, it would be very useful. After Wave, I will resume the Chuunin exams and Sasuke’s attempted defection. I came to a decision of what to do with that situation, you will see very soon. After that a little remainder of what came to past, but if I expand on Part 2 of the Manga/Anime, it will be forever before we go back to the Greek and Roman Gods. By then I will surely came to a decision of what to do with Six Paths Sage Mode and the mess with Kaguya/Juubi/Shinju. To be frank, I stopped following the manga at the start of the Fourth Shinobi World War, just getting glimpse of the events, only diving in the cloaks of Sealed Hatred Mode and Tailed Beast Mode. I love the golden cloaks and when Naruto take the shape of Kurama .I will also let Naruto, Sasuke and Kushina make their debut in the U.S.A earlier than expected, so the kids will be seventeen for my plan to work, so they will arrive somewhere in 2008. I also posted a new poll on my profile; please go put a vote when you have time. Well, on with the show._

Tsunami, daughter of Tazuna, mother of Inari and widow of Kaiza, was a level headed woman. She had seen and done a lot in her short life, but motherhood was what she was the most proud of. Tsunami had long blue-coloured hair. She was wearing a short-sleeved pink shirt with the end of the sleeves and the collar being red in colour. You could also excuse her for freaking out a little when she went to greet her father who was back with hired shinobis from Konoha, when she saw the lion sized golden three tailed fox carrying an unconscious man on its back. It was only the multiples reassurances from her father and the other conscious ninjas that it was a technique that Naruto could employ and that she was not a youkai (Supernatural animals, most commonly labelled in English as demons) that prevented her to scream murder and try to kill it somehow. Once calmed, she permitted entrance and when they were done settling Kakashi into a guest room, Naruto took back her human guise into an impressive flash of golden fox fire, which didn’t burn anything! That one took a while to digest. How a little girl of twelve, almost thirteen could shape shift like that, it was unreal. The others couldn’t do anything like that, but they weren’t about to discuss Jinchūriki abilities to a civilian. Cat proceeded to gave orders to the Genins before she went back out to scout the island. Naruto volunteered to go back outside to create a safety net around the house with Fuuinjutsu and was promptly told to do so. Sakura started to make small talk with Tsunami, to try and gather more Intel about the local situation in the woman’s point of view and help her into the kitchen. They still had enough deer meat sealed away to make a few meals, so it would help ease the burden.

Sasuke was forever banned from any kitchen. He couldn’t cook to save his life if it was more complex than roasted meat, survival rations, dry food or fast food. Kushina even tried to have him follow her movements while cooking with his Sharingan. The result was still inedible. So he went to the room they had stashed their sensei, to see if he could do something more to help. It wasn’t a good idea generally to use weapons around civilians. Even if it was just to sharpen the blade, they tended to freak out or be very nervous. Yes, he loved his weapons; he was a son of Ares after all. He would also have to up his training; he didn’t want to be left behind by his foster sister. He knew in his head that she was housing half of the nine tailed demon fox Kurama from birth, thus boosting even more her life force and Uzumaki attributes. The Uchiha Clan were on the other side of the spectrum, they had good bodies yes, but were more attenuated to mental energy than the physical. After all, in the legends, the first son of the sage had inherited the sage’s mind and his eyes, the second son had inherited the sage’s body and his large stores of chakra. The Uchiha were descendants of Indra Otsutsuki and The Senju where descendants of Asura Otsutsuki. With the Uzumaki clan being closely related to the Senju clan, Naruto was the literal definition of a powerhouse. He could understand Naruto’s vitality, he could see he was getting better, but it was kind of hard for him to see her progress by leaps and bounds while his pace was slower. It was a balm to his pride to see her struggle with the more theory based subjects. They had sworn a blood oath to bring Itachi to justice together, to make him answer for his crimes before a jury composed of his peers. To help those he massacred find rest. At the rhythm things were going on, she would be too strong for him to walk equally with and it was very hard for him. His pride and his ancestry pushed him to be the best possible. He was not even remotely sexist; being taken in by Kushina Uzumaki at a young age would destroy any misgivings about women being inferior to men. Not to mention Amphitrite. Don’t ever say or do anything sexist in her presence, ever. It’s the last bloody error in life a mortal will do! Poseidon forgot one time and slapped her ass with an open palm in passing when she was bending over to pick something. She managed somehow to have him handle over his trident to her so she could pursue him and bash him very hard again and again on the head with it! Afterward, he was made to sleep on the couch for three days! Has he not being a God, Poseidon wouldn’t have survived his wife’s fury.

If there is one thing that the Big Three have in common, it is the fact that they **_hated_** the couch! Many times they had been forced to revisit the cushioned domain they hated so much for reasons that they couldn’t begin to understand. Being punished for siring a half blood behind their wives’ backs was one thing. They did something wrong and they were able to own up to it. For the rest? Not so much. Getting out of his musings, he could see that his sensei was at least resting easier now by the smooth rising and falling of his chest. He suddenly sensed a powerful instantaneous flash of Chakra; it told him that Naruto was successful in setting a safe zone around the house. It wasn’t a barrier per see, more like a warning system if somebody came around. They wouldn’t be blindsided and/or sitting ducks. Sasuke was somewhat amused to see Naruto climb in through the window and then come to sit next to him. There was a comfortable silence between them; after all growing up together had some perks. He was surprised when he felt Naruto get close to him and put her head on his shoulder though. She wore her emotions on her sleeves, yes, but normally she wasn’t that touchy feely with him. She distracted him by saying

“Hey, do you think we could take off Kakashi-sensei’s mask to see what he looks like? Even mom doesn’t know. She said he was wearing it way back when he was still dad’s student. She never saw him without it.”

Sasuke answered by a negative toned grunt. He wasn’t in the mood to play games right now.

“Hnn.”

Naruto gave him a deadpan look and told him with a bit of annoyance

“You’re a real master with words aren’t you?”

Just to annoy her, he smirked, but didn’t say anything else. Without knowing really why, he then took one arm from his side and put it around Naruto’s waist, hugging her against him tighter. She let him do it; it didn’t seem to disturb her. They continued to watch their teacher sleep, wondering what would happen next. They knew that the A.N.B.U operative Cat was out there, scouting and gathering Intel for her own mission. She would be the one to deal with Gato. He really should have learned to play by the rules. The business man got greedy and tried to expand his influence and black market goods where he shouldn’t. Konoha would make sure he wouldn’t do the same mistake ever again. He wouldn’t make any mistakes ever again. Oh well, no skin off their noses. They stayed cuddled like a little while, but their A.D.H.D was starting to act up. Naruto’s was worse with her bottomless chakra reserves; she always had some energy to burn. She crept silently toward their sensei on her hands and knees after disentangling herself of her friend’s embrace, but Sasuke found himself suddenly mesmerized by the sway of her developing hips and her bottom. Sasuke was started out of his peeping and Naruto out of her prankster queen from hell persona by the sounds of footsteps on the stairs and then on the floor coming their way. The golden haired girl then sat on her haunches, a pout on her pretty whiskered face at being interrupted before she could satiate her curiosity. Finally remarking that Sasuke’s face was red as a tomato, she was about to ask what was wrong when Sakura entered the room after knocking. She saw Sasuke who was red for no reason, Naruto who was looking intrigued and Kakashi sensei was comatose. Her team was weird, but hey, they made her a better person.  

The next morning, Kakashi was awake, feeling better but was not combat worthy. After getting a tongue lashing from Cat for letting himself go and grow lax and laughed at by his students, he showed Sakura how to utilize her chakra to climb trees without her hands and set Sasuke and Naruto to try the same, but on water. When informed that they mastered water walking before tree climbing due to living on an archipelago for years, he then sent Sasuke with Tazuna to the bridge on guard duty and after letting Naruto give tips to Sakura on how to improve on the exercise, he sent her along with Tsunami to the market. With Cat out scouting and everybody else occupied, he sat himself against a tree and started to read his book, giggling strangely at certain passages. He still could give Sakura some critics without seeing her. Seriously, jonins were weird. The day was productive for the entire team. Naruto, in a revelation, let the kitsune’s animal instinct in her guide her toward a prey and she ends up bringing to the client’s home a good sized boar. It was more than enough to feed everyone for a good while with the deer meat diminishing. Suddenly, she went stiff. Something was wrong. She was really close to the house, just outside the range of the seals. A soft but menacing animal growl got out of her throat and she started to sniff the air intensely. She knew that smell! But what was she doing here?! From the woods, like an apparition, then came out the Roman Wolf Goddess Lupa herself. Lupa was a giant she-wolf with chocolate red fur and misty silver eyes. She was seven feet tall, and was very imposing. When she was younger, Naruto wasn’t scared of her, in fact she even played with her, mistaken her for a dog. The goddess didn’t take offense as she was a little child. Misty silver and feral blue eyes met and neither of them was backing down. When Lupa tried to intimidate the girl by snarling and showing her fangs, Naruto, more connected to Kurama than both of them knew, showed more animalistic traits. Her whiskers birthmarks grew darker, her fangs more prominent and both her pupils became a slit but stayed blue, and then she answered the snarl with a bigger one from her throat. She was about to let herself fall to all four and shape shift when the She-wolf stopped and said with a commanding voice

“That’s enough showing up, kit. You are centuries too young to beat me at that game. So that’s what happened to the old fox. I was wondering why he wasn’t prowling his territory. Divided in two by Thanatos and sealed away by mortal means into living containers. One half sealed away in your mother, the other in you, at birth. There was something familiar in both of you when I met you all those years ago. I didn’t recognize that old grouchy fox at first, his energy was muted by yours. I won’t beat around the bush, when you are sent out outside of Delos, come and seek me out at the Wolf House. You need to be trained by someone who understands both the beast and human mindsets to truly be able to fight when you shift and not lose yourself. Usually I don’t have anything to do with the Greeks for I am Roman and you are a Greek demigod. But you are something more than Greek or Roman. You are Jinchūriki. You are two beings in one body; both demigod and kitsune. If you complete my training, you will be rewarded with the status of ambassador to Camp Jupiter from Camp Half Blood. If not, I will put you down and send your half of Kurama in Tartarus. Let’s see the famous nine tailed demon fox get out of this one. Maybe it will give Pluto a good challenge if he’s as strong as he said. Show this to the old centaur in the Greek camp and he will let you go with official credentials. I know how much of an airhead you are, you will forget in the years to come the location of my den and what are the camps. I will let you know in time. Good bye kit.”

Before Lupa returned to the woods the way she came, she materialized a gold coin with a howling wolf on one side and the symbol of the Roman Legion on the other side. Not knowing how a Roman deity still managed to slip in but promising to really have a serious talk with her grandfather about the security of the continent, she took the coin and put it in her supply pouch. For the rest, well who know where the gods got their Intel from? The rest of the mission went smoothly. Inari was still a defeatist, saying they will all get killed, that Gato was too powerful to be defeated but nobody was really giving him attention when he was in that mood. When he was more pleasant, the rest were more courteous with him. With Naruto’s shadow clones, the bridge was progressing very fast. Gato had been permanently dealt with the fourth day after their arrival. Cat had put him into a genjutsu to make him divide his fortune in multiple shares. The two biggest shares went to Nami and the Konoha coffers. She even had the foresight to pay Zabuza and his accomplice and also told them of the fact that Yagura the yondaime Mizukage was dead and that Mei Terumi was now the fifth Mizukage and that all bounties on Kiri shinobis who deserted that was put in place in the reign of the previous Kage were removed and a pardon could be given within reason. Needless to say, Zabuza was floored that the rebellion had been successful and that he didn’t knew about it. But paid for his services and with the midget dead, he didn’t have anything to do anymore in Nami. Too bad, Haku and Naruto had somehow bonded as friends. They did promise to write each other though. That Uzumaki girl could bond with anybody given time.

So Kakashi had all the time in the world to get better and get railed upon for being out of shape. Of course it was Cat who was doing the railing, if it were his cute little students, he would have them doing training drills and jumping jacks from dawn to dusk. With the money flowing back into the coffers of the city and the country and with the thugs either encouraged to go elsewhere or permanently disposed of, peace and serenity came back little by little. A few weeks later, the bridge relying Nami No Kuni and Hi No Kuni was completed and thus the mission accomplished. The Konoha shinobis were due back home and after an emotional farewell, they were off. Of course, it would be years before Naruto learned that a bridge was named in her honor. Without a civilian to guard, the team could do the return trip at higher speed and go through the trees now that Sakura was able to use the tree walking exercise. She had a natural control of her chakra reserves, a good sign for shinobis specialized into genjutsu and for medics Nins. They were in view of the village’s gates at twilight, a solid day of travel. Kakashi was able to continue due to his years of training. Sakura was fading fast; she had the less amount of chakra in the team. Sasuke was faring better but he was tired also. Naruto was fresh as a daisy, a fact that she showed by breaking formation and started to accelerate to the speed needed before entering Sunlight Speed, but she couldn’t activate the ability due to the mix of day and night that was the twilight. With a back somersault, she was the first to check in at the guards’ station. A few minutes later, her team managed to join her to check in correctly. Once done, Kakashi dismissed them, saying that he would gave the action report to the Hokage and to take three days off before meeting at 8’o clock at training ground 7 the morning of the fourth day. He would also make sure that their pay would be deposed in their bank account. He then vanished in a smoke explosion shunshin. (Body Flicker technique) After a bit of random talking between the three teammates, Sakura was the first to split to go back to her parents’ home. Naruto and Sasuke were heading home walking through the streets; they passed a nice green grocer a few blocks before the house and low and behold, out of the store came Kushina carrying some groceries. In seeing her children, she then created a shadow clone with instructions to bring the groceries home and she precipitated herself toward Sasuke and Naruto, sweeping them into a crushing but motherly hug and peppering both of them equally with motherly kisses on their faces. For many it would have been embarrassing, but Sasuke was always craving motherly affection since his own mother’s unfortunate demise, so Kushina’s affection was always welcome. Naruto being as emotive as her mother, was embracing the affection, it was soothing really.

“Oh my babies! You’re back! Your first C-rank mission outside the village and it’s a success! Oh I’m so proud of both of you! If your fathers could see you, I’m sure they would be also proud! Come, come! I will cook you your favourite’s meals tonight as celebration!”

Sasuke and Naruto grinned at each other and after taking each a hand of their mother/mother figure, they walked toward their home. That night, they were fed to burst. Even Naruto and her legendary appetite couldn’t eat anymore! It was really just too bad though, Kushina had a mission the next morning. Nothing complex this time, she had drawn the short straw and was required to deliver the tax reports of the village to the Fire Capital. It was a three to four days mission, with the permanent Hiraishin seal etched into a private room in the Capitol; she would teleport there once she had all the tax reports. She would have to wait for the proper papers for every active shinobi to be ready. The civilians’ tax reports were already sent and back with another mission a few months ago. All was calm that night, but in the morning, Naruto was woken up by strange abdominal cramps. She was feverish, a novelty as she was never sick due to her heritage and with Yang Kurama inside her who usually was boosting her healing factor. She wasn’t feeling well. When she went to the toilet, she remarked that she had bled from _down there_ somehow during the night! No, that wasn’t normal. Since her mother wasn’t around and she would never be caught entering into the hospital willingly if it wasn’t for a visit to someone hospitalized, because in her mind hospitals was equaling evil place who smells like bleach and was as entertaining as Shikamaru, who was so lazy it was a miracle he was a shinobi, she would go see Sarutobi-Jiji and ask him what was happening to her. He was like super old; he would surely know what was going on! She showered, changed into clean clothes, ate a few fruits and took her wallet and once out of the house, she ran and engaged her Sunlight Speed, destination the Hokage Tower. She pinballed between buildings, important landmarks and people, civilian and shinobis alike with a disconcertingly ease, never hurting herself or anybody else. Once arrived at the base of the tower below the bay windows that Hiruzen loved watching the village through it, she literally ran up the wall and became a kunoichi again once through the open windows and just a centimetre before the desk. Of course, the momentum and her chipper greeting of

“Good morning, Jiji!”

Made him groan out loud, because the said momentum made enough wind to knock all his paperwork around his desk and her voice started him into almost swallowing his pipe. Giving the girl a gimlet eye which made her give him her now infamous foxy grin, he then let out a sigh and told himself that the sooner he dealt with his pseudo granddaughter, the sooner he could finish the damn paperwork! Paperwork, an evil even greater than Kronos and his merry band of Titans combined! He then said with an exasperated voice

“Did you really have to come barging in here in Sunlight Speed? Look at what you did! I will have to start from the beginning! Ah, no matter. What can I do for you?”

Now, Naruto started to fidget in an uncomfortable manner before she grimaced and put a hand near her stomach. At first he though she had problems with her seal. He wasn’t a seal master, but he knew enough to patch the problem and give time for either Kushina or Jiraiya to come back and fix it correctly. But her next words made him blanch and start to shudder with cold sweat. Please, Gods so loving, please no, not that! Anything but that!

“Jiji, when I woke up this morning, I wasn’t feeling well. I’m all feverish and it never happened before. I don’t feel well, I feel weird and I have strange cramps. Also hmm...I found out I somehow bled from _down there_! And it’s not healing! Kurama doesn’t answer when I ask him what’s wrong. I could swear he’s afraid or something. I never thought that the grouchy old fox would be scared of something! Can you help me? Please? ”

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a very brave man. Not much scared him. He was a veteran of two shinobi world wars; he had survived and seen many horrors in his lifetime. He became a father and later in life, a grandfather. He firmly believes into the Will of Fire, he was called the professor on the battlefield and also the God of shinobi. But explaining to a twelve years old girl what was happening to her body through her first period and explaining where babies come from was something beyond terrifying! He then remembered the wise words of his teachers. **_Never ever_** piss off an Uzumaki woman on her period. It’s a death sentence in the waiting, clear and simple. Even Jiraiya who was so much into the sadomasochism and super pervert lifestyle would not risk that kind of fury! He was perverted, not suicidal. Debating on how he could get out of that situation, for he couldn’t well ditch the girl, it was important to explain those things to her, but anybody but him! That’s when the Gods or the Fates granted his prayers! Bless them! Somebody who could answer Naruto’s questions about her blossoming body! Anko Mitarashi, Tokubetsu Jonin (Special Jonin, elite specialists) entered his office for a reason or another. Anko has light brown, pupil-less eyes, and black hair which has a blue tint to it, which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She is commonly seen wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She wears a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and pale grey shin guards. She also wears a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash. Hiruzen then bamboozled them.

“I understand Naruto. I know what’s happening, but! It is not the place of a man to explain the changes into a young woman’s body. It is usually the duty of the mother to explain things like that, but as she’s on a mission right now, we now have a perfect substitute. Anko, never mind about a mission request or whatever, I have something for you to do. You see, young Naruto here is becoming a woman and needs to learn all about it. Since Kushina is out of the village, you are then tasked to explain to her all the changes from a girl to a woman. Now, both of you, out of my office, I have paperwork to do. Now shoo!”

He even used his deceptively great strength for his advancing age to put both ladies outside of his office, close the door and activate the fortress seals to not be disturbed. He would take the evil of paperwork before explaining to a young girl about her periods and how babies where made! He already had to do that talk with his sons when they came to a certain age! He wasn’t about to try his hand at *shudders* Girl talk. No sir! Both ladies where stunned. Who knew that something was scaring the Old Man. Anko even let out a bellow of laughter! Naruto was confused. Jiji didn’t want to give the answers she was looking for, and then he dumps her for the Crazy Snake Lady! She had made the mistake once to steal her dango. (Japanese dumpling and sweet made from rice flour) She made her regrets it by chasing her around the village and sicking on her a summoned venomous snake! That was not a fun three hours! Once Anko was calmed down, she then said

“Alright gaki (brat) you’re becoming a woman huh? Come on, I will explain to you all you need to know. Oh get over it, you managed to avoid the snake and you didn’t steal my dango anymore, I have no reason to chase you down. It’s not like I could catch you with your Sunlight Speed. She then put her arm around Naruto’s shoulder and leaf shunshined both of them towards a private booth in her favourite dango restaurant. That was important information and she also had a plan to stick it to the Old Man. Hiruzen would later curse himself to ask Anko of all people to give The Talks to Naruto. She would take to flaunt her body in a similar way. Somewhere, he was sure that the Fates and The Gods were laughing about him! Why him?


	7. Chapter 6: The Chuunin Selection Exams, stages one and two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kushina is mad.  
> Hiruzen is screwed.  
> Motherly rage combined with feminine fury is very dangerous.  
> Sasuke got The Talk.  
> Naruto is dressing sexy.

**The Greek Kunoichi**

**Chapter 6: The Chuunin Selection Exams, stages one and two.**

**Author’s Notes:** _Okay, this should have been the last chapter exclusively on Delos/Elemental Nations, but there’s too much that can’t be skipped. I will summarize the Chuunin exams/Konoha crush, and then it will be a very quick summary of Shipuuden, the famous three years later up to the Fourth Shinobi World War. I finally got dates for the events of Heroes of Olympus, but I doubt I will be precise with them but a big thank you to Bonesboy15. Another thing to know when we enter the Heroes of Olympus saga, Zeus didn’t manage to keep Olympus closed very long because each time Jupiter took over, he opened it again just to screw with his Greek persona’s decree. Yes, in my story the two personas of the Gods sometimes left pranks or oddball situations for their other selves to deal with. So after about a week long game of open the gates, close the gates, Zeus got fed up and finally decided to keep Olympus open but with a policy of non interference. Also, only Artemis, Apollo, Leto, Poseidon and Amphitrite can detect and feel chakra. The first three can because of their sovereignty of Delos (Minus Uzu No Kuni) and the last two for their sovereignty of Whirlpool Country. The other gods can feel some sort of energy, but can’t pinpoint what it is, where it is from and only if it’s right under their noses. Let see the stats now. We have 16 reviews, 88 followers, 79 favourites, no C2 communities and 2 117 views. Thank you very much. Now on with the show!_

 

The fallout of Naruto learning what every young woman needs to learn at puberty from Anko Mitarashi was felt by almost everybody into the village. When Kushina returned from her mission and learned what happened and who authorized such a travesty, she took her trusty saucepan (Her mother had one similar in celestial bronze for when her father **really** messed things up.) and went to see the Hokage with her red hair floating in the air into nine tails. The Red Hot Habanero was furious! Every shinobi from her generation and those after her took refuge somewhere else when they saw her in that state. The civilians condemned themselves in their homes. Not even Gai Maito was willing to declare something about youth when he passed Kushina in one of his laps around the village. In fact, he was the one who took his students under his arms and the kunoichi of the team, Tenten, on his shoulders before seeking refuge into the civilian shelters into the Hokage monument. Hiruzen tried to deny the inevitable. He had failed. Oh by the Gods did he fail! Kushina tore through every defense he made with the energy granted by the righteous feminine fury combined with motherly rage! He was screwed! He was totally screwed! He tired to ultimately stave his rightful punishment by activating all the protection seals inside his office and hide under his desk. He could have tried to run, but like many men before him and many that will be after him, when confronted to an angry woman, he lost all his marbles and courage.

Kushina was a seal master, it was in her blood. She had a hand in the legend her husband became before his demise by sharing with him some Uzumaki seals he adapted and helped him make the technique that made him so feared in the third shinobi war. The seals protecting the Hokage office and her prey managed to hold her for one minute and thirty seconds. She stepped inside the lavish office, her hair blowing and her eyes red with the assistance of the Kyuubi’s chakra. She looked at the apparent deserted office and in a sweet singsong voice with a too sweet smile that was telling instinctively to any males around that they were royally screwed, said

“Oh, Hi-ru-zeeen! Wheeeere are youuu? Come out; come out, wherever you are! It will only be a little excruciatingly painful. I also swear on The River Styx that I won’t kill you. It will be only worse if you make me hunt you down. Come take your lumps like a man. Of all the kunoichis of the village you had a choice to turn towards, you had to let Anko Mitarashi teach MY daughter what was needed! Now, she took to dressing like a seduction specialist! My daughter and her virtue are not some playthings for disgusting fat nobles to enjoy! Now. You. Will. **Pay!** ”

The last word was in a grave and growling voice. She was using her Bijuu’s chakra! Not good! Of course, her Oath was followed by the booming of the clear sky outside when it took effect. But Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage, was petrified by fear. That woman was the devil! He was considering burning down the building to escape when two chakra chains took his desk and threw it against the opposite wall. Kushina advanced toward the whimpering old man, her trusty saucepan held in one hand, hitting the palm of her free hand with the other end. Four silver chains shot out of her back, each binding a leg or an arm of the Hokage, lifting him into the air in spread eagle fashion. With a sadistic smirk showing fangs, she then started to give a beating that Hiruzen Sarutobi will never forget until his dying day. Kushina first started by tenderizing his stomach with boxer like punches. Then she started hitting him upside the head with her saucepan! It hurt; by the Gods did it hurt! Why is it hurting so much? Why couldn’t he access his chakra and fight back? Needless to say, Kushina had sealed the Hokage’s chakra away with a seal put on him with the first punch into his stomach. The beating continued for a good long while but was stopped when the Red Hot Habanero could feel all her negatives emotions been purged. It was very relaxing really! Seeing the mess the Old man was now, she decided to do him a service. She signalled the A.N.B.U guards who were petrified in fear and gave the order to take Sarutobi to the hospital, orders they executed as quickly as possible. It was more flesh wounds, blunt trauma and wounded pride than anything really serious, but she had made her point across.

As a result of her talk with Anko, Naruto had taken to wear a burnt orange tank top with a somewhat teasing neckline in which with a light chain mesh mail between the cloth covering her shoulders also falling to her stomach and the bandages used to support her blooming breasts, a wrapable burnt orange and black semi-long skirt exposing her toned right tight falling up to her knees, with black spandex shorts under it to not expose her underwear. She had a supply pouch to her waist and a kunai pouch on her left tight. She had also taken to wear black fingerless gloves like her sensei, with metal plates on the knuckles. She was still wearing her trusty sandals which were functional and the best there is for almost all types of terrains. Her hairdo was varying day after day, sometimes her long blond hair was left loose, others times it was in her usual long pigtails, one time it was in a French plait. Needless to say, her new attire caused many funny reactions on the male gender a bit younger and a bit older than her. After another long string of D-rank missions and with some C-rank on the occasion, Kakashi was proud of his team progress. Sakura was becoming a better field medic with a few tips here and here from Tsunade when she was in town. (Kakashi had bought some of her gambling debts in exchange for the beginning stages of her super strength technique and beginner to intermediate field medic training) She was also the best at critical thinking and when it was necessary to think about all the possible scenarios. With her chakra control fine tuned, she was the most patient of the three. It also helped to not have dyslexia and A.D.H.D. Naruto was still geared toward speed but her chakra reserves and the kage bunshin technique with a few wind jutsus not to forget her skill with her hybrid weapon was making her a close range to mid long range specialist and the team’s powerhouse and since she was also the prank queen from hell, she was a trap master. At almost thirteen years old, she had already five times more chakra than her teacher! Sasuke was usually the team leader but was willing to cede command when the situation calls for it. He was a close range fighter in taijutsu (hand to hand combat) and with his chokutō, also the better fighter of the three. His Sharingan and his interceptor fist style was something to look for. Since he was a Son of Ares, he was also the team weapons specialist. They had all their forces and weaknesses, but together they were a force to reckon with. Since Kakashi Hatake was a man who promoted teamwork to the highest level, each of his Genin was able to cover for the weaknesses of the others. He had _literally_ pound into them at the beginning a maxim.

“ **Those who break the rules are scum. But those who abandon their comrades are even worse than scum.** “

They were now expected to live and if necessary, die for that maxim. Konoha was all about teamwork. Nobody left a comrade behind. Team 7’s routine was shattered one morning when Kakashi made them sit down and explained he planned to recommend them for the Chuunin Exams. Having been forced to read books on the inner working of the village as punishment given to her by her mother when she was particularly troublesome, Naruto knew what it was about. Sasuke knew also because he was more bookish than her, not that he was really a bookworm, but sometime you had to knuckle down to learn something. Though it was really funny to see Naruto have a meltdown when she was forced indoors to study. Though the explanations were given more for Sakura’s sake, he also gave them with the purpose of refreshing the memory of the two others.

“The Chuunin Selection Exams are an opportunity for Genin to be promoted to Chuunin. Villages originally held their own individual exams. Following the Third Shinobi World War, exams that are open to all villages started being held bi-annually, with villages taking turns for hosting responsibilities. These shared exams improve relations between the villages, present up-and-coming ninja to clients, and create an opportunity for gambling. This time its Konoha’s turn to host them and I would like that you took your time to think about it. I have with me the paperwork necessary to register. I am not making it an order, participation is totally voluntary. You have one week to the day to fill it and to bring it with you in the academy’s classroom number 301. If you accept to enter, be there for nine o’clock, not one minute late or you won’t make the cut. Until then, see ya! “

Kakashi distributed the form to each of his students before departing as usual in a smoke shunshin. All three were surprised to be included in the exams; they hadn’t been shinobis for very long, about only eight months. Usually the exams were for more experienced Genins than them. They gave each other a searching look, asking without saying out loud if they were game. If nothing else, it would be another experience under their belt. They each nod their head decidedly; they would take that challenge and see it to the end. This is why they decided to separate and to try and locate people willing to part with information about the exams. They would reconvene at sunset to Ichiraku Ramen. Sakura was the first to go, she could use her “I’m a good girl” vibe to make people talk. Naruto was feeling flirtatious and with a little foxy smirk, she put a smooch on Sasuke’s cheek, enjoying his startled and the redder than a tomato, face. With an amused laugh and a teasing smile, she went Sunlight speed and left him in the dust. That girl would be the death of him. Since Naruto had “The Talk” given to her by Anko, Kushina was very determined to find a good male role model who could explain what was happening with his body and answer his questions, because as was custom to mothers or woman to give the young girl such information, it was the same for the male persuasion to educate properly on this subject the young men. She had to nix many shinobis on her mental list for cause of having a way too weird way or quirk to cope with the ninja life. In the end, she took him back to Uzu for a day and it was the Earth shaker, the Storm bringer and the Father of horses, Poseidon himself who took things in hand. Now Sasuke was even more aware of how...desirable his foster sister/teammate was becoming! He also knew that she was becoming to show interest toward him, but not what to do with that interest. Sakura was also becoming a woman slowly but surely, but she wasn’t her type. She would probably stay in the “like a sister” category. Shaking himself of those distracting thoughts, he took his leave of the training grounds to go look for information and to try and get rid of his physical reaction to Naruto’s kiss and new outfit.

What they found was that first should be a psychological test, normally followed by a survival experience of some kind, then those who passed/survived the second test would have their numbers tinned again if necessary. The final stage would be a tournament style open to the public where you would fight a random opponent. They had tried to dig deeper, but to no avail. After a brainstorming session, it was Naruto’s idea to look at the official rules of the thing and they didn’t find anything that would forbid them to bring equipment already sealed. So they were smart about it and Naruto made special sealing scrolls to seal away food, water and their camping gear, just like an extended mission. Sakura then suggested that it would be wise to go restocking their kunais and shurikens, they would surely need it. Sasuke, with great irony, was the one to tell the girls to bring what they needed for their period. Can’t let the beasties or creepy crawlies they would surely fight find them because of the smell of blood after all. That statement had two effects. One, his kunoichis teammates would stop teasing him about being drowned into estrogen, two, which was revenge for making him endure their girl talk during last sleepover! There were some subjects he really didn’t want to hear! Payback was a bitch, Ha! Now who’s redder than a tomato? Not him!

Now after getting in the Academy and not fooled by the shoddy genjutsu on the wrong classroom, getting his butt kicked by Rock Lee, learning of the complete team only rule from Kakashi just before entering the real classroom then pass the first test, they were in the Forest of Death, aka Anko’s playground and were ambushed and separated by what would be a Kunoichi from Kusagakure No Sato (Village Hidden in the Grass) but she was way too strong to be a Genin. Sakura was still shaken from the killing intent emitted by this person and Naruto was nowhere to be found! He did try to fight her off but she was simply in another league! Even combining his taijutsu and his chokutō did not make any difference. He tried to bait her off their case in offering her their earth scroll, no luck. That’s when Naruto made her triumphant return. Given her savage appearance, she had some of her part of Kyuubi’s chakra going in her system.

He was expecting a grand speech or a tongue lashing from her after his act of cowardice- Naruto had an aversion of cowardice, she believed strongly in facing you fears and enemies head on- but she was totally focused on the threat before them. Just by seeing her, Sasuke knew she had a plan and by the feeling of the wind meaning from her still form, the look she gave him and the sunlight piercing the shadows of the trees and coalescing around her form, she was going to use both her wind affinity and her demigod’s powers. If she was not gifted with an Uzumaki constitution which was added on her constitution of a daughter of Apollo, such an act would wipe all her energy. But being who she was, Naruto was always aware of her health and energy level. Knowing to get out of dodge when the wind started to blow to tornado levels, Sasuke took a big chakra enhanced leap backward toward his other teammate, took her in a fireman carry and escaped just in time the collateral damage zone. Wanting to be there for his foster sister just in case, he made the mistake to not put as much distance between him and their enemy.

Naruto knew that something was fishy, that kunoichi was absolutely not normal. She was registering all wrong in her senses. It was like she was two different persons in one. Deciding to finish this quickly and going to her goal to getting the hell away from here, seeing that the enemy was in the mood to play with her food, she took advantage of that. She suddenly put a massive chunk of her chakra reserves into her wind affinity without refining it, which made tornado level wind rise all around and getting the leaves hiding the sunlight out of the way. She took all the sunlight she could in her body as quickly as possible, then with a burst of light she was gone. The false Grass kunoichi could only gape at the power behind that wind and try to anchor her feet by sticking with chakra on the tree branch and no time for anything else before she was being hit with a super speed enhanced punch in the diaphragm, making her fold on herself and lose all the air in her lungs! Naruto didn’t stop there though; she knew if she gave her opponent an inch, they were toast. She then brought to life a multitude of adamantine sealing chains from all over her body, restraining her opponent by wrapping her up in a cocoon from head to toes against the thick trunk of the tree. In another short burst of Sunlight speed, similar in a way to the Hiraishin of her father, Naruto then slapped the palm of her hand between her opponent’s breasts, going for a distracting hit and willed to life her strongest restraining seal. It could hold a Kage level shinobi for a few hours if they were not expecting it. She had made the test on Sarutobi-Jiji a few days ago and left his face full of funny drawing with her trusty magic marker! He got her back for the prank after he freed himself of course, but it was not important right now. If the timing was right, she had her ace in the hole against superior opponents. Cutting her chains from her body but letting them around the enemy, but not taking the risk to try to finish her off and give her time to get out of the trap, she then let the wind regain its normal pace, turned tail and was just about to grab her teammates when the kunoichi from Grass did something that was anatomically impossible! Her neck extended to insane proportions and just before Naruto grabbed her teammates, the freak grew snake fangs and sank them at the junction of the right shoulder and the neck of Sasuke! She then retracted before she could be decapitated, three magatamas like symbol in a circle appeared where he was bitten and Team 7 was now gone in a burst of light, bouncing at speeds impossible to follow among the trees, soon too far to be seen.

Orochimaru, for it was effectively the Hebi Sennin (Snake Sage) in disguise, was of two minds about what just happened. First of all, he was a bit rattled to see Kushina and Minato’s girl with such skills at such a young age. His spies never reported anything close to what she did. They would need to be _disciplined_ for their lacking. Oh, he wouldn’t kill them, no no! Death was so _permanent_! They were still useful. They only needed the right incentive to take more heart to the job. Second of all, perhaps he could also collect young Naruto when he would collect young Sasuke? A female Uzumaki with such a powerful wind affinity and the instinctive knowledge of fuuinjutsu would be useful somehow-He could feel the powerful one restraining his body in place-not to forget the adamantine sealing chains and that speed? Was it a derivation of Minato’s Hiraishin? Too bad she was already the Kyuubi host or he would have chosen her over Sasuke. But he was not mad enough to risk his soul in a game of tug of war with a Bijuu. Third of all, was she worth the pain of dealing with his former associates in Akatsuki? Hum...he could always unseal the fox in controlled circumstances and boost medically her immune system to make her survive, and then send the Bijuu their way to deal with. Oh well, he must really be going, people to see and punish, things to do. After all, Konoha won’t destroy itself.

He could always come back to little Naruto’s case another time. She had merited the right to survive another day with her splendid performance. He already accomplished his main goal anyway. Now, to get rid of the seal paralyzing him and the chains binding him against the tree, that was the goal, but how? He was good with fuuinjutsu, not Jiraiya or Uzumaki level good, but he was not without resources. That was not a domain he had much chance to fiddle with, only recently did he had a breakthrough. What was the trick to dispel the chains again? Damn it, now he was stuck here until both (The chains and the seal restraining him) ran out of chakra! And the girl was a walking chakra battery even without taking her tenant in consideration! Finally, something happened. It seemed that Naruto had put the seal on the body he was hijacking. She sealed the grass kunoichi, not Orochimaru who was in hiding inside. Stopping using the reserves of his meat suit that he was subtly improving with his own, he went direct to the source and now able to flush the Uzumaki girl’s chakra, he was free of the seal in ten minutes. Now he just had to get rid of those Gods damn chains. Letting out an annoyed sigh, he was on a deadline here; she couldn’t have used something else? Orochimaru had many defaults and even qualities. He wasn’t a good person but you could usually always count on him to be in place at the time he said he would. He took upon himself to disgorge his Kusanagi sword and then began hacking on the chains with the blade still in his mouth. He really hated those chains!

Now in the tower in the centre of The Forest of Death, the Chuunin Selection Exams proceeded from there. Sasuke defeated Yoroi Akado but was nearly wiped out because of his cursed seal that was making his chakra circulatory system go haywire. Once his match done, Kakashi brought him to a sealing chamber where Kushina proceeded to seal the mark quite efficiently in a temporary measure. It would hold for a while since she needed to study it more to come with an effective counter. He was put on bed rest and strict surveillance, that thing was wreaking havoc on his system and bypassing his demigod constitution entirely! Up next were Zaku Abumi of Otogakure No Sato (The Village Hidden in Sound) and Shino Aburame of Konohagakure's Team 8. Zaku apparently only had one functional arm, but he bet that he could win regardless. Shino made him regret it and won. The match with Misumi Tsurugi against Kankurō of Sunagakure's Three Sand Siblings began. Kankurō was a puppeteer and used it to his advantage. It was his win. The fourth match, Sakura versus Ino of Konohagakure's Team 10, was particularly meaningful, as the two were rivals. It was a long fight, but an entertaining one since both were now good kunoichis. They showed good promise, but they still needed more training. It ended up as a tie as both managed to knock out the other at the same time. The fifth match was Tenten of Konohagakure's Team Gai against Temari of Sunagakure's Sand Siblings. The match was over quickly, as all the projectile weapons used by Tenten were completely countered by the wind release techniques used by Temari, who won without taking as much as a single scratch. The sixth match, Shikamaru Nara of Konohagakure's Team 10 against Kin Tsuchi, was next, with Shikamaru aware that he was at a disadvantage, since Kin had seen him use his Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique) in the Forest of Death without showing her own fighting style. He had to make use of a lot of strategy, but in the end it was his win.

Naruto was against Kiba Inuzuka in the seventh match. They didn’t have much interaction in the past, for fox and dog weren’t really getting along usually. On their case, it was one joke too many with an ultrasound whistle when he was cleansing the dog kennels or taking the other Ninkens on a walk. So he really had something of a grudge against her. It was too bad that without direct sunlight, she could go Sunlight Speed. If she had time to absorb some and store it, it would have been another story, but she had used all her sunlight in getting her teammates to safety and after obtaining the scroll they were missing, she used her last sunlight reserves for a dash to the tower. She was still faster than him though. Analyzing his style and rile him up while continuously dodging, she nearly got caught by Akamaru, his Ninken partner, a few times. Damn, she loved anything canine, but this one was getting on her nerves and fast. Then Kiba made a big mistake. Not only he was hitting on her when it was not the time; though she had to admit that he wasn’t too bad on the eyes, he somehow managed to squeeze her ass! Now empowered by feminine fury, she got Akamaru out of the way first by putting it to sleep with a seal when she let him bit her. Her healing factor took care of it quickly and in five minutes, her skin were she was bitten was only a little pink. Now, free to teach that pervert a lesson, she grabbed her necklace and in a bubbling blue-green light, Nejibana stood in her hand in weapon form.

With a sadistic smirk, she took a stance taught to her by Ares, then started to rotate her weapon to gain momentum and power through the G-force. With her natural speed and flexibility enhanced by her training, she had no problem in twisting her body with her manoeuvres. Kiba was yelping at each near miss. She would twirl Nejibana between her fingers above her head, and then use the momentum to slam the head on the ground, destroying part of the arena. It was too bad she could use her water affinity yet in collaboration with her weapon; it would make it even more deadly that it was now. After a game of cat and mouse, ironic since she was a fox and he was a dog, she finally got him with a spear thrust, pinning him against the wall, his head stuck between the left and middle blades of Nejibana. Of course, as precaution she had not coated the blades with chakra and even used a seal to dull the blades for the match! She was aiming for a lesson, not a decapitation of a fellow Konoha Nin! Needless to say, it was her victory and Kiba learned that women, in particular Kunoichis, weren’t likely to appreciate his wandering hands without permission. Once the proctor called officially Kiba’s defeat, she twirled her weapon one more time before making it shrink back as her necklace. She was proud of herself. She had won her match, didn’t show too much of her skills and managed to teach a lesson to a future pervert.

The eighth match brought a family rivalry to the forefront, as Hinata and Neji, her slightly older cousin, battled. Even if the Hyuuga affair was resolved peacefully, Hiashi hadn’t managed to ban the use of the Caged Bird Seal, thus like his father before him, he was sealed and relegated to the Branch Family. The problem was that Hinata was gentle and kind, she couldn’t bring herself to hurt her loved ones, and thus she lost her matches against her younger sister on purpose. Her father and mother were there for her, but the Elders of the Clan had much pull politically and if they had their way, either Hinata or Hanabi would end up sealed and the other would be the Heiress of the clan. Neji was a prodigy but was chaffing at the restrictions put on him and his destiny as nothing more than a servant for the main branch. Since he couldn’t get rid of that anger by striking at those responsible, he took his frustrations on poor Hinata since he could hit her in a sanctioned match and in her kindness and as an act of rebellion, she refused to learn how to activate the Caged Bird Seal. Her Jūken (Gentle Fist) had neatly improved, but against her cousin? She didn’t stand a chance. She was trashed soundly and if not restrained by several jonins, he would have killed her in his fury. Needless to say, Hinata lost, Neji had won. But she solemnly swore that she would make him pay for hurting her friend like that! Had she not been in full view of everyone, she would have made an Oath on the River Styx.

The ninth match pitted Lee against Gaara of Sunagakure's Sand Siblings. At first, none of Rock Lee's taijutsu attacks managed to penetrate or circumvent Gaara's Shield of Sand, until Lee removed the weights he was wearing on his legs. The boost of speed was such that Gaara's sand couldn't follow Lee's movements, and Gaara was hit for the first time in his life. However, Gaara was revealed to be using Armour of Sand to keep Lee's attacks from working on him. Realising that his normal attacks will no longer work, Lee then used his Front Lotus on his opponent, but in the end it was revealed that it had been a sand clone. Having no other way to end the match, and with his sensei’s permission, Lee then opened five of the inner chakra gates, the result being that Lee's strength was multiplied immensely for a short time, but also severely injured him. He then proceeded to continuously beat Gaara with his Reverse Lotus. However, as the Suna ninja fell to the ground, he dispersed his sand gourd as a cushion to break his fall. Gaara then used his Sabaku Kyu (Sand Coffin) to crush Rock Lee's left arm and leg. The instable jinchūriki would have finished the job had not Gai intervened in his student’s favor. Gaara won the match as Lee was eliminated and carried off to the hospital.

The last match was Chōji Akimichi of Konohagakure's Team 10 versus Dosu Kinuta, the last of the Oto Genins. Chōji was reluctant to battle, instead wanting to forfeit, but tried after being promised food by his sensei, Asuma Sarutobi,The Third Hokage’s son, if he won. Chōji entered the battle with prior knowledge of Dosu's sound-based attacks, and quickly used the Nikudan Sensha (Human Bullet Tank) to plug his ears from the Oto (Sound) ninja's attacks; however, Dosu overcame this by transmitting his sound through the water in Chōji's body, thus defeating him.

After the preliminary match-ups, there was a one-month period in which the remaining Genins could prepare themselves. Various dignitaries were also invited to watch the main matches. The current match-ups were: Naruto Vs Neji, Sasuke Vs Gaara, Shino Vs Kankurō, Dosu Vs Shikamaru, the winner of the match would then fight Temari due to have an odd numbered batch of finalists. Kakashi was in a bind, Orochimaru had Sasuke in his sights, and the logical choice would be to take him along in seclusion for the month interlude before the finals. But Naruto had also made it to the finals; he couldn’t just pawn her off to someone else! He also couldn’t take her with them, Sasuke would need all he could get to survive against Gaara. Naruto had it more easily to have a Hyuuga as opponent and not a crazed jinchūriki. After talking about it with Kushina and Jiraiya, they decided to allow the Gama Sennin (Toad Sage) to teach her during the month. They had no fear against Naruto’s virtue with him. You see, for all his faults, Jiraiya refused to peep on underage girls. Nothing below twenty years old would get his attention. Thus when she was bathing, it was safe and peeper-free. Jiraiya would usually help others to peep when a hot spot would entice many perverts, but with Naruto there without clothing, he was like a father defending his little girl’s honor! He was even making threats to boys who were ballsy enough to flirt with her! It was totally surreal!

 

 


	8. Chapter 7: Chuunin Selection Exams Finals and the Konoha Crush.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training before the finals.  
> The beginning of Naruto of Nine Tails.  
> Summoning success.  
> Kitsune illusionsare hilarious!  
> Jiraiya is afraid of teenage female biology! XD  
> The match against Neji.  
> The invasion.

**The Greek Kunoichi**

**Chapter 7: Chuunin Selection Exams Finals and the Konoha Crush.**

**Author’s notes:** _Here’s the next chapter! It will be close to canon, but you can guess already that my portrayal of Naruto made her quite different than canon, gender excluded. There will be several emotional moments and rash things said in the heat of the moment, but it won’t hurt less just because it was not meaningful. Now for the stats we have 20 reviews, 113 followers, 108 favorites, still no C2 communities and 4 688 views. Fair warning, I like to switch things up so sometimes I will use the Japanese terms and other times I will use the English translations. Also a change, Suna will still invade with Oto, but the Fourth Kazekage isn’t dead and masqueraded by Orochimaru. He is not entirely responsible of his acts, but he is there in person. Now on with the story!_

Jiraiya, for all his faults, really knew how to train other shinobis. He was able to pick apart her fighting style and her abilities and give a fair critic on them. Having found out about the Gods on his own, he could also find new ways for her to use her demigod’s abilities. He was still sceptic about the denizens of a higher plane of existence being really Gods and not powerful immortals, but having seen the divine tourists roaming Uzu No Kuni and mingling peacefully with the civilians, he had to accept that it was the truth. He was also sceptic at first when she informed him that it was physically impossible to use Kurama’s chakra and abilities he granted her along side of most of her demigod’s powers (She was still a crack shot with a bow with a one tail cloak or in Sunlight speed, same thing with her voice and musical talent.), but when he saw that the demonic chakra and the reduced godly energy were cancelling each other’s except on her regeneration ability and her constitution where they were working together, he had no other choice than to deal with it. It would have been a real killer combo if she could combine her Bijuu chakra and her Sunlight speed, but it was not to be. She could use regular chakra just fine when she was at higher speed, but there was a reason why gods and demons don’t usually mix. Not that Kurama was a demon per se, more like an incredibly powerful supernatural animal spirit/Chakra construct given life. He wasn’t in the mood to discuss his origins the last time she was in the seal and asked him about it though. They had stroke a deal, if she changed her mind scape and alter the Seal binding them together into a more pleasant representation, he would allow her the use of his powers to a certain extent. In contrast with the northern mountainous forest that her mother’s mind scape was, hers became a forest of bamboo and others exotic trees upon many mountains, filled with game. Yang could hunt and roam to his heart’s content now. She was too young and not experimented enough to use his full strength and they did not have a strong enough bond yet. They were becoming friends slowly but surely, yes. But Kurama had been burned too many times by humans before to trust blindly. For her part, she was just glad to making progress and having passed the “I’ll devour you” trope.

He was still willing gladly to help her embarrass/prank the Pervy Sage though. Tricking all his senses with a well crafted kitsune illusion to make him feel and see that he still had his clothes on while he was walking around the village as usual as if nothing was wrong while in reality he was stark naked was hilarious! She and Yang Kurama had laughed long and hard about that prank! But her revenge would not stop there, oh no, once he was out of jail for public indecency, she told her mother what he did to her. Needless to say, Jiraiya wouldn’t forget **that** beating for a long time! Fear the saucepan of doom and the motherly rage combined! That would make him think twice about throwing her into a ravine to make her use Yang Kurama’s chakra to summon Gamabunta! Yes, she had signed the Toad Contract like her father when he was mortal and godfather before her. Oh, she had succeeded in her summoning, but the boss toad was a big grouch and she had to promise on her honour as an Uzumaki Kunoichi that she would have sake ready for him the next time she summoned him. He also mentioned that next time; she should summon a lesser toad, maybe one of his sons, Gamakichi or Gamatatsu to pass along the request for his summoning. He would graciously absolve her of her faux-pas this time since she was a new summoner and it was a situation of life or death, but next time he would not be as merciful. He was the leader of the Toad tribe of Mount Myoboku and had responsibilities to attends to, he was not a youngling who had nothing better to do than play with humans all day long.

After taking a day off to recover from Kushina’s displeasure on his person, now they were devising a few solutions to make her able to combat the Jūken. They were on to something that would become her nom de guerre. Naruto Uzumaki was going to learn the art of partial metamorphosis. With Kurama’s “ _helpful_ ” advice when he was laughing at her, she quickly learned what **not** to do. By reversing the process, she finally made progress! She was still a long way from a total transformation into a full bipedal kitsune though. In fact, Kurama flat out told her that it would be impossible for her to access **that** transformation without opening the Seal on her stomach first and fighting him for the right to use his powers as if they were hers.

Only when she would be able to defeat him in combat to the death would his true powers be readily accessible to her. It was years away anyway as she was not even remotely close to be ready to fight her tenant for dominance, so better not dwell on it right now. So they worked on manifesting physical tails and adding chakra in them to sharpen the fur tips into deadly spears. She also worked on transforming her hands into clawed prehensile paws to augment her striking power and her defense for the chakra bursts that the Gentle Fist would send into her system when she would try to catch the hands of Neji in their future match. After been able to materialize her kitsune appendages, she next had to learn how to use them efficiently. And also how to aim correctly when shooting her tails for an attack or a defense. Pervy Sage was always mocking her that her aim sucked. Yes, she sucked, but he could have been more courteous and not laugh about it. For that one, she took her revenge by talking out loud about what was happening with her body. She talked his ears off about the growing of her chest, hair growing where there wasn’t before, the debate of chest warps vs. Bras, that kind of things. When she arrived at the subject of her period, he couldn’t take it anymore, he did a runner. His face was as white as a sheet! It was priceless! The big bad Toad Sage was afraid of teenage female biology! Another successful day of training. She was missing Sasuke though. It was not the same when he wasn’t home. She liked surprising him some mornings by jumping on his bed in a cartwheel just to wake him up. Of course, he would try give chase when she ran away after her successful prank. There was not much chance that he could catch her for she had inherited her father’s speed, but sometimes he managed to. The last time she used her developing feminine wiles to fluster him. He had cornered her in the kitchen and she had batted her eyelashes at him and planted a little kiss on his lips. Sasuke had turned completely red as the tomatoes that he so enjoyed eating and began sputtering. It was hilarious! Oh, she was genuinely interested in him, but she felt they still had some growing up to do before trying dating. Anko had taught her the anti-pregnancy jutsu to use before a sexual relation and also taught her what she called “the glorious morning after” jutsu, for when you were too wild the night before to use the right technique; just in case. Fresh graduated kunoichis were provided with a special vaccine which would make them infertile for about a year, give or take a month, as a security measure. Rape wasn’t as common as it was back in the wars, but better be safe than sorry. All of this came to the fact that when the time came, she would not let another man touch her for her first time than Sasuke. Of course, she had yet to broach that subject with him, she liked to ease him into it, but she didn’t want to traumatize him for life. Her mom told her boys matured more slowly than girls so she had to take it slow.

The rest of them month passed about the same. Training to perfect her new skills and hone a few of her older ones, banter with Pervy Sage, a few outings to Ichiraku Ramen, relaxing at home and talking with her mother. She was still missing Sasuke, her grandparents and Uzu No Kuni something fierce though. The gods could now roam the Elemental Nations occasionally, but Apollo and Artemis, more Artemis than Apollo because the God of the Sun was too busy to really do a good job to make sure everything was as it should be, well that was his excuse anyway, Naruto was convinced that somewhere in his subconscious he knew what would be waiting for him when he remembered the wife and child he left behind and was terrified about it, were still the top dogs here and the Goddess of the Moon wasn’t in the mood to let the others Gods go philandering in a human populace who still worshipped her twin brother, her mother and also herself. Thus the rest of the pantheon could come on a road trip if they so wished it but were forbidden by the Goddess of Maidens to interact with the mortals, be they samurais, shinobis or anything between in any physical way. So without Artemis’ permission, her grandparents couldn’t come to the finals of the Chuunin selection exams in Konoha. Poseidon, Amphitrite and Artemis did not have a bad relationship per say, but they just didn’t run in the same circles. The married couple had hardly anything in common with the Huntress except their shared annoyance of the childishness of the Sun Rider. He really needed his wife to get him on the straight and narrow. Hopefully that would happen sooner than later. Thus they could not trade a week-end pass to Uzu for a pass to the tournament. And there was always a chance that she would dutifully report her findings to Zeus, thus getting the “God of Theater” on his soapbox about an annex to Poseidon’s domain that the Sky Lord didn’t know about and a place where Gods, others immortals and mortals could live side by side in harmony, both sides ruled by a nifty divine magical binding contract. She had asked the other day her grandmother why they needed the permission at all. Poseidon was a king, one of the Big Three; he had a higher rank than Artemis and Apollo. Even if her grandmother wasn’t an Olympian, she was still older and more experimented than the Letoides and she was also a queen. They could always pull rank once in a while. Thus Amphitrite explained to her granddaughter one of the most Ancient Laws. A God couldn’t cross into another God’s Domain without permission first. Since Delos was the isle of the Letoides, it was technically in Apollo and Artemis’ Domain. It could be Leto’s too, but seeing that she wasn’t a Goddess, she wasn’t bestowed with a Domain when Pervy King took over. Naruto raised the point that if they crossed said Domain in stealth mode they wouldn’t get caught and what Apollo or Artemis didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them. Amphitrite had to admit it was a good point but went further into her explanation seeing as her family was taking the week end just before the finales were scheduled to start, off.

“Naruto, each God or Goddess is nearly omniscient into their Domains. Now, sometime little things can get by without us noticing, like a mid-level monster that is smart enough to lie low, per example. In our defence, we have so much territory to cover that sometimes we slip up. But in shinobi terms, a God has a godly chakra signature too big and potent to be disguised from detection from others Gods. It’s a bit like you; you have so much raw power in you that you struggle constantly each day to contain and control it. If your grandfather or me or even Triton were to try it, we would be immediately detected and be confronted by Artemis. She is in one of her moods and decided to close the interaction with the mortals of Delos to the other Gods. Well except in Uzu No Kuni, but we want to keep that country a secret for as long as we can. It would be great to come see you and Sasuke fight in person, but even if we force the issue, it is not worth it. Breaking the Ancient Laws always have consequences, child.”

Knowing what she was about to say, Amphitrite raised her hand to halt the diatribe before it began and took a voice filled with authority and said

“Yes, I know very well what you think of the Ancient Laws, but I guarantee you that if you swear again in my presence Naruto Uzumaki, I will put you on my knees and beat your posterior black and blue! You are not too old to be thought a lesson in good manners young lady, trust me! Triton is several millennium older than you and I still disciplined him, if you remember. Now, the subject is closed. We **can’t** go to Konoha. But! But, we will watch from yours and your mother’s mind. It’s the best we can do. Ares tried to buy a pass for the finals because he wanted to see what it was all about and even if he won’t admit it, to cheer on his son but he was chased away with high prejudice by Artemis herself. He returned to Olympus riddled full of silver arrows. It is not something we like to say out loud, but we are not all powerful. Even Gods have limits. Now, go forth and do us proud little maelstrom. The kingdom of Atlantis is looking over both your mother and you.”

“Yes, grandma. I hear and I obey.”

Naruto bowed her head in subservience at the remonstrance of her grandmother. She hated constricting rules and laws with a passion. That was coming from Poseidon and her bestial nature she had awakened after her first metamorphosis into a quadruped kitsune when she was a child. The sea couldn’t be contained and a savage animal was just that, savage. Both yearned for freedom. Naruto was one of the Storm bringer’s direct descendants; she had inherited some of his characters traits, not only some of his powers. Her mother Kushina was the same when she was younger, but with age came experience and character temperance. She had learned of her flaws and did her best to correct them or to alleviate them. In time, Naruto would do the same. Amphitrite shook her head ruefully; the girl was as drama prone as her father sometimes! To show the girl that she wasn’t mad, she took her into her arms and held her to her breast like when she was a child. Naruto just closed her eyes and enjoyed the freely given affection. Suddenly, she started to purr! No fair! Her grandmother was stroking her whiskers birthmarks! They were hyper sensible!

The day of the finals was finally here. All the competitors stood together in the center of the coliseum, in full view of the crowd. It seems that some changes were made during the month; Dosu had “disappeared” after trying to eliminate Gaara, Suna’s instable Jinchūriki and the previous proctor wasn’t there. He had been attacked by somebody but saved in extremis from death by blood lost. He was consigned into the hospital, poor guy, but in time would make a full recovery. With new medical discoveries, the doctors would also be able to heal his lungs problem, but he was not coming back. The new guy introduced himself as Gemna Shiranui. He had brown, shoulder-length hair which hanged about his face and brown eyes. He was wearing his forehead protector like a bandanna, and the standard jonin outfit and always has his trademark senbon (metal needles with a point at both ends) in his mouth. A change in the line up of the matches was announced; with Dosu’s “disappearance”, Shikamaru would fight Temari instead. Genma told them that the rules were the same as the preliminaries; everything was permitted, though death was frowned upon. The match would be over when he announced it over or he would step in and end it himself. If they were incapacitated, knocked out, if they forfeited or left the stadium, they lose the match. End of the discussion. In the box reserved for the Kages, Hiruzen then got up and with a gesture silenced the crowd. Once he had everybody’s attention he said with a powerful voice

“Let the Chuunin Selection Exams finals, begin!”

All the others fighters were instructed to leave the field, only Naruto and Neji were to remain. The boy was looking at her in a way that made her blood boil. She **hated** condescending pricks like he was! And he had the gall to tell **her** to give up!? She looked up her opponent with no small amount of disdain before putting her guard up. Neji had fair skin and long black hair. When his Byakugan was not active he had featureless white eyes. Neji wore a khaki shirt, a dull blue shirt beneath that, and mesh armour beneath that. He also wore dark brown shorts, blue shinobi sandals, and wrapped bandages around his right arm, chest, and right leg. He usually tied his hair back in a loose ponytail tied a few inches above the end. He wore a black forehead protector, under which is a smaller headband with two straps that frame the sides of his face, both of which hide his Hyuuga main family's juinjutsu. (Cursed Seal) He also had a massive stick up his ass and the ego to match it.

“Fate has decreed that I will win today. You should give up while you can. A loser like you will not amount to anything good. Save yourself some pain and walk away little girl. Go play with your dolls.”

Something dangerous flashed through the sky blue eyes of Naruto after those words. Something _primal_ had been awakened. Her pupils became a slit and her whiskers birthmarks started to darken slightly. When it was clear she was not going to answer and banter back, the proctor started the match. She dodged in back flip one strike of Juken, tried to hit her adversary under the chin with a foot, but he saw it coming and dodged backwards too. Naruto started to act like a predator, stalking her prey by walking in circles around him, but Neji was not an amateur, he stayed in his guard stance and waited. The girl decided to shake things up, but not by charging, she created several adamantine sealing chains, proving her Uzumaki heritage to the world and sent them towards Neji, who’s eyes had widen a bit by seeing the feat. Fast as he was, he dodged them, knowing instinctively that trying to block them would end in a world of pain by seeing the speared tips. Wanting to make him waste his stamina; she mixed things up by sending a squad of Kage bunshins to harass the boy while she prepared herself for one of her tricks.

Soon enough, the clones were dispelled; her taijutsu was no match for the Gentle Fist style. Annoyed by the fact that this little girl was making him work for his victory, he activated his Byakugan and charged toward her, intent on punishing her for defying Fate’s decree. When he was just before her, she put a fox like grin on her lips; she opened her closed palms and out of them came too fast to dodge, two balls of bright golden fire the size of a baseball, shooting towards him! Temporary blinded by the intensity of the chakra inside the golden flames, Neji instinctively deactivated his eyes, screamed in pain and closed his eyes by reflex! Now with his clothes on fire, the Branch family Hyuuga dropped down and rolled around in the sand to extinguish the flames! The crowd was laughing loudly at that! The girl got him good! The downside of the Fox Fire was that unchecked and without a constant source of chakra from the caster to fuel it, it consumed itself quickly. So Neji was on his feet quickly, red with anger and embarrassment. That’s it! No more mister nice guy! With renewed speed, he charged towards his adversary who was still smirking at him. Speed seemed to be her forte, because she was dodging each blow, making him waste his chakra in the air. Taking a page from his sensei’s book, he changed his tactics without warning and surprised her by breaking through her guard with a Goken (Strong Fist, Maito Gai and Rock Lee’s taijutsu style.) style fist right into the stomach and followed by an uppercut under the chin before she could recover!

Winded as she was by the hits, he didn’t stop to banter or gloat and went for the kill figuratively speaking; only to be stopped by something that made him buggy eyed, slack jawed and made the crowd gasp! Naruto’s right hand was no longer human! Her entire arm up to her shoulder and down to her now silvery black clawed anthropomorphic paw was covered in golden fur reflecting the sunlight! Not only that, but he could feel the very powerful muscles into the non human member when she imprisoned his fist in hers, before she retaliated with a direct left. Normally he would have scoffed at such a beginner’s tactic, but he could now see her right arm returning to normal very fast and he was too late to guard himself when her left arm transformed in a flash and the animal fist buried itself in his gut! With strength not natural to such a slim girl evidently build for speed, she launched him into the air but before he could go far, her left arm became human again and from her tailbone, nine golden white tipped tails emerged! At an unnatural speed that even the Kages in their box had a hard time to follow, the tips flattened and hardened at the same time, then she bombarded him with hits after hits! When the tails vanished, she morphed her right arm again and punched him directly into the jaw! Neji went flying to the other side of the arena and crashed into the ground while the crowd was gawking. Even the Feudal lord of the land was blinking in surprise and the old guy had seen weird and unimaginable stuff from his ninjas during his long reign. But it never crossed his mind that one of his shinobis could be a Kitsune. In thinking more deeply, he could see the uncanny resemblance between her and Minato. So, that one was Minato and Kushina’s little girl! One of Konoha’s Jinchūriki. He looked behind him to see the shinobi assigned to his protection. Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Hot Habanero herself, the other Jinchūriki, the Yin half, so Naruto had the Yang half. She was smirking at him like she could read his mind! That was all the confirmation he needed. Now to see if she merits ascending in rank after this or if she could benefit to wait to the next exams. She had the physical skills needed, that was for sure. But there is more to a Chuunin than pummelling an enemy.

Neji was hurting all over. Those hits had really hurt. So, she could transform parts of her body into those of a fox and used once transformed the proportional strength ratio that an animal would have if he had the general height and weight of a human. It was a clever trick he had to admit, really clever. Worse of it was in the transformed state, the chakra was running through the arm and the fur, making an effective armor against the Juken. But now, her curiosity would cost her. She had foolishly approached near him and she seemed a bit winded. So, those metamorphoses were taxing. Good to know. In a flash he was on his feet and went into his stance for the Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) a jutsu usually reserved for the main House that he had managed to reproduce. Naruto was taken totally by surprise, thus taking all six four hits. She did get up again though, but she was a mess. Her Tenketsu (chakra points) were sealed, she was bruised everywhere and blood was dripping from her lips. But her eyes, oh but her eyes! They were telling a different story. She was far from being done! They were still as defiant as ever, mixed with an animal instinct that was making Neji very nervous. Enough that he decided to end this match right now before she could become a bigger threat. But she still had a few aces up her sleeve. But first, she had to ask permission for the one she had in mind. Better be safe than sorry. In a flash of golden light, having absorbed enough sunlight to go in Sunlight Speed without running up to a certain speed before changing states, she backed away at high speed and came to a stop near the Kage’s box. Addressing her leader, she asked with a serious tone

“Hokage-Jiji, can I use it?”

She then put one hand on her stomach. In other situations, it could have meant that she was pregnant, but Hiruzen was not naive, he knew what she was asking for. Her hand was on her Seal. He gave permission with a nod of the head, but before she returned to the fight he told her in a grim tone of voice that was all the Shinobi No Kami (God of Shinobi) and not the kind grandfather she usually dealt with

“Be very careful with that power Naruto. If you lose control and I have to step in, you will bitterly regret it. Am I understood?”

She shivered a bit at the thought of getting a beating by the Hokage and nodded her head very quickly before descending a few meters, but still on the wall. The Kazekage (Wind Shadow) turned around on his seat and said with mirth in his voice to his Fire counterpart

“You let a slip of a girl talk to you like that? Seriously Sarutobi, you should command respect to your Genins, not let them get away with silly nicknames.”

Sabaku No Rasa (Rasa of The Desert), the Fourth Kazekage, had auburn hair, dark eyes and was usually depicted with a very stern look on his face. He wore a simple black jacket and pants with mesh armour underneath. Today he was also wearing his Kazekage robes and hat. He carried a small canister strapped to his hip. As he got older, he gained two creases around his mouth.

Sarutobi snorted with derision and answered with mirth

“She’s an Uzumaki, Rasa. They are more stubborn than oxen. There’s nothing we can do about the girl’s tendency to give nicknames to people, trust me, her mother and I tried. You should hear what she calls Jiraiya or Tsunade though. Those ones are hilarious! Pervy Sage and Granny Tsunade! Ha! But now let’s stop with the banter and let’s look what will happen next.”

Rasa grunted in acknowledgement and turned back his attention to the match. Naruto was still on the wall, fixing her opponent with a foxy smirk. She then asked her sealed friend for some of his chakra. She got a grunt of confirmation and an admonishment to not use too much for just a little human boy. Oh boy was Neji in for a surprise! She could have used her feminine wiles to get back at him, but what she was planning was a bit more spectacular. She had done her research and was persuaded that he had some kind of ultimate defense technique and she was planning to make that his downfall. If she was wrong, she could always trick him with some kitsune illusion or attempt to fluster him with some seduction as plan B and plan C. But now, back to plan A. Suddenly, an intense feeling of dread rose all around the stadium and it was coming from the girl. It was similar to killing intent, but not quite focused enough. Naruto was going through another transformation, but this one was more terrifying on the senses. Her whiskers birthmarks expanded and darkened, her hair became wilder and a shade or two darker, her upper fangs poke through her lips, her sky and feral blue eyes became red and animal like. Red corrosive chakra began to bubble out of her Seal, some going through her chakra circulatory system and unblocking all her Tenketsu points. It hurt like a bitch yes, but she was a big girl; she could take a little pain. Then her Uzumaki regeneration and her Apollo healing factor kicked in faster with both Kurama’s chakra and the sunlight of noon helping along. In a few seconds, all her injuries disappeared. In a trail of red chakra light, she dashed quickly toward her opponent who had a really good poker face, but her nose was telling her he was reeking of fear! He had used his Byakugan to take a peek at her chakra circulatory system and Kurama had turned it back against him by scaring the shit out of him as a joke. Yes, for the kitsune scaring a human witless was great and harmless fun.

She was upon him on seconds, but since it was slower than Sunlight speed, he managed to do something that had Hiashi, the clan head, who was in the crowd, gasp in surprise! Another technique that was exclusive for the Main Branch of the clan that his nephew managed to learn. Not that he was displeased; he was looking for years for ways to bridge the gap between the two branches of his clan and to defang the elders! For Naruto though, he was walking directly into her plan A!

“Hakkeshō Kaiten!”(Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven)

The dome of pure chakra collided with a Kurama enhanced dropkick. She could have used a punch, true, yes, but women were not as strong in the upper body than men, and with her legs build for her great speed, they were her best bet. The collision was intense, to the point of creating an explosion. Seeing that her plan A was a go, she used the explosion momentum to be flung away and flushed the red chakra out of her system once in security. Of course, the Bijuu chakra protected her from the backlash and healed anything damaged beforehand. Kurama had been crystal clear; her body couldn’t handle all the transformations at once. It was literally and physically impossible. If she used his red chakra cloak (She could manage up to three tails! *Proud grin*) she couldn’t use the partial metamorphosis or the quadruped kitsune mode. It was one or the other. Just like her demigod’s powers and his Kitsune abilities he gifted her. Once the red chakra cloak completely and safely flushed out of her system, she dashed towards the flying Neji in Sunlight speed. Once she was perpendicular to him, with her trademark fox like grin, she cut the Sunlight, manifested quickly a kitsune arm and elbowed him in the stomach to the ground! To make her victory decisive once she came to a stop, she put a hand on his torso once her arm became human again, similar to her others abilities, she couldn’t use her regular chakra externally in that form yet, she applied an imprisonment seal used for high profile and/or dangerous criminals to shut him down. Once assured that he wouldn’t get up, she then said out loud

“Proctor, I claim victory. My opponent can’t fight anymore.”

Genma Shiranui was not a man easy to impress, he had seen a lot in his carrier, but that girl had blown away all his reservations! Coming near to inspect the condition of the Hyuuga kid, he saw he was shut down by some kind of seal. Yes, with all she showed, she would get his vote for a promotion. Once Naruto was declared the winner, she applied the counter seal on Neji, who take his defeat more or less sourly, but was man enough to know he was beaten. The speech she gave him after that about making his own fate and to not let some seal decide his life touched him. He was not an idiot, he had studied Bijuu before. The red chakra, the fox like characteristics, her date of birth. All pointed to the fact that she was the Kyuubi’s jailor. If she could bypass such a burden and live as free as possible, he could do the same. After such a match, it was now time for Gaara and Sasuke to fight. But to Sarutobi’s frustration, Kakashi had decided to be late. He was probably waiting to make an entrance. Seeing as many of the patrons came to see the Last Uchiha and that it was not the boy’s fault and making a mental note to punish Kakashi, he postponed the match and ordered to pass to the next fight. It should have been Shino Aburame versus Sabaku No Kankurō, the Kazekage’s eldest son, only for him to forfeit, much to Shino’s silent annoyance, having wanted to prove himself. Thus It was Shikamaru versus Sabaku No Temari, Rasa’s only daughter. The Nara wanted to give up right there, but Naruto actually showed him into the arena when she passed near him in the waiting box for the competitors. She tried to converse with Shino, but he wasn’t in the mood, so she left him alone.

The fight between Temari and Shikamaru was not as intense as hers with Neji, but it was interesting all the same. After cornering Temari and finally binding her with his shadow, he forfeited. He lost the match, but in a real life situation, Temari would not have survived. Then, finally, Kakashi and Sasuke appeared in the field in a whirlwind of leaves. He had changed his hair longer, his outfit with more black and some kind of bandages on his right arm. She was glad to see him all the same. After a quick remonstrance by the Hokage, Sasuke’s match against Gaara could start. Her counterpart from Suna arrived in the arena in a sand shunshin and after letting the crowd revel in the scene, the proctor started the match. This was the battle that the crowd had been looking forward to. Sasuke demonstrated that his speed had vastly increased, to the point where the sand guarding Gaara could not keep up. Sasuke also demonstrated Chidori (One Thousand Birds), a Raiton technique he had learned from Kakashi and his only original technique, to injure Gaara. Before the match could finish, however, a smoke bomb was set off in the Kages' box. Rasa’s eyes had suddenly become glassy and gold dust escaped from its canister. A substitution was made, Orochimaru appeared and kidnapped Hiruzen, and Rasa was sent Gods know where. Master and student went to a roof of a mansion and Orochimaru’s elite bodyguards erected a double barrier to keep everybody out and to protect themselves. Master and student were inside the barrier. Inside the stadium, a mass genjutsu was applied and Suna and Oto shinobis shot into the civilian crowds! They were invaded!


	9. Chapter 8: The Konoha Crush, the new Hokage and the return of Emo Sasuke.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Konoha Crush is in motion.  
> The Fourth Kazekage has personality disorders.  
> Naruto versus Gaara.  
> Shino versus Kankuro.  
> Uzumakis loves explosions.  
> Emo Sasuke is back.  
> Naruto nickname Shukaku.  
> Hades really don't like Edo Tensei.

**The Greek Kunoichi**

**Chapter 8: The Konoha Crush, the new Hokage and the return of Emo Sasuke.**

**Author’s Notes:** _I just can’t make my mind what to do. I don’t want to cut things right there and make a time skip up to my trio’s entry into the USA, but I’m not exactly interested to go through every important arcs of the manga and add my own spin to it. So, if anybody would have a suggestion as to where let things go and to enter into the Heroes of Olympus arc, I would be most grateful. If, and it’s a big if, I go all the way up to the Fourth Shinobi World War, Obito won’t be able to go all Juubi Jinchūriki on everyone and I also have a plan for the undead shinobi army. Seriously, the Jinchūrikis are supposed to be elite and highly trained shinobi but they are harvested with little to no trouble at all! It’s kind of why I lost interest in the manga in the first place. That and the Rinnegan is one over powered Kekkei Genkai. This one and the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan will have severe limits when I used them. Now for the stats we have, 22 reviews, 124 followers, 120 favourites, 2 C2 Communities and 6 451 views._

Everything was wrong. Gaara had been wounded and as a result, he had entombed himself into a sort of cocoon of sand and more and more of Bijuu chakra was getting out of him. Before she could do anything about it, she had to fend off quite a few attacks from Oto Nins looking for a quick kill. Well, she made them rethink their choices. To complicate the matters, somebody cast a wide area genjutsu on the crowd, compromising the evacuation of the civilians. She flared her chakra when the feathers made contact with her skin to dispel the genjutsu and continued to make her a path towards the superior officers for orders. Kakashi sensei had taken his role of teacher seriously and in one of their C ranks to get rid of a bandit camp, Sakura, Sasuke and herself all made their first kill. Now able to cope with it on duty, she then had no problem to slit a few throats of enemies who got in her way. Manifesting a full kitsune arm for more than a few minutes was taxing, since she hadn’t completely mastered it, but morphing her human nails into real claws took no effort at all and they were more efficient than her kunais right now. She would have to cope with her kills when it was safe to do so. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Gaara and his siblings’ Jonin sensei squaring it off with the proctor down in the arena while Temari and Kankurō extracted Gaara who was losing control fast.

The proctor probably gave Sasuke the order to pursue the Sand siblings for that was what he did, and then the two jonins went straight into fighting against each other. The Suna dude was really good with wind to create a Kaze No Yaiba (Sword of wind) without hand seals! She was waylaid by a Suna Nin who was gloating that he would take her pelt as a carpet. Annoyed at what the blowhard was saying, Naruto gave her opponent a deceptively sweet smile and nailed him right in the crotch with a chakra enhanced kick. Needless to say, the poor guy didn’t get up and would never again after she impaled him with her chains through vital organs and used him as a meat shield to make a path towards where she could see her teacher and Bushier brows sensei were fighting. Worried for her mother, she saw that the box containing the Daimyo and his family was sealed with an Uzumaki barrier. The guards had been roused from the genjutsu and were helping the Konoha Nins to root the invasion. Once near her sensei, she was instructed to lead a squad to go back up Sasuke. Her squad’s orders were to subjugate Gaara and the other children of the Kazekage, to bring them back alive as prisoners of war if possible. If not, they were to be terminated. She took off with her Sakura, Shino and Shikamaru. The others were affected by the genjutsu and things were still too bleak and not secure enough to take the time to wake them. With an exit readymade for them when Gai sensei kicked an enemy trough the bleachers when Kakashi asked for an exit, she led her squad toward were she could feel the most intense concentration of Bijuu chakra. Naruto was not a sensor, but anybody with a minimum of chakra sensitivity could feel the malice in the air. They could see that some of the walls around the village were folding because they were attacked by giant snakes summons. It also seemed that Pervy Sage was on it though, as he incapacitated one with one of his favourite technique, Doton: Nomi Yuma (Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld) and summoned a gigantic toad warrior who was wielding dual katanas to deal with another.

They soon realised that they were followed by a squad of enemies. Shikamaru offered to stay behind and to capture them with his shadow techniques, but it only merited him a slap behind the head and a telling that “Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum!” She would **not** abandon him! She was **not** scum! Seeing that they were near an abandoned training ground that she had requisitioned to practice her traps skills, she led them there. She waited that the pursuers followed her squad down the same path, then with a dark fox like grin, she shifted gears into Sunlight speed, taking her teammates with her and in retreating, she kicked the straggler waiting to pick them off with the others. Shifting back to a regular speed and letting the others recover, she made a half ram seal and with a tiny application of chakra, Tartarus on earth was figuratively unleashed on those fools. Needless to say, after all the instruments of death that was coming out of everywhere, the squad of Oto Nins after them wouldn’t make it out of there. It was Shikamaru who described everybody’s feelings

“Damn, you’re a dangerous and vicious vixen Naruto! Troublesome woman, remind me to not get on your bad side.”

She took a little offense at being called a troublesome woman, but now was not the time to teach him how to respect a lady. After making another half ram seal and putting more chakra, she detonated the explosive seals she had placed everywhere. She was an Uzumaki, every last one of them like to see shit go boom. It was one of the facts why she and Ares-sensei had gotten along so well in her demigod’s dreams when he was instructing her and learning about his son in the same time. And with that many explosions all over the field, even if there had been a survivor of the rain of death, the series of explosions would have finished them off. Knowing that the Aburame Clan had special insects which were feeding on chakra, she asked

“Shino, can you send a swarm of kikaichu bugs to see if we still have some survivors? I don’t want to leave an enemy with a shot at my back.”

The young stoic Aburame nodded and sent a swarm as look out. Her reasoning was sound; he didn’t see why he wouldn’t do his part. After his swarm returned, he confirmed that there were no survivors, so the Genins took to the trees in direction of the fight between Gaara and Sasuke. En route, they were waylaid by Kankurō and his puppet Karasu. Shino then called dibs for this fight because the puppeteer was supposed to be his opponent and he wanted to test his mettle. Sparing and training with Kiba and Hinata was nice; getting his butt handled to him daily by Kurenai sensei not so much. He wanted to see how much he had progressed. With a menace/warning that Naruto would come looking for him in the Underworld to kick his ass if he died on her and after an uncharacteristic loud laugh and a big smile by the Aburame, the rest of the squad left the opponents to test their mettles after hearing his promise to catch up as soon as he can. Soon they arrived in the clearing were Sasuke and Gaara were fighting. Temari was hiding in the trees, cowering from a half transformed Gaara who was trouncing Sasuke. She was not running because first of all, she really loved her baby brother and she couldn’t leave him all alone in enemy territory. Secondly, even if he was a psycho, he was family. There was something wrong though, Sasuke had overcame the evil sealing method around his curse seal of heaven and since he was low on chakra, he was using it to empower itself! But the evil hickey was reeking of Orochimaru! (They had been briefed that the freak Kusa (Grass) Kunoichi that had ambushed them and given Sasuke an evil hickey had been Orochimaru in disguise.)

Why would Sasuke use that tainted power? She then slapped herself mentally. For more power, duh! He was a Son of Ares after all, even if he wasn’t as rough around the edges as his father. She would have to talk to her mom about that. But now, they had to see about taking down Gaara who was losing himself to Shukaku. She had to take in correctly the situation to see what she could do. She could of course go at it all gung ho and use Kurama’s chakra for a monsters smack down, but she really wanted that promotion and she wasn’t in the mood to be lectured by her mother if they survived the invasion for not using her brain. So an intelligent method was the way to go. First of all, Shikamaru was low on chakra, so useless in a fight against a chakra monster right now. She sent him to extract Sasuke with Sakura. With her field medic training, she could tend to his wounds and nag answers out of him. Now, she had a sand rat to beat down. With all the yelling and cackling he was doing, it was pretty evident he wasn’t all there. Oh well, she would beat some sanity back into him. She decided to first test the waters with Sunlight speed. Shifting gears, she launched herself into the battle.

Sasuke was really in a bad place. The mark given to him by Orochimaru was a double edged blade. It was giving him a boost of power, permitting him to still be able to follow Naruto, but it was also breaking all the emotional build up done on him in recent years by his foster mother and foster sister. Said foster sister was starting to become so much more in his mind. But the mark was whispering in his mind in insidious means to make her his, to show her that her place was beneath him. But Naruto would never submit for she was too proud, too feral like to be brought down like any other girls in the village. The thought of breaking her was enticing in some ways, using her body and her power for his ambitions. But he couldn’t do that! Even if they did had sex sometime soon in the future, why would he wish to rape her? Wasn’t rape the ultimate theft of free will? But he needed that power! She was leaving him behind! They had sworn that they would always be equals! Kushina had always told him that she saw him as the son she never had! She was like a second mother! He couldn’t forget Mikoto. The Uchiha clan. Itachi had massacred the entire clan! He must kill Itachi to appease theirs spirits! No! Kushina and Amphitrite taught him that vengeance leads only to a cold and bitter loneliness! Poseidon taught him that living his life at the fullest would be the right offering to his lost loved ones!

In between his conflicting thoughts, Naruto had used up all her others plans to deal with Gaara/Shukaku. Since she couldn’t transform into a giant fox, she would have to ask help from Gamabunta. First of all, she made sure to have her sealing scroll containing her offering for the big grouch, then with the proper offering in blood and the right hand seals: Boar, dog, bird, monkey, ram, not to forget to mold just enough chakra for a young toad

“Kuchiyose no Jutsu!”(Summoning technique)

She then slapped her hand on the ground where seals wrote themselves and with an explosion of cloud, Gamakichi was there. Quick as she was, she took him into her arms and retreated further when she saw Gaara bulldoze in her direction. At a relatively safe distance, she then asked nervously

“Hey there Gamakichi! I’m very sorry to summon you in a dangerous zone like that, but I kinda need your help. Could you go ask your father if I can summon him for a big fight? I have sake for him as promised and if he can’t, well, anybody big enough to help me deal with Sandy Wandy over there would be great.”

The young toad took a look at his new summoner, then at the sand creature she called “Sandy Wandy” *snorts* and he knew she was in a bind. So in exchange for some candy he would gladly deliver the message. Naruto, having a sweet tooth, had always something to snack on her person. So she gave him two pieces of candy, let him dispel back to Mount Myoboku to pass the message with instructions that he would be summoned back in ten minutes for the answer. So to buy herself some time, she literally flooded the clearing with Kage Bunshins with orders to cause chaos and mayhem and also to keep the foe distracted for at least ten minutes. In between, Sakura and Shikamaru had managed to patch up Sasuke and bring him in cover. Things were not looking well. She had to keep making clones to keep Gaara busy. She had to keep the deadline issued to Gamakichi. She really hoped that Gamabunta or another toad of his size and strength was free to help, because they were screwed without their help. If it was a situation of life or death, she guesses she could push her bijuu chakra further than three tails, but it was like playing with fire! It would backfire on her and the consequences wouldn’t be pretty! Finally the deadline was met and she summoned Gamakichi back. The message was clear; she could summon any high level toad as long as she kept the arrangement to ask first. The boss was also pleased that the sake required to make her his subordinate would be his. So in resume, she could call him and he would fight with her as soon as he had the sake. After confirmation that the toads could unseal the contents of a sealing scroll, she sent the one containing her offering with Gamakichi. So she then burst out of the foliage just as her last clone was dispelled. Digging deep into herself, Naruto took hold of Kurama’s chakra that was floating around in her system and used it to summon the Toad Boss. He arrived in a big explosion of smoke and boy, was he mad when Gamakichi told him before he was summoned how the sand rat was mean to him! It seems that under his gruff appearance, Bunta was a good father, wanting the best for his sons.

The fight of giants continued for a good long while, air bullets colliding with water bullets. They were close to win, when Gaara pulled out a dick move! He went into forced sleep and let Shukaku take full control! The only way to reverse their situation was to awaken the jutsu caster, aka Gaara. But as a toad, Gamabunta wasn’t really equipped for grappling his opponents. So the solution would be a combination henge (transformation technique). Naruto would be providing the idea and part of the chakra, him the body to transform and also part of the chakra for the technique. A few seconds later, Gamabunta was no longer there; in his place was Kurama, the Kyuubi no Yoko, who dashed towards Shukaku. The sand spirit, too stunned by the sudden appearance of the fox, was too late to react when it slammed into him. As soon as Naruto left the giant fox’s back, the henge dispelled to reveal back Gamabunta. But the ruse had worked; she was upon Gaara literally in a flash of sunlight! Then, she manifested a kitsune arm and bashed him right across the face! The problem was she had struck too hard, he was catapulted out of the sand construct, so said construct started to crumble once its host wasn’t there anymore to feed it chakra. Naruto managed to soften her fall by creating shadow clones and using them as stepping stones, descending to the ground at a rhythm that wouldn’t wound her.

Gamabunta was exhausted. Fighting a Bijuu, even the one tail, was something very hard to do. He was pleased with his clan’s new summoner though. She had quickly taken his lessons to heart. He had his sake tribute at home, she had honored her promise and that told him that she was a person whose word is his bond. She had summoned one of his sons to take back a message to him to ask for permission to summon him and she had also paid the messenger adequately for his services. Yes, she would do. Before going back, he then said

**“Naruto Uzumaki, daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. I, Gamabunta of Mount Myoboku, Leader of the Toad Tribe, accept you as our new summoner. Our strength is yours to call forth. I must be going, I am exhausted. Until we met again, lass.”**

He then un-summoned himself, letting in his place a giant cloud of chakra smoke. The daughter of the sun had not lost her time though, as soon as she was on the ground, she used her natural speed (She had used up all her stored sunlight and there wasn’t enough distance between her foe and her to run at the speed necessary to manually gear shift to Sunlight speed once more.) and in front of Gaara, she struck his stomach with her right palm and put him under the effects of a stasis seal. It was the best she could do, she wasn’t experienced enough to tamper on a Jinchūriki’s seal. Once assured of her victory, she let out a big sigh. That one had taken a lot out of her. It also seemed that her teammates had captured Temari. Oh well, it was a good thing. She then had her friends brought the siblings close to her so she could seal them into prisoners scrolls that her mother had made. Now with two out of three, they could just double back to see if Shino needed help. Unlikely, but they had to be sure.

Back into the village though, even if the invaders were been pushed out, The Konoha forces were taking quite a few casualties. Rasa, the Fourth Kazekage, seemed to be stuck between two personalities. His original one was where he was in control of himself and the other one was a murderous psychopath who was attacking everything that was moving, but with not much of a success. Seems he got tagged by something experimental from one of Orochimaru’s labs that started malfunctioning. When he was in control of himself, he was ordering his men to stand down, when he was not, he was ordering them to burn the Leaf to the ground! One minute he was vandalising the village with his gold dust techniques, the other he was trying to assort his authority on his people. The Suna shinobis around him were getting frustrated by the nonsensical orders. Baki, who had managed to extract himself of his confrontation with Genma, wanted to go see what had happened to his students, was the highest ranking shinobi present to saw what was wrong with his Kage. Seeing as the invasion was doomed to begin with, slipped through Rasa’s guard to successfully knock him out. Once his leader out of commission, he launched the order

“Everyone retreat! Gather the survivors and get out of here! Let the Oto Nins perish a foolish death. Konoha is too strong.”

The order was transmitted to all Suna shinobis, and soon, only the less than adequate forces recruited by Orochimaru were still fighting and loosing. Suna had quality over quantity. Oto was the reverse. Quantity over quality. Little by little, some tried to escape but more and more perished against the superior training of the Leaf ninjas.

But not all was good, on the rooftops where Hiruzen was doing battle against Orochimaru, things were bleak. Sarutobi was feeling his age. He was past his prime and recently, he had started to decline. Oh, he was still a Kage level shinobi, but if he had 10 years less on his body, the fight would have been over in his favour. He was really regretting his decision to let his former student go when caught doing horrible experiments. He was just about to consider summoning the Shinigami to deal with the resurrected First and Second Hokages when something out of this world happened. A mighty presence eclipsing his at his prime and all his students combined was making itself known. The shadows all merged together and out of it stepped a God. Hiruzen had many dealings with the Greek Gods in the past, it was only in this last half decade that they seemingly stopped coming around.

He was a very tall, imposing and very muscular God with albino white skin (due to the little time he spent in the sunlight), intense black eyes that "glitter like frozen tar", and were either the eyes of a genius or a madman, and he also had a mesmerizing, “evil” charisma, and shoulder-length black hair, with bangs usually covering most of his forehead. He had a well trimmed beard on his chin and was wearing modern western civilization style clothing. Dark jeans with a silver chain attached to one of his pockets and to one of the belt loops in which a black leather belt. He had also black leather boots with skull motifs on the side. On his torso were a stone gray shirt and a black leather coat kept open. On his hands, he was wearing two rings, one with a skull on it and the other with an opal that was looking like a wedding ring. In recognizing the God of The Underworld, Hiruzen showed immediate deference by bending on one knee, ignoring his aching limbs, his eyes to the ground, fixed upon his adamantine staff.

“Welcome to Konahagakure No Sato, Hades-Sama. I apologize for the poor reception we gave you. As you can see, we are a little busy. I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage. What can we do for you, lord?”

He made very sure to not have any sarcasm in his voice. If there is one God you don’t want to mess with, it was Hades. The Rich One was a bit taken aback by the deference as soon as he had materialized, but it seems to have calmed him a little, since his face was less tense than before. With his smooth voice, the Dark one ordered

“Rise, Hokage and be at peace. I am not here for sightseeing unfortunately. My wife would love your village though. I am here exclusively for business and since Thanatos is quite busy with all the deaths going around, I have come in person to address a problem that slipped through the cracks of the system. First of all, let’s put the dead to rest. Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, back to the Underworld with you two. Hashirama, go back to Elysium with your family and Tobirama, to the Fields of Punishments. You have only one more year to go before your next appeal before the judges.”

Hades snapped his fingers and the two reincarnated Hokages turned to dust in front of a gaping Orochimaru as their souls travelled back to their destinations. The living sacrifices used as medium perished instantly. Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation) was not supposed to be terminated like that! Itbinds the soul of a deceased person to a living vessel, restoring them as they were when they were alive in order to do their summoner's bidding. It was originally created by Tobirama Senju, after which he declared it a kinjutsu. (Forbidden technique) The Snake Sage was wondering if his sensei had gotten senile. The new comer was very powerful and in possession of jutsus unknown to him; there wasn’t a doubt about that, but a God? Gods weren’t real. They were fabrication of primitive people to explain incredible feats or natural disasters. He was a scientist first and foremost. Theology was a woolly subject to begin with. Seeing as his show was hijacked, he decided to go for the kill. His old sensei was not on guard, he could kill him then go back to raze Konoha to the ground and burn the remains! When he went on the offensive, deciding to kill the stranger first, he made one of his last mistakes he would ever make in this land. By the ancient laws, a God could not fight a “hero“without being challenged first. The fact that Orochimaru was attacking with intent to kill was sufficient to respect those laws and could be considered a challenge, thus he would not be in trouble for beating some humility into this mortal.

Faster than anything even seen, Hades summoned a random sword from his armory and parried without difficulty with only one hand his attacker’s weapon. Blinking in surprise in seeing that his challenger’s weapon hadn’t broken against the Stygian Iron, his godly senses were now telling him that Orochimaru was using some kind of holy weapon. He was not a war god, but after exchanging a few blows with the one who challenged him, he recognized the Kusanagi no Tsurugi,a double-edged jian, a legendary sword from the Shinto Pantheon. So that’s why the guy could match him. He got to admit that his opponent knew his swordsmanship though. Humouring is foe, he kept clashing blades against him, not really going for the kill or putting the effort. The information about this man was contradictory at best and confusing at worst. One minute the Fates were telling him that it wasn’t his time to die, the other they said that he had expired his time on earth. In cases like that, it was usually reserved for his judgement. Digging deeper into the mind of Orochimaru of the Sannin, he found everything that made him what he was. So, he was after immortality? Well, he could use another hand around the Fields of Punishments and Tartarus. Having a living subordinate with that much esoteric knowledge could be a boon. Yes, since he was clearly an anomaly, he would take the man with him back to the Underworld and put his talents to use where he would be useful. Defeating him with a few more moves, he took his price. Orochimaru’s form became encased in a golden light and disappeared from Konoha. Letting his blade disappear, Hades then returned his attention on the old man in front of him. Had he not intervened to correct an anomaly in the system when he felt two souls being brought back to the living forcefully, Hiruzen Sarutobi would had met his end today. But now, things were different. Deciding to clarify his acts to the old man, he said

“Orochimaru will no longer be a problem. I have taken him to my Realm, where he will be offered to serve me or to pass on forever. Since he is an anomaly and the Fates cannot decide if his time was at end or not, I have passed judgement. Know that had I not intervened today, you would have met your end. You have pleased me by being respectful and showing enough backbone to not let fear take hold on your heart. I know that you long to rest and see your wife again who is waiting for you in Elysium, but you have a few more years left before that fateful day.”

He seemed to have suddenly been distracted by something, then after staring at the barrier for a minute or two, he came back to himself and cursed out loud in a language that Hiruzen didn’t understand. Hades let out an annoyed sigh. Artemis was still a bitch and was reclaiming that he left her Domain illico presto now that his business was concluded. Could she be ruder? He was enjoying talking with the Hokage, but noo! Miss “I forsook men’s company and must make everyone else miserable because they don’t follow my creed” had to be a stick in the mud! Coming back to himself, he said

“I apologize, but I must take my leave. The Goddess of The Hunt forbade the others Gods to socialize with the mortals of this continent. Her and her twin brother were born here, so they are the top dogs, others gods must follow their decree. Farewell.”

In leaving, Hades did shatter the two layered barrier keeping the Hokage contained here. It was the less he could do to reward the man for his bravery and for providing him with a new pet project.

Time then resumed itself; Hiruzen had not even noticed that it had been frozen. Free to help his village once more and free of his duty to take down his rogue student, he went and knocked out the four children who had created the barrier. A couple of A.N.B.U operatives appeared and took the prisoners from him. Another gave him a status report of what was going on. Nevertheless to say, hearing that Naruto subdued the Ichibi Jinchūriki with Gamabunta’s help with nothing more serious than a few scratches and then made prisoners the Kazekage’s children as ordered by her sensei, was jaw dropping! Coming back to his senses, he saw an area in the stands still sealed away with a barrier. When he inquired who was inside, he was told that Kushina was protecting the Fire Daimyo and his family. She must be smarting to not get any action, but she had also the duty to protect the children. Motherhood had tamed somewhat her impetuous spirit. Leaping from roof to roof, he went to the command center to oversee the rooting of the invasion.

It was a long and arduous task, but the invasion had been rooted completely. The casualties had yet to be tallied and Hiruzen doubted he could call Hades-Sama and ask. Even if he could, the phone operator station didn’t have a line to the Underworld. Maybe they could dial 666 and see what happens? Shaking off his weird thoughts, he went back to the reports. The Daimyo and his family were left untouched and once everything was secure, Kushina used the Hiraishin to teleport the royal family back to the capital. The surviving guards would do the return trip with the carriage as a ruse, just in case. They had scoured the entire village from top to bottom to root every undesirable element and they had been successful. Now it was time to lick their wounds, bury their dead and rebuild. But his close call and his conversation with Hades-Sama made him realize that he didn’t have many years left. He was old and tired. And the harder fact to swallow, his mind was starting to dull. He was not mentally ill, but he had exceeded his limits. They needed a Godaime (Fifth) Hokage, but who nominate? Kakashi was a possibility, but he was needed as a teacher/front line operative and even if his bad habits had diminished, he was not sure it would be enough. Kushina could do it. She had the pedigree, the reputation and the strength for it. But she would burn the paperwork for shit and giggles and beat his old teammates half to death for annoying her. The Red Hot Habanero indeed. *snorts* Naruto was plain too young even if she had potential. Little brat tried again to steal his beloved porn and his pipe then managed to take his hat after binding him with a seal! Perhaps he could unleash her on Danzô. That would be worth it to see if she could make him lose his cool. *evil snickers*

No, sincerely the only viable candidate at this time would be Tsunade for a couple of years. At least until Kushina learns patience or Naruto mature. Jiraiya would do well, but he would likely refuse. He should train a substitute for his spying network. He was not a spring chicken anymore either. He suddenly stopped reminiscing. Something was wrong. Darting a hand quickly to the left, he caught a slim wrist that was aiming for his hat. He then squeezed the wrist warningly and after a squeak of pain, Naruto turned visible. What he would do with that girl? She was smiling disarmingly at him, like she wasn’t caught trying to cause mischief. Launching her at the other end of his office, he watched her bounce back with a spring of tails and at his stern glare, she took a seat quickly. He had called her after all. Seeing as she was behaving, he took the parole

“I wanted to congratulate you for your win in your match against Neji the other day. It was really well played. Your new abilities have caught the eyes of many clients. **Naruto of Nine Tails** they started calling you. I would not be surprised if that name made its way into the bingo books. Also, the negotiations between Konoha and Suna have started. Our prisoners of war are well treated and well guarded. Your mother even reworked Gaara’s seal. He is much more lucid. But let me go into the heart of the matter. First, let me congratulate you on your promotion to chuunin. You have used well thought plans, you leaded a squad with efficiency in a dangerous mission and the more important in all that, and you made proof of restrain. You have all the qualifications required to advance in rank. In fact, only you and Shikamaru, to his great misery, managed to get promoted. Congratulations, Naruto.”

He handed her a voucher to give to the shinobi in charge of the armory for a chuunin vest to her size. Naruto took it and sealed it away in one of the many seals she kept upon her clothes. She was so happy! She had managed to be promoted! No more chasing after the damn cat of the Daimyo’s wife! That thing was evil! Even Kurama agreed with her on that subject! She came back to reality and with a big smile; she leapt on the other side of the desk and gave the old man a crushing hug. Hiruzen chuckled quietly, oh she was a ray of sunshine that girl! (Ironic, since she’s a daughter of Apollo.) Once the dramatics were done with, she received her mission. She was to deliver Tsunade and Shizune’s recall to the village. Sarutobi had given them unlimited travelling rights, but now they needed every able shinobi to keep face and recover. She would do the mission alone but would probably be met by Jiraiya sometime on the way. At that she disagreed politely after having secured the scroll containing the orders.

“Jiji, I’m a big girl now, I don’t need to be taken care off. You know how Pervy Sage is; I’m not in the mood to babysit Konoha’s Super Pervert on top of Granny Tsunade. Send him keep tabs on Orochimaru’s village in Ta No Kuni (Land of Rice paddies) or made him do the ambassador to Suna, anything but on my mission, please. Hell, send him to Yugakure No Sato (Village hidden in the hot springs) he will love it there. “

Hiruzen hmm at that, she was making a good point, but with the rumours of a rogue organization trying to find the locations of the Jinchūrikis...Better warns her. Once the warning to keep far away from Nins dressed in a black robe with red clouds on it, she was dismissed. She could return to the village immediately her delivery made, or she could accompany Tsunade and Shizune on the way back. Naruto then went back home to pack for her mission once her little detour to the armory for her vest paid off. On the table was a note that her mom had taken Sasuke to the sealing chamber to reseal Orochimaru’s curse seal. She left a note in turn about her promotion and her mission. Once packed and signed off at the gates, she exploited the fact that the sun was high in the sky to shift gears into Sunlight Speed towards Tanzaku Gai. There was a gambling festival this week, it was 100% sure that the Legendary Sucker and her poor minder would be there. Watch out Granny, Naruto was coming!

 


	10. Chapter 9: in the good ol’ U.S of A.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our ninja trio arrive in the U.S.A.  
> Time to settle in.  
> Sage Mode is wicked!  
> Trolling Olympus.  
> A game of cat and mouse with Artemis.  
> Infiltrating the camp.  
> Trolling Camp Half-Blood.  
> Omake.

**The Greek Kunoichi**

**Chapter 9: in the good ol’ U.S of A.**

**Author’s Notes:** _I decided to take the tip that Anubis of the Highway thieves gave me and skip to the arrival of the shinobis into the U.S.A. Because if I keep writing what happened to Naruto and her family, it would take too many chapters and I would risk to lose my plots ideas. I will make some Omakes with some interesting events as suggested from her time in the elemental Nations. I also had forgotten about the language barrier, damn. Well, let’s just say English is a second language taught to everyone who made Chuunin rank in Konoha in case they have missions Outside. Now, let’s get this show started._

It had taken many years of preparations and a few setbacks, one of them a Fourth Shinobi World War, but finally, Kushina, Sasuke and Naruto were going to America. They had cleared it with Tsunade first, who gave them the same travels rights she, Shizune and Jiraiya enjoyed for so long so they wouldn’t be marked as Nuke Nins. After all, they weren’t rookies anymore. Kushina was a well seasoned Jonin and the kids were Tokubetsu Jonins and honing their skills to obtain the full Jonin rank in a year or two. Naruto had also a Quest and a mission in those lands coming soon. She had to take Lupa’s offer for training if she wanted to obtain acceptance from the Roman side of the divide of her accreditation for ambassador, but before that, her grandfather said that she must seek an audience with Hera, since she had taken upon herself to reunite the two camps. If she could have her accreditation from the Greek side of the divide before going to train with Lupa, she could help the Goddess of marriage with her plan. Also, the two pantheons, Roman and Greek were aware of a big show coming on the next Winter Solstice meeting that they wouldn’t want to miss, except for Greek mode Apollo. Roman mode Apollo had taken upon himself to block his Greek counterpart’s ability to divine his own future in such a way he wouldn’t even be aware of it. It wouldn’t do to mess with a show that everyone would want to see no? Even Zeus was willing to help his sun riding son learn a lesson, he had promised to restrict Apollo’s godhood and his powers to a point where Kushina’s “ _lesson_ ” would be understood **very clearly**.

The fact that Naruto’s parents were married at her conception also gave her an in with Hera, it was one of the reasons she had accepted to grant Naruto an audience in a few days. The goddess would send for her when she was ready to receive her. Now freshly arrived in New York City via a ship chartered by Poseidon in this fresh October morning of the year 2008, they just had to find the three bedrooms apartment that was rented to their names, then go open a bank account for each of them after exchanging the precious metals they had bring with them. Delos’ currency, the Ryo, was an old Japanese currency that was replaced by the Yen ages ago. So they had to update their currency to pay for their expenses. They would not go to Camp Half Blood right away, well Kushina and Sasuke would be exploring the city with Naruto’s clones first, while she would infiltrate the camp incognito to cause some mayhem and chaos. *Mischievous fox like smirk*

Her training as a Sage made her realize that something important was missing since she set foot on the shores. Then it was true. Pan faded. It was such a shame, she would have loved to share tips about the various use of nature energy with him. Maybe she could share a few tips with Demeter and Persephone? It was something to think about. To see so much modernization outside of Amegakure No Sato (Village hidden in the rain) or Yuki/Haru No Kuni (Land of Snow/Spring) was something they would have to get used to. Hmm, the Mist was thick around here, not as much as around the borders of the mainland of Delos and Uzu No Kuni, but it was more than what they were used to. Sasuke was on guard, with his hawk like eyes, he was on the lookout for monsters. With three demigods so close and with two possessing more divine ancestry than most, they were almost a flare for them. It was only the genjutsu hiding theirs scents that gave them such an advantage, but nothing was full proof. They followed the directions to their apartment; it was a nice place near Central Park. At least they would have a bit of greenery near and wouldn’t be home sick. They were on the top of a five stories building. The apartment was principally painted a pale blue with various tones of green. Amphitrite had told them that it was one of their family retreats when she or her husband or her son needed to be away from the palace and just relax, so they wouldn’t have to worry about the rent. The groceries had already been bought so they would have already something to eat, since it would he kind of hard to call for some take away food without American money.

Kushina called dibs on the master bedroom and let the others teens chose their rooms, not that they would be sleeping separately often. She was well aware of the nature of their relationship and how adventurous and persuasive her daughter could be. She had caught them once having sex on the couch in the living room when she was returning earlier than expected from a mission, for Gods’ sake! So after a stern lecture to keep their activities to the bedroom with a silencing seal and to not forget to use protection, for she was not ready to be a grandmother, she gave them her blessing. At least they could find a safe release and Sasuke wouldn’t be tempted to “sample” his fan girls! Order knows that he had so many in Konoha’s civilian population! She knew her daughter was bisexual but had nothing against it. Heck how do you think she coped all these years without her husband? She was not a machine, even as a mother, she had needs! Hitomi Hyuuga was her best friend after all and as long as they were discreet and were not playing with each others in the clan compound, Hiashi had nothing to say against it. They had that kind of relationship before his marriage to Hitomi. Naruto and Sasuke would sometimes invite their teammate Sakura to play with them or their friend Shino. The boys affirmed her they **always** wore protection on top of Naruto’s religious use of the anti pregnancy and morning after jutsus before and after each encounter. In her household, there were no taboo subjects of discussions. They were all old enough and consenting, there was no need to deny them information.

Sure enough when they were all settled and ready to retire for the night, Naruto followed Sasuke into his room. The door was closed and locked and soon the entire room was silenced. Kushina shook her head with a bit of melancholy. Hopefully after his time in the dog house and on the couch, Apollo would still be a loving and attentive husband. She really needed her man. It was early the next morning that the trio once dressed for the day and after they had eaten breakfast, made their way to different banks to change their booty. The reason why Kushina’s family never wanted for anything was that a few centuries ago, a Spanish ship full of gold from the new world had gotten lost into a hurricane and washed up in Uzu No Kuni. Her ancestors had found the ship as every sailor had perished in the storm and took possession of the cargo. They had made smart investments, investments that as the last active and registered shinobi alive of her clan, she had inherited when her mortal parents passed away during Uzushio’s sacking. Sasuke was also not hurting for money at all, with all the considerable assets of the Uchiha clan at his disposal since he was the last one alive. Naruto wasn’t hurting for money either, with her part of the treasure from the Uzumaki clan and the money she saved from her missions. So after successfully opening a few accounts in different banks, it was time to explore the city. Naruto, wanting to feel if something else was around, went to Central Park after sending an army of clones with her mother and lover. Once in an isolated location where she was certain to not be disturbed, she sat in lotus position, closed her eyes, cleared her mind, then she inspired profoundly before expiring slowly. Once she was still as a statue, she started to take in nature energy. It took her about twenty minutes, but soon enough, Naruto was in Sage Mode.

The skin of her eyelids had turned orange and if she opened her eyes, her pupils would have been toad like in shape and their nice color blue would have turned yellow. Still in Sage Mode, she let her new awareness scan her surroundings. It still awed her even after two years of being a Sage, what she could do with nature. Soon enough, she managed to find Mt. Olympus. It was hidden by the Mist high into the air on top of the Empire State Building. Pressing forward, she sneaked her presence into the Council room to see who was there. She easily recognized Hestia who was tending her Hearth and it seems Zeus was there too, deep into his thoughts, sitting upon his throne. Too bad her grandfather wasn’t there; she would have enjoyed poking him with Senjutsu chakra to see his reaction. Oh well, she could always prank the king... Oh, wait a second, Hermes just arrived! Yeah, let the messenger god settle down, then...Once everything was in place, she sent more nature energy to her consciousness, wrapped a tendril of it around Zeus’ arm on which his head was resting, and then she pulled with all her mental might when she was assured he had still no idea what was going to happen! Not only was he disturbed and nearly knocked his head on the support of his throne, her prank made colorful flowers grow everywhere into his beard and hair! Oh, it was hilarious! Seems Hermes was of the same opinion, since he fell to the ground and rolled around laughing his ass off! Even Hestia was giggling without control into her hands to the scene! Brilliant! Then Artemis materialized suddenly, her bow with an arrow ready to fire and Naruto knew she had to get out of there! The Huntress would find her and bust her to Pervy King! She didn’t want to go to Tartarus for playing a silly little prank on Zeus!

Reeling her consciousness out of the meeting hall just in time to escape her sharp silvery yellow eyes, Naruto decided to go on an unsanctioned tour of Olympus after diminishing her presence. It was a pretty nice place, but it would be way more awesome if she could paint it all orange! After dodging Artemis a few times and leading her on a false trail towards the men’s restroom of a seedy motel in Hell’s Kitchen, once back on Olympus she stumbled upon her dad’s temple! Putting much more effort into stealth, she sneaked in, and then decided to bust down his ego a bit. She manifested a shadow clone at distance, glad to have her trusty markers with her so her clone would have replicas, then let it go wild in redecorating the place. Once every statues and portraits had different moustaches styles with different colours drew on them, she decided to do something really childish for a change of modus operandi.

Naruto drew a big red heart on the wall near the bedding chambers and wrote in it in black **“Apollo + Hela 4 ever!”** Not only the Norse gods and the Greek gods didn’t get along, Hela was a deity of death and darkness and Apollo was a deity of life and light. That would make him scratch his head at least. Feeling Artemis’ presence approaching with a vengeance at the humiliation she was submitted to, the sage dispelled her clone before the goddess could pinpoint with precision where the nature energy was coming from. Diminishing her energy level to the minimum to keep a connection, she let the Moon Goddess go to wherever she was going before sneaking out again. It was fun to play a game of cat and mouse with the Huntress! After about fifteen minutes of aimless wanderings, she found Ares’ temple. She was about to sneak in when she heard clearly and loudly that he was busy in the bedroom with a lady. Hum, better not disturb him right now. She could prank him later. She did draw another childish drawing of a heart on the doors and wrote in it **“Ares luv Heracles!”** and another that said **“Ares Luv his mommy!”** with another Kage bunshin though. Let him deal with the fallout of **that**.*evil snickers* Oh? What is this energy? Once she took the time to analyse it, she could feel that her dad had just arrived. He intercepted Artemis who was already on the warpath because of the prank played on her, to talk about something. Probably about one of his conquests judging by the irritation she could feel growing from the Goddess of Maidens. She dispelled the clone once again and in stealth mode once again, she decided to head in another direction.

Naruto came across Hera’s temple, but needing to be on the Queen’s good side in the near future, she decided to let that one be. Better be safe than sorry. Huh, what’s that? Oh, her dad was getting a beating for saying forbidden stuff to his twin. Now with the Sun God getting a beating at her hands, Artemis would be too focused on her twin brother to chase the strange natural force gallivanting around Olympus for a while. Soon enough, she was in front of Hermes’ temple. But the speedster god was approaching quickly and she could hear him chuckle and mumble about Zeus, flower god, finding who did this and give him a boon, so she made herself scarce even if it would have been fun to trade prank tips with him. She totally bypassed Aphrodite’s temple; her markers were not enough to redecorate that abomination. Sensing that Artemis was on her trail again, she went back towards the meeting hall, literally goading her pursuer to follow her. With a growl, Artemis took the challenge. To confuse her, Naruto left a few false trails leading to places where she already passed near, letting the more evident trail fade in front of Hera’s temple. Then she snuffed almost all of her energy, leaving barely enough for a presence and sneaked in Athena’s temple for a stroll.

Now Artemis was sure that the intruder was playing with her and she was getting tired of this game of cat and mouse! But said mouse was very good at escaping the cat it seemed. She had to admit that the intruder had done nothing wrong per see, but this was natural energy that the intruder was using! Someone was using something from a faded god’s Domain! He or she was also skilled enough to not let enough leak so she couldn’t follow it back to the source and deal with it accordingly! If only Artemis had taken the time to really know all the secrets of Delos in place of only hunting the wild animals and rogue shinobis once in a while instead of forbidding her fellow deities to patronize with the mortals, she would have learned about the summons clans and the major three who could train the worthy in the art of Senjutsu. But the goddess was a stick in the mud and was refusing to budge from her position. Hades had to bypass her and go straight to Apollo for _permission_ to go deal with anomalies concerning his Domain happening on Delos! Needless to say, he was none too happy to have to kowtow to the goddess who had gotten his beloved daughter Bianca killed! But Apollo wouldn’t overrode his twin’s decision because he didn’t want to be nagged to death and getting accused day and night to use that excuse to bed women to create chakra infused demigods!

In Athena’s temple, Naruto decided to be more subtle. Creating a Kage bunshin with enough chakra, she had it applied a Hiraishin seal on a table literally submerged with books, then another shadow clone dispelled, letting one in the apartment doing chores know to send the entire collection of Pervy Sage’s books. Once the Icha-icha paradise series were placed in evidence, she took again her infantile behaviour, drew another big red heart on a wall near the bathroom and wrote in it **“Athena + Mars + Thor = LUV 4 EVER!”** If that one didn’t drive her bonkers, she didn’t know what will! Pairing a virgin goddess of war with her Roman rival and a Norse thunder god is bound to make sparks fly! *Snickers* Deciding that she had trolled the gods enough for one day, she dispelled her Kage bunshin after erasing the Hiraishin seal used to teleport the porn books and let her presence fade entirely from Mt. Olympus. Back to Central Park, she sent now her detection range outbound to find Camp Half-Blood. Once she found the Camp by locking on the Immortal energy signature of Chiron, she memorized the way to go and brought back her consciousness in her body. Opening her eyes and looking at the sun, Naruto calculated that she spent two hours in meditation. Expelling the natural energy from her body, she returned to normal, no longer in Sage Mode. Once she made sure that nothing was wrong, she resume walking around like nothing was out of the ordinary. She explored the park with an almost childish enthusiasm. It was a really pretty place. Once in an isolated location once again, she made a clone and dispelled it immediately to relay to her mother and friend that she was off infiltrating the camp. Shrouding herself into a kitsune illusion, she shape shifted into a wolf sized two tailed fox. She would have preferred being bigger, but at least if she’s seen by mortals, they wouldn’t jump through the roof in seeing a lion sized animal. Wolf sized would be more discreet and could be passed as an extraordinary individual and two tails could pass as a strange mutation. It was why she had taken the colors of the red fox. A fox the size of a lion with golden fur would be too flashy.

After a few hours, she was near the borders of the camp. She shrank her size to that of a regular fox with one tail, and then made her way in. Nobody was giving her a second glance. She even walked by a Satyr that literally reeked of Senjutsu, but even he did not detect her. Maybe that was because he was too busy flirting with a dryad. She explored the camp to her leisure, taking great care to not be seen by Chiron. Who knew if the centaur would be able to see that she wasn’t a regular fox? She took in the different scents from the cabins, from Zeus’ to Hades’. Knowing that her grandfather wouldn’t mind, she made herself a rudimentary den underneath the Poseidon’s cabin. Of course she made sure that the access was behind the cabin to not been seen so easily. Now, her fur was dirty with sand and earth, so she profited from the conch announcing lunch to start her campaign of chaos and mayhem. Discreetly, she sneaked her way into Aphrodite’s cabin as its last resident was leaving for the meal and went wild! She made extra sure to roll herself on as many sheets as possible soiling them with every last of the sand and earth imprisoned in her fur, tore with her sharp teeth so many piece of clothes it wasn’t funny anymore. Naruto also went wild into the makeup and jewelry, breaking the former and scattering the latter. Wanting to put more power into her mayhem, she let herself grow a supplementary tail for more power, and then began weaving kitsune illusions on the mirrors. Everybody from the Aphrodite cabin would see themselves in deformed ways just like some circus mirrors. Of course, the illusion would only affect the children of Aphrodite already in camp, not potential new ones or other campers permitted entry. She also went to the bathrooms and left deep claws marks into the floor but put kitsune illusions on it that for everybody except Aphrodite campers, they will only see normal usury. But she didn’t attack the facilities, it was needed after all. Her rampage was more esthetic than anything else; she hadn’t broken anything that couldn’t be replaced or repaired with some hard work. Once satisfied from her work, she dismissed her extra tail to keep her cover, and then she went to hide under the bed closest to the door to wait for the show to start. And what a show it was! Once the counselor of the Aphrodite Cabin opened the door, she let out a high pitched scream in seeing the mess! Laughing in her mind, she poked her face a bit from underneath her hiding place to watch just as the girl everybody was calling Drew began to throw one hell of a tantrum. Just as she was about to use her charm speak to order her siblings to clean up the mess, Naruto decided to mess with their minds. She grew to grey wolf size, the bed falling to the side once she was big enough and started to growl and snarl while showing her teeth. The campers, surprised and not very adept at fighting, all turned tail and ran away screaming. Shrinking to a regular red fox size once everybody was out, she profited from the chaos to get out of here. She had to go somewhere private to laugh!

Drew was a tall, beautiful and glamorous Asian girl with dark hair in ringlets, warm brown eyes, plenty of jewelry and perfect makeup. She wore lots of pink eyeliner. Now her hair was in disarray and with the tears of fright, her makeup was ruined. Aphrodite’s cabin cries alerted the rest of the camp who took their bronze weapons and assembled themselves near the pink cabin. Chiron, in centaur form, galloped towards the crowd and as sign of respect, everybody let him pass. Once Drew was before Chiron, he didn’t even have time to ask what was going on before the girl began her hysterics.

“A monSTER! There was a a a a... MONSTER in our cabin! It was hiding! Under- derneath a bed! It was as BIG as wolf! Wanted to eat ME!”

She finished with a shrill cry. Lacy, a girl with blonde pigtails and braces who was more level headed than her counselor right now but still shocked, took the parole

“Hmm, I’m not sure if the monster wanted to really eat her, but there was a thing as big as a wolf inside! It trashed our cabin! It was clean when we left for lunch and now everything is wrecked!”

Chiron let out an exasperated sigh. Those girls were troublesome, couldn’t they have waited until the campfire tonight before telling monsters stories? On the veranda of the Big House, Mr. D just continued to sip his diet coke can as if nothing was going on all the while snickering about Chiron’s misfortune. About time he got some entertainment on this boring job. The centaur took his time to reassure the Aphrodite campers after sending everybody on their way. Of course, Annabeth Chase, Athena’s cabin counselor decided to stay and investigate. She helped Chiron in his wheel chair mode to enter the cabin and at least, one part of the story was true, it was wrecked! It was like a wild animal had gotten into the cabin, but after a careful inspection of the entire building, there were no traces of a monster anywhere. Once Chiron was outside, he took back his centaur form and with a stern voice he said

“Miss Tanaka, I am very disappointed with you. Not only did you have sounded the alarm for nothing, your first response should not have been an uncoordinated retreat. Also, you do not have any weapons in the weapon rack. You are supposed to be responsible to make your cabin mates follow the schedule, another thing you didn’t follow through. This is training camp for demigods to help them prepare to survive against the unending horde of monsters bend on eating us all. It is neither a beauty salon nor a shopping mall. This is your second warning Miss Tanaka. You and your cabin will shape up or I will strip you of your rank and put someone competent in charge, is that clear young lady?”

Nobody dared defying Chiron when he was taking that tone of voice. The trainer of Heroes was one of the people in charge of Camp Half-Blood and his authority was only surpassed by Mr. D. Said god didn’t seems to care one way or another, thus Chiron’s decree will have to be obeyed.

Red in the face due to being seriously scolded in public, Drew answered with an insincere tone of voice

“Yes, sir. Please, don’t strip me of my rank, I will do better.”

She also knew better than to use her gift on him. Chiron seemed willing to give her the benefit of the doubt even if he could likely see that she was not really sincere, but before leaving to his archery class he added

“You have only one more chance Miss Tanaka. One step outside of the line, one more complaint about you being a dictator and it’s over. As punishment, you will wear non fashionable work clothes as you help your siblings fix your cabin. Make a list of what is not easily fixable and see if the Camp store has it in stock, if not, at the next run into the city, somebody will go buy what you need. In the meantime, you will just have to use sleeping bags as covers. Now, pardon me but I must be off to an archery lesson.”

Needless to say, Drew’s mood didn’t improve at all. In the next few days, it seemed the camp was under the attack of a poltergeist or a trickster. Each night something would happen around the camp only to be discovered the next morning. The watching harpies never found anybody out of bed, Mr. D admitted he didn’t felt anything after he was coaxed to try in exchange for a day off. Even Hestia when she was around to tend to the earth in which the camp fire was at night didn’t see anything! One day the Big House was found painted a slimy green. Everybody was glad to find out that the paint was solvable in water. Paint it back to the previous colours would have been a pain. Another day saw the numbers of the cabins all switched with another in random order, like Cabin 7 was now labelled Cabin 12 and Cabin 1 was now labelled Cabin 13. Annabeth though, was determined more than ever to catch the perpetrator of those pranks! She had slept one night around the Hearth with permission of course, to try to catch the trickster/poltergeist red handed, but all she saw was a beautiful female red fox that was pretty friendly. It let itself be petted after being given some pieces of meat as peace offering. The daughter of Athena had fallen asleep with the vixen curled up on her side. The next morning, the vixen was gone, but somebody has had the absolute guts to _doodle_ on her, with a permanent marker mind you, a big thick moustache under her nose, and mock bottle bottom glasses around her eyes. It was a bitch and a half to get rid of it let me tell you! And the more embarrassing part of that morning, her night clothes had been stolen, leaving her only in a pale white sport bra and her matching underwear and her thin blankets to cover herself! She was absolutely mortified! That’s not all; she also, later this morning, found her missing night clothes on a scarecrow in the middle of a strawberry field! More like a Demeter kid found said clothes on said scarecrow, but semantics. She also learned that somebody had put on Clarisse’s back a sign that was saying in ancient Greek “Sexy war muffin, wolf whistle if you agree.” That one had earned her many wolf whistles before the sign was found and thrown away. It was needless to say after those stunts, these two young women where now on the war path. What Annabeth wouldn’t know for a long while, was that Naruto had taken pictures of her in her undies and after doing her research on Annabeth’s relationships, she mailed said pictures to a certain Percy Jackson. Needless to say that Percy wouldn’t be found by his new step father with porn magazines but with photos of his crush.

Today, Friday, Chiron was befuddled. He had a passenger on his horse back, a certain female red fox that was curled on itself and was watching the on goings of the camp as he was going through his day. The vixen had approached him with no hesitation at all at dawn, yipping for some attention. After giving some to her, because he had seen her play with great enthusiasm along the younger children so he knew she was not a monster in disguise, more probably a friendly animal that had a den nearby, the fox had jumped on him and had not moved from her perch since then. When Mr. D had made a remark about stuffing her and making himself a hat with her fur for winter, the fox had made such a deadpan look that said “Try it and I will make your life miserable” that both immortal centaur and god had been left stunned. Before Mr. D could poke it with his power, Chiron had to start his day and the god decided he was heading back to bed with a reminder of the centaur to be up at twelve because it was time to give The Talk to some unclaimed children, to think about. The God of Wine absolutely loved it when he got to scare the kiddies with what would happen to them with their parents’ blessings if he found that they had procreated while still under the Camp’s tutelage. Sex was something they couldn’t ban, because face it; it’s bound to happens one way or another with hormonal teenagers. But they could and did advocate using protection to avoid unplanned pregnancies and S.T.D.s. It was why they always make sure to have condoms and generalized contraceptive pills in stock in the camp store. The day went well; the kiddies were properly instructed (read terrorized) and wouldn’t touch the opposite sex for a good long while. The vixen left Chiron only a few times, probably to go eat, drink and take care of her needs he could deduce.

Since it was Friday, it was capture the flag. With so much noise all around, he did not found it suspicious that the fox wouldn’t want to be around, so everyone was flabbergasted after the win awarded to Ares’ cabin when they came back for the sing along, to find Hephaestus’ cabin painted entirely orange! Not a burnt orange, but a “my eyes, they burn!” orange! The Smith god’s kids were left nonplussed and deep into the woods; a Naruto in human form was laughing her ass off! Oh, it was great! They still haven’t realized that the friendly fox was not normal. Now, what prank could she do next? She was having so much fun! The Aphrodite campers had found the little surprises she left them and the illusions were still holding. They would probably fail in a few days. She had receive word from Hera, she was ready to give her an audience to her temple this coming Monday. Perfect, now to rehash her sales pitch to have the Queen of the Gods on her side...

 

**Omake:** **How Naruto got rid of Itachi and Kisame.**

Thirteen years old, freshly promoted chuunin Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was only getting out of her bath and only had time to put her fresh underwear and a t-shirt when she heard knocking on her door. Curious but cautious, she took a kunai in a hand and barely opened the door to a crack to see two men. One was way taller than the other. The smaller man had onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin; the ponytail and bangs grow longer over the years. His overall appearance is very similar to Sasuke's. He wore the standard Akatsuki cloak and a slashed Konoha forehead protector to symbolize his broken ties with the village. The cloak's high collar would obscure his ponytail. He would sometimes unbutton his cloak to mid-chest and rest his left arm there, rather than in the sleeve. Under his cloak he wore clothes similar to the rest of Akatsuki: mesh armour with navy accents under an identical T-shirt with a simple white belt around the waist and dark blue pants. On his right ring finger was his Akatsuki ring, which was red and bore the kanji for “vermilion”. He wore purple nail polish on his fingers and toes and a necklace that had three silver rings with red gems inside them. She guessed right away that this was Itachi, Sasuke’s older brother.

The other was a very tall, muscular shinobi, and was the tallest person she ever saw. He had a distinctive shark-like appearance complete with pale blue-grey skin. He also has small, round, white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, sharp triangular teeth, much like the other members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist.(She had researched them after her encounter with Zabuza) He also styled his blue hair in the form of a shark fin. As a member of Akatsuki, he also wore dark-purple nail polish and the black cloak with red clouds. Naruto’s mind was running at 100 miles per hour, how did they already know she was here? No matter, she had to get away and fast. Damn, the sun was set; she could no longer shift gears into Sunlight Speed. They seemed to be fed up of waiting, for the big blue one boldly barged into the room, but stopped seeing her attire, or lack thereof. Even Itachi seemed to be unsure. She was well developed for her age and he was still a teenager and a male. Seeing the distraction in front of her, she tore a bit of her t-shirt and yelled at the top of her lungs

**“RAPE! THEY ARE TRYING TO RAPE ME! HELP! HELP ME! RAPE!”**

Needless to say, they fled when all the building occupant rouse up and formed a mob. They were S rank ninjas, true, but fighting a mob that had it for your blood in such enclosed space was not in their advantage. Naruto, the consumed comedian, faked tears and was reassured by the wife of the owner. She was assigned a new room, free of charge. When she told her family how she got rid of her foes, they weren’t sure if they had to laugh their asses off or smother her in fear to almost have lost her.


	11. Chapter 10: The Audience and the Solstice meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis confront the Poltergeist/trickster of Camp Half-Blood.  
> Artemis and Hestia came to the wrong conclusions.  
> Hera gave an audience to Naruto.  
> Naruto got her Greek credentials as Ambassador to Camp Jupiter and permitted the use of all her powers.   
> The eagerly awaited winter Solstice meeting.  
> Kushina and Apollo's wedding is still binding.  
> Kushina's punishment on her husband.  
> Moment between Ares and Sasuke.  
> Omake.

**The Greek Kunoichi**

**Chapter 10: The Audience and the Solstice meeting.**

**Author’s Notes:** _Here we are at chapter 10! I closed my last poll and the winner is the ocarina shaped like a seashell with pearls and corals. By a large margin at that! Well, Naruto will probably use clones to make her own orchestra, but her favourite will be the ocarina. She has the wind element from both sides of the family after all. For the stats we have 33 reviews, 156 followers, 162 favourites, 4 C2 communities and 11 235 views._

It was now Sunday and Naruto was expected at Hera’s temple tomorrow at noon. So she had only one free day left to troll Camp Half Blood. In her den, Naruto in fox form was thinking quite heavily as to who to prank. Needless to say, Hephaestus cabin was no longer a bright orange since her paint was solvable in water, but the residents didn’t appreciate the decoration. Now what to do as a Grand finale? An underwear raid on the girls of different cabins maybe? No, it was too much of a guy thing. She might be bisexual but she still didn’t understand the fascination males got with the feminine underwear. Yes, it was sexy, especially on a good looking woman, but more importantly, it was supposed to be functional. Now what to do and who to prank? Annabeth and Clarisse were on the war path still so better leave them alone. The Aphrodite campers were such cry babies it wasn’t even fun to mess with them anymore. If she pranked her siblings, her dad would probably take notice of her before the Solstice and it simply wouldn’t do, it was her mom’s show. Force Hermes’ children to tell the truth? Hmm, that one had potential, but too risky. If she used her talents as a daughter of Apollo, the identity of the trickster/poltergeist would then be deductible. Bingo! A seal that would make a person’s clothes fall apart and leave only the underwear for a little bit of modesty! But sealing each and every thing/people would be too much time intensive, so she had to draw the seals somewhere. She decided to draw the seals at the Mess Hall, it would be hilarious! Getting out of her den once night had fallen and everybody was in their cabins, she stuck to the shadows, scurrying like the animal she was impersonating.

Passing near the Hearth, she saw her Great Aunt Hestia in her child form tending to the fire and somebody else was with her. Curious, she took her time to observe who it was. When she saw it was Artemis, she bolted back into the shadows as fast as she could manage in that body. What was she doing here?! She made sure to not use natural energy or enter Sage Mode after her trolling on Olympus! She had erased all her trails, put even false ones all over New York! She couldn’t have been found out, no?! No matter, better make her fox self scarce and make extra sure to not been seen. After dodging the Moon and the Hearth Goddesses, she arrived at the Mess Hall with no more problems. Letting her chakra pool discretely under her paws after making sure that it would not be sensed, she trotted all around the tables, weaving her chains of seals to obtain what she wanted. Once her job was done, she disappeared back into the night. She would sleep in her den as a fox tonight and tomorrow at dawn she would slip into the woods and use the Hiraishin to go back to the apartment. She would have loved to see the results of her last prank, but she didn’t want to risk it. If the Goddess of the Hunt was in the camp’s borders, so that was meaning Naruto had overstayed her infiltration. Thankfully her seals would only work once and that would be when everybody would be at breakfast and would activate when the meal would be over. They would fade after that, she hadn’t feed them enough chakra to make them permanent. She could do it of course, but with Artemis here, she would get busted. There were four Greek/Roman gods and one titan who could feel and detect chakra. Artemis/Diana was one. Naruto was at the edge of her grandfather’s cabin when a silver arrow was shot at her with no warning! With supernatural reflexes, she dodged the arrow with a back jump and let the momentum carry her a few paces backwards. Her transformed animal brown eyes searched and found the silvery yellow’s of Artemis, who was watching her with evident curiosity. No normal animal could have dodged that. Something about that fox was not what it seems.

She notched another arrow, readied her bow and let the shot pass only to see the vixen jump to the side this time, letting the arrow embedded itself in the ground. The Moon rider blinked again in surprise. One time could be put down as coincidence, a second time not so much. A low snarl and the light of the moon reflecting on the beast’s fangs were her only warnings that her prey had not appreciated been shot at. Unconsciously shifting her body close to a human one, she only had enough time to bring her bow up to deflect a lunge and a bite to the neck from the vixen! Without realizing it, a smirk graced her lips. A challenge! Finally! Then, one word slip out of her lips when she saw that her prey had gotten to the size of a grey wolf and that now there was **two** tails were now waving behind it.

“Kitsune.”

Her prey was a fox spirit! What was it doing it here causing mayhem and chaos? Those were creatures of the East, not the West! With no more time for thinking, she took an adult shape since she had been nearly subdued in her child form with those tails in her inattention. Then, two bright golden fire orbs jumped into existence at the end of its tails, one lunging directly to her face, blinding her and the other to the hand holding her bow. Clever! It would have worked if she wasn’t a goddess. With a flare of her power, she batted both fox fire’s orbs away. She went to continue the fight, only to find out that the supernatural fox had disappeared! Extending her senses, she could not detect the supernatural essence of the creature at all! All she could find was the signatures of the dryads, satyrs, demigods, the unique taste of Chiron and Argus’ essences and Dionysius, without counting on Hestia’s. Damn! Her prey got away! Then she felt the wind on her skin where it shouldn’t. She looked down to see her bosom free of her bindings and her tunic slashed trough! Artemis, who was now blushing a bright gold seemingly with all the ichors in her veins moving to her face, was quick to repair her tunic and breasts bindings and then assume a form where she wasn’t as well endowed! And people wonder why she never stuck as an adult for long! She was always feeling awkward as a grown woman. She had urges in that form, that she had spent thousands of years suppressing! Damn, the trickster fox managed a good parting shot before escaping! She went to sulk near her aunt’s hearth. Hestia was smiling serenely, as always. Glad to see such emotion in her niece. Sincerely, she wouldn’t have called Artemis for only a trickster had she not owed a favour to Chiron. But the centaur had guessed well that the fox hanging around wasn’t normal and he didn’t want to take chances. With the Giants awakening again, she could understand. Though the goddess of family would have never guessed that it was a kitsune, a Japanese fox spirit of all things, which had taken a shine to her pantheon’s demigods! That would explain the rash of pranks around here without being from Hermes’ children. She got to admit that most were funny. The one on the Aphrodite children was kind of mean though. But well, nobody was perfect, not even the gods. She reassured her niece in saying serenely

“Don’t sulk, Artemis. You are no longer a child. You did well by exposing the troublemaker, even if it got away from you. The trickster was a supernatural being; it probably had a plan to escape in place the second its cover would be blown. Chiron was almost tearing his hairs in frustration. At least we can now tell him that it was a female kitsune causing trouble. I swear I was about to fade from laughing so hard when I saw Hephaestus’ cabin painted a bright orange yesterday!”

Artemis answered

“You don’t understand Aunt Hestia! Its two beings that got away from me in the same week! The other day I sensed a presence using nature taking a stroll on Olympus. Said presence led me, me! On a wild goose chase! Then a few Olympians were pranked! You were there to see what happened to father, but Apollo said somebody sneaked in his temple and doodled everywhere on his portraits and statues! I’ve got to admit though it was amusing when he was horrified that someone would draw a heart on his wall and pair him with the Norse goddess Hela of all things! Ares had embarrassing graffiti drawn on the doors of his temple; Athena was literally swearing up a storm about a book series of all things and fuming about a childish drawing similar as the one in Apollo’s temple, pairing her with Mars and the Norse thunder god, Thor, of all things! It was mostly childish stuff, but I never caught sight the culprit even once! If I had not been especially paying attention to the wild life around the camp tonight, the kitsune would have slipped by without resistance! I think...I think that the Shinto pantheon is not as isolationist as we may think they are.”

Hestia became worried also. Her little brother’s ego made it very difficult for both the Greeks and the Romans to interact peacefully with the others pantheons. As Jupiter, he had offered a truce/Cease fire with the Egyptian gods, but that was about it. If the Shinto gods were really opening their doors once again, it would be rocky...She would have to track down Mother Rhea for her help in reigning Zeus’ temper. And he was making so much progress recently! Just the other day, he told Hermes that he was proud of him! Maybe a private family reunion after the Solstice show would be best? She then said to Artemis

“Do not jump to conclusions, niece. Even if the Shinto pantheon was moving out of isolationism, they would send a messenger first asking for an audience with Zeus before entering our territory to go philandering. For the rest, let’s wait and see. We have the Gigantes to worry about first and Grandmother’s awakening.”

The goddess of the Moon shivered at the mention of the Earth primordial, Gaia, her great-grandmother. That was one sick puppy. She bowed to her aunt’s wisdom. Hestia was the oldest of the Olympians after all.

Back with Naruto, she had managed to escape Artemis and hide in the woods. There she had taken back her human form and stretched her limbs before using the Hiraishin to go back home. Pranking was nice, but now it was time to get serious. After a good night of rest and a promise to share her pranks on the Camp at supper tonight, Naruto left for her audience. Not really what to wear when you meet the Queen of the Gods, she decided for blue jeans, her reinforced shinobi sandals and a white conservative blouse. Of course, her ninja gear was on application of chakra away. Taking her purse, she went to hail a taxi and paid her fare to the Empire State Building. Once there, she showed the guard her invitation, a card with the symbol omega on one side and a peacock on the other. Once confirmed she was expected, she was given the key card permitting her access to Olympus. It took a while for the elevator to escalate this high, so she took her long hair and put them in a lazy ponytail. Once the doors opened, she was interested by the scenery. Last time she didn’t really had time to take it in. It was beautiful alright, but she maintained that it would be better with some more orange here and here.

Whistling, she went about her business, remembering the way to Hera’s temple. Once there, without any nervousness, she approached the doors and with a golden chakra claw tighten into a fist, she knocked tree times on the gigantic doors before letting her energy in a dormant state once more. The doors opened and a voice with an ironic tint on it said

“Enter!”

Naruto snickered a bit before entering as bade by the goddess. She walked nonchalantly up to the throne where Hera was sitting, observing the girl coming for an audience. Naruto stopped at the stairs in front of the throne, but did not bow. She raised her right hand and with it, gave a friendly wave accompanied by a friendly smile and a polite voice

“Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I’m a daughter of Apollo. It’s nice to meet you Hera. Thanks, by the way, to have accepted to receive me. How are you going?”

The Queen was taken aback by the girl’s familiar way of talking. She was not impolite per see, but she was not groveling either. She wasn’t sure what to make of that. Deciding to roll with the ball as the saying goes, she answered

“You are welcome and I am well. You are a very unusual young woman, let me tell you that. You seem to be the kind to not beat around the bush, so let’s get into the flesh of the subject.”

Naruto acquiesced with a nod and make a resume of her C.V. then she explained how she met Lupa, who was working on the Roman side of things to bring the camps together. The thought of the wolf goddess acting like a pet dog did get out an amused snort from Hera though. If she passed her training (Lupa’s) she would get awarded with the politic power and the physical proof to be the official ambassador to Camp Jupiter, but to make it more convincing, she still needed accreditation from the Greek side of things. Lupa had instructed her to ask for Chiron’s permission, but Naruto decided to go one step higher on the recommendation of Amphitrite, her grandmother. Hera wanted more information on Naruto’s ancestry, but she convinced the goddess to be patient. With a fox like grin and twinkling blue eyes, she said

“You **_don’t_** want to miss the show on the coming winter Solstice meeting. Everything will be explained there. Even Zeus is on board and even Hades is waiting with impatience. Let’s talk about your plan to unite both castes of demigods shall we?”

Hera conjured a seat for Naruto once convinced to her point of view and those two were planning for hours at end. With Naruto’s firm grounding in mortal life, she could help iron in the goddess’ plans. Yes, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, would still be trading places with temporary memory loss. But it would be better to warn their precious ones first. For Camp Half-Blood, the official reason for Percy’s disappearance would be a confidential mission. Naruto recommended a little more detail oriented explanation to Percy’s mother, Sally Jackson. Not divulging the plan per see about uniting the Romans and the Greeks demigods, but at least some solid explanations to reassure her that her son would be fine would be a great relief. On Jason’s side of things, assuring Camp Jupiter that he was neither a traitor nor a deserter would go a long way to keep his record spotless. The reason for his absence would be a mission solo requested by the gods. The Romans tended to back talk less, well when not in the senate. There was also the fact that both leaders should not be joinable by any way, mortal or divine. Hera should talk with Iris to not accept messages from either side of the Divide destined to Percy or Jason, at least not until both castes come in contact again. Not to forget to gift both of them with the necessary gear for survival. Yes, it would be a trial for both, but let’s not send them to the front without supplies. When all the details were hammered and while both knew that a plan never survived enemy’s contact, the bare bones of it would still be in place, they took a bathroom break. Once back, Hebe, the cupbearer of the gods, served them some wine. Naruto, with her metabolism, could not get drunk at all, so she sipped the wine slowly to enjoy it. After a sip, Hera asked something

“Naruto, why are so informal? Do you not realize what could happen to you on a whim of a god in a bad mood?”

The only legitimate daughter of the Sun rider scoffed and answered

“I’m not a formal person. For me everyone is equal, be it a head of state, the vagrant behind the closest McDonald’s or the gods. You want my respect given to you? In my opinion, you have to earn it. I’m already respectful in my opinion; I have the tendency to give nicknames to people and I didn’t give you one. Heck, my Head of State is the Head of the military back in my home village and I still call her Granny to her face. You should see her reaction, it’s hilarious! Her teammate, Jiraiya, I call him Pervy Sage because he write porn and peek on woman in outdoor baths. I’m warning you Hera, seriously. Whatever you do, do **_not_** let Zeus and Jiraiya meet. Those two would form a solid friendship over their common vices and it would be the end of the world! A world, where this duo blessed with Jiraiya’s perseverance and ingenuity and with Zeus’ powers at hand and experience with the fairer sex, could not survive for long!”

She said with utmost sincerity. It was so much absurd, but true, Hera could do nothing more than let her head fall back and laugh out loud! Oh, she liked this girl! She was hilarious! Once calmed, she wiped a few tears of mirth and said

“By Order, I can’t remember the last time I laughed that much! I just looked up the shinobi you told me about and I can see your point of view. Those two aren’t allowed to be alone, ever. Would I be right in assuming that it was you who led Artemis on a wild goose chase all around Olympus the other day? You told me you were a Toad Sage, thus you can use nature to your purposes. A presence made of natural energy made fun of the Goddess of the Hunt and several gods. Zeus wasn’t happy with the new nature look, though.”

Naruto’s answer was only to grin like a fox, showing her sharp canines. That was all the answer Hera needed. She was starting to really like this girl. The first legitimate child of the God of the Arts, an independent and strong young woman and crafty with that! To manage what she had managed, it was really something. Though seeing Ares’ reaction to the drawings on his temple’s doors was quite amusing. Her warmonger son was quite homophobic and he resented being called a “Mamma's boy”. Naruto then had a fantastic idea and just had to share it with Hera.

“Hera, I’m sorry if I overstep my bounds, but for Zeus’ philandering around, I have an idea to help. I doubt you can stop him for too long, I mean, he did manage to last about forty years top but after that...well, if you can’t stop him from sleeping around, you could always be devious about it and make it so that his flings won’t produce anymore children. Remember, he is your king yes, but you are also his _queen._ Put a decree on him that his seed is no longer virile on another woman than you; oh don’t forget to make him sleep on the couch when he does something stupid. That won’t stop him for long when he find an interesting piece of tail, but at least he won’t left demigods left and right anymore.You should think about it.”

After that suggestion, the goddess and the kunoichi talked about nothing and everything and when Naruto left, she had her Greek accreditation and permission to use the full extents of her power to keep a civil war from happening. If she had to bust some egos and bash some heads to do it, go for it! It was time to have a woman’s touch into this affair. She could go full bijuu if needed. Hera would also inform Juno, who would inform Mars and Jupiter. To keep her presence a secret from Greek Mode Apollo for a little while longer; Hera directly teleported Naruto at the elevator going back down to New York. She took the ride down without seeing anybody, it was a good thing. After all, if her dad had any common sense, he would have come back and groveled in front of her mom the second she unlocked her seal when she challenged Yang Kurama for his full power and his memories when he was Minato Namikaze came back to him. But no, the big baby did everything in his power to not go back to Konoha. Bad move Apollo, very bad move.

The day that every gods on Olympus except Apollo finally arrived. For this occasion, Hades arrived on Olympus a little early, letting his wife handle things in the Underworld. Hephaestus had placed cameras everywhere so the meeting would be diffused in both camps and at every domicile of those minor gods not living on the mountain. Zeus was almost as giddy as a young god. One of his sons had done something very stupid to the point of making him shake his head in disappointment. Even he would not have waited almost three years, delaying the inevitable punishment that come in cheating on your wife. He was still feeling in his ichors his last punishment at Juno’s hands when he was Jupiter and sired Jason. Apollo was in for it and he would gladly help Poseidon and Amphitrite’s daughter by doing his job as the ultimate judge. Justice was his department after all.

It was a rare thing, but the three sons of Kronos, may he rot, were getting along splendidly today. Apollo opened his mouth and said something about wife swapping and he was immediately cuffed behind the head, very hard, seven times by Artemis. One for each of the Big Three, one for each of their wives he offended and the last one was for herself. Needless to say, he did shut up after all, glaring at his snickering brothers. Ares even said

“Even I’m not dumb enough to say that, sunspot. Seriously, I’m not even a seer and I saw that coming miles away!”

After a good collective chuckle at Apollo’s big mouth, the council continued, addressing problems and requests. When it was time for the demigods to visit, Zeus said

“Before we mingle with our children, we have something special in mind. Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, enter!”

The trio of shinobi demigods entered the meeting hall as requested. Apollo sunny disposition paled drastically at the name “Naruto” but at the name “Kushina” he was ready to flee for his life if he had not been restrained to his throne by celestial bronze manacles at his wrists, keeping him on his spot and Athena’s spear at his jugular. The wisdom goddess was sporting a grin that was terrifying for the Prophecy god! He had to get away! Kushina would kill him! Hades would then resurrect him for Kushina to kill him again! Zeus was the one to put the final nail on his coffin with a big smile on his face.

“Phoebus Apollo, son of Zeus and Leto, God of the sun, youths, arts, music, medicine, truth and prophecies; I, Zeus Almighty, King of the gods, restrain your powers and divinity. You are locked into Minato Namikaze’s form and given your shinobi powers back. You are still prophetic, still immortal, but you are now made of flesh and blood, closer to a demigod than a god. You will only have access to your full powers and godly form if you are fighting another God, Titan or Gigante. ”

Apollo’s body shined brightly after Zeus finish talking, to the point that the mortals had to avert their eyes as Apollo took briefly his divine form before changing shape. No longer was Apollo an immortal teenager, his body took Minato’s form. His clothing was still the same but fitted for his new constitution. He was no longer ten feet tall, but human sized! A sweet voice called out to him, his wife Kushina

“Oh, Mi-Na-To! **_Husband_**! We have **_so_** **_much_** to talk about! But before we go, Lady Hera, it’s your turn now!”

The queen of Olympus offered a mischievous smirk to the god of prophecies and declared

“I, Hera, Queen of Olympus, Goddess of marriage, declare in this instant that Apollo’s marriage to Kushina Uzumaki, twice born demigod, daughter of Poseidon and Amphitrite, is still active and binding. You may go with my blessings.”

The second Hera finished her declaration; both Kushina and Apollo/Minato flashed a peacock purple before everything went back to normal. The red head was mad. You could tell by the way her hair was waving into nine tails all around and by the glint in her sea green eyes. Suddenly, a dozen of silver chains shot out of her body and went for the downgraded god! With an unmanly shriek, Apollo used all of his speed he was renowned for when he was incarnated as the Yellow Flash to run away from his irate wife! The rest of the gods had a very hard time not to laugh out loud at the sight. The chains would corner him and after throwing a tri-pronged kunai, he would disappear into a yellow flash of light. Athena was observing the technique with intrigue, and then she made the connection. Shinobi, Delos, chakra, space/time teleportation technique, porn books appearing from nowhere, the doodle in her temple. It was all linked, but how? Her ruminations were interrupted when a golden claw of energy coming out from the smirking blond girl, Naruto, knocked the special kunai away from her father, then the chains created by the chakra of Apollo’s wife, and wasn’t it a shock and a half to learn that the womanizer god was married, Kushina, caught him. With a smirk on her face, Kushina dragged her bound husband outside of the meeting hall.

Apollo was squirming, yelling and debating like a mad man! He wanted to live damn it! He had so many things he wanted to do! With a last ditch effort he literally begged his twin to help him.

“Artemis, please! Help me, I beg of you! Big sister, save me! I don’t want to die!”

For Apollo to admit he was the younger twin and beg for help, he must really be afraid. But nobody was willing to help. Every divinity in the meeting had agreed beforehand that it was a needed lesson for the god of truth. When his twin declined to help, in his latch ditch effort, he tired to appeal to Naruto’s good nature.

“Please, Naruto! Help daddy out of this mess! You’re not a cruel woman are you?! Tell your mom to let me go! I’ll teach you anything you want! **PLEASE!** ”

Naruto’s answer was her trademark fox-like grin and to deny her father’s plea.

“Nope. That will teach you to not come back for eighteen years. You had your mortal memories back for two whole years now and you still didn’t come back to grovel for forgiveness at mom’s feet. You’re on your own dad.”

Apollo was finally dragged out of the meeting hall with a resounding and final dramatic

**“NOOOOOOOO!”**

Then it was silence. Said silence was replaced soon by the agonized cries of the reduced Sun God

“No! No! Not the saucepan of doom! Not the sauce **pan**! **ARGGH! That hurts!** ”

“Eighteen years Apollo! Eighteen long years alone with a baby girl to educate on my own! You think I’m the kind of girl you can marry and make a child with then disappear? Think again Datebane!” (Kushina’s verbal tick)

“But dear, the Ancients Laws... **AGGHH! NOT THE FACE!** Kushi-chan! **NOT THE FACE!** It’s the money maker!”

“The freakin’ Ancient Laws don’t forbid you to send a letter or to make a phone call Datebane! I’m not a damn hooker you paid to have sex with; I am your wife in case you still forgot! Not the face you said, heh? How about the pearls?”

Kushina’s sweet voice was heard loud and clear. At that one, every male in the meeting hall, divine or mortal flinched then crossed their legs. That was cruel beyond belief. Ares then said solemnly

“A minute of silence for the loss of Apollo’s manhood and freedom. There goes a brave man.”

Every male, be it divine or mortal without a life partner, bowed his head in respect. The women all rolled their eyes collectively at the silliness of the men. Apollo’s pain and panic filled voice was then heard again

“ **KYAAAA!** Yes the face! Yes the face! Not my **pearls**! I need them!”

“You won’t need them for a long while, datebane! They’re mine again and I decree right here right now that you won’t use them with me or any other woman! You, mister, are sleeping on the couch and with no sex for the foreseeable future!”

The Big Three shivered at that. They absolutely **_hated_** the couch! Curse you to Tartarus Jay Wellingdon Couch! Apollo’s answer was as dramatic as the god

**“NOOOOOO! NOT THE COUCH!** Not the **no-sex rule** , I love **sex**! I live for **sex**! **PLEASE!”**

The sun rider somehow managed to free himself from the adamantine sealing chains but before he could go far, Kushina’s voice was heard

“Where do you think you’re going, dear? We’re not done yet! Get back here right **now**!”

A yellow/orange claw of chakra was seen into the doors and just when Apollo was about to cross it, he was grabbed by the waist and violently haul back outside where Kushina continued to pummel him and berate him for not being there. She had a lot of frustrations to let go of. When a subdued and beaten black and blue Apollo was seen re-entry the hall with his wife, Ares, Hermes, and Hephaestus couldn’t contain themselves anymore and exploded into peals of laughter! Then, once calmed, they took human form to mingle with their children.

Ares took Sasuke apart and both father and son fixed the other in silence. After a while, Ares said in an uncharacteristic soft voice

“You look so much like your mother. I am proud of you, my son. I am glad that you managed to surpass your limitations and became the splendid shinobi I see before me. Tomorrow morning, when you get to camp, I will claim you. Help Clarisse whip your brothers and sisters into shape will ya?”

Sasuke, silent and broody, accepted with a small and sincere smile.

“Yes Otou-sama. (Formal Japanese appellation for father) I will do as you ask. Thank you for letting Kushina fosters me. After Itachi massacred the clan before they could rise in rebellion against Konoha, I was a mess. Without a mother figure, I would be have failed to temper my worst traits and fallen in the Avenger role.”

Ares let a small smile pass his scared lips and as a mark of affection, he strongly clapped Sasuke into his back, then they went back to the others. Sasuke would whip his siblings into shape and the Giants would rue the day they decided to come back. The Lightning blade would cut them down with the help of the Red Hot Habanero and Naruto of Nine Tails.

 

**Omake: The Valley of the End.**

Sasuke and Naruto were staring at each other upon the head of their ancestors’ statues. Sasuke was on the head of Madara Uchiha and Naruto was on the head of Hashirama Senju. Both founded Konohagakure No Sato about a century ago. They had been best friends and rivals and before that, enemies. In the Warring States Era, the Senju and Uchiha were bitter enemies. Sasuke was falling to the Curse of Hatred bred into the Uchiha clan so long ago and Naruto was still following the Will of Fire. Sasuke had attempted to go rogue after the offer of Kabuto Yakushi, former right hand man of Orochimaru, who offered him more power to be able to kill Itachi in the goal to avenge his clan massacre at his hands. Needless to say, a squad was formed to bring him back. Each and every one in the squad had stopped to take care of an opponent blocking the way, letting Naruto catch up to her foster brother.

They bantered back and forth, but when Sasuke tried to leave without fighting, Naruto would each time shift gears into Sunlight Speed and bat him away from the border. Each and every time, Sasuke would yell at her

“Let me pass!”

She answered the same thing over and over with such steel in her voice; he was starting to be very afraid.

**“You. Shall. Not. Pass!”**

When he attacked her with intent to **_kill_** , now things started to go downhill. For him.

She batted him away and started transforming! A bubbling red cloak of chakra was enclosing her and taking the shape of a fox and he now **_knew_** he was in deep trouble. Her nails became claws, her whiskers birthmarks became wider and thicker! Her fangs poked through her lips, said lips became black! But the thing that made his heart hurt, was to see the sky blue eyes of Naruto turned red and vertical. The white sclera turned black. He was very afraid for his life when he realized there were three chakra tails waving absently at her tail bone. With an animalistic voice, she said

“I have a deal with Kurama, Sasuke. You see, he isn’t fond of your clan and even less of the Sharingan. In exchange for not fighting me for control and allowed me three tails of his chakra, I promised him access to my senses and that I would give you a severe trashing. He wanted me to kill you, but I convinced him that it would be way more satisfying kicking your ass all over the valley, then drag you back home and let mom punish you. Ah, I almost forgot. I swear on the River Styx that I will give Sasuke Uchiha a trashing with Kurama’s chakra in exchange of letting him access to my senses and not trying to take me over. Then I will bring him back home, alive, for his just punishment from my mother.”

The cloudless sky boomed at the Oath and Sasuke knew he was screwed. When the bijuu was helping his container, they were like a natural disaster. Unstoppable. He took his guard and decided to take his beating like a man. Needless to say, after all was over, Sasuke had the Avenger beaten out of him once again.

 

 


	12. Chapter 11: To Camp Half-Blood we go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke's arrival to Camp Half-Blood is cool.  
> Apollo the henpecked and House Husband.  
> Chiron wonder about his new charges.  
> claiming.  
> Artemis is not always logical.  
> Chiron trains with the trio to see what needs to be addressed.  
> Percy founds out he has an older sister and a niece.  
> Kushina is devious.  
> Percy and Naruto spars.  
> Kushina trains(torture) Percy.  
> Omake.

**The Greek Kunoichi**

**Chapter 11: To Camp Half-Blood we go.**

**Author’s notes:** _Here we are! Chapter 11! Don’t worry; you’ll see more of Apollo the house husband in the future! I have so much fun with a cowed and henpecked Apollo in my head who mope around the house but answer everything Kushina told him with a “Yes, Dear.”XD Now, we enter into the Lost Hero. I will give Percy a few days of training with Kushina before he leave, then we will follow roughly the same timeline as canon. For Naruto’s gathering of sunlight, imagine the scene in Fate/Zero when Saber charges Excalibur up to noble phantasm level to get rid of Caster. Now, our trio will arrive in style! On with the show!_

Sasuke blamed Naruto. She came up with a crazy plan to go to Camp Half Blood and like a fool, he folded. Needless to say, Naruto knew how to use her feminine wiles to get whatever she wanted from him. It wasn’t fair that she would not give him his release when they were intimate if he did not fold to her demands. Evil woman. They could have used the Hiraishin seal she left into the woods to teleport there directly like Kushina and Apollo did; they could have run at chakra enhanced high speed all the way there if she wanted to take the scenic route. But no! Naruto, in her “infinite wisdom”, stole an old 60’ Chevrolet truck that only had two places into the cabin. They were now riding it hard towards the camp and while Naruto knew how to drive safely, he could have done without her idea of fun by driving recklessly while he was the default sniper against the monsters who were chasing them! They had forgotten to apply again the genjutsu hiding their scents, but now was not the time to reapply it, they were on plain view of most of their pursuers, so it would be pointless. After dusting a hellhound who got to close for comfort with a Chidori senbon, he said to Naruto, irritated

“Can you stop your joy riding, Naruto? It’s hard enough to kill the monsters at a distance without your needless movements of the steering wheel to add to the difficulty level!”

“But Sasuke! Its way more fun like that! If I wanted to drive normally I would have stolen another type of car!”

Was her cackling answer. He sighted. His teammate was insane. She swerved again, but this time she sent a blade of wind from her left hand outside the window to bisect a few Empousi at the waist. Hopefully they would arrive soon; he was starting to get tired after using so much chakra. His wish was seemingly heard when they engaged on the farm road leading to Delphi Strawberry Service. Naruto flat out put her foot to the floor, laughing like a maniac when they passed a sign saying “no Trespassing”. As if a little crime like that would stop her! They had left the slower monsters in the dust, only the hellhounds were still on their trail, but Sasuke was tinning the pack with his long distance lightning techniques. Suddenly, a good song came on the radio and Naruto, like the adrenaline junkie she was, put the volume to the maximum. Seems they were on an Aerosmith marathon on this station, since the success song they took back in 2004 was playing and Naruto was signing along out loud when she was not cackling like an asylum escapee after she did some crazy stunt manoeuvres to make three hellhounds collide together. The song started a bit before they started cresting Half-Blood Hill and then played all along their mad zigzagging descent.

**“You gotta move, you gotta move**  
**you gotta move, you gotta move**  
**Oh, when my God gets ready**  
**you gotta move, you gotta move**

**You may be high, you may be low**  
**you may be rich yeah, you may be poor**  
**Brother when the Lord get ready**  
**You gotta move, you gotta move**

**Yes**  
**you may be old, you may be young**  
**you may be weak, maybe high-strung**  
**Brother when the good Lord get ready**  
**you gotta move, you gotta move**

**You see dat woman who walks the street**  
**you see dat cop man who walks his beat**  
**but when the Lord gets ready**  
**you gotta move, you gotta move, you got to, yeah**

**Yeah I was hangin' with the Devil when we made a pact**  
**I'm drinkin' welfare whiskey smokin' food stamp crack**  
**It was one part sour, two parts sweet**  
**Three parts strong and four parts weak**  
**I would rather sit on a pumpkin and have it all to myself**  
**Than to be crowded on a velvet cushion**

**You may be bad, you cannot see**  
**you may be deaf, it's all meant to be**  
**now when the Lord get ready**  
**You gotta move, you gotta move**

**You gotta move, you gotta move**  
**you gotta move, you got to know**  
**When the good get ready**  
**you gotta move, you gotta, you gotta move**

**You gotta move, you gotta move**  
**you gotta move, you gotta move**  
 **you gotta move, you gotta move**  
 **you gotta, you gotta, you gotta move!!”**

The final of the song was mysteriously timed with a controlled drift that stopped them at a few feet from Kushina near the Big House and the volleyball court, who was definitely **not** amused by her children’s behaviour if her frown and her hands on her shapely hips were any indication. Due to her Uzumaki blood, even if she was in her forties, Kushina didn’t look a day passed twenty two. At this point, she considered Sasuke her son more than Mikoto’s, may she rest in peace. Apollo, in the contrary, was doing his best to not laugh out loud at how **_cool_** his daughter’s entrance was! She was definitely his kid! She had the show in her veins! He was so damn proud right now! He would definitely share that stunt with Hermes! Chiron, who had come to see what that ruckus was about and was been briefed about Apollo’s presence before said ruckus, was quite conflicted. That was the first time two demigods managed to end inside the Camp’s borders with an old 60’ Chevy truck of all things. He was glad to see two more children alive and whole, but he had the feeling that he had gained a duo of headaches inducing ones. It seems that most of the camp had assembled when they started to hear that loud rock n’ roll song from earlier and the truck’s sounds booming from over the hill. The teens got out of the fuming truck and Naruto, as casual as she could, said

“Hi mom, hi dad! How it’s going? I really hope the Mist is up to the task today. We got mobbed by monsters of all sorts as soon as we got out of the highway. So there’s many supernatural road kills in the last few Miles. ”

She finished by snickering, said laugh was shared by her father, who got glared at by his wife, which made him stop quickly like the henpecked husband he was. Sasuke shook his head in exasperation at his lover’s nonchalance. She would never change. When she finally saw Chiron, she blinked and said

“Wow, a centaur! That’s new! I never saw somebody like you before. And I thought Delos was the center of weird stuff! Oh well, who am I to judge? My name’s Naruto Uzumaki and the sourpuss over there is Sasuke Uchiha. What’s up?”

She finished by pointing Sasuke with her thumb. Chiron was now officially confused. Delos? Wasn’t the moving continent declared off limits by Artemis’ decree? Once done greeting the new arrivals, he turned back toward Apollo, who said

“Artemis is a stick in the mud but I also have jurisdiction there. Let it be for now, Chiron. I will explain everything later, I promise. Better let them breathe and let the claiming go underway so the Camp can resume their activities and Kushina can scold her daughter for being reckless on purpose.”

The centaur acquiesced and ordered everybody back a few paces. They didn’t have to wait long. Two symbols appeared above Kushina’s head. Poseidon’s trident and Amphitrite’s circlet of polished red crab claws. A twice born demigod! Chiron bowed and said out loud

“All hail Kushina Uzumaki, daughter of Poseidon and Amphitrite, rulers of Atlantis. Hail!”

Once everyone had bowed and stood on their feet, it was Sasuke’s turn.

“All hail Sasuke Uchiha, son of Ares, God of War. Hail!”

Again, everybody bowed to a blinking in surprise, Sasuke, when a glowing red spear appeared above his head.

But it was Naruto who got the most shocked eyes. Daughter of the sun rider and a twice born demigod of the sea? What kind of mix it represent?

“All hail Naruto Uzumaki, daughter of Apollo, granddaughter of Poseidon and Amphitrite. Hail!”

Needless to say, the fact that three new demigods arrived safely, three adults, one who got to enjoy motherhood and married life was a hot fact in camp for a long while. Kushina slipped into a role of teacher and unofficial second mother for every child in need of affection or simply an ear to listen, quite quickly and easily. Apollo was restricted in his powers, but not to the point of impotence, so he could also offer his knowledge when he was in the mood and not being bossed around by his wife. To please his wife and to frankly be able to afford a bit of private time, he conjured them a nice cabin at the edge of the woods. They could have taken a room in the Big House, but with Chiron, Mr. D (who took pleasure in mocking Apollo for being henpecked) and young Rachel as the new oracle already living there, it was not crowded per see, but with all the come and go from the campers, they would not have been able to get any privacy to work out their issues. Naruto fitted pretty well with her siblings. They were genuinely interested in the facts that she was from Delos and a kunoichi. She was offered the role of Senior Counselor as she was the oldest of the current generation, been eighteen years old, but she refused it, saying that it wouldn’t be fair for Will who was doing such a good job and others who had more seniority. The next morning at sunrise, everybody who was awake and outside were treated to a special show.

Naruto was sitting on the roof of the Big House, dressed in simple black spandex shorts and a matching sport bra. She took a stance similar as to when she was accumulating natural energy to enter Sage Mode by meditating, but it was not natural energy who was absorbed into her being. Somehow, she was absorbing the light from the sun! The sunlight was dancing across her skin and entering her body by the pores. Chiron, who had been leaving the Big House for a morning trot to get the blood flowing, was totally stunned. He had trained countless children of Apollo in his long years, but absorbing sunlight was never a trait passed to his children! It was like a maelstrom of light was raging around the girl, but it felt so peaceful and not dangerous at all! She seemed to know what she was doing. It would take a few days to find what Sasuke and her knew and designs a schedule to help shore the holes in their education. Kushina has taught them well as a good mother should, but he was not the trainers of heroes for nothing. He knew his stuff. He would ask her about this power later. He took off and his mind returned to the discussion that lasted long last night.

Yesterday evening, Apollo had explained Kushina, Sasuke and Naruto’s background to him. Needless to say he was intrigued. A land where only the basic technologies of today’s world were active, it was hard to imagine truly. No cars, no planes, a few isolated trains. They had electricity and modern kitchen and washing/drying appliances, but TVs were only for the wealthy or for private discussions between the lords of the land and the head of the military villages. The people there had focused on evolving the body to be able of supernatural feats more than technology. They were also highly spiritual, having built temples for the letoides and their mother for worship all over the continent. Shinobis and samurais were the two more known castes of soldiers followed by the ninja monks serving and protecting the temples. The continent of Delos was full of anachronisms and a savant mix of different Asian cultures with a bit of westerner here and here. It seems that it was the same everywhere; when you learn a new language, you learn first the swear words. Just before bed, he had heard Naruto said something to Sasuke in what he would swear was rude Polynesian and she was answered in rude Japanese!

Still, the most amazing and terrifying of all of that was to learn of a practice he would gladly condemn. Jinchūriki. Power of human sacrifice. On a technical, scientific point of view, the fact that they existed techniques (most of them forbidden) able to divide in two an intelligent and sentient great being whose body is composed of raw energy shaped into a mystical animal and then sealed it into a living person was nothing more than formidable! But on a humane point of view, doing that to a child was unforgivable. When Chiron gave a piece of his mind to his teacher for doing that to his newborn daughter, he finally saw something in the incarnated god’s eyes he never saw before. Regret and self loathing among many others were waging war inside the god’s conscious. Even if he was on the couch, they were still married and Kushina did genuinely love Apollo, so she took one of his arms, snuggled close to him and let said arm fell around her waist. Apollo didn’t have a choice at the time. Kushina was giving birth and at birth was when a female Jinchūriki’s seal was at its weakest. An intruder had killed their protection detail and kidnapped their new born baby girl. He has saved her, of course! But the intruder had escaped with Kushina and forcefully released the beast she was holding, and then hypnotizing it to attack the village.

As the Hokage, the leader of the village, his duty was to his people, but as a husband and father, his duty was to his family. At the end he had to call Thanatos and in exchange for his soul, the Death God divided the fox in two and sealed away half into Naruto and half back into his wife. The only problem with his supposed “death” was he had sealed a part of his soul into his daughter to help her when the time came to fight her inner demon for the right to use his full power or to use as a fail-safe in case the seal would broke. He had made a mistake, easy explainable as his mortal body was dying, he sealed away his mortal memories with Naruto and when he awoke as a God, he had forgotten his life in the Elemental Nations. As for why he didn’t manifest himself when he regained his memories, he frankly answered that he was terrified of what was surely waiting for him; he was busy with the second Titanomachy and he had to deal with Artemis’ moods and frankly unreasonable decrees for Delos. One day she wanted to forbid men to touch women because she wanted more virgin candidates for her Hunters. That one he shot down harshly. The continent was always plagued with conflicts somewhere with death on all sides, so her decree of imposed chastity for the mortals would have been a demographic nightmare. Another time he had to force her hand was to give Hades access to a battlefield where some idiot necromancer had again used the Edo Tensei, but this time in mass. Needless to say, Hades wasn’t pleased at all with said necromancer (Kabuto) and to been stuck cleaning a mess of resurrected souls stuck in hosts made of clay and ashes. If Tobirama Senju hadn’t already paid his debt for inventing such a technique, he would have stuck the emotionless prick into the Fields of Punishments! As it is, he was still trying to prove that his daughter Melinoe gave the OK for the technique.

A few days passed and the camp was returning to routine or as close as it could for the days are not alike. Chiron had learned that Naruto could convert sunlight in energy to achieve great speed. With the power of the sun in her, her senses also stretched to compensate for the tunnel vision it would give her normally. She had explained to him how she had different set of skills with her powers, but could not use them all together. For example, if she was using her chakra cloaks, she could not use her demigod powers except the passive self healing and could not physically transform since the chakra that was usually physically present, was now in her system. The centaur had learned the hard way in diverse spars with the lass why her moniker was **Naruto of Nine Tails/Kyuubi no Naruto**. She could push her physical metamorphosis to such a point where she looked like a meld of fox and human! Furry fox ears atop her head, _dangerous_ clawed hands, prominent canines, whiskers birthmarks a tad darker but more sensible, her hair fluffier and of course, nine blonde and white tipped fox tails waving at her tailbone. It was, in his book, a very good thing that she could only use one skill sets at time. Another thing they had found out by sparring together, when Naruto was this much transformed, she could no longer use her ninjutsu repertoire. Her chakra became far too dense for techniques conceived for human shinobis and her clawed hands did not kept their finesse for quick hand sealing. She was not defenceless, by the gods, far from it! But she could no longer spam Shadow Clones for a cannon fodder army or creates a water dragon or spat a giant fireball.

She could also infuse her chakra into her tails to make them deadlier and use them as spears. They were also fully prehensile. So she liked to use them to try to skewer him on them and she also had access to Fox fire. He **_loathed_** Fox fire! Burned centaur was not a trend he wanted to promote! And Naruto knew it by the vulpine grin on her face! She could still form a Rasengan but could not put her wind or water elements in it and he was getting really sick of her damn fox illusions! She had bonded with Annabeth and a few older campers, a few of them who still remembered the prom dress incident years ago and she was _adamant_ to keep showing him an illusion of what he looked like after that particular prank! He would never admit out loud that striking her across the face hard enough to jar her concentration that she lost her hold on her metamorphosis to the point of reverting to her human form felt that good for his ego though. She was a quick little thing this Naruto girl. Chiron thought it was better for his health to make her work to control her predator aura. The sheer intensity of the aura when she was transformed to the maximum of her capacities was enough to make him quite uneasy! And she had eyed the satyrs as if they were prey!

Sasuke was easier to train with; he was quite possibly the less hotheaded son of Ares he ever met! That boy was always calm and only Naruto or Kushina’s teasing seemed to really affect him. Kushina had beaten the “emo” out of him at a young age and Naruto had thoroughly trashed the power lust out of him when they were thirteen. Sasuke would never forget being batted away from one side of the Valley of the End to the other until he had not even enough strength to stand! And Kushina’s disappointed face had hurt the boy even more. His beating at Naruto’s hands at been very rough for his ego but had put his head straight again, but when he saw Kushina in tears because she felt she failed him as a surrogate mother, he had been deeply ashamed of himself. Once he was healed, Sasuke abandoned all of his dignity and in a fit of inspiration, he had thrown himself at her feet, **_begging_** for her forgiveness, apologizing to her because he had been such a bad son to make his mother cry and he had forsaken his sensei’s maxim in a hair brain scheme for obtaining enough power for his revenge against the kin slayer. **Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are even _worse_ than scum. ** There was a lot of crying done this day, but all three healed over time. Sasuke never left his family again. He learned that day that power for the sake of power is toxic.

The boy was excellent with his chokutō and had inherited his grandfather Zeus’ affinity for lightning and his mother’s affinity for fire from what he had been told. He could channel both through his sword, but seems to prefer lightning. Sasuke had inherited the eyes of his clan and Chiron had to admit that those were terrifying tools. This son of war had inherited the usual abilities of children of Ares, but he seemed reluctant to use the boost of power wrath could give him. Learning about the Curse of Hatred bred into the Uchiha clan, Chiron could understand why he was always in control. If he loses it, he could seriously hurt his loved ones in search of power and he had no intention to earn another “Beat the “emo” and the avenger out of Sasuke” session. Two such sessions was enough, thank you very much.

Chiron’s training sessions with Kushina were on another level all together. Where her daughter had power to spare but was lacking finesse, Kushina was the same but had sharpened all of that into a deadly combination. Being a kunoichi for over thirty years would give you that. Her mastery over water and wind was something he had only seen in gods before her. Her mind was more analytic than her daughter, who had still the impetuosity of youth. Kushina was a middle aged woman who had fought and survived in two continental wars. She was more adept to battle with seals, something Naruto could only do outside of combat or on very close quarters. What scared the trainer of heroes though was the deadliness of her adamantine sealing chains. He now understood why Apollo looked close to defecate on himself when they were brought out and her temper was inflamed. That temper of her, it seems she had inherited it from her godly father and mortal mother. She was adept at all standard shinobi weapons and quite decent with a sword, but she had her own style build up and being an Uzumaki and also a Jinchūriki, she had stamina to spare, something Apollo was crying about because he couldn’t experience it. Seriously, his teacher was such a drama queen. Kushina only needed to familiarize herself with the more recent events and practice her ancient Greek, for it was rusty and he had nothing more to teach her. When he asked why she let Naruto’s mischievous streak grow so wild, she gave him a “duh” look and plain told him

“I was the same when I was her age and we both hold a part of the most powerful fox spirit in the universe. It was bound to happen. If it’s not enough, did you see the drama queen who sired her? We Uzumaki don’t do normal.”

Chiron had to give it to her; Apollo was prompt to act with drama or mischievousness. Kushina was quite devious too, for he had heard, much to his chagrin, that she had caught her husband masturbating in the toilet and while she was kind enough to help him finish, for she was not cruel enough to blue balls him on top of his actual punishment, the devious Uzumaki vixen put a seal on him so he couldn’t get it up for other ladies! Apollo was now assured to be monogamous for a long time! Something Ares and Hermes liked come to visit to mock him about. Minato was calling his brothers a few unflattering nicknames, but the word “jerk” came back quite often in the discussion. He Who Got the Couch got vindicated though, when Kushina said out loud in the two other gods’ presences that she was helping Hera design a godly chastity belt and that they would be their test dummies. They couldn’t leave fast enough after stuttering excuses after excuses. That one made him laugh. Young Rachel, who was playing pinochle against Mr. D and said god too were laughing very hard to the point of tears. It seems that Apollo’s drama queen acts were very entertaining for those old enough to understand adult humor.

Once the winter holidays started, Percy Jackson came to Camp Half Blood for a visit and he was gaping like a fish for ten minutes straight when he learned that he had a big sister who was old enough to be his mother! Of course, Rachel took pictures as blackmail material. Percy, selfless as he was, asked if she needed protection from Zeus, since she would have been conceived when the Oath of The Big Three was still in effect. With a smile, Kushina told him that their father had circumvented the oath by blessing her mortal parents with his wife’s help to permit them to conceive her. She had two sets of parents, one set mortal who were dead and a divine set. Kushina did told Percy to be ready for a hard regimen for training his water abilities. She could not help him with his geokinesis though; she had not inherited that part of their father’s powers. If he wanted to play with wind, she was his gal, for earth though, he was on his own.

Percy’s jaw hit the floor literally when he learned he had a total babe of an older girl as a niece! Oh, he was totally smitten with Annabeth, but that didn’t mean he was blind. Naruto was not interested and said so clearly, so it was why they could hang out without it being feeling weird. Naruto admitted that she was an adept of free loving and been bisexual, like her father, the henpecked Apollo (Hey!), but she had a code. She never went after somebody who was already in a couple, family was off limits since incest was not appealing to her and all her masculine partners were required to wear protection. No protection? No fun. It was as simple as that. She was barely eighteen years old; she was not ready to be a mother. Sasuke and Percy were not really getting along, Sasuke was not the social type and his attitude was very off putting to the son of Poseidon. But he was like that with almost everybody; he was a natural stick in the mud. But someone needed to be the logical and rational one in the group. They were civil with each others, if anything; Sasuke respected Percy’s strength and moral fiber.

Now, both Naruto and Percy were on the top of the canoe lake, both grinning like loons at each other. Percy had Riptide ready for his match with his niece and he was even more excited when he saw her call her weapon.

“Surge, Water and Heaven, **Nejibana**.”

Then her strange necklace was illuminated with a bubbling blue-green light and changed into some sort of trident. Nejibana was a very beautiful and quite deadly weapon and with that, she had the advantage of range. It was not all, Naruto had a predator like smirk and Percy soon found out why. She had similar water powers than him! Water was coalescing around her trident, helping make her blows even stronger with the force of crashing waves! Sword and trident collided multiples times; both sea descendants were having so much fun! Percy found out rapidly that being a boy gave him a certain advantage physically even though she was older than him. But damn if she wasn’t quick to dodge and attack at impossible angles! But he was using waves to repulse her when she was too persistent or came to close for comfort. She could manipulate water, but not as well as him. When he tried to hijack the water around her trident, he had a nasty surprise though. That water wasn’t obeying his wishes! Naruto was nice enough to explain

“It’s because I put my chakra, my inner energy if you prefer, in it. My demigod affinity with water is not that strong, I’m more geared towards wind, but if I use air with my Nejibana, it won’t be a spar anymore. I mean, I’m trained to sharpen the air around my weapon and I don’t want Betty Boop (her surname for Annabeth*snickers*) to be mad at me for having now only half or a quarter of a boyfriend!”

Percy shivered at that, yeah, let’s stick with water. He could tank the concussive force of the blows. As soon as he had boasted that out loud, Naruto had a feral smirk on her face and started to twirl her weapon at insane speeds to use the momentum for an attack from above! He only had enough time to put his sword Riptide upside his head and grab the handle with his two hands to parry the blow! He barely managed to hold on! That was crazy! And he was still sent away with the wave of water that came with the blow! She disengaged, twirled the trident again and went for a horizontal sweep aimed at his legs after speeding towards him! Percy yelped in alarm but made the rookie mistake to jump into the air in place of diving. Naruto was quick enough to bash her opponent in the stomach with the pole section of the weapon in another horizontal sweep. Had it been a fight to the death, she would have eviscerated him with the teeth of Nejibana. She told him that much. When he complained about bruises, she told him flat out he could just have a dip into the lake or the ocean to heal or have Betty Boop kissed them better. She even offered him to hurt him around his crotch to give him an excuse for oral sex. That one brought a big red flush on his face and Naruto pounced on it.

“What, don’t tell me you never...By the Gods! You’re still a virgin! So that’s why you’re so red! I would have thought that either Betty Boop or you would have jumped on the other by now! Man, she’s practically asking for it with her “fuck me” eyes when she looks at you! If the other girls hadn’t figured you belonged exclusively to Annabeth, some would have already dragged you away for some fun times! Heck, just before the start of our spar I overheard some daughters of Aphrodite were planning an orgy with you as the sole male if Betty Boop and you ever went in separate ways if your couple doesn’t work! Look, if you need condoms I can easily loan you a few but the next time that you’re in town you’ve got to buy some back to replace those I gave you.”

Naruto was almost as devious as her mother, for she used Percy’s sputtering and denials as a lack of attention to bash him solidly on the head after a complete rotation of Nejibana, making him sink like a stone in the waters! As a son of Poseidon, he would be fine, heck he would be back on the surface in no time. Of course, she had lied about the orgy with the daughters of Aphrodite, but it was fun to mess with him. He was so adorable when he was sputtering denials! She then had to jump away, because Percy decided to make an underwater assault by creating a whirlpool to bring her under. As Poseidon and Amphitrite’s granddaughter, she could breathe underwater for a few hours without problem, but getting out of a whirlpool or worse, a maelstrom, was outside of her nautical abilities. Deciding to see how Percy would react to ninjutsu, she changed back Nejibana into its necklace form and molded her chakra with different hand seals and then declared once she was on her last hand seal

**“Suiton: Five Man-eating sharks Jutsu!”**

A group of five sharks were created from her chakra in the water to surround and attack the enemy relentlessly while he is submerged. Let’s see him deal with that. Of course, she knew that he could command the real deal to leave him alone, but she had enough faith in his prowess to deal with water constructs. She was still prudent and did not put much chakra in them. It was a spar, not a death match. Without much chakra, Percy could dispel them easily. She was not mistaken, but when he emerged, he was looking at her with a new respect. That last technique had scared him good! They both decided to end things there, it was a good spar, but if they continued, their competitiveness would force them to go overboard. They were talking of this and that when they come across the Big House. Sitting on the veranda was Kushina and all around her was a group of young children, ten at most, five at least. She was combing the hair of one little girl and singing a old song passed from generations in the habitants of Horai Island, the main island of the Uzu No Kuni archipelago.

“ **Father once said to me**  
**Many moons ago**  
**A demon hand will defend**  
**Mother said one day**  
**There is more that you must know**  
**A mortal hand will sustain**  
**Two hands together**  
**Incomplete alone**  
**Balance and union**  
**And the gate will open**  
**Go my children go**  
**Go to crimson flames**  
**To save our children**  
**The lights of memory remain”**

Naruto had heard the song before, but was as captivated as the first time her mother sang it to her. Her grandmother had told her about the long buried past of Horai Island. Way before the other islands had emerged from the sea floor, before the Sage of Six Paths, when the goddess was still a little girl; Horai was a sanctuary where youkais and mortals could live in harmony together. Youkais and humans would marry and found families. It was only natural that in time, Hanyōs (Half-demons) were born and treasured while in the outside world they were reviled. The story was much longer, but that was the basics. The Uzumaki clan had youkai ancestry, mixed with chakra; it gave birth to their resilient bodies and many traits.

Percy had also been captivated by Kushina’s voice. The song did not captivate him as much as Naruto, but damn if it wasn’t something nice. He then looked at Kushina ten at Naruto and asked

“Hey, I was wondering, why is it your mom’s hair is red and yours’ blond? I heard something about the dominance of colors once or twice and red is dominant on yellow no?”

Naruto smiled and answered

“In simple terms, red hair is weak thus it looses the genetic game against any other colors. So that’s why my hair is blonde. But if you make a joke about dumb blondes with blue eyes, I will tie you up on a chair and force you to read a college level math exercises book! Got it?”

Percy couldn’t nod faster if he wanted. Math was evil!

 

A few days later, Percy found out how much Kushina was a slave driver when it came for training. With all the exercises she was making him do, he could understand why Apollo was so henpecked with his wife. She had a larger than life personality. Now he was tasked to make different constructs of water, since Kushina said that water fists were so much unimaginative and he could do better. Thankfully she wasn’t prompt to make sexual innuendos to make him react like her daughter. After copying many water dwelling animals, she put him to task in now trying supernatural ones likes drakons, hellhounds and pit scorpions. After that, he was set to do Calisthenics using his powers to stay on top of the water! And when he complained, she created water whips to “motivate” him! Evil woman! He was immune to water, true, but not to the pain the collision to his skin was provoking! She did give him a few good ideas, like to use the water in the air to create a dense mist to sneak on his enemies. He was not sure how to implement them, because Kushina was more used to the ninja way of doing things and she was using more her chakra than her demigod’s abilities, but she said she has faith in him to figure things out. It was kind of distracting to see her switch moods so fast. She was such a slave driver a moment, and then motherly the other. Oh well, back to the grind stone before Kushina bust out again the water whips. Or worse, the calculus book! *Shudders*

 

**Omake: The training trip.**

 

Naruto Uzumaki was confused. She was called to the Hokage’s office, so as usual she entered through the bay window, called Tsunade old to her face, dodged the stack of paperwork thrown to her face and after a routine of threats with no meaning or will to back them up, she finally realized that Pervy Sage was also in the office. After greeting him with his nickname and ignoring his rumblings about his greatness and what not and asked clearly

“So, why did you called for me Granny? An awesome mission perhaps? If it’s about the beating I gave the other day to the Water Country Ambassador’s son, he had it coming! The creep had the gall to offer me money for sex! Do I look like a hooker? He was lucky it was me who gave him the beating, Anko was near when he made his offer and her killing intent spiked to insane levels! At least I left him alive, Anko would not.”

Tsunade had to wince at the last one. Yeah, the boy had it coming and the ambassador was not at all offended, on the contrary, he was glad that his son learned that it was dangerous to piss of a shinobi. But that wasn’t what Tsunade called her to the office for. In short, Jiraiya wanted to make her his apprentice and take her outside the village for a two and half years training trip. When it was confirmed that they would be alone, she surprised everybody with her decision.

“No thanks. I can get stronger on my own or with mom’s help. I’m not in the mood to be Pervy Sage’s baby sitter for two and a half years nor been the peon on which he mooch money on. I also don’t want to put my career on hold for so long. Maybe when Jiraiya grows up I will think about it, but right now, Konohamaru is more mature than he is. So if that’s it, I’ve gotta go.”

Tsunade dismissed her and the girl shifted gears into Sunlight speed after a parting shout

“See you later, Granny!”

Tsunade’s insults at been called ‘Granny” were drown by Naruto’s laughter. Once serious once again, she told her old teammate

“I told you that she would refuse, yes you are an excellent shinobi, but she see your facade as the real you and I think she don’t want to deal with that more than necessary. Seriously Jiraiya, you really let your mask consume you.”

Said Toad Hermit didn’t answer, he was too busy pouting and peeking into her shirt. When Tsunade found out, he was punched into orbit through the open window and landed somewhere into the Forest of Death. She then resumed her feelings into two words.

“Damn pervert.”


	13. Chapter 12: New arrivals and training from hell!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy Jackson's idea of Tartarus on Earth.  
> Kushina is merciless in training.  
> Percy became aware that his physique has effects on others girls.  
> The beginnings of The Lost Hero.  
> Naruto meet Sally Jackson.  
> Apollo and Poseidon are fanboys of Naruto's completed Rasengan techniques.  
> Special Sing Along.  
> Jason, Leo and Piper's arrivals.  
> Leo's hard learned lesson.  
> Omake.

**The Greek Kunoichi**

**Chapter 12: New arrivals and training from hell!**

**Author’s notes:** _We enter into the Last Hero! I never read the books because I can’t stand reading something written at the first person, but I have the wonderful wiki and the official sites to help me when I hit some snags. Seriously those things rock for physical descriptions and other stuffs. The rest, my imagination is there to pick up the slack. Well, now for the stats! We have 38 reviews, 185 followers, 191 favourites, 4 C2 communities and 16 432 views. Thank you very much. I’m having a hard time to limit what songs to use for certain moments, so forgive me for the few anachronisms and liberties I will likely use and take. Now let’s get this show on the road._

 

Percy Jackson was in Tartarus on earth. He unwisely decided to skip Kushina’s insane training session without telling her and to sleep in this morning and he paid the price for it. Not only Kushina had full access to his cabin without the customary prayer, she was a mother and was not at all embarrassed to see a young man in nothing more than his boxers. She was married, had been quite sexually active in the past and also raised her daughter and her deceased friend’s son. So, no, the fact that Percy was sleeping in his boxers only with a bare torso and woke up with a morning wood did not deter her one bit. She did tell him that he would have to go see Annabeth for that particular need, for she was not into incest though. Yeah, it was quite awkward for Percy. Kushina grabbed him by his ankle and dragged him through the camp, ignoring his vocal protests only for her to throw him into the cold waters of the Sound once on the beach! Then, in a flash of yellow light, she was underwater with him and started to pummel him before he had time to take his surroundings! Damn, Kushina was hitting really hard for a delicate looking woman like that! You want to know her reason for attacking him so fierily? She was teaching him underwater unharmed combat and it was payback for not showing up in time. When he whined, well in her opinion he was whining, in his he was only protesting, she blandly told him that he only survived his previous quests with sheer dumb luck, his quest mates’ better planning abilities, his enemies underestimating him badly and his healing factor in contact to water. She was his older sister and she was going to beat some awesome in him like she beat the awesome into her own children. He was also told that next time he was whining for nothing he would be Naruto’s sparring partner to help her master her Kitsune mode. That one made him pale like nothing else before. Naruto was _brutal_ and _savage_ when she went into Kitsune mode! She was strong enough to tire and bruise Chiron! Don’t get him started on those freakin’ tails, those wicked fangs and sharp claws! *shudders* **Naruto of Nine Tails** indeed!

Needless to say, Percy took his beating at his older sister’s hands like a man and shut up. That training session had a somewhat positive end though, when he emerged from the water, Annabeth was looking for him, so when she found him to see him like that, her eyes became glassy, her cheeks become very red with shyness and lust when she realized he was only in underwear. The fact that when he hugged her to his torso, he made his beautiful and sweet Annabeth literally melt after a scorching kiss, made him quite proud of himself. He could have done without Apollo’s brand of congratulations though. He was very glad that he was not the only one scared witless of Kushina. She only had to clear her throat lightly and ask him if he wanted to sleep on the couch longer than planned to make him stop his grandstanding and go pass some time with his kids with his tail between his legs. Percy saw Kushina and all the girls around (except Annabeth who was still in a hormone induced coma) smirk at the retreating diminished Sun god. It seems that it was Kushina who was wearing the pants in the relationship. A wolf whistle accompanied by a perverted leer from Lacy of all people, snapped Percy out of his thoughts and realizing he was still only in his boxers for everyone to see! He turned red in embarrassment, babbled some excuses, and then fled to his cabin to get dressed as the conch was announcing the time for lunch.

Percy’s schedule was about the same for two weeks. Get up at six in the morning, go to the toilet, get dressed, make his bed and making sure that everything in the cabin was in order, then going to eat breakfast. After breakfast he had to wait for about fifteen minutes before making straining activities. In those fifteen minutes, he took to observe Naruto, always dressed into a sport bra and spandex shorts, gather sunlight in her body. Even after everything he had seen since he found out about being a demigod, his niece’s abilities were baffling to him. Shape-shifting to the point of being half human half fox, gathering _sunlight_ of all thing to enable her such speed that should be _biologically_ * impossible,(*Yes he was using big words, Kushina gave him the choice between grammar, female biology or maths. He took grammar, the lesser of three evil. Maths was **evil incarnate**!) Then, he would walk toward the beach for his training session and there was usually the show of Apollo groveling/begging for some intimate times in the bedroom, only to be shut down by Kushina, then he could see the grounded god go away to sulk after been refused once again. Apollo was nothing if persistent; you had to give him some points for that.

Once the show was over, Kushina would pummel him underwater and he was getting slightly better each time. The proof? He had less and less bruises and muscles aches as the previous day. Kushina’s reason to be so hardcore trainer on him? The best way to get better was facing overwhelming odds; or the good old “sink or swim” method. He wasn’t trilled but he could do nothing more than doing his best. He has tried complaining to Chiron on the third day, but he was told that it was for his own good and his father had already signed on it. So Percy Jackson learned to suck it up and got quickly over his hesitance of hitting a woman. Kushina was not a civilian; she was a kunoichi, a trained soldier and hardened war veteran. She could take all he could dish out. Once his training/torture was over, he was expected at lunch and then it was regular camp activities. Then, one day, Percy was called to the Big House for something. The meeting lasted for about an hour and half; Annabeth was busted out the meeting before she could even begin to sneak in and sacrificed to appease the prima donnas of cabin ten for a make-over by a bored Naruto. And a bored Naruto was a dangerous Naruto. After the meeting was over, Percy and the recently free after her make-over Annabeth had a private moment; and after a quick argument and a steaming kiss by him to shut her brains out, the son of Poseidon went to pack his things and left. Naruto knew that Hera’s plan was in action. It was now her turn to act. She had to go talk to Percy’s mother, Sally Jackson. Since she was a demigod, Naruto was better placed to talk to Sally and explain things to her than a goddess.

So Naruto took a sprinter starting position and then said out loud:

“Shifting gears; Sunlight speed.”

She was suddenly engulfed into sunlight, and then with a push, she accelerated at insane speeds, laughing all the way! She **loved** that power! Thank you Sun God made mortal shinobi’s genetics! She made it to the city in no time with the speed she was using. Knowing that the Mist was covering her, she had no qualms of jumping and bouncing from buildings to buildings, laughing joyously all the way. She had memorized the maps of the city her mother and teammate had done, thus she had no problem finding her way to Mrs. Jackson’s apartment with the address. Of course, she shifted gears back to regular ninja speed, then to civilian walk before arriving to destination. With a quick application of chakra in a seal on her right wrist that was holding civilian clothes; she was engulfed into a cloud of smoke. Said cloud was dispersed quickly, leaving her with tight navy blue jeans, her ninja sandals and a black AC-DC t-shirt. Her hair was done into a lazy ponytail, falling between her shoulders on her back. With another quick application of chakra and grumbling from Kurama, her whiskers birthmarks were concealed. The fox didn’t like it when his presence inside Naruto was masked. They were partners; he had as much right to recognition as her! Once satisfied with her appearance and ignoring the fox’s requests for a good fight or a good prank since peace and order was boring, she knocked at the door.

It wasn’t long before Mrs. Jackson opened the door fractionally. She took a quick look at the pretty and athletic girl in front of her and asked

“Yes? May I help you?”

Naruto then answered

“Yes, I hope so. You are Sally Jackson right?”

At the confirmation of the older woman, the younger continued

“My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I recently started to go to the same summer camp in which your son attends. Since I’m in the older bracket, being eighteen, going on nineteen, I volunteered to come to talk to you about an important matter. May I come in please?”

Sally was of two minds about that. This girl was obviously a demigod with the polite hints inserted into the conversation. But something felt off. Since when did they go to camp this old? But she was an excellent judge of character and she felt that the girl was being honest. Opening the door and inviting the younger woman inside, once both passed the door; Sally closed it and guided Naruto to the kitchen. After a customary offering of drinks and a polite declination, she asked

“So, why did the camp sent you here and since when did they cater to older demigods? From what I’ve been told, once you are considered an adult, you are out of danger, mostly.”

Naruto didn’t react to Sally’s suspicions but explained a bit of her background

“Normally, yes, you would be right. But my mother and I came from the mystical island of the Letoides who are Apollo and Artemis, who are twins. They were born there and Leto, their mother, expanded the island to a small continent eons ago. On this continent we are less technologically advanced, more biologically advanced. We learned how to utilize our inner energy to fight. There are still ninjas and samurais on Delos; we are the military forces of our countries. Our continent has more eastern culture influences than western. My mother, my teammate and I are shinobis, trained soldiers if you prefer. On the hidden continent, there is a hidden country that is in fact a tropical archipelago protected by a coral barrier and many whirlpools in which the inhabitants worship actively Poseidon and his court.

My mother is a daughter of Poseidon and his wife, Amphitrite. The king and queen of the sea blessed a mortal couple, both devoted followers, who were barren with their essence to permit them to have a child, my mother. I am a daughter of Apollo and a granddaughter of Poseidon. To make a long story short, our mission to my mother, my teammate, who is a son of Ares, and me is to whip the demigods into shape for the coming conflict against Gaia, the Earth primordial and her children, the Giants, created to be the bane of the Olympians. I am also tasked as being ambassador to the Roman demigods who live in California. To come back to your son, he was given an important mission from Hera, the Queen of Olympus and won’t be able to be contacted for several months. I don’t have all the details, but he will be eventually sent undercover to the Roman camp and one of the leaders of said Roman camp will also eventually be sent undercover to our Greek camp. Since I am considered an adult, I can easily come and go at will. I will bring you news when I get them if it’s alright with you or Annabeth is likely to come around to visit you, one way or another.”

It was a lot to take in, likely why Naruto paused to let Sally digest it. At least, this time somebody came to warn her, she wasn’t put in front of the done deal. It was still frustrating to see her son in the thick of things, once again. Couldn’t the gods clean up their own messes? When Sally asked that question to Naruto, the younger woman said

“Well, they are kinda bound by the Ancient Laws. Some are easy to break or to circumvent without much backlash, but many were put in place to make sure than a quarrel wouldn’t destroy the planet. So they are kind of limited in what they can actually do. Add to the fact that Pervy King/Zeus thinks with his second head most of the time; the demigods had to pick up the slack. It’s sad, but true.”

They continued to converse for a while, then Naruto declared it was time for her to go. Just to wow Sally, she saluted her with a wave of the hand and disappeared into a yellow flash. While it was fun to run at Sunlight speed, Naruto also liked to teleport with her father’s technique. You should have seen his face when she showed him how she completed the Rasengan! He was weeping like a baby and he was creepy as hell, because while he was hugging her, he was babbling nonsense, going through English, Latin and ancient Greek too fast for her to follow. Needless to say, the Fuuton: Rasenshuriken was transforming her somewhat goofy father into a nerdy fan boy. One of his precious daughters managed to complete what he never managed during his mortal life! Her grandfather was more interested into the water version though. It looked like almost exactly the same but in place of countless microscopic wind-blades that cut to the cellular level, the Suiton: Rasenshuriken inserted water nature chakra into the victim also to the cellular level, _liquefied_ them from inside out. The wind technique was giving off a loud screech-like noise during and after its formation, the water one was sounding like a tsunami crashing. Needless to say, Naruto had quite the deadly techniques into her arsenal.

That night at the campfire in the amphitheater for the sing along, it was Naruto’s turn to lead a song. Feeling mischievous, she had asked her dad for the right ambiance and wanting something outside of the ordinary, the god of music had acquiesced to his eldest daughter’s request. So with a bit an acoustic guitar played by Apollo, Naruto started to sing The Drunk Scotsman.  

“ **Well a Scotsman clad in kilt left a bar one evening fair**

**And one could tell by how he walked that he'd drunk more than his share**

**He fumbled round until he could no longer keep his feet**

**Then he stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street**

**Ring ding diddle iddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh**

**He stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street**

**About that time two young and lovely girls just happened by**

**And one says to the other with a twinkle in her eye**

**See yon sleeping Scotsman so strong and handsome built**

**I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt**

**Ring ding diddle iddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh**

**I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt**

**They crept up on that sleeping Scotsman quiet as could be**

**Lifted up his kilt about an inch so they could see**

**And there behold, for them to view, beneath his Scottish skirt**

**Was nothing more than God had graced him with upon his birth**

**Ring ding diddle iddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh**

**Was nothing more than God had graced him with upon his birth**

**They marveled for a moment, then one said we must be gone**

**Let's leave a present for our friend, before we move along**

**As a gift they left a blue silk ribbon, tied into a bow**

**Around the bonnie star, the Scots kilt did lift and show**

**Ring ding diddle iddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh**

**Around the bonnie star, the Scots kilt did lift and show**

**Now the Scotsman woke to nature's call and stumbled toward the trees**

**Behind a bush, he lifts his kilt and gawks at what he sees**

**And in a startled voice he says to what's before his eyes.**

**O lad I don't know where you been but I see you won first prize**

**Ring ding diddle iddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh**

**O lad I don't know where you been but I see you won first prize!”**

During all the song, Naruto’s grin could not get bigger. Many girls seated around were beet red due to their overactive imagination and also due to the fact that the campfire had been showing a short realistic film of the events from said song. The two young ladies had really tied a blue silk ribbon around the drunken Scotsman’s manhood. Said manhood had been censored for the younger audience’s sensibilities of course, but it was still a bit provocative. To get out of the danger zone she was in after seeing her mother’s right eyebrow twitching, she decided to sing one of the traditional songs from Uzu No Kuni. Clearing her thoughts and letting Apollo take care of the musical arrangements after letting him dig into her memories and letting Kurama throw him out violently when he tried to dig for blackmail, she let herself sink into the mood.

“The song is called He Mele No Lilo, it’s a traditional song that we learn in my mother and I home country. Also, it’s in a variant of Polynesian.”

Seeing what song Naruto was talking about, both Kushina and surprisingly Sasuke joined into the sing along. It made for a beautiful song and the show into the campfire was entertaining as well.

**“ Mahalo nui ia**

**Ke Ali iwahine**

**O lili ulani**

**O ka Wohi ku**

**Ka pipio mai o ke anuenue**

**Na waihooluu a halikeole**

**E nana na maka I ke ao malama**

**Mai Hawaii akea I Kauai**

**O Kal'kaua he inoa**

**O Ka pua mae ole I ka I'**

**Ka pua maila I ka mauna**

**I ke kuahiwi o Mauna kea**

**Ke'maila I K'lauea**

**M'lamalama I Wahinekapu**

**A ka luna o Uw'kahuna**

**I ka pali kapu o Ka auea**

**Ea mai ke ali I kia manu**

**Ua wehi I ka hulu o ka mamo**

**Ka pua nani a o Hawaii**

**O Kal'kaua he inoa**

**O kal kaua he inoa**

**Ka pua mae ole I ka I'**

**Ka pua maila I ka mauna**

**I ke kuahiwi o Mauna kea**

**Ke'maila I K'laue**

**M'lamalama I Wahinekapu**

**A ka luna o Uw'kahuna**

**I ka pali kapu o Ka auea**

**Mahalo niu ia**

**Ke Ali iwahine**

**O Lili ulani**

**O ka Wohi ku**

**Ea mai ke ali I kia manu**

**Ua wehi I ka hulu o ka mamo**

**Ka pua nani a o Hawaii**

**O Kal'kaua he inoa**

**He Inoa No Kalani Kalakaua Kulele!”**

In the fire, during the song, they could see the two teammate’s days around the archipelago when they were children. Naruto pulling pranks on civilians with paint filled water balloons, one time dyeing her grandfather’s beard a bright orange with Amphitrite and Triton laughing their asses off in the background. Sasuke taking care of his skiff, a day when he went fishing and came back with a great white shark to sacrifice to his father. One time when Naruto was late for a dance activity and sneaked her way in during the repetition and nobody caught her. Many shots like that which made the others smile and laugh.

A few days later, Annabeth and Butch, the son of Iris, borrowed Cabin 7’s chariot and came back with it really damaged. Will Solace, the cabin counselor, was not happy. But both experienced demigods came back with three greenhorns. Tall, muscled and blonde was Jason Grace, Shorty, Latino and brown hair was Leo Valdez and what Naruto has been told was Native American, dark tanned skin, chocolate-brown hair that is cut choppy and unevenly, with thin strands braided down on the sides, and eyes that seemed to change color like a kaleidoscope, going from brown to blue to green, was Piper McLean. It seems they had been ambushed by a very violent wind spirit on a school trip. Naruto had to admit that both Jason and Piper were in her tastes, but she would have to wait and see. The Latino, Leo, was cute in his own way but he didn’t have the vibe, for lack of a better word, to be more than a friend. Seeing that Annabeth had her hands full with three rookies, Will’s sermon and Butch’s fretting about the Pegasi, she was willing to go lend a hand. She could deduce that all three rookies were around sixteen years old. Deciding to help Betty Boop, Naruto put a fox-like grin to her face and vanished in a burst of sunlight, only to reappear near the daughter of Athena, with her arm around her shoulders to keep her from jumping.

With her prankster grin at full level, she asked

“So, Betty Boop, who are the newbies? Hi newbies! My name’s Naruto Uzumaki, daughter of Apollo!”

She already knew who they were of course; she was fully trained in espionage after all, but what better way to make her entrance? The reactions of those around her varied greatly. Annabeth scowled prettily at her new nickname; also she had not yet forgiven her fellow blonde for being given in sacrifice to Cabin ten to appease the prima donnas! Annabeth was astute enough to know that behind Naruto’s airhead facade was hiding someone able to be totally ruthless, very cunning and an unbelievable trickster. Seriously, she managed to prank a god! One of the Big Three even! Butch snickered at Annabeth’s surname but he didn’t stay, he went on his way to the stables to take care of the pegasi whom were used for the extraction mission. Will also snickered and left after telling he expected Annabeth to make the arrangements for the repairs of cabin seven’s chariot. He knew that with Naruto there, Annabeth would suffer much more than she would with only his nagging. His big sister could be such a child sometimes! At least she wasn’t a ham like their father. Thank Artemis for her control of her twin brother!

Piper was quite impressed by the sheer speed at which the new girl, Naruto, weird name, moved! She literally arrived into a beam of light! She was really out of her element, but the nickname made her smile with amusement and her kaleidoscopic eyes twinkle. Leo was also at first stunned by the arrival, then awed at the simple beauty of the new girl. No makeup, no nail polish, boyish clothes with a Camp half blood t-shirt, blue Bermuda shorts and strange reinforced sandals, her hair in two lazy pigtails. Yep, Leo Valdez was in love. Sky blue eyes and was it whiskers marks on her cheeks? He snickered at the nickname. Betty Boop! Ha! He would remember it! Jason, who was still keyed from the battle against the wind spirit, charged with intent to attack. But before he could go far, his world flipped and he landed on his back, hard, on the beach. Before he could make a move to get up, a dainty hand that was way stronger than it looked like was pressed down on his solar plexus, pinning him on the ground. Naruto was no longer at Annabeth’s side; she was trying to make him submit! But what stopped all resistance before he could muster his powers, were her eyes. Her bright sky blue eyes had now a _feral_ quality which frankly scared him and she was radiating an alpha presence, like a predator. In a strong voice that brooked no argument she **_ordered_**

“Down, _boy_. Peace, you are among allies here. You will calm yourself or I will knock you out, bind you in chains before handing you over to Chiron. Are we clear?”

When Jason didn’t answer but was becoming redder as time was passing, she rolled her eyes and said with exasperation before moving in a way that he didn’t had a view in her neckline anymore

“Boys, they are all the same. They see one pair of bra-encased tits and they lose all their wits. Helloooo? My eyes are up there! You can ogle my boobs later if you like them that much! Now, **Are**. **We**. **Clear**?”

Jason could do no more than nod in acceptance. Naruto, demonstrating strength that a woman of her size should not normally possess, put the taller blond on his feet and feeling Piper’s glare on the back of her head, she said with a light tone of voice

“Relax newbie. I’m not the kind of girl who poaches boyfriends from others. I’m not going to lie, he is good looking, but it’s not enough to jump him.”

Leo and Annabeth were snickering, Jason was red with shame and Piper, well, and Piper wasn’t sure what to feel. It was Annabeth who broke the silence.

“Naruto, stop calling me that and stop flaunting your powers! My name is Annabeth, not Betty Boop! You should only use your powers when you need them! They are not playthings!”

Naruto, not feeling like listening to a sermon, pulled a Kakashi.

“Huh, sorry I wasn’t listening, did you say something?”

She said in a nonchalant tone.

This time, Leo, Piper and Naruto exploded in laughter seeing the daughter of Athena so red with contained rage. Even Jason was smiling, amused by the retort. Annabeth hated to be ignored, but Naruto was older and she wasn’t about to let herself bossed around by a younger girl. She respected Will as he maintained order in their dad’s cabin but she was too free spirited to really been ordered by people around her age or anybody really. After everybody was calmed, she took Piper and Leo with her to give them a tour of the Camp, letting Annabeth take Jason to Chiron. Suddenly, a fiery symbol appeared above Leo’s head. A fiery hammer. Huh, look at that, a son of Hephaestus. Piper was surprised, Leo was moving around trying to avoid being set on fire by his claiming. After laughing a bit, Naruto said out loud

“All hail Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, God of the forges, fire, technology, craftsmen, sculptors, volcanoes, and blacksmiths. Hail!”

She didn’t bow and neither did Piper, but the few passing campers did bow. Leo couldn’t keep it in any longer and said

“Hey, chica! What’s going on? Why is there fire on top of my head? Is it possible to have some answers here?”

Naruto turned around, and then raised an eyebrow. Chica? It sounded like a slur. Meh, she had heard worse.

“First of all, my name is not Chica, but Naruto, repeat after me Gaijin (Stranger). Nah-Rue-Toe. It means maelstrom in Japanese. Second of all, you are a demigod. Your father is Hephaestus, thus you will be housed by cabin nine with your siblings. This is a camp for children of the gods. You come here to be trained and it is one of the few sanctuaries in the world. And no, before you try the conspiracy spiel, it isn’t one. No government is involved in this. It is a summer camp mostly, but some people stay here year around. Each Olympian have a cabin and a few minor gods, like Hecate and Iris, got one recently. You saw the monsters right?”

At his nod she took back her explanation

“Here, the monsters can’t get to us, Thalia’s pine protect us with a magical boundary. What you thought was Greek mythos is more accurately called Greek history. You’ll see you will have great fun when it’s time to play the “Guess who Zeus slept with” trivia game, believe me.”

It was Piper who broke the pensive mood with a question once she was recovered from the fact the sky boomed with protest at the name of the game and Naruto not caring about her disrespect to Zeus, while Leo was snickering. Like any teenage boy, mentions of sex made them snicker and react.

“Hum, Naruto? What about me? And, pardon me if I’m rude, but what are those lines on your cheeks?”

Naruto put a reassuring smile on her face and said

“Don’t worry Piper, I got asked that a lot. They are birthmarks, I was born with them. Yes, they look like whiskers. My situation and origins are complicated, if we hang out enough, you will learn about me. For now, you will go to cabin eleven, which is Hermes’. As he is the patron of travellers, he host his own children, unclaimed demigods under the age of thirteen and other children of minor gods who don’t have a cabin around the Hearth. Once you are claimed, we will relocate you.”

After a tour of the camp and a few warnings like “Good luck catching a tree” for the dryads and a few flirts from Leo that she ignored up to the moment he tried to pinch one of her buttock in a macho move. There, she rounded on him and with a _feral_ smirk, she gave him a good uppercut under his chin and once he was in midair, she sent him flying into the canoe lake near their location with a roundhouse kick. Needless to say, Leo’s ardor has been cooled. Once she fished him out of the lake with an adamantine sealing chain, she left a laughing Piper with Connor and Travis Stoll, Hermes Cabin’s senior counsellors and Leo with his new sister Nyssa, who was feeling vindicated in a show of feminine solidarity. Leo Valdez had just learned a good lesson. Don’t touch Naruto without permission or you’re going to get hurt. From what he learned, she had been going easy on him. A son of Demeter who didn’t understand the meaning of “no” was still in the infirmary two weeks later.

**Omake: Jiraiya won’t peek!**

Tsunade was dealing with a massive headache. This time it wasn’t due to one of Naruto’s pranks. There was a general panic where every civilian woman in the entire village had flooded the emergency shelters. Her A.N.B.U had reported that many feared it was the end of the world as they knew it. When she asked why only the civilians had ceded to panic? There were Kunoichis bathing at the Hot Springs and Jiraiya was seen at a bare, sipping Sake and not heading there full speed ahead to peek. Jiraiya was known to risk life and limb to see a nice pair of tits and now, he wasn’t interested? It never happened before! Even a few elderly ladies remembered when he was a lad and caught peeping on the bathing women with his sensei! If Jiraiya No Gama was not interested in peeking, something very dangerous must be on the verge of happening! Thus the panic among civilian ladies spread far and wide and the levels of panics were left unchecked to the point that most of the feminine population feared it was the end of the world.

Of course, Tsunade was worried about her teammate. So she used that as an excuse to escape from the never ending paperwork to lead the investigation. Once sure that her old teammate was not sick or under some sort of genjutsu, she demanded an explanation.

“Naruto is bathing today, Tsunade. She’s my goddaughter, you know that. Minato was like a son to me, so she is somewhat my granddaughter. I am a Super Pervert, yes. But I’m not into incest. Naruto is the only woman I will never ogle. When I’m sure that she will no longer be bathing in the hot springs, believe me I’ll run there at top speed to peep and gain material for my next book.”

It was the day that Konoha learned that Jiraiya’s perversion had limits! Unreal!

 


	14. Chapter 13: Training with Lupa and Hello Camp Jupiter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Quest to save Hera/Juno is mentioned.  
> Jason's origins are revealed, the children of Athena tried the mob mentally.  
> Kushina to the rescue.  
> Change into counselors for the cabins.  
> Kushina and Piper make a terrifying team.  
> Naruto's new training from hell.  
> Naruto's revenge on Lupa.  
> Debriefing and preparations.  
> Kurama's opinion on things.  
> Naruto's arrival at Camp Jupiter.

**The Greek Kunoichi**

**Chapter 13: Training with Lupa and Hello Camp Jupiter.**

**Author’s notes:** _Now is where the timeline get screwed. I can’t find an accurate time line that describe the events and since I can’t get through my pet peeve of reading a book written into the first person, my sources of information are the tidbits I picked from the various Fan fictions I read over the years and also the official site and the Percy Jackson wiki, so forgive any discrepancies that can creep up. The Seven Heroes prophecy and their accomplishments will mostly be in the background; while Naruto does her own things on her side. Also, I jump around with the terms “Nature Energy”, “Senjutsu Chakra” , “Nature Chakra” and ”Sage Chakra”, they are one and the same, I just wanted to avoid repeating the same term over and over. Now let get this show on the road!_

A few days after their arrivals, the three newbies got the season’s quest. Jason was also claimed by Zeus and Piper by Aphrodite. The new girl almost came to blow with the present head counselor, Drew Tanaka, quite a few times. Drew wanted to get her hooks on Jason and while Piper’s mind was still a bit addled by the Mist, there was definitely something between Jason and her. Everybody could see it. So a new girl encroaching on her territory was not welcome at all. Not that Jason was giving Drew the time of the day, but still! Piper forgave Naruto quickly because she clearly saw that she was not the type of girl to mess relationships, established or in construction by purpose and she seemed to be somewhat of an airhead sometimes; but Drew was using shallow reasons to get near to Jason and her version of the rite of passage of Cabin 10, breaking hearts for the sake of breaking them, was something that was going against Piper’s own values. To make it more interesting, they were both gifted with Charm speak. Drew, of course now knew better than to use her mother’s gift on both Naruto and Kushina though. Kushina was quite nice about it and simply told her that it wasn’t working and warned the girl with a stern tone of voice that at her next attempt she would be seriously disciplined. In Kushina’s eyes, Drew was in need of a good spanking or three. The next time she was on Olympus, she would have a friendly chat with Aphrodite. She was sure that she could give some tips for the goddess on how to deflate a few egos from a few of her more high-strung children before it becomes a liability and somebody got maimed or worse, killed.

Naruto was not as nice as her mother was about it though when Drew tried it on her though. She was quite a bit wilder than her mother in her nature, what with having an ancient kitsune sealed in her only a few hours after her birth. So Drew became Naruto’s training partner/dummy for the day. Needless to say, the daughter of Aphrodite learned her lesson. So much that she even stopped calling her a savage. Not that Naruto was much bothered by the opinion of somebody that was not part of her family though. Drew tried to use the Quest to save Hera/Juno to get near of Jason, but a subtle killing intent directed only to her by Kushina made the daughter of Aphrodite shut up quickly. Good girl, she was learning! When Leo, Piper and Jason got back successfully from the Quest about a week later, they were accompanied by Gleeson Hedge, a bloodthirsty satyr who was protecting them at the Wilderness School but had been taken by the wind spirits. When Jason’s true sire was revealed, Jupiter, Zeus’ Roman equivalent, it caused problems with Athena’s children, since the Romans of old had stolen the Athena Parthenon when they conquered Athens and took Athena’s war goddess status away when they assimilated the Greek pantheon. Minerva was a craftswoman and had **NO** children at all and nothing but scorn for the Romans. Of course, Kushina had to physically intervene to stop the entire cabin from trying to expel Jason by force. They were in a mob mentality; heck a few had even gotten a few pitchforks and torches! Single handily, Kushina took apart their best fighters without using Ninjutsu and as consequences for their actions; she dunked them for an hour or two by the feet with her Adamantine Sealing Chains in the cold waters of the Sound, all the while singing nautical songs. Annabeth was wearing racy white underwear’s that day, too bad Percy wasn’t there to see them! Better luck next time!

Jason, once reassured that nobody else had anything against him for being Roman and frankly wary of incurring the redheaded wife of Apollo’s wrath, had proposed to extend a hand towards Camp Jupiter during a war meeting, to obtain their help against Gaia, the Earth primordial who was in the process of awakening. This is where Naruto’s mission was revealed. She had her Greek credentials as Ambassador from Hera and as Leo and Cabin nine, which he was put in charge, against his will because he wanted to rebuild Festus, his bronze dragon, would build a flying ship; Naruto would go train with Lupa, obtaining her Roman credentials once said training was over and broker a truce between the two camps before their arrivals.

Piper, having a Quest under her belt, challenged Drew, who didn’t have one, for her role of cabin’s Head Counselor. Drew was reluctant to step down, having taken a liking to power, but she had enough common sense to know that her methods weren’t working. And quite frankly, Kushina’s wake-up call on Athena’s cabin was something she **really** did not wish to experience. Under Piper’s authority, in one week only, she had restructured the cabin’s inner workings to a well working unit. Their fair shares of chores in the camp were done with efficacy and the cabin’s interior was neater than ever. (Naruto had undone all her fox illusions on the mirrors at Piper’s request) Though she was really about to tear her hair off on one thing, the majority of her charges refused to train at all! Left with no more choices, she then went to the only person left willing to help; all others had long given up on the children of Aphrodite, calling them useless and other derogatory names. Well except Chiron, he was too nice for that and Apollo, who said he was not touching **that** problem with a ten foot pole. Naruto was gone, Sasuke was not very sociable and he had his hands full with his more rambunctious siblings, then it left only Kushina. Seriously, that woman was everything the female heroes could aspire to be! Naruto was a good example too, but Piper was quite fed up to blush every time she was the recipient of threesomes’ comments! At least Kushina wasn’t over sexualized! So the plan devised between the two was really simple; Piper was to open the door of the cabin the next morning once everyone would be back from breakfast and let Kushina drag everybody kicking and screaming to the arena for training. Only a few, like Lacy and Mitchell were following Piper and Kushina willingly, thus on their own power. The others were yelling every excuse they could find to not train in vain, but the redhead was immovable as a mountain.

“Training means sweating! I just finished my makeup! It will all melt if I work too hard!”

“Fighting is so against love! I have gossips to gleam! Let me go!”

“Mommy! Help us! The mean lady is hurting me!”

“You’re not the boss of me! I’m not training whatever you say!”

“Training is for the losers! I have to get ready for my beauty contest! Let me go you savage!”

“Ruffian! Tomboy! Shame on women! Barbarian! Savage!”

“Chiron said that we weren’t obligated to train! I want to go back combing my perfect hair!”

“Piper! You’re a traitor! We are meant to look good; we won’t look good at all covered in bruises, sweat and dirt!”

“Listen here, lady! You’re not my boss! If I decide to not train, I will **not** train! I already did my workout for my muscles last week!”

It was the day that Camp Half Blood in its entirety learned that Kushina was a woman of one word. She gave it, she kept it. No excuses. Cabin ten denizens were seen trudging back to their dwelling, everybody covered in sweat, dirt and bruises. A few looked more roughed up than the others and another few looked like they found out the secret to a self applied makeup!

Eventually every cabin had a session with the kunoichi and sometimes Apollo was helping. Even if he was not driving the sun, he had the responsibility to see to his domains, so when he was not begging for sex and off sulking after being told no or doing his job or looking after his kids, he was helping his wife to whip the camp in shape.

On Naruto’s side of things, after two days of travel at Sunlight Speed and camping at night, she arrived at the Wolf House. Or rather what was left of it? Porphyrion’s resurrection (The king of the Gigantes) and Hera’s rage once freed from her cage had blown it to bits, but Naruto was used to make camp outside with all her different missions in foreign countries. Lupa was very interested in seeing the progress of the kit that was harboring Kurama or more precisely his Yang half. Yes, she was somewhat knowledgeable in eastern ideologies. Blame both modes Apollo, Artemis/Diana does, so it works. So she made Naruto show her everything she had. The chakra cloaks and the avatar in shape of a giant fox with tribal markings all over the body were very interesting and almost intimidating, she had to give the old spirit that much, but she would never tell him out loud though. He already had such an ego! But what was the most interesting to the wolf Goddess, was the partial _physical_ transformation! She could become a full bipedal kitsune with the right training and the mother of Remus and Romulus was a being who could give the girl such training. That one skill set had so much potential! She knew that Naruto could fight against some Gods and win in her other modes if she took them by surprise or trick them, but call her vain; she wanted to see the kit take the shape of a full bipedal nine tailed fox. The thing that almost make Lupa drop her jaws to the ground was learning that the Delos denizen was a Sage! One trained by the Toad tribe of Mount Myoboku even! Such a rarity! A fully realized Sage with that! Not an imperfect one who did not manage to perfectly balance his inner energies! (Jiraiya in such a case and also Minato/Apollo when he was human)

The last real Sage she met was more than a thousand years ago. That little slip of a girl had accomplished something that so few have done and made it look easy! Had she not been a goddess, she would have been subjugated to Naruto’s will like the rest of her pack when she showed them Sage Mode! The thing that made her holds her tongue and put her in indecision between genius and idiot was the fact that Naruto had never thought she could use Sage Chakra when in Kitsune mode. Hello? She could use it when she was in her chakra cloaks modes, why would she not be able to use it in a physical transformation to enhance it even further? Lupa then told Naruto once she said that Sunlight Speed and Senjutsu in general weren’t compatible, so she thought, incorrectly, that the Sage Arts weren’t compatible with her Demigod’s powers, like her Bijuu Chakra. Thus Lupa explained why her reasoning was wrong.

“The only reason why you could not use Senjutsu with Sunlight Speed was that you needed to be completely still to gather Senjutsu chakra and your Sunlight Speed required you to run to at least a certain speed before engaging or to gather sunlight in your body similar on how I saw you gather natural energy.”

Naruto had discovered early on that only the original could access her demigod supernatural speed, as they were only copies, they did not possess her genes thus no Sunlight Speed for them. They were plenty fast when they used Sealed Hatred Mode though, so it was no biggie.

Thus goddess and demigod discovered what was missing for Naruto to take her Bipedal Kitsune Mode to the next level. It wasn’t easy to gather nature energy in a hybrid form, far from it! As a hybrid, she had a really hard time to empty her thoughts and she could not rely on Kurama to gather Senjutsu chakra for her, since he was the one who was permitting her physical changes in the first place. So she was on her own; she had to learn how to tame her animal instincts the hard way. It was a dangerous gambit, one slip up and she could end up a stone statue for taking in too much Sage chakra or if she let the animal instincts run wild, she could became feral and forgot who she was. Kurama was not actively hindering her this time, it was helping matters, but the instincts were only natural this time, not forced. She had to accept that in Bipedal Kitsune Mode, her values and morality as a human being would be severely downgraded, even more than in her Partial Kitsune Mode. She would also have to get used that she was a predator and thus if she didn’t want to chase after the Satyrs to eat them or for the thrill of the hunt, she would have to refrain from transforming all the way in their presence. For the prankster side of things, Naruto was already heralded as an agent of Chaos since she could run, so it was not a problem for her. Naruto was a good person at the core and even if she was wilder than a normal woman, she was still raised in society. To achieve her goal, she would have to let go of those earthly concerns. She had a big advantage with Sage training to be able to sit totally still and let nature fill her up; she would just have to learn how to take it to the next level. It was easier said than done though. Naruto then whined

“Why does every specifics trainings I go through are so tricky? Couldn’t one of them be easier for once? Is it payback for all trouble I caused for my superiors in Konoha? Like the time I redecorated the Hokage monument?”

Lupa answered

“Maybe, maybe not, who knows? It’s called “karma” for a reason, kit. The Fates love to mess with heroes. Now shut up and get back into the swing of things if you want some meat tonight.”

Naruto answered wearily

“Yes, Lupa-sensei, I’ll get back into it right away. Well, here we go...”

Naruto returned into her meditation position after assuming again her hybrid form.

 

The weeks passed and turned into months. Winter was gone and gave its place to spring. The training was arduous; the hardest was not the physical aspects but the mental ones. But on May 1st, Naruto finally managed to balance correctly her animal instincts and Senjutsu chakra. The transformation then happened progressively. Sun kissed golden fur first sprouted from her skin and raced quickly all along her body with a few white spots of fur on her throat, at the end of her nine tails, around her navel following the spiral groove of her seal which housed Kurama, a few patches on her feet and on the upper side of her breasts and some tufts on top of her ears. Her arms and legs shifted accordingly, then her head. In her new form, she was six feet two inches tall or one metre and eighty seven centimetres in the metric system. Her non retractable claws on both hands were a silver color and those at her feet were black as night. Damn, now she would have to get custom made clothes to not destroy them while transforming! Tch, it was annoying, but when you have unique powers, you do with what you have. While Naruto was not a prude and in fact she was quite proud of her body for she had worked extra hard to push it as close as perfection as possible for a shinobi, she was not an exhibitionist. Only her chosen partners or another woman with some sort relationship with her, be it family, friendship or more, could see her naked without wicked retribution. She took two more weeks to get all the kinks out of the transformation and Lupa literally fell on the ground rolling around and laughing out loud when Naruto accidentally found a shortcut to Bipedal Kitsune Mode that would not have required all those long months of training. Or maybe it was safer to find the hard method first before the shortcut...It was still humiliating though...Add to the fact that even Kurama was laughing at her inside the seal, she was not in a good mood.

If Naruto was in Sage Mode **before** physically shape shifting, she could easily go all the way to her goal without any physical drawbacks, as long as she had enough Nature Chakra in her system. They had found out that the animal instincts were dominant only after her head had shifted, probably a quirk of genetics. As both of them weren’t doctors, they couldn’t really find a more specific explanation and Apollo was too busy to look into it. They could maybe pass it on to Asclepius? It was food for thoughts. When she ran out of Sage Chakra, her transformation would reverse to the Partial Kitsune Mode automatically. One second she was a fully anthropomorphized fox, the other one of those fox girls you see in some mangas and animes. But she could plan ahead and leave shadow clones hidden to gather Senjutsu chakra to refill her tanks if she needed to go in a big fight.

Now came the fun part of the training! Revenge on Lupa! Naruto took benefit of being already transformed to jump on the still giggling Wolf Goddess with a playful snarl. They fought like cat and dog or more accurately like dog and fox for a while and it was great fun for the shape shifting kunoichi and the wolf Goddess. They had so much fun in letting lose like that without fearing to hurt the other too much! Of course, Lupa won in the end, she had way more experience than Naruto and was more powerful physically, being a giant wolf. But the legitimate daughter of Apollo had her revenge anyway. She finally found out why she could make the she wolf play fetch like a dog when she was a kid! Lupa was quite sensitive to nature energy since even if she was a goddess, she was an animal and Naruto’s young age had her humoring the girl the first time they met. She was also saturated by the energy of her surroundings, so much purer on Delos than in North America, so the she-wolf was caught off guard. This time though, Lupa had made the mistake to explain how she was tricked to her pupil. Finally a way to get payback for the training from hell!

Naruto bent down and took a stick lying on the ground nearby and carefully channelled some of her own nature energy around the branch. As soon as the bit of wood was encased with nature chakra, she whistled loudly and got the giant wolf’s attention. With a smirk, she waved the branch slowly from one side to the other, using the baby talk most people used around their family pet. Lupa’s head was following attentively the movements made by the branch and her tongue was out while she was breathing quickly!

“Lupa! Here, wolfy wolfy wolfy! Here, girl! Look! The stick! You want the stick? You want it girl? GO **FETCH**!”

During Naruto’s speech, Lupa folded herself frontwards, her back end in the air still, her tail waving like mad. She even started to bark like a dog a few times, then when the stick was thrown, she leaped away to fetch it barking all along the run! And fetch it she did! The she-wolf brought it back to Naruto and let it fell at her feet. Laughing and smiling softly, Naruto took the branch again and after teasing the wolf, she threw it again.

So the she-devil Naruto managed to made the Roman Wolf Goddess play fetch for about an hour and even managed to record it on video as blackmail on the sly, having set the camera beforehand an hide it nearby under a genjutsu! Naruto was by no mean very good with genjutsu in general without her kitsune powers, but Kurama was willing to help this time because he wanted payback on one of his old rivals and seeing the terrifying she-wolf act like a pet was quite hilarious! Screw the no technology rule. The daughter of Apollo was strong enough to beat about anything in her way and it’s not like there was many gods, except maybe Ares-Sensei who was always looking for a good fight when he was not on duty or on a booty call, who would make a detour to fight because a half blood was using mortal technology. That recording was pure gold material and was totally worth the headache she would get by listening Chiron lecture her about how she was playing with fire and other stuff she had taken to consciously block from her hearing! Maybe she could barter something with her dad for it? After all he said that he wanted to raise his reputation from the ground it crashed on after the stunt at the Winter Solstice where her mother, Sasuke and she made their grand entrance. Hmm, it was worth a shot. Oh well, now with her training complete, she could go to Camp Jupiter, but first she had people to contact.

Getting a bit away from Lupa who was sulking after realizing that she had been made a mockery once again and felt glad that none of her pack mates had been around to see that, Naruto summoned a messenger toad and placed an order for custom made clothes that would fit her when transformed to her regular store. Well, she filled a form for it that she had taken with her since she knew she would be away from Konoha for a long while and could possibly needs something from there and then also signed a check from her bank account in Konoha with a big enough sum to make sure that the command’s cost was covered. She also paid the messenger with pocky (a Japanese snack food produced by Ezaki Glico), the younger toads really liked sweets, to stay in the human realm long enough to wait for the order to be ready and to come back with the delivery once made. It would take only a few days, the shop with whom she was making business with was used to shinobi deadlines and she had paid enough for it to be considered a rushed order.

Once the toad was gone in a puff of chakra smoke after saluting her with a cheeky wave, she went to the creek nearby to make a stream of water move around under the direct sunlight to create a rainbow, and then she made an Iris Message to her mother. Technically, Kushina was the team leader and the person with the highest rank on the field, since she was a full jonin and both Sasuke and she were Tokubetsu jonins. If Apollo hadn’t been legally declared dead, she would have reported to him since he used to be the Yondaime Hokage.

“O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering.”

She threw a golden drachma into the mist and said

“Kushina Uzumaki, Camp Half-Blood, please.”

_“ **That’s the dumbest way of contacting someone I ever heard of. Talking through a rainbow, what’s next, talking through mirrors? And believe me; I saw a lot of dumb things in my long life.** ”_

Naruto ignored Kurama’s comments in her head and waited for the connection to be established. He had a point though; there were more efficient ways to contact people. The children of Hephaestus and also of Athena should get together and found a solution for the problem that using mortal telecommunication cause. Otherwise, soon they wouldn’t be able to stay hidden from the regular people for much longer. On the shinobi side of thing, they had developed a nifty little genjutsu that even she could use to bypass the problem, so it was only the regular demigods who would have to pick up the slack.

Naruto saw her mother, she was on the veranda of the Big House, meditating. She then called out to her

“Hi mom!”

Startled by her daughter’s voice, Kushina woke from her meditation and was on her feet in one second and in another, she was in her taijutsu stance, ready to fight if need be. Wanting to reassure her, Naruto continued

“Mom, it’s me. I’m calling you with an Iris message. I wanted to brief you on my training. It’s complete! I did it mom! I can shape shift into a fully bipedal kitsune! It’s an awesome feeling! It’s as if a whole new level of freedom opened to me! Lupa and I made tests and all of my Kitsune powers are notoriously stronger when fully shifted.”

Kushina calmed herself after hearing her daughter’s voice. They did see each other every other day, so there wasn’t enough time apart to build a sense of miss. Lupa was often gone hunting a few days at time and needing somebody who could knock the Natural Energy out of her body when she messed up, Naruto couldn’t train without supervision. But it was always such a pleasure to hear and see her baby girl.

“You really did it?! Oh, I’m so proud of you honey! Your father isn’t here right now; it seems Artemis felt slighted by Onoki, the 3rd Tsuchikage’s, attitude about women on the battlefields and she decided to go pay him a visit that he won’t forgot anytime soon. So Minato tagged along to make sure she doesn’t go overboard. I’m not sure what is up with that goddess; she is very temperamental these days, maybe her Roman self is getting difficult? Anyway, I digress. Well, don’t keep me waiting, brief me on everything, you know the procedure Honey.”

Kushina knew that her husband’s name was really Apollo, but after growing up with the man, she sometimes still calling him by his mortal name. After briefing her mother on everything that needed to be said and wishing out loud good luck to her father, Naruto cut the connection. She then contacted Hera with another Iris message; said goddess was Juno and not Hera today and Naruto told her everything the goddess needed to know about her training. After getting the green light from the goddess and gifted with a purple drachma with a peacock on one side and the symbol of Olympus on the other as proof to give to Terminus with Lupa’s drachma already sealed in a scroll expressly for that occasion, she was finally good to go. The Wolf Goddess gave her the best itinerary to follow to get to her destination quickly. Now, the question was how to get there? She had several means of transportation available to her. She could do this legally, but where was the fun in that? Steal another car maybe? It was fun, but it would be a repeat performance at best and the Romans were renowned sticks in the mud, they would not appreciate her entrance like Camp Half-Blood did. Mm, so maybe not a hijacked aka stolen, car then. She recently got a written notice from Ol’ Pervy King himself the other day. Said letter was warning her that the next time she stole something big without just reason (He was not going to get involved with petty crimes, like a stolen chocolate bar, he was a god for Order’s sake, not a police officer busting down juvenile delinquents), like a life or death situation per example, he would not cover it like the theft of the Chevy and she would have to deal with the mortal authorities. He had waved it the first time as a reward for the fantastic show on the Solstice meeting for their introduction, but that was all she would get from him. Seriously, Grandpa Zeus was such a kill joy! Granddad Poseidon was so much funnier to hang out with!

Back to the problem at hand, she could always go full speed ahead in Bijuu mode, but the Mist would have to work overtime by covering a glowing giant Nine Tails fox for a few hours and then it would be the goddess Hecate on her case. Sure, she could always run there in regular ninja speed or in Sunlight Speed, but she was not really into the mood for it. Maybe she could bug her dad so he could go in Roman Mode Apollo and drop a Hiraishin kunai in the Caldecott tunnel or place a Hiraishin seal marker in New Rome? She wanted to test if a magic boundary could repel a space/time ninjutsu. She knew that the barrier at Camp Half-Blood wasn’t doing anything against the Hiraishin. Then, a wicked idea took hold in her brain. She turned back toward Lupa and she gave the goddess a Fox like grin of which only Naruto Uzumaki had the secret. In one of her breaks at camp, somebody had put the movie “Princess Mononoke” in the DVD player when it was movies night in Apollo’s cabin. Seeing San, the Wolf girl, riding bareback on those gigantic wolves made her wants to try it herself! She could always henge herself with the same clothes, with the same fur cape and clay mask to go with the look! So she gave her idea to Lupa, who was part amused, part intrigued and also part affronted by the very idea.

You see, Naruto’s ideas were always at least entertaining, so she let the girl rambling more often than not for a quick laugh. The intrigued part of her was wondering at the mechanisms behind such relationships between said human girl who was raised by wolves’ spirits because she had reared countless pups in her long life, be they a wolf or a human. But was quite affronted by the mere idea of letting a human ride her like a horse!

“I’m not a horse you can tame, train and mount girl. If you want to recreate the scene from your movie, be my guest, I won’t stop you. But I will not be your mount. I am Lupa, the wolf Goddess, not a domestic animal. Ask another one in the pack if they are willing to entertain your idea.”

In the end, the idea was shot down. It was too dangerous for an approach by a Greek. Terminus might see it as an attack and order the Legion to attack her, if so, her entire mission would be a failure and she could not afford such a catastrophe. While she would be able to escape quite easily since she was an escape artist since she could walk, she had only one chance to enter legally and for that she had to forgo her grandstanding tendencies. She could always wow them later, once she was inside. So Naruto decided to go the normal way. She applied the genjutsu that hid her demigod scent and left the Wolf House with her one set of good civilian clothes in direction of San Francisco. Once near a payphone, she called a taxi and went shopping a bit. She had grown up a few centimetres this year in height and also a bit in cup size, so she was due for a shopping trip anyway. Too bad Sasuke wasn’t free; she would have loved to tease him with some lingerie! He was so amusing trying to stay stern and emotionless while ogling her. Hum, maybe she will have a few interesting nights with a few Roman legionaries? Who knows? Well, the Fates would maybe know but they sure as hell won’t tell. So after sealing anything she didn’t need and unsealed her credentials, she entered the Caldecott Tunnel and found easily the hidden entrance. Once outside of the tunnel, she was finally in front of Camp Jupiter.

Said camp was more like a walled city with a river between the tunnel and the city. There was a bridge and a statue of a man bust, with no arms, of some kind with some Latin engraved near the base of it that was guarding the bridge. Dispelling the genjutsu hiding her scent and the one hiding her whiskers birthmarks, Naruto advanced with a determined gait toward the bridge. Just before she could put her feet on the bridge, the statue came to life and ordered

“Halt! You are not welcome here, _Greek_! State your purpose and be gone before I smite you.”

Naruto raised one fine golden eyebrow at the welcome she received. So that was a Roman god? The way he said “Greek” was like he was cursing or something. Yeah, he had a stick up his ass somewhere. She was now glad to have taken the regular method to come here. But she answered none the less politely

“I am Naruto Uzumaki, daughter of Apollo and granddaughter of Poseidon and Amphitrite. I was sent here by Hera, Juno and Lupa to act as Ambassador between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Here are my credentials. May I know to whom I am speaking, sir?”

She retrieved from the right pocket of her blue jeans the pouch in which was the two drachmas given to her by the Goddesses and showed them to the guard, not waiting for an answer.

The Roman God of Boundaries inspected the drachmas that this Greek girl was presenting to him and he could tell that they were the real deal. That girl born from Apollo’s loins was telling the truth. He could also feel that she was different from any run out of the mill daughter of the Sun Rider. She had some sort of power to spare for once, an enormous amount of it and he could feel that she was able to tap into Faunus’ (the Roman equivalent of Pan) Domain. And her gait screamed trained warrior. But she was dressed as a civilian. If he could afford such things, he would even admit that she was quite the dish. There was something missing though. She was clearly not from around here, those marks on her cheeks looked like tribal markings, but he could clearly see that they were birthmarks by the grooves into her skin. Her sky blue eyes held a feral tint and when she spoke, he could also see that her canines were more developed than what was usual on a human. Since he was a God, those introspections did not last more than a second. Finally, he said

“Be welcome into Camp Jupiter, daughter of Apollo, Naruto Uzumaki. The guards will escort you into the Praetor’s office. I, Terminus, God of Boundaries, bestow you Ambassador Status. Do **not** make me regret the decision to let you in, Greek. For it would be the last mistake of your life.”

Once Terminus had stopped talking and his bust was no longer animated, she stepped forwards onto the bridge and somehow, she felt liberated. It was as if some bonds she didn’t knew she had, had been undone. Frowning, she asked her partner mentally

_“Kurama? Do you understand what happened?”_

**_“I’m not sure. The water of this river has some strange proprieties but I can’t make head or tails out of them. It’s probably godly stuff, since it’s not chakra related. Be careful and don’t go swimming in it until you have more information.”_ **

_“Gotcha. Thanks buddy. I promise to let you out for a bit once I’m sure it’s safe enough.”_

Kurama grunted his acknowledgement, but said nothing else. Once the doors were open, she was met by two legionaries in full golden armor with purple shirts under it. They were younger than her from a few years, since she was taller than both of them. They did not answer any of her mundane inquiries, but her left escort scolded her right for ogling her chest. She sot the poor embarrassed guard a crooked smile, but didn’t press more since he took his eyes off her assets. She had to say that her black AC-DC t-shirt and her jeans jacket made her look pretty fine. She was escorted into the office of the Praetor and the guards were dismissed. Hum, the praetor was a girl. It was nice to see a woman in charge. Girl power for the win!

The girl was about sixteen, with piercing black eyes and glossy black hair worn in a single braid. Like all the demigods in Camp Jupiter, she has SPQR branded on her forearm and Naruto could see four bars, so four years of service. A crossed sword and torch was on top of the SPQR, probably the symbol of her godly parent, whoever it might be. Naruto had to admit that she was not the most knowledgeable of the Roman pantheon. Chiron and Annabeth’s lessons didn’t manage to keep her interest for long with the long lectures and over the top descriptions, for she had also A.D.H.D but was even more hyperactive with so much energy flowing through her veins with her lineage and her partner. The praetor was also wearing a regal purple toga decorated with gold medals over her own Imperial Gold armor. All in all, Naruto would not say no to a tumble between the sheets with the girl.

On Reyna’s side, she had been made aware of the Greek side of the supernatural once she ascended to her current post. She was relaxing after a hard day of running things by herself and grumbling about Jason’s top secret mission that was taking so long and also having to deal with that pest of an Augur, Octavian, alone. Then Terminus told her that that Hera, Juno and Lupa had sent a Greek ambassador to Camp Jupiter. She was pleasantly surprised to see a young woman, a few years older than her, dressed in civilian, been brought to her. Reyna was a strong young woman and was not impressed by much, but this girl, no this woman before her, she was more than she looked like. Long blond hair in lazy pigtails falling to the small of her back, big sky blue eyes with something more an oval shaped face with a pointed chin, three whiskers like marks on each cheeks, a small nose, lipstick-free lips turned into an easy smile. She was on the petite size, but still somewhat tall, not thin but not an ounce of fat anywhere. The daughter of Bellona had to give it to this girl, she was a very good actor, not giving anything away, but a warrior recognizes another one. The ambassador chosen by the Greeks gods and vetted by the Romans gods was a warrior trough and through. She could see the callused hands of a woman who trained with a weapon and not afraid of hard work.

The Daughter of Bellona took parole

“Welcome to Camp Jupiter. I am Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion.”

Reyna then extended her hand to shake Naruto’s. Said Jinchūriki knew that the girl before her had pierced her disguise of been a regular girl. She was a sharp one. She then answered all the while shaking the hand presented with enough force to have respect but not enough to damage

“Well met Praetor and thank you for the welcome. I am Naruto Uzumaki, daughter of Apollo, Tokubetsu Jonin of Konohagakure No Sato. I have been sent to negotiate peace between the two camps or at least, broker a pact of non aggression.”

Nobody but the Fates would ever know, but this meeting was one who forced every player in the game that was the Gigantomachy to throw their hands and the deck was reshuffled. Naruto was not one to be bound by a destiny. She was one to shatter those kinds of bonds. She was a force of nature, a veritable maelstrom. She was Kyuubi no Naruto, Naruto of Nine Tails.


	15. Chapter 14: Kyuubi no Naruto VS Polybotes: Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's introduction to Camp Jupiter.  
> Octavian plots.  
> Girl Talk is terrifying for males.  
> Comparison between Fauns and Satyrs.  
> Reyna and Naruto becomes fast friends.  
> A peek into the Greek side of things.  
> Kushina has great news.  
> Mr. D finds Gai Maito and Rock Lee quite disturbing.  
> Back on the Roman side of things.  
> A few scenes on the Senate.  
> The Quest to free Thanatos is successful.  
> Naruto VS Polybotes.

**The Greek Kunoichi**

**Chapter 14: Kyuubi no Naruto VS Polybotes: Fight!**

**Author’s Notes:** _Here we are at the fourteenth chapter of The Greek Kunoichi! We finally see some more action. With Naruto as approved ambassador to the Romans, things will change, but some will stay the same. I also have decided that Naruto won’t have access to Six Paths Sage Mode. It’s a god level power up that I still don’t understand well even after reading articles upon articles on the subject, so her Bipedal Kitsune mode will replace it. The Fourth Shinobi World War will be drawn to a close before anything at a godly level can be let out to play in this story. Now for the stats! We have 60 reviews, 272 followers, 256 favourites, 6 C2 communities and 28 012 views! Thank you very much! Now, on with the show!_

While Reyna and Naruto had started to bond easily, the presence of a Greek demigod among them was not very well received by many legionnaires, but it was more background noise than anything else. A centurion of the First Cohort and the Augur, a young man named Octavian, who coincidentally was also a Legacy of Apollo, was literally enraged by the presence of an enemy inside their camp, he was, figuratively speaking, foaming at the mouth and demanding her expulsion or even her execution. That one earned him a jab of killer intent directed at him that made him flinch. The fact that Terminus confirmed the credibility of her credentials made him even madder since he couldn’t just get rid of the _Graceus_. He would have attacked Naruto or more likely blackmailed somebody else to do it for him if not for the fact that as long as she abided by their laws, and they were honor-bound to explain them to her so she would not break them accidentally, she was literally and politically untouchable and he really didn’t want to have the Gods’ wrath upon his head. It was bad for the health. There was something else that was frightening the Augur almost as much as the possible wrath of the Gods. That barbarian Greek girl, a daughter of his Ancestor, Apollo, had the same look of a powerful predator in her feral blue eyes. He could see the stirrings of an ancient power deep into the girl and whatever it was; he wanted nothing to do with it. He had the feeling that should the girl, Naruto, what kind of name is that? - Unleashed that power, she could raze everything into her path. He was not the only one to protest her arrival, but since she had been vetted in by three gods, one Greek and two Roman, there was little they could do. Even if they took it to the Senate and they will, since she was here to establish a truce at least and a peace treaty at most between both camps, they could not evict her without good reason. Nothing was said in their laws against being petty and rude to her though.

No one was willing to offer her lodgings except for the Fifth Cohort and it was more a bunk than anything else. Since she was not a Roman demigod or a legacy (Well, she was but they didn’t know it) and hadn’t served ten years into the Legion, she was not permitted into New Rome with the exception of access to the Senate house for the debates. But Naruto, seeing Reyna’s apologetic face, reassured her by saying

“It’s fine. I have all my gear packed for a long term mission anyway. I will mount my tent outside near the road. I’m more of nature gal anyway. I’ll take my meals in the mess hall with everybody. I don’t want preferential treatment.”

Naruto was also discretely observing and cataloguing everybody around her. The bigger threat to her mission was Octavian, the Augur. She didn’t understand why he was called an Augur when he was divining the Gods’ will by the methods of a Haruspex and not trough bird watching. Romans were weird. He was a skinny eighteen years old youth with blond hair, crazed blue eyes, and skin as pale as someone who didn’t go out in the sun much. Already he was rubbing her the wrong way and Kurama was having way too much fun by letting his presence lurks in her eyes to scare the sensitive Legacy of Daddy henpecked. It was useless to try to stop the kitsune, at least he wasn’t pushing for mass destruction, so better let him get his jollies through pranks. The ancient being had opted to stay with her when he was offered his freedom in a way that wouldn’t kill her, his host, she could let him have his little quirks, she owed the sly old fox that much.

The Legacy of Apollo looked sceptic as to how she was packing gear for a long term mission since she was unharmed at first view and clad into civilian clothing with no luggage. He was about to let out a few unsavory comments, but she brazenly ignored him and everybody else, then grabbed Reyna’s forearm and with a simple phrase, she had the Praetor’s full attention

“Come on Rey-chan! Girl talk time! “

After all, it’s been such a long time since Reyna had someone with who she could girl talk with; she had started a friendship with Hazel Levesque, the daughter of Pluto who came recently to Camp, but Hazel was a _Probatio_ (A new soldier without any rank) and Reyna was Praetor, so it made things a bit difficult. So the daughter of Bellona followed Naruto without protest even if she was slightly surprised to be saddled with a nickname so soon.

When Reyna and Naruto were both outside and out of view, all the males around who were able to hear Naruto’s declaration, no matter if they were straight or gay, let out some terrified shudders while the girls present rolled their eyes at the expression of their male counterpart. Boys will be boys. Girl talk was something terrifying for **anyone** of the male gender. A few curious stragglers whom followed the two outside were treated to the sight of the Greek girl bite her thumb on her unusually sharp canines to get blood and swipe said collected blood upon a tattoo on her right forearm they would swear on their honor wasn’t there a few seconds ago. With a puff of white smoke, a scroll with Asian characters written on it appeared and Naruto put it on the ground after catching it. They were quite surprised; the Roman campers hadn’t seen that kind of magic before. Before the Greek girl decided to proceed further, she directed her eyes toward them and lifted an eyebrow in a silent question. With Reyna adding a glare and an order of returning to their duties, they left grumbling at what Camp Jupiter was becoming. Letting a _Graceus_ (Latin word for Greek) into their midst, for shame. Naruto shook her head. If they wanted her to feel unwelcome, well they would have to do way better than that. She was a war veteran, a very well trained kunoichi and had amply merited her rank of Tokubetsu Jonin. She would not fold under such puny peer pressure.

Reyna watched Naruto use her strange magic to obtain a scroll with Asian characters that was somehow stored into a tattoo inked on her right arm. She could deduce that the young woman in front of her had probably some Asian ancestry in her lineage, with her slightly slanted eyes even if they were blue and her petite stature, also with her Asiatic name and surname. Naruto Uzumaki. She was definitely a trained warrior, not one movement was wasted when she was moving. If she could still appear somewhat feminine, what with her long blonde hair, even dressed as a tomboy, it was sign that she was quite deadly and strong enough to permit herself some rewards by shedding some layers of protection that unisex clothing would have provided her with. The Praetor was quite impressed with what she saw. Naruto used her still bleeding thumb to swipe it against the now open scroll and after another explosion of white smoke, there was now a high quality tent made for survival in rough areas already up, only needing to be anchored, a full to bursting expedition backpack with anything a woman could need in the wilderness on the side of the tent. A few seconds later, the wound was closed like it has never been there. The daughter of Bellona was not naive, she knew that Naruto was showing some of her tricks to her to gain her voice in the future debates and she had to admit that it was working. She wanted to know more and in knowing more, they both would learn from each other. That daughter of Apollo was quite devious. In no time at all with Reyna’s help, the tent was anchored.

Naruto also had to literally kick away one of the three fauns that came over to satisfy their curiosity which really didn’t understand the meaning of “I’m not interested”. They were flirting with her without reserves; one very audacious faun even went as far as grope her ass after a cheesy pick up line that even the most girly daughter of Aphrodite/Venus would found lame! Naruto was a free spirit, had a fairly open mind to new things and was also an adept of protected sex, but she was **not** into incest and bestiality. So the poor faun who groped her ass was sent away towards the Field of Mars with a bijuu chakra enhanced high kick. Kurama was very protective of his kit, thus perfectly willing to add some oomph to her kick on the furry pervert.

Reyna hadn’t even to order the two others to disperse, because Naruto bombarded them with the killing intent of her foxy partner, making them flee, crying and baaing like they were pursued by Pluto/Hades’ Furies. Well, it was official, Naruto preferred the Satyrs at Camp Half Blood! At least they were making themselves useful and understood the meaning of “Not interested”. Bunch of horny goats, ugh! Needless to say, the daughter of Bellona was quite impressed by Naruto’s tactics. She could use that to make her troops fall in line. Girl power for the win! She then said

“Nice kick! You have a lot of strength! It shows that you take your training seriously.”

Naruto answered with a serious voice

“I’m not a wallflower and I didn’t take shortcuts, I shed tears, sweat and blood almost by gallons to attain my current level and believe me, I don’t intend to rest upon my laurels! Now, let’s go inside, we can interrogate each other and putting things in order.”

She finished and grabbed her rucksack, followed by an amused Reyna who answered

“We play the game of “a question and an answer each” then? I’m game, as long as it is nothing classified though. You seem nice, but you are still Greek and an outsider.”

Naruto rolled her eyes and grumbled

“Yeah yeah, I know. Geez, you Romans are sticks in the mud! Live it up a little!”

Reyna answered with a mixture of amusement and fake outrage

“We are not! We are soldiers and we act like it, that’s all there is to it! If anything, you are way too laidback for your own good.”

Naruto answered with a childish grimace and an amused laugh.

 

On the Greek side of things, the construction of the Argo II was going well. Leo thought it could go better if he could pull his cabin into making all nighters and take the less breaks possible, but Kushina told him flat out that if he did that, she would summons one of her friends from Konoha, a hand to hand combat expert, to whip him into shape. He was quite runty for a son of Hephaestus in her opinion, could use a few more meals and relied far too much on his fire powers for her tastes. Maito Gai’s training regimen would do him some good. After Apollo shared a visualization with the impressed and also quite horrified campers of what exactly Gai was capable of and what his training did to his apprentice, they were in no hurry to push Kushina’s patience and authority. Heck, even Mr. D was deeply disturbed by all the rants about the Power of Youth. To sum what he said before he decided to go take a nap to get rid of the disturbing image of two grown men dressed in form fitting green leotard hugging each other

“I’m **way** too sober for this shit.”

A week before the Argo II was scheduled to be completed; Kushina had very good news to share with everyone. She was pregnant once again. Just to keep it a secret from her husband for a little while, she went to see Chiron just to be sure. She knew the symptoms of course, but the immortal centaur was the most experimented healer around with the exception of her husband, but since she wanted to surprise him, she couldn’t ask for his help. After nineteen years, in nine months since she was a month along (A woman Jinchūriki’s pregnancy take ten months), she would hold a new baby in her arms. Needless to say that Apollo was crowing with pride in an almost Peter Pan manner like once he found out and was the recipient of many manly slaps on his back and comments like “Good job, stud!” by the male population of the Camp while Kushina entertained all sort of questions from the female population of said Camp, ranging from if she already knew the sex of the baby to when said baby was made. Artemis also made a brief solo visit to Camp Half-Blood to talk with her sister-in-law. While she swore an Oath to be an eternal virgin long ago, it didn’t meant that she couldn’t shower her chosen and favourites with her favour. Thus another legitimate child from her twin brother warranted a brief visit. Too bad the eldest wasn’t around; she had heard good things about her. A shame she was all grown up and no longer a maiden though. Naruto would have made a great addition for the Hunt.

Kushina and Artemis would likely never be very close; Artemis favored the younger girls who were still maidens and was very asexual. She understood the need to have an heir to continue their lines, it was the animal instinct to breed just refined by civilization, but it didn’t mean she was interested in trying. If she wasn’t also the goddess of childbirth, she would not associate with Kushina, but the woman was effectively pregnant, it was within her Domains and she could accurately feel it to confirm it. Kushina was also wild, unapologetic, and more or less short tempered, happily married and assuredly quite sexually active, since Apollo hadn’t felt the need to go philandering since his probation on the “accursed couch” was over. But that woman was carrying the Moon Goddess’ new legitimate nephew or niece and also they could bond on different ways on how to make Apollo behave. While the Huntress was a bit miffed about hearing about her brother’s manhood, to hear that as long as he was in an immortal humanoid body and couldn’t take his true form he literally couldn’t get it up with anybody else than his wife was more than making it up since it was very hilarious! **Best**. **Blackmail**. **Ever**. Another thing in Kushina’s favor! But what cemented Artemis’ favor on her sister-in-law was her request

“Artemis, I would like to request for you to help me give birth when its time. My last pregnancy was marred by Apollo’s old student attacking us and releasing the really cranky fox spirit jailed in me. He took control of it and teleport it into the village and let it destroy everything on his path. I truly wish to not have a repeat. With two Olympian Gods helping me, nobody would be foolish enough to try again.”

Artemis had been briefed about Kushina’s circumstances by her little brother, thus was in the know. She could understand that as a shinobi, Kushina would want to cover all her bases and have a powerful security detail when she was at her most vulnerable. Touched, the Huntress let appear on her face a true sincere smile and accepted the request.

“I will be there, as well as my Hunters. Nobody will release the Nine Tails under my watch and you will live through the birth, you have my word.”

Kushina’s smile was blinding and with emotion, she threw herself into the Moon Rider’s embrace and squeezed her with all her considerable strength and gave her a big smooch on the cheek

“Thank you so much Datebane! You’re a real sweetheart Big Sis!”

Apollo was doing his best to not laugh at the stunned face of his twin. She was laughing at him earlier from being booted into monogamy and married life heh? Well, now he could tease her about her reaction to Kushina’s exuberance. Ah sweet blackmail!

 

Back on the Roman side of things, Naruto had her work really cut out for her. Octavian was looking at anything useful to discredit her and it was obvious, for her that is, that he had many people around the camp by the balls, so to speak. So far she had managed to talk a few times in the Senate and made her case heard clearly. Camp Jupiter wasn’t sold on a permanent peace treaty but they were readily interested in a cease fire and an official truce. Naruto couldn’t negotiate trade agreements since she wasn’t aware of what goods each Camps could provide and also it wasn’t in her mission parameters. She made a mental note to talk about it with Chiron once she was back in Camp Half-Blood. At her last audience, she had brought the threat of Gaia’s imminent awakening and the Gigantes rising and also about the incoming of a flying ship with on board a delegation of Greek Demigods with Jason Grace, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion and Son of Jupiter also on board. A few days ago, Percy finally showed up carrying a disguised Juno, been pursued by the Gorgon sisters. The fact that the monsters were reforming that quickly was speaking loudly about something that happened to Thanatos and the Doors of Death.

A son of Mars and Legacy of Poseidon, Frank Zhang, was claimed after a war game where he was crown the **M** ost **V** aluable **P** layer (M.V.P) then sent on a Quest in Alaska to recover something and free somebody, soon after. He took with him his crush in Pluto’s daughter, Hazel and Mars seemingly ordered that Percy had to go with them. She would not go with them even if she could have easily sneaked her way in the Quest, she was far too busy in Camp Jupiter to go gallivanting in the north, but she wished them good luck. Percy was mighty surprised to see her in the Roman camp the other day though. She also gave them the advice to take a more modern boat than the decrepit barge offered to them by the Senate, but the rest was up to them. She made relatively little progress in the Senate, until Octavian foolishly challenged her strength openly. With a feral smile, Naruto decided to show them what a true Sage could do.

Standing up from her seat, she became totally motionless. Her heartbeat slowed as well as her breath and closing her eyes, she opened herself to the world. One minute later, her eyelids became orange and her feral blue eyes became yellow and toad like. She was in Sage Mode. The Roman demigods and Legacies, having never saw something like that, were stunned. A daughter of Ceres and a son of Bacchus present in the audience could both feel themselves drawn to this strange daughter of Apollo. The Senators, speechless, had nothing to say. Octavian, in his case, was red in rage. That blasted Graceus Girl was hindering him at every turn with her exotic skills! How could some slip of a Greek girl have so much power?! What broke the silence was Terminus’ voice.

“You! Greek girl! Explain! You are using a Faded God’s domain! Where are you from? How are you managing such a feat?”

Naruto turned toward the Roman God of Boundaries and answered

“I was born and raised on Delos, the former isle of the Letoides. The island was enlarged into a continent long ago by the Titaness Leto and placed partially in a separate dimension. No mortals can leave or enter the moving continent on their own. Only gods and demigods can and it’s not an easy feat. And I gathered Nature energy to enter Sage Mode. I was trained into the Sage Arts by the Toad tribe of Mount Myoboku.”

Terminus was silent for a moment; said moment was enough for the nature energy accumulated by Naruto to being all used. With the lack of Nature chakra in her system, Naruto’s features returned to normal. When the god decided to speak again, it was with humor in his voice

“So, you are Apollo’s only legitimate daughter! Born from his wife when he was incarnated as a mortal, and his wife is really a twice born daughter of the Greek sea god and his queen! That was quite the show your mother and you put up at the Winter Solstice meeting! I never saw the Sun Rider so cowed before! So that’s why you have so much power! You are a shinobi then! You can use chakra! A Sage?! By Order, It has been a millennium at least since I last saw a fully realized Sage. You said Gaia was awakening? Yes, I believe you. A Sage would feel her stirring. Camp Jupiter will stand with Camp Half-Blood against the Earth mother. Consider the truce offered now official and a temporary alliance will be discussed when our missing Praetor and the other Greeks will land.”

After that, the Senate could no longer stale things even with Octavian whispering threats in the background. They were going to war against Gaia. With a quick command of the Boundary god, the session was drawn to a close and Camp Jupiter was ordered to prepare for war. Just in time it seems, since Polybotes and an army of monsters was seen by an advanced scouting party marching toward Camp Jupiter. At the rhythm they were going, they would be at their doorstep in three to five days. Naruto was a bit awed in seeing Reyna takes charge and ordering every able body to prepare for a siege. She would have made an excellent shinobi with the right training. Oh, Naruto knew that Reyna was a formidable warrior, they had spared against each other enough in the passing days, but the daughter of Bellona was lacking the training to “look underneath the underneath” as Kakashi-sensei was prompt to say when he was training Team 7. Well, nobody defined the notion of “paranoid” better than Shinobi. She made sure to not be underfoot, she even helped the Legion get ready by spamming a literal army of Shadow Clones to help once she obtained Terminus’ permission.

Percy, Hazel and Frank even returned alive, whole and successful in their Quest and a day and half ahead of Polybotes and his army, having freed Thanatos in process and reclaimed the missing Eagle from the Legion, redeeming the Fifth Cohort’s reputation in the Camp and Jupiter’s eyes. Percy also seemed all ready to go fight the Gigante who was Poseidon’s-his father and her grandfather- bane, created by Gaia to fight him and replace him, but Naruto pulled seniority on him. She said

“I’ve been here a few weeks and I’ve been dealing with Octavian’s and the Senate’s crap, I need to hit something and that Giant will do, so I call dibs. Sit this one out Percy and watch what happen when I go **all out**. Feel free to get rid of the other monsters though, I will be focused on Granddad’s bane so If you would have my back, I’d appreciate it.”

When she finished her speech, the Son of the Storm bringer saw her Feral blues eyes glow with barely restrained power and he could literally feel her lethality ooze out of her. Yeah, he could always take on another Giant some other time. His niece was not sidelining him, she wanted to let out some steam and asking him to have her back. He could do that. Let it not be said that Percy Jackson couldn’t let others lead once in a while! He offered his hand to Naruto and both with a similar smirk, they gripped each other forearms in the old warriors greeting. Percy Jackson would have Naruto Uzumaki’s back, come hell or high water! He knew she would do the same if the circumstances were reversed.

“Of course I will have your back! As long as you give that Giant a few good hits for me, consider us even!”

Naruto’s answer was her famous fox like grin and a

“Sure! That freaky thing will regret ever waking up again!”

In the meantime though, he could use some grub, a long soak in the baths and a snooze and also some fresh clothes. He was beat! Seeing Naruto’s nose scrunching, he knew he likely stunk, so to appease her sensitive sense of smell, he beat a hasty retreat before she decided to give him an improvised shower with the water she could manipulate with her Nejibana.

The day was here. Polybotes and his army of monsters were literally at a stone throw from the camp and Naruto was a bit further ahead than the first wave ready to fight to protect their home by putting their lives on the line, doing warm-ups. She had helped Reyna and the centurions coming with a strategy to fight off this siege and she would be taking on the biggest threat to their way of life. Oh, don’t get her wrong, she wasn’t doing it entirely heartily. She knew full well that doing this will cement her position and reputation among the Romans; it was another part of why she was volunteering to fight Poseidon’s Bane alone. The biggest part of her reason was to let Kurama out to also let go of some steam. Her partner was feeling incredibly stiff and needed some damn exercise, being coped in the seal all the time. Yes, the new mind-scape was better than the boiler room/sewer hybrid that the seal was when she was still a little girl, but he really wanted to feel the real wind on his fur. In fact, Kurama was waiting impatiently inside her mind-scape, cackling gleefully and rubbing his clawed hands with anticipation. Finally a challenge worthy of his magnificence! Naruto turned toward Percy and his new friends, Frank and Hazel and told them

“Try to not die out here or I’m going down in the Underworld, I will find you all and I **_will_** kick your asses back to life then kick you back under! Survive and I’ll pay the drinks at the bar we’ll go celebrate to! Gotta go! See you later!”

With a chakra enhanced leap and not waiting for an answer she cleared the entrance quickly. Once she had put enough distance between her and the rest of the Legion, she quickly shifted gears into Sunlight Speed and was gone in a flash of solar light, bypassing line after line of enemies, letting them eat her dust with a feral smirk on her face.

Percy rubbed his new S.P.Q.R and trident tattoo; his mom would kill him for getting one before being eighteen, and looked around. It seems that Naruto had kept that card secret, for everybody was in awe at the speed she demonstrated. He really had difficulty wrapping his head around her abilities sometimes. From being trained as a soldier since her early childhood and sharing her soul with an ancient immortal Fox Spirit made of energy who shared his powers and strength with her, up to be able to gather sunlight of all things as fuel for her super speed. She was probably the most powerful demigod to walk the earth. Zeus would likely flip when he learns what exactly came out of Delos and it would cause massive amounts of damage. He was not the smartest person around, no that was his sexy wise girl, but he knew that Naruto would never bow to Zeus and the King will likely try to smite her for it. That woman was unpredictable and quite chaotic. Oh well, he had others things to do right now than to ruminate his thoughts about the future. Percy then said to his new comrades

“Let’s go kick some monster’s butt!”

Frank gave a somewhat feral smirk at that while Hazel seems a bit put out by the vulgarity of his speech. That girl was queasy about the weirdest things, but hey, he was glad that she had their back. So on Reyna’s command, the Twelfth Legion was set on motion. The legionaries took place in formation, banging their glaive upon their shields.

Naruto ran all the way toward the Gigante. Man, was he ugly! He was a thirty feet tall Giant, with reptilian legs similar to a Komodo dragon. From the waist upwards, he had green-blue armor. He also wore a breastplate shaped with faces of monsters. He had a human face with wild green hair that had basilisks hanging down from it. The Giant was quite intelligent and ruthless, but even he was taken off guard when something glowing and going toward him at high speed jumped high enough to backhand him! More surprising, was the pain he felt after the blow and that said blow was strong enough to make him stagger a few steps backwards! The Bane of Poseidon shook his enormous head, making a few basilisks fall to the ground, before he put himself on guard. Something fast and powerful had hit him and he would make it pay the insolence. Another bout of pain took him by surprise at his right ankle, this time it was bloody painful! All he could see was a golden light zoom past, hitting him everywhere! He was regenerating with no problem, but he was still feeling it!

That damnable light was like an annoying fly or more like one of those annoying wasps that could sting multiple times! It was hurting like a bitch when it was hitting him, but he couldn’t do anything to catch it, it was way too fast! If only it would stand still for a little bit!

Naruto was having a blast at blitzing the big green haired dude. She knew she wouldn’t defeat him with that tactic, but she was letting out some steam. Dealing with Octavian’s schemes, the Fauns’ constant flirting and the blockheads in the Senate had let her quite frustrated. Needing to keep some of her skills for herself in case she had to flee should things turn sour, she couldn’t use the Hiraishin to go share Sasuke’s bed to obtain release and get rid of her stress. And she hadn’t found any candidates passing her standards for a few one night stands in Camp Jupiter. If Terminus could analyse the space-time technique, he could probably came up with a counter for it, so she kept it as a mean to escape. If worse came to worse, she would have unleashed Kurama and go all out, but she didn’t want that. Now it was time to go big or go home. The Legion finally managed to catch up and now that she had an audience, she could finally kick Gigante butt. She retreated well out of reach of her foe and down shifted back to normal before saying out loud with her trademark fox like grin on her lips

“Let’s go Kurama.”

“ **With** **pleasure!** ”

That was the only answer coming from her partner before they synchronize their chakra to go Kurama Mode and after then straight to Tailed Beast Mode.

An explosion of energy was felt by everyone on both sides of the battle. A brilliant torrent of golden flames shot out of the daughter of Apollo, covering her in some sort of energy cloak. The energy cloak parts down the middle and opens up into a full-length haori, revealing a black undergarment with three magatamas on each side of her high collar. The cloak also had numerous swirl patterns looking like the Uzumaki Clan seal; black circles, and the whisker-like markings on her face become thicker. Her feral blue eyes were now a reddish orange with slit pupils. But the transformation didn’t stop there. The energy shot skyward, carrying the kunoichi with it, forming something big. Something that was truly gigantic. After a few minutes, where the Uzumaki was, stood now a gigantic and quite fearsome golden fox with black tribal markings everywhere on its body, long rabbit ears and nine tails swaying in the wind. With a challenging roar, the beast who was now bigger than Neptune’s Bane charged the stunned son of Gaia and Tartarus. The appearance of the mighty kitsune on the battlefield made both armies stop and stare in equal awe and fright at this creature never seen in those lands of Western Civilization. Polybotes came out of his surprise just in time to brace himself against the charge of the nine tailed fox. Thus he had to let go of his fishnet and trident to wrestle it away from his neck, but it was easier said than done, the beast had incredibly dexterous arms and quite the jaw power! And the energy making its body was scorching his skin each time he was batting those jaws from his neck, face and throat! Finally, with a mighty punch that resonated all around the battlefield, the Gigante was able to pry the mythical beast of the East off him.

The team of Naruto and Kurama were not deterred by this small set back and since he was made of chakra and not of flesh and blood, Kurama hadn’t felt the hit. In fact, they would have been disappointed if he fell so easily. Deciding to test the waters so to speak, Kurama sent a few tails to either skewer him or to trip him, but Polybotes was not stupid, he had enough presence to roll away and gather his weapons back. His booming voice was then heard

“Turn back creature of the East! This conflict doesn’t concern you. We are at war against Olympus and their servants. The Shinto had nothing to fear from us. Go back to Inari the Fox Goddess before I chose to destroy you.”

Kurama only answer was laughing loudly before saying with his feral and growling voice

“ **You are my prey, Gigante. I care not for your war against the Greco-roman pantheon and their servants. My partner and I are looking for a challenge. Fight us and die with honor or stay still and let me slit your throat with my claws or rip it open with my fangs, but give us a challenge before your death!** ”  

Then the titanic fox decided to charge again, but what looked like a frontal assault ended up as a feint, for Kurama jumped behind his chosen prey and sank his powerful fangs in the left clavicle of his enemy, shook his head with a mighty amount of power and then tore away the flesh, breaking even the bone. Needless to say, Kurama wasn’t there to make friends. He was here for a good fight and to let loose. But it was beginning to be very annoying. He was dominating the fight all along, since when Polybotes started to fight back he was jumping back to take some distance for a better charge, but every wounds inflicted were healing, even the most grievous ones! And he really didn’t like the taste of the flesh of this one. The basilisks weren’t even worth his attention, since his chakra body was melting them instantly when they made contact with him. The weapons were easily dodged or blocked; the trident was stopped by a tail or two and the fisherman net was way too small to capture him. Maybe it was time to take back the passenger seat and let Naruto decide how to end it? She was also redirecting sliver from his chakra to help the other puny soldiers fight and defeat the monsters. He had to give credit where credit is due though, the Romans Halflings were very good fighters. He didn’t care about humanity in general; the only ones he cared about were his and siblings’ late father, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (The Sage of Six Paths) and his current host, Naruto Uzumaki.

No, he would not let Naruto take back the driver seat immediately; he hadn’t enough fun just yet. With a challenging roar, Kurama happily went back to fight Neptune’s Bane.

With the Legion, the fight was a rough one, even if the enemy was disorganized and Lupa’s wolves had thinned the size of the attacking army quite a bit. Hazel was quite useful, using her geokinesis to dig up large chunks of earth to arm back the catapults and dodging enemies coming to close by shadow travelling and dispatching them with her Spatha (A Roman cavalry sword) when they were distracted. She was also keeping track of Frank’s position in this mess, letting her death sense guide her in case of an ally’s life force weakening.

Frank was a shape shifter and took first the form of a Grizzly bear to fight when he saw that it would be more practical than regular combat, but soon chose a faster but as deadly form into a black jaguar. His claws and fangs were doing quite the clean up against the enemy. Seeing that bestial tactics wouldn’t work any longer since the enemy was wising up, the Son of Mars took back human form and started to shoot the monsters at a distance with his bow and arrows. He was also keeping an eye on Hazel. She was more than capable, but he didn’t want her to go back in the Underworld before they could see if their relationship would work.

Percy was more or less having a blast. Usually he was not a battle junkie, but now he could use all the new moves he worked on with Kushina and Lupa. Concentrating on the water in the air, he created a dense mist to hide. Gripping Riptide, he walked like a wolf, aka without a sound and with a swing of his Celestial bronze weapon, he fell a few southern Cyclopes, a Hell hound and an Empousa. Concentrating on his limited geokinesis, the scion of the earth shaker stomped the ground with all his strength, which created a deep fissure in which countless enemies fell. Before a voice in his head could manifest and tell him to close the fissure, Percy did so all on his own. Testing his reserves, he grimaced. Geokinesis was really costly and he was quite limited in control. He wasn’t like Nico, who could lift a definite section of earth in the shape of his choice and use it like an elevator. Oh well, better stick to his water powers and swordsmanship. The last time he really let loose with geokinesis, he accidentally blew himself from a volcano and awakened Typhon. So you could forgive him for being overly cautious in case one of his stupid plans woke up another monster better left slumbering.

Back to the fight between Polybotes and the team of Kurama/Naruto, the bijuu felt they had milked every trick from the Gigante. He had tried to force his presence on them to make them back off and to instill fear, but Kurama was unaffected and trough him, Naruto was protected. It was the same when he tried to turn the water in her body into poison, as long as the chakra cloak and the fox avatar were active, the Gigante’s power could not take hold. Bored of the lacking challenge, Kurama decided that Naruto could take back the driver seat. He had his fun, now it was time to wrap this up before Polybotes became truly desperate and activates some kind of doomsday device or self destruct magic spell. Sending the giant flying with a hit from all of Kurama’s tails, Naruto took benefit of the situation and started to charge something that would make a lovely explosion. It was probably overkill, but better be safe than sorry. She then said in a clear voice somehow heard clearly by everyone

“Sorry Gigante. But you look strong. So I’m not going to hold back.”

The daughter of Apollo released a concentrated bout of Kurama’s killing intent and malice upon her foe so she could take the time to pray. She had figured that to defeat Polybotes, a God and a demigod had to work together, so she needed a little extra oomph so to speak.

“ _Granddad, it’s me, Naruto. I’m facing your bane right now. Could you bless my technique please? I don’t care if you are Poseidon or Neptune right now, you are still my grandfather and I love you._ ”

Naruto then reared her hands back once her prayer done and the maw of the fox opened and a small ball of energy appeared in front of Kurama’s snout. Once the ball of energy became the size of a sport car, the daughter of the Sun Rider moved her hands in front of her and with her movement; the energy ball was absorbed straight into the maw. With a triumphant roar and a bloodthirsty smirk, both Naruto and Kurama yelled together gleefully 

**“BIJUUDAMA!”** (Tailed Beast Ball)

Kurama’s maw was slammed shut around the energy attack and then opened wide. The technique was released. The purple-black orb had now a strange blue-green aura around it and managed to travel the distance between the Fox avatar and the Gigante in fifteen seconds flat! Polybotes, in full blown panic, yelled some expletives in Ancient Greek and tried to take the hit, block it with his hands. It was a fatal error. The corrosive energy exploded on him and literally consumed him. Once the explosion and the backlash of said explosion was over, the only thing left from Neptune’s bane was a mass of seaweed, reptile skin, and poisonous goop. After such a show of force, the remnants of the enemy army literally turned around and fled for their lives. They had been mostly all decimated, leaving about two dozen monsters still alive, but they were picked apart by the Amazons, whom had been striking the enemy from behind. Now, everybody turned their attention toward the giant fox, only to see it shrinking and change back into the golden cloaked Naruto. Said cloak was turned off once she was certain that there were no more enemies around.

Seeing that everybody else was looking at her, Naruto asked

“What? Do I have something on my face? Why is everybody staring at me like that?”

The collective audience either sweat dropped or palm faced themselves or both. Was she for real? Gods!

 

**Omake**

**War paint or makeup?**

It was after coming back from rescuing Gaara from the Akatsuki’s claws. Unfortunately, they hadn’t been fast enough and the Criminal organization had managed to extract Shukaku from the Kazekage. After a lengthy battle where Elder Chiyo helped Sakura in sending Sasori to the Underworld for his long overdue meeting with the judges, they were relaxing in the Hidden Sand Village, hosted by Gaara whom had been brought back to life thanks to the Elder Puppeteer’s sacrifice of her life force.

Now we have Kankurō, the middle child of the Sand Siblings, attempting to flirt with Naruto. Said Daughter of the Sun rebuked his advances in saying

“I’m not interested in boys who are pilfering from their sister’s makeup drawer!”

He answered

“It’s not makeup damn it! It’s war paint!”

“Makeup!”

“War paint!”

“Makeup!”

“War paint I said!”

The argument could have lasted long into the night with Naruto in the mood to argue for no reason that she could, had Kakashi not given her one of his free coupons for a little special treatment at the local outdoor baths. With the ticket in hand, Naruto left the room with a parting shot

“See you later guys! Kankurō, if you want to have sex with me one of these days, stop filching Temari’s makeup!”

Kankurō had to endure shots at his habits for the rest of the evening. Poor guy.

 

**Omake #2**

**Kiba is doomed.**

Kiba Inuzuka was doomed. He had a successful string of missions recently and a few were of the seduction kind. Normally it wouldn’t be such a bad thing, since he remembered to use protection, since Shino told him flat out that the next time he caught crabs, he wouldn’t use his Aburame talents to get rid of them. The problem was that in his testosterone induced ego, he made a prank on Naruto he shouldn’t have. The poor Ninken user had the stupid idea to grab the back strap of her bra when they were eating at Choji’s family restaurant during a shared few days of leave after her team’s mission in Suna, stretching it and then let it go. Her surprised yelp was very satisfying. The killing intent she let out after the fact? Not so much though.

The pursuit after the act was amusing; since she was so mad she forgot to use her abilities. But she had the _brilliant_ idea to frame him for Jiraiya’s last stunt in the hot springs! Now, he had a mixed mob of enraged civilian women and deadly kunoichis after his hide, including his own mother and elder sister. May Apollo have mercy on his soul, because Artemis would surely not have any for him. He should know, after ditching the mob, he stumbled upon the goddess bathing! What saved his humanity was Naruto’s _brilliant_ idea. Note the sarcasm here. She had tagged him with a Hiraishin seal and had convinced the goddess to _hunt_ the Inuzuka ninja. And to make things _fair_ , if he survived until sun down, he would be spared. If she caught him, well, he didn’t want to know, not with that terrifying smile of her!

Dodging a silver arrow that came pretty close of his butt with a terrified squeak

“Iiii!”

Kiba continued to run for his life and manhood into the vast forests surrounding Konoha. It was the day he finally learned that Hell has no fury like a woman scorned. Poor guy right?

 


	16. Chapter 15: The arrival of the Argo II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is happy to have let out some steam.  
> Octy doesn't know when to shut up.  
> Naruto knows a nice wrestling move.  
> She tell her friends about a few of her most memorable pranks.  
> Hazel doesn't like Jiraiya even before she met him.  
> Naruto is sent to welcome the Argo II and guide them to the Camp Jupiter.  
> Bipedal Kitsune Mode got a real life situation test drive.  
> Fear the Sunset Genjutsu of Youth!  
> Arrival at Camp Jupiter.  
> Omake.

**The Greek Kunoichi**

**Chapter 15: The arrival of the Argo II.**

**Author’s Notes:** _Here’s another chapter who will greatly differ from canon. It still won’t be easy, the Gods won’t be as useful as they should be but won’t be totally useless. Like I said in a previous author’s note of a previous chapter, Zeus really did try to close Olympus but each time he became Jupiter, the Roman God undid the command, thus opening the home of the Gods once again. After about a week of this, Zeus got really fed up of Jupiter’s game and gave up, keeping the gates of Olympus open but cracking on his subjects even more to keep them working. Apollo is also still somewhat diminished, but some humanity will do him good and his wife will deflate his big head. ;) Now for the stats, we have **64** reviews, **296** followers, **287** favourites, **7** C2 communities and **34 878** views. Once again, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Now, on with the story._

Naruto returned near her friends with a megawatt smile reminiscent of her father’s when he learned he was no longer bound to the accursed couch. She was glowing and happy to the point of skipping! Damn does it felt good to let loose! Kurama was purring contently inside her mindscape, his blood and battle lust sated for the time being. She was talking a mile a minute with Percy, Hazel and Frank, describing one her of pranks and while the others legionnaires weren’t really sure to praise her prowess in battle or fear her for her out worldly powers. Many were thinking about what she had said one day, that she was the most powerful child of Apollo and she was still mortal. She hadn’t lied or embellished the truth. Many were now classing her into a separate class, what she could do, not even a Big Three kid could do. There was a saying that the son would one day surpass the father. Apollo was the strongest son of Zeus; maybe the saying had some inkling of truth? In a way, Apollo had surpassed his father, by siring a demigod child stronger than those sired by the king of Olympus. Back to the prank that was described, Frank, Percy and Hazel were laughing so hard they had a hard time to breathe! That young woman was a riot! It was Hazel who recovered the fastest and said

“You’re bluffing! I know all children of the sun god are lousy liars, but you’ve got to be embellishing the truth somehow.”

Naruto answered with her trademark Fox like smirk, which with her whiskers marks, feral blue eyes and sharp canines really did gave her a vulpine look

“Nope! It’s one hundred per cent true, may Apollo strike me down if I lie! I stole my teacher’s entire collection of porn novels right under his nose and used the rules, regulations and laws of my military village to make them very difficult to get back! Without a special teleportation technique, it would have been a week and half at least for a round trip. Just imagine that for a minute. A fully grown man, about twenty six or twenty seven years old at that, was bursting into tears at random intervals and in public no less, during the day because he couldn’t read his dirty books and his performance was starting to be lacking in the passing days! Our village leader, the Hokage, was getting so fed up to see him mopping and neglecting his duties as a higher ranked shinobi that he gave me the authorization to go get them back from their hiding place. You see, when you are a Genin, a low level ninja, you can’t leave the village without your teacher or a superior officer’s permission and an escort until you have proved that you are strong and trustworthy enough to handle the dangers lurking in the outside world. If I had left without authorization, I could have suffered some very serious consequences. To come back to the result of my prank, to this day, Kakashi is keeping all of his perverted books sealed into a sealing scroll, hidden on his person and he’s ready to put his life on the line for his porn books!”

That got Frank and Percy, both recently calmed and able to breathe right, back into hysterics, Naruto joining them. Hazel was smiling with humour and shaking her head and muttering in what Naruto could guess was Latin, even if she had no idea what the daughter of Pluto was saying. Still in the mood to entertain her audience and the walk back to camp was still ongoing she continued

“My father’s teacher when he was mortal, (Apollo’s time on Delos as Minato Namikaze had already been explained before) Jiraiya was the one who wrote those novels. Seriously, he made a very big fortune with those books. Do you want to know how he gets his inspiration? He peeks on women bathing outdoors. Delos has many hot springs resorts all around the various countries and it’s very popular with the civilian tourists. He also peeks at many lakes and rivers when he knows there are women there. You should see him when he’s doing his intro dance, it’s hilarious! He calls himself a Super Pervert though, so better watch out Hazel if you meet him.”

Naruto finished with a teasing voice, but seeing Hazel scowl fiercely and feeling the ground which started shaking with the anger of the daughter of Pluto; Naruto put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and continued

“Hey, chill! Relax! He’s on Delos right now and he’s got some morals and a few redeeming traits. He peeks only on adult women. He’s also one hundred per cent mortal so he can’t leave the moving continent without divine interference (We’re safe for this one since Hera/Juno **really** doesn’t want Zeus/Jupiter to meet him, for very good reasons.) or with a demigod gifted with special abilities, mainly my mother and me. Dad could bring him, but he’s totally whipped, so he won’t. Also since Jiraiya is my godfather, he loves me like his own granddaughter since my dad’s mortal aspect was like a son to him. So when I’m in the springs or at any water body, you can be sure he won’t be there. He said it himself to our current Hokage, since the old one retired a few years ago. I’m the only woman he won’t ever peep on. It’s rather funny to see him run for the hills when I’m sunbathing in a bikini. Heck, he even tried to make me use my shape shifter's powers to change into a boy so he wouldn’t have to deal with my period and my budding curves! Of course I wouldn’t make his life easier, so I refused. ”

Hazel’s mood did improve a bit at hearing that and the boys had the good sense to not show outwardly their interest into Jiraiya’s porn novels and peeping activities. Frank the Tank, as Naruto was calling him jokingly and “Uncle” Percy may each have a significant other officially or in progress that would not look fondly at those types of activities, so they didn’t want to earn negative points by indulging into those kinds of perverted activities, thus they wisely kept their mouths shut. The walk back to Camp Jupiter continued in that fashion, Naruto narrating one of her many pranks or some interesting missions not classified and the rest of their small group were listening with interest. When Naruto asked them what it was like to grow up in America, it was Naruto’s turn to listen to each tale. Then the moment was ruined by that damn annoying, headaches inducing Haruspex who was trying to shift the “glory” of defeating Polybotes on his “brilliant tactics” he had so graciously given to her. Her father’s Roman legacy had inherited much of his charisma, but she felt that the Augur could have done without the twisted mind and the awful personality. Fed up and wanting to give him a lesson he wouldn’t forget anytime soon, Naruto took a pose that she had learned under Killer Bee, the Hachibi (Eight tails) Jinchūriki on Turtle Island. What she lacked into brute strength even with a smashing body like hers enhanced with chakra, she made it with sheer speed and a mind gifted with creativity like no other! Now what kind of element she could put into the technique? Wind would kill the braggart and she didn’t want to have to deal with Terminus and the Senate on her case. Water was a possibility, but Octavian was only a legacy of Apollo, not a demigod, his constitution was more human, thus the concussive force of a Suiton jutsu could kill him also, even toned down. No, she would save the Water style techniques for when Percy did something so stupid that only a back hand on the back of his head is not enough or for one of their spars. She really liked sparring with Percy; he was a very good fighter!

With the sun that was currently setting, Taiyoton (Sun Release/Style) was also out, thus she could go for a normal chakra enhanced attack, but it wasn’t flashy enough for the lessons she had in mind. It was her partner who gave her the solution of her dilemma.

“ ** _Naruto, use my power. A little bit of Fox fire will make him think twice about trying to steal our kill ever again._**”  

Naruto answered in her thoughts to her partner

“ _Huh, I didn’t think about it. Thanks Kurama. Should I go at him in human form, partial Kitsune Mode or Bipedal Kitsune Mode? I really want to try the last one, but I don’t really want to kill him either._ ”

“ ** _I don’t care as long as you shut him up. It was OUR kill, not his! I share with you because you are my partner, but I won’t let anybody or anything else steal from me! _**”

“ _Fine, fine, don’t get your tails in a twist, geez. If I didn’t know better, I would have sworn you were a girl and on your period with as grouchy as you are these last few days._ ”

She finished with a teasing tone.

Naruto’s comment was answered by a deep menacing snarl and a potent headache that went away two minutes later. But she had gotten the message. Kurama was not in the mood for banter and she had better resolve the situation quickly before he took care of it himself. The fact that he had chosen to stay with her after been offered his freedom by Hades when the God of the Underworld came to put an end to the massive Edo Tensei initiated by Kabuto, Orochimaru’s former apprentice, during the Fourth Shinobi World War meant that he could now manifest himself at will outside of the seal since he had broken the “bargain” between Apollo when he was Minato and Thanatos when the diminished God of the Sun used the forbidden technique to call the Death God for the sealing. He had also taken Kabuto back with him to be an “honored guest” into the Fields of Punishments, but it was another story for another time. And if Kurama took matters into his own paws, Octavian would not survive. If she wanted to save the Haruspex’s life, she had to act fast. With a chakra enhanced leap after a quick “Be right back” to her friends, she took off running toward her target, placing her right arm in the right position. With a feral smirk on her lips, everybody saw her arm suddenly being lit on fire! But it was not a normal fire, the color was off since it was a brilliant gold and Naruto was not suffering any damage! She was on Octavian in an instant, crooking her arm so that her elbow was at ninety degree, then catching the shrimp across his head and with a powerful shout of

“ **Fox fire: Lariat!** ”

She smashed his head on the unforgiving ground with her supernatural fire encased arm, the rest of his body following and letting the Fox fire burn through almost all his clothes, leaving him only with torn jeans reduced as mismatched shorts and his shoes before extinguishing the supernatural fire. She had of course toned down somewhat her chakra enhanced strength, because as thin as the Augur was, she could have snapped him in two accidentally if she had used more power. Before he could get up and scream at her once he had recovered enough, in a ruthless move that surprised everyone around her, she put her ninja sandal clad right foot on his throat and put just enough weight to make breathing somewhat hard so he wouldn’t talk and told him with a voice that left chills into the neck of everybody at hearing distance

“You have in **no way or shape** helped in my battle against Polybotes, Octavian. Stop trying to steal **MY** kill! I claimed the victory with the help of my grandfather Poseidon, who blessed the technique that ended it. You never even gave me an iota of help since we have known each other. Now, I’ve had quite **enough**! The next time you stand in my way, I won’t be so nice and **I**. **Will**. **Kill**. **You** , to the pit of Tartarus with the consequences! Do you understand me **_Gaijin_**? (Naruto is using the word as an insult, in a very rude tense.) And don’t come bawling and whining at me with your titles, I couldn’t care less even if I tried. You saw what I did on the battlefield, just like everybody else. Let me tell you that I’m not even slightly winded. I can take you and your bootlickers quite easily. Word of the wise, don’t fuck with a Kunoichi, Octy. You won’t like the results, trust me.”

Her lesson over, she removed her sandal from his throat and went back to Hazel, Percy and Frank. Those three had mixed impressions. Percy was looking at her like she had cooked him a big cake with blue frosting. He better not try to kiss her or she would punch him in the face. She wasn’t into incest, thank you very much! Hazel was seemingly anxious from what she could feel from her. Octavian had quite a nasty temper and he had powerful allies and connections. He could make life very difficult for the Greek daughter of Apollo and many others to heal his bruised ego. But she could understand Naruto’s actions somewhat. The guy went on and on and you could never hear the end of it. Frank, as a son of Mars, was interested in seeing the Greek girl use a wrestling move of all things, like that. He could analyse everything she did and it was a by the book crooked arm lariat and he was impressed! His voices were also full of praise for such an ingenious move. With the exception of the supernatural fire, since it was only used for the spectacular value, he could understand why she acted the way she did and why she humiliated the Augur. Octavian was quite undersized compared to everyone here and he had tried to steal the glory of Naruto’s kill or at least devaluate her accomplishments. And by exposing his weak looking body to the rest of the Legion and the fact that he had been defeated by a Greek and a woman of all things, it would sink his reputation faster than Neptune sank those Roman ships in the war of Troy so long ago. He knew to not judge by appearances and by nationality, but for some, a Greek demigod besting a Roman one would be quite the insult. Hell, look at him; he was a husky Chinese/Canadian not too long ago but already very strong without training. He was always winning during courtyards fights. Now, with training, not many had the strength to resist him in hand to hand, he preferred his bow though, no matter what Reyna said about the Romans not approving of archery. They were not approving of Hazel’s spatha either and Pluto’s daughter wasn’t upset about it and she wasn’t about to change it to appease others.

After a while, the Camp was in sight. They were welcomed back by Terminus. The God of Boundaries was giving Naruto a weird look though. It was like she had managed to grab his attention even more and he was trying to solve the puzzle she was representing. She had to fight a smirk at those thoughts. Good luck finding anything on her. Those who knew all there is to know about her were not the talkative type and her dad would not permit just anybody in Konoha to look for her files in the Hokage’s Office. Her henpecked dad (Hey!) had finally managed to man up enough to stand up to his twin and told her off for her habit of changing the rules of visitation on Delos each fortnight. Seriously, she was totally irrational. So what if the Toad Tribe didn’t want to tell her how many human sages (Many toads had some access to Senjutsu.) still alive they trained when she demanded the answer? It was not a reason to put a total gag order and bar everyone access to the continent! So Apollo had put his foot down and shredded all her arguments ruthlessly. Last Naruto heard about it, Artemis was royally crossed with her twin brother, but the Moon Rider had to realize that she was acting like a spoiled little kid. For Order’s sake, she was a three thousand something years old goddess, not a human in its teenager years! Kushina was of the opinion that Zeus spoiled her too much when she was a very young goddess and that Hera should have taken her over her knees and gave her a solid spanking to show her who was in charge.

Now Naruto was sent as the advanced guard, as the Greek Demigods with Jason on board of the Argo II were about an hour away from Camp Jupiter. She had for mission to make them land inside of the Camp, more precisely on the lake and then lead them to Reyna for the rest of the peace talk, since Terminus had went above the heads of the Senate for the truce and cease fire. A more permanent peace treaty would be negotiated once the threat of Gaia and the Gigantes dealt with. Naruto was then seen running in her initial Nine Tails Chakra Mode since she couldn’t use Sunlight Speed with the dusk settling, towards the coordinates that Betty Boop gave her in an Iris message. Once she had the massive ship in her sights, the legitimate daughter of Apollo stopped and crouched down. With a smirk that was shared with her tenant, she jumped all the way from the ground to the top of the main mast of the ship, still glowing like a comet.

On the main deck, the Satyr chaperone Gleeson Hedge shouted an alarm

“Incoming ground to air missile! All hands on battle stations!”

Naruto landed on the lookout and killed the light so to speak to be on stealth mode, watching everyone taking attack stances with their weapons and looking everywhere but up there. Wanting to prank/test them and use her Bipedal Kitsune Mode, she sat down to gather Nature Chakra. Once she had gathered the maximum amount she could safely handle, she triggered the transformation. Once the human girl was replaced by a mythical creature of the East, she let a vulpine grin show on her animal like lips, before she covered herself into an illusion of invisibility and went down the mast. Now which one of the passengers she should hunt first? Jason was yummy of course, but a bit young. Piper was the most tempting; it was so much fun to fluster the daughter of love. Maybe Betty Boop so the others would be lost without her strategies? The Satyr could pose a problem though. He was a nature spirit and could likely detect her usage of Senjutsu. She would have to knock him out fast. Leo seemed to have gained confidence in him and some training, since he was seen with two silver-tipped blacksmith's hammers in his hands and seemed to be able to use them. She then herd Hedge shout

“Don’t let your guard down! I can’t see or smell the foe, but there is something here! There is a presence I can somewhat feel!”

How marvelous! The nature spirit was really interesting! She was camouflaged quite extensively and he still could tell there was an intruder somewhere! That Satyr would have made a great shinobi if he could use chakra! He had the right level of paranoia.

The demigods were all back to back, Jason’s Julius in Sword Mode and Hedge’s stick ready to strike. Reining her predator aura to the best of her abilities, Naruto approached them slowly and carefully, still invisible and with an added illusion to suppress her scent. Deciding to get rid of Jason first since he was the strongest on board, Naruto shot one of her tails to wrap itself around the Praetor’s right leg and made him fall on his back, thus breaking the formation. Not content on only making him fall, she had her tail fling him on the other side of the ship and to tide him over, she flung Piper after him. Contrary to the son of Jupiter, Piper couldn’t fly, so he had to swoop in like Superman and catch her in his muscled arms. The situation made them both blush furiously, since in catching her, Jason had accidentally brushed a hand across one of Piper’s breasts. Bypassing the others and letting her camouflage fade, she made use of the surprise of her appearance to club the Satyr harshly on the head with a solid punch, making him fall to the ground, if not totally unconscious, unable to fight for at least a while. Licking her lips in an animal like manner, she dodged a fire shot and a bantered phrase from Leo and decided to see how he would deal with her own brand of fire. Igniting her right hand, she shot a glowing ball of Fox fire to the Latino, who let out a yelp, began juggling with the orb of golden fire from hand to hand after letting his hammers fall to the ground, able to keep himself from burning but not control this strange fire.

Naruto would have jumped on Annabeth next since she was starting to bark orders like a drill sergeant, but she had to abort her plan and jump back since Jason was back into play and with his stormy face, he was not happy to see her. She was truly impressed! He was fast, precise and deadly. If she would not have been as trained and experienced as she was, she would have been in deep trouble. Jason was faster than Percy from what she could see. He was batting back her tails with his blade or a gust of wind and she could see peripherally that the others were trying to pen her. It was time to take the higher ground before she’s cornered. Crouching, she jumped high into the air, bypassing Julius and landing on Jason’s shoulders, making him stumble from the added weight. To confuse and frustrate him, she put her clawed hands over his eyes, carefully of course to not hurt him and in an animalistic voice modified to not be recognized, she said

“Guess who?”

She laughed deeply at his shout of frustration and let herself be thrown off by the blonde Roman Superman, letting herself fall and land on the deck further away of her foes. Hearing Annabeth strategize, she decided she really needed to distract the daughter of Athena.

“Guys, that’s a female Fox spirit! It possesses superior intelligence, long life, and unknown magical powers! Don’t treat it as a dumb beast, its understanding human language! It spoke to Jason just now! Be careful, I don’t know if Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold is effective on it!”

Leo had finally found the right “frequency” to extinguish the Fox fire and he was baffled. Even with his pyrokinesis, he couldn’t do more than to snuff it! It was mental!

Piper, knowing that with her dagger she had to be in close quarters and not wanting to tangle with the tails, the claws and the teeth of the Fox spirit, tried her charmspeak

“ **Stand down! On your knees and put your paws behind your head! Keep your tails at ease!** ”

Sadly, it didn’t work. Not only had she already forgotten in the rush of the moment that the kitsune was female, Naruto had such an indomitable spirit that she would not have been affected. But it only managed to make Piper the next target of said fox spirit. Catching Jason off guard, who had flown to her when he realized she was about to pounce on his girlfriend, trying to keep her attention on him since Piper was heavily disadvantaged against such an enemy, Naruto grabbed him by the waist with one tail, she smirked at him crookedly before turning him around very quickly and giving him a painful Wedgie before he could act once she had freed him of her tail. Thus making the son of Jupiter squawk with ill comfort and embarrassment; making the girls blush furiously and Leo alternatively snicker at the situation and wincing at his best friend’s predicament as the Bro code would want it.

Naruto was having so much fun with her victims! They were quite good and made a good team, but they could do so much better. No one could attack with good teamwork. Their individual skills where no laughing matter, but she would not be bested by lone wolf type warriors. Now who to go play with? Dodging another fire shot by Leo and sending it back to the sender with a backhand slap, she sprinted toward Annabeth, who took a defense stance with her celestial bronze knife. The daughter of Athena was incredible; she was paring each claw strikes and dodging the tails, even when they were coming from her blind spots. Of course, what Annabeth didn’t know was the fact that the Kitsune wasn’t fighting with intention to wound, maim or kill. If it would have been the case, it would have been very different. She finally managed to trip Annabeth and went to hit her on the stomach, when her right ear flicked and she dropped on the ground just in time to evade a powerful blow from a recovered Hedge, who had let out a powerful war bleat. Sending two tails towards Annabeth, who couldn’t dodge since she had to slow down to catch her breath, she then flung the demigoddess she had caught toward the Satyr, letting them tumble farther away on the deck in a mess of limbs. Hearing the sound of the thunder and smelling the odour of ozone, Naruto guessed correctly that Jason was calling down a lightning bolt. While in this form she couldn’t use any ninjutsu requiring hand seals, she could still mold her elemental chakra and use it in his purest form. So when the bolt was flung towards her, she channelled her wind natured chakra into her left palm, making it glow a bright ethereal green and caught it, before backhanded it back toward the sky with a cheeky grin addressed to the son of the Sky, making everybody gawked at her.

Feeling her Senjutsu chakra reserves starting to dwindle, she guessed she had still around ten to five minutes before she fell out of Bipedal Kitsune Mode and reversed to Partial Kitsune Mode. If it happened, then the sport would be over. She needed to best them together and quickly, but how? All her tricks had been non lethal so far. If she used her big flashy techniques, she could accidentally kill them and damage the ship. Those options were not to be considered. Suddenly, she had an epiphany. She had just the perfect illusion for them! Blurring into action, she managed to put together everybody, before unleashing something terrifying. The Sunset Genjutsu of Youth! The sight of two grown and very well muscled man, both wearing green spandex suits with orange leg warmers, with bowl haircuts, very thick eyebrows, hugging each other and crying each other names into a surrealistic sunset on a beach near the ocean was enough to make them all pass out. Naruto sat on the deck, laughing her ass off, letting her transformation fade after freeing the rest of the Nature chakra she had gathered. Now for the piece of resistance...The smirk on Naruto’s face turned even more vulpine when she unsealed her collection of markers as she went to draw on everyone’s face.

Two hours later, a disgruntled crew were giving Naruto the evil eye. Not only had she kicked all their collectives’ asses while holding back, they also had a really hard time to get rid of her drawings on their faces. The two who were the most put out with the daughter of Apollo were Jason, since she had literally picked him apart and Hedge, who was quite fed up with the childishness of human children since he had been a Coach when he was infiltrating schools to find and protect demigods unaware of their heritages. Piper, never one to hold grudges, had to admit that Naruto’s assault had shaken their boring routine and kept out the ill feelings at being besieged by Gaia and her Giants children for a while. Annabeth was in one of her moods since Naruto had confirmed her that Percy was at Camp Jupiter and could explain what happened to him during those months apart. Leo, at first, didn’t want to heard anything about landing inside the camp borders and been forced to come ashore with the others. He was even more upset when he wasn’t permitted to make any weapons. It came to a confrontation

“Hey, who do you think you are to boss us around? I’m the captain of this ship and if I want to make weapons and stay with my baby while the others go meet the superior officer, I will do it. Now scram, I have some work to do.”

Naruto lifted a golden eyebrow. This kid had some nerve to presume to order her around. Yes, he had a quest under his belt. Yes he was one of the Seven Heroes of the Prophecy of Seven, destined to defeat or be defeated by Gaia. But he was what? Fifteen? Sixteen? She was now nineteen, a Tokubetsu Jonin and a war veteran. She could pull rank, but she doubted he would listen. It was annoying working with civilians with a chip on their shoulders! Now, how to resolve this quickly and efficiently? Well, better try the “I’m an adult and in charge” card before anything else. So she started to explain him the situation politely but firmly

“Leo, tell me please, how old are you? Fifteen? Sixteen year’s old, maybe? I’m in charge because the Gods found out that I had the right credentials for the job. I am an adult woman Leo and like it or not, you are still a teenager. I am a nineteen years old shinobi war veteran. I am a trained officer and not a simple foot soldier; I have a rank similar to Lieutenant Colonel from the army here. Believe me I would not have been promoted if I was worthy of it. I’m not diminishing the quest you did with Piper and Jason and the training you have now, but I’m more mature than any of you, except Mr. Hedge. Now, I’m tired to argue with you. We will land inside Camp Jupiter’s borders as instructed, you will come ashore with everybody else and you will not make any weapons. You will come with the others and participate at the Feast of Fortuna. This is your only civil warning, Leo. If you try my patience too much, I’ll knock you out and put you into the brig. Is it clear?”

The son of Hephaestus looked mutinous for a minute, but a deeper look into the feral blue eyes of this woman made him back down. Leo hated authority on principle, but he had to give credit where it was due. Naruto never used her for anything that wasn’t very important. Before he could go sulk, a powerful hand seized his right shoulder and forced him to look at this soldier who repeated her question

“I said, is it clear?”

Leo then answered

“Yes, madam. Crystal clear.”

Naruto’s features softened and she then said

“I apologize if I am being forceful, but we can’t afford to screw up here. I worked too hard to build some good will among the Romans. They aren’t much found of us to begin with. Well, they are more wary than downright hostiles. So do try to keep yourself out of trouble okay?”

Leo’s features relaxed after the explanation. He understood better now. To have a better chance against the Dirt lady and her ugly kids, they needed as much help as possible. So with the map she gave him, the elfish son of the Smith God guided his baby gently toward the lake. Before they landed though, Naruto went back to Annabeth and said

“No weapons will be allowed inside the camp, please pass the directive to the others will you? Terminus is likely to make an exception for Jason since he’s Roman and well, mine are sealed away. I already set Leo on the straight and narrow. Oh, feel free to give Percy hell for having been away so long! So you know, you can feel free to give him a few more hits for me.”

She finished with a feral grin shared with Annabeth, who had first nodded at the request and started to crack her knuckles at the suggestion. Annabeth was very upset to have been left behind and Percy would soon find out. What Naruto didn’t tell the daughter of wisdom was the fact that without her mortal and realist perspective and a sound plan, Hera’s plan to unite both camps would have been quite rougher on everybody else. Now the ship landed on the waters of the lake and with a bit of wind manipulation courtesy of Jason, they were near the shores. To add a bit of humour and relieve the tension, Naruto shouted with a heavy Australian accent

“Drop anchors! Come on! Shape up yer landlubbers!”

That brought a few snickers from everybody on board, even from Jason who was still pouting from his defeat. The fact that Annabeth put a better fight than him against Naruto transformed into a full Kitsune told him that he really had to up his training...His deep thinking was interrupted by the fact that Leo made the footbridge go down to the ground and then it was show time. Piper came towards him and took one of his hands in one of hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. The praetor smiled at her and after a fortifying breath, he followed everyone else on dry land. Naruto was the last to put foot back on Roman soil, but not before creating a dozen of shadow clones to keep an eye on things, just in case. Well, now time to create a new historic moment!

 

**Omake: Suiton: Rasenshuriken**

Naruto was panting and sweat was flowing down her face and lightly clad body, but she had a beautiful smile upon her face! She was sixteen now and was on leave to train her water affinity. Of course, since her mother was the kunoichi to go to in Konoha for water style techniques, she was assigned by Granny Tsunade to help her daughter master the affinity. Since they also needed a deserted place for training, Kushina managed to convince Tsunade to let them teleport to Uzu No Kuni. They hadn’t been able to come back in years! Usually Naruto would have jumped right into training, but a nice surprise was waiting for the two Uzumaki clan members. Their divine family had felt their presence and had come over to see them. Amphitrite had even cut short her monthly meeting with the other two great divas (A nickname for the wives of the Big Three.) for a rare visit to see her youngest daughter and granddaughter. It took no time at all for Naruto and Kushina to jump into a family hug. Even Triton had come and was participating into the family hug. In the Heir of Atlantis’ mind, Kushina and Naruto’s births had made miracles on his family. His parents were closer and more in love than ever and at the end of their mortal lives, both his baby sister and niece would be granted immortality and a place at Atlantis’ court.

Back to her training, Naruto had progressed almost as quickly as her wind element mastery training with the usage of her shadow clones. The gods, not knowing much about chakra, couldn’t really help, but they offered tips about water manipulation. About three weeks later, Naruto was able to infuse her father’s technique with her water affinity. She created a shadow clone that stood ready on her side. With one hand, Naruto created a regular Rasengan. She could handle the rotation, power and stability on her own, but adding elemental chakra alone was too much. It divided her attention too much and the jutsu would backfire. This is where the clone came in. Her doppelganger placed her hands upon the sphere and channelled the water chakra nature, making little by little expand the sphere, making it change color and shape as well. When the technique was completed, it was a large deep blue sphere with four rotating blades of watery mist, with the deafening sound of a crashing tsunami emitting from inside the main chakra sphere. With a little help from Kurama’s chakra, at her mother’s order, she sent the Suiton: Rasenshuriken into a part of the sea that Triton had cleared a few minutes ago. The maelstrom resulting from the rotating sphere took hours to vanish!

Her grandparents who had just came out of their lovely little cottage after a round of love-making (They were trying for another child) had just one word to say after seeing the new destructive technique created by their granddaughter

“Damn!”

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 16: Quest start, To Greece and Pit stop to Delos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaia appear at Camp Jupiter.  
> Mental battle of Gaia vs Naruto/Kurama.  
> Gaia and the Eidolons are evicted.  
> No war between the Greeks and the Romans.  
> Octavian is an ass.  
> The Seven depart.  
> A little time skip.  
> Naruto is called.  
> Pit stop on Delos.  
> No omakes.

**The Greek Kunoichi**

**Chapter 16: Quest start, To Greece and Pit stop to Delos.**

**Author’s Notes:** _Okay, here we are at chapter 16. There won’t be much shown of the Quest to defeat Gaia, since I couldn’t bring myself to read the books so what little knowledge of the events I have are the big lines described into the wiki and profiles of the various characters. The Seven will still be the Seven but at least this time they won’t have the Romans on their tail all the way to the Atlantic Ocean. Also a reminder, no matter how much bravado Octavian shows, he is still deathly afraid of Naruto and she was very serious in the last chapter. One more stunt like that last one and she might just kill him to save everyone from the misery and conflict he brings about or at least maim him a little. You shouldn’t piss off a woman trained to kill since she was a child, because once she’s over her limits of patience, well you’re toast. Well, now let’s take a look at those stats shall we? We have **72** reviews, **314** followers, **313** favourites, **6** C2 communities and **39 237** views. Thank you very much! Now let’s get this show on the road. _

 

It was a sulking Leo Valdez who was the first of the Argo II’s crew to put foot on Roman grounds, much to Jason’s ire who was trying to do something symbolic or whatnot. Naruto wouldn’t have any of it however, so she took the protesting son of Jupiter in a fireman carry across one shoulder and went ashore, followed by the snickering Satyr Coach Gleeson Hedge and the giggling Piper McLean and Annabeth Chase. Seeing the situation his best friend was in, it brought out a snorting laugh out of Leo. The big bad Jason Grace carried on the shoulder of a woman shorter than him, like he was a simple potato sack! Of course, Jason was protesting to the treatment but Naruto’s words made him relent

“You were taking too much time. You already have seduced Piper, so there was no need to show off for any other ladies if you two are still not decided to take my offer, so stop whining or I’ll throw you into the lake to see if you’re a good swimmer.”

Piper blushed like a tomato to that, much like Jason. Leo and Annabeth were curious and Hedge had an inkling of what the daughter of Apollo was talking about but he asked anyway, since he would not pass an occasion to tease his former students

“Hey, Foxy. What did you offered them to make the lightning rod and the beauty queen so red?”

Naruto answered him in a nonchalant tone

“Well Coach, I offered them to try a threesome with me. I’m not discriminating, women, men, I like them both! While Jay over here is a bit young for my tastes since he didn’t start to shave yet, he is becoming quite yummy and Piper is also looking very delicious! By the Gods, just take a look at those curves and she’s still growing! Sadly, they are always turning me down. I even offered to teach them how to please each other first but they still turned down my propositions.”

There was a moment of silence and then Leo, Annabeth and Hedge almost fell over since they were laughing so hard! Jason and Piper though, were so red you could have seen them from outer space! She just had to bring that here! Soon enough though, the mirth passed and Naruto put a still embarrassed Jason down on the ground. The Praetor could have done without her foxy smirk and flirty wink though. With Jason taking the lead once he had recomposed himself, they marched toward the Praetor’s chambers. Annabeth was looking around really fast, looking at the architecture and also looking for a certain son of Poseidon. Naruto, knowing who she was looking for, let herself be passed by the others, dropping at the end of the line to talk to the daughter of Athena. She put one arm around her shoulders and said

“Don’t worry Betty Boop, everything will be just fine. The cease fire and the truce between our camps are now official and enforced. Percy will be there, if he is not then I will go fetch him for you. The Romans don’t go out much of their Camp outside of City patrol or for the rare Quests. Some have accumulated down time, but it’s not very common. It’s like they don’t know how to do much more than being soldiers. Rey-Chan doesn’t like to not have her Legionnaires nearby without Flyboy over there to help run this place smoothly. As the son of the Sea God, Percy would have likely been roped for latrine duty. Better latrine duty than Octy duty if you ask me though. Uggh, that guy is a royal pain in the ass; it was made even worse since I couldn’t find a guy or a gal interesting or interested enough to get laid with around here! You will be able to show your boyfriend your displeasure at his absence pretty soon, and then make up; so don’t worry your pretty little head about this.”

She finished with a tone filled with mirth. Annabeth also smiled good-naturally but blushed heavily as usual at Naruto’s sexual innuendos. It was quite hard to stay depressed and with any negative emotions with that daughter of Apollo around. Naruto had a magnetic personality and was always so full of energy. She was also quite the prankster, seeing as she suddenly decided to run back to the front, lift Leo’s Camp Half Blood t-shirt and put it over his head and then laugh at him when he turned back to glare at her when he undid the joke. Yes, she was totally random sometimes. The Architect of Olympus shook her head. She was often left wondering if the kunoichi was really nineteen years old seeing how she often acted.

Soon they were in front of the chambers where Reyna was. Naruto was looking around, wondering why Terminus had not manifested himself already, what with the unknown Greek demigods inside the Camp. Maybe he felt there was no need since she was present, since she had already proven herself and Jason, who was the returning Praetor? It was food for later thoughts. Once inside, it was a boring ceremonial. Jason seemed to somewhat thrive for it though. After all, he had been raised by the Legion from what she heard. Then, just as everything seemed to go for the better, enter Octavian, the headache inducer, stage left. By the Gods! She was going to snap at this rhythm and do something that she would not really regret! Though, she had to hold a snicker, seeing his bedraggled state and the bruises all over his feeble body. Octy hadn’t taken well to her Fox fire enhanced Lariat. With the air he was taking, she was sure he was about to pull a fast one out of his ass once again. She was sadly right. You have to give credit where credit was due though. He was a skilled orator that Octy.

“Beware! The Gods are against their presences here! I saw it in my readings! Those _Graceus_ are intruders and should be dealt with accordingly, the faster the better before we invite the wrath of the Gods upon us! The Mother Earth and her Gigante children will go back to sleep soon enough, we only need to fortify ourselves and wait for the storm to pass! We **do not** need the help of mere barbarians to go to the Doors of Death. Thanatos is now unchained, our part is fulfilled! It is no longer our problem!

The Gods have spoken! Legionnaires, you are now ordered to throw every last Greek demigod present out of this camp! If they resist in the slightest, kill them all! Then burn that abomination of a ship on the lake! Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Praetor of the Fifth Cohort! For abandoning your post and for having broken the Ancient Law forbidding us Romans to go on the East Coast of the United States and the crime of associating yourself with _Graceus_ , you are now hereby stripped of your rank. You are hereby and immediately shifted back to _Probatio_.”

Everyone was looking at the Augur like he was something unpleasant you swiped off from the sole of your shoe. But Naruto was fed up. Enough was enough. He was lying through his teeth and trying to wield an authority he did not have and she needed to act quickly before things fell apart. In a short burst of chakra enhanced speed, she was in front of the pompous Augur and then slammed her open right palm on his solar plexus, making him lose his breath since she wasn’t gentle in the slightest. From the point of contact, innumerable lines, kanji and squiggles expanded from under her palm and were soon all over the Augur. Soon enough, the foreign characters were somehow absorbed into his body, like they were never there at all. Naruto caught him when he seemed to lose consciousness before he fell to the ground and hurt himself. She gave him to a legionnaire nearby who was none too enthusiast at his new job and then addressed everyone

“Okay people, let’s continue! He’s okay; I only put him in stasis. Sadly, I can’t kill him and do the world over a lot of good. I’ll give you the key to wake him up after the meeting is over, Rey-Chan. Jason, Octy was lying, and you are not demoted. You were sent in an official mission by the Gods to start uniting both camps for the war against the Giants.”

The daughter of Bellona and the son of Jupiter both let out a sigh before the latter decided to keep quiet. Of course Octavian would have showed up to crash the meeting and invented something to mess with everything already accomplished. He had not been shy in declaring his opinion about extending a hand of friendship to the Greeks since Naruto’s arrival and his lust of power was observed since he first arrived here. In insight, she should have sent him on a bogus Quest accompanied by a few legionnaires with saint like patience or with some on punitive duty before the arrival of the others Greek demigods. Reyna was glad on how restrained Naruto’s answer to Octavian’s acts was. The female Praetor knew that the Greek daughter of Apollo could have done something more permanent.

She did lead the meeting back on course though and everyone was willing to ignore Octavian. After the earlier interruption, nothing else came to disturb them until it was over. Naruto had let Annabeth and Jason do the talking with Reyna, while she was absentmindedly working on the counter-seal with her sealing brush, special chakra and blood infused ink and a paper tag similar to an Ofuda (A type of household amulet or talisman, issued by a Shinto shrine, hung in the house for protection.) for Octavian and letting her imagination coming with different scenarios to get him out of their hair for at least a while.

Most included leaving him stranded with minimum survival gear in a deep forest somewhere. Maybe he would like a vacation to Madagascar? She could stash him in a small civilian village in the middle of nowhere on Delos easily enough, but she wasn’t that cruel. The poor civilians who would have to deal with him didn’t merit that type of punishment! Maybe she could dump him in Nadeshiko no Sato? The kunoichis there would soon either straighten him out or kill him. They were a very Darwinian type of ninjas those kunoichis. Hum, that idea had merits. She would suggest it to her Roman friends. She also had a Hiraishin marker near their village, so the trip would be short. Huh, yeah, she almost forgot. Not everybody was talking and understanding the English language on Delos. The higher-ups in the various shinobi villages did, but the regular population? No. She would have to fit him with a translation seal. Damn. Just too bad, she would have loved to dump him there tonight and be done with it.

Once everything was hashed out, Reyna told them it was time for the Feast of Fortuna and when Naruto gave her the counter-seal with the directions on how to use it, she said to her Roman friend

“It’s quite simple, the chakra is inside the paper, so put it on his body in manner that all four corner of the paper tag touch his bare skin and he’ll wake up almost instantly but with a hangover level killer headache. The seal will be useless after its one use though. Could we just wake him up after the Feast is over please? Or maybe we could wait until tomorrow afternoon? I think that I’m talking for everyone here that we really don’t need him to ruin the Feast for us with his false predictions and sourpuss disposition.”

Both Jason and Reyna were of the same mind. Octavian was clearly unhappy that Camp Jupiter was hosting Greek demigods, if only for a short time. Thus he was left in stasis in his bunk in the First Cohort’s barracks and would be revived only when the festivities were over. Maybe they will even forget to wake him up until tomorrow morning? Who knew? Now that the official meeting was over, Greek and Roman were mingling, asking questions, seeking clarifications. It was then that Leo realized something strange when people were talking about the pro and cons of taking over a fortress and Capture the flag. Turning about he said

“Hey, Naruto. I was wondering why you never joined the rest of the Campers when it was time to play Capture the flag? I mean, with your training and abilities to help them, your siblings would have won more often, no?”

Naruto smiled genuinely and answered

“Leo, I’m a fully trained Konoha kunoichi of high rank. In English, my village’s name is translated as the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The name says it literally. Think about it one minute, Forge boy. I’m trained for concealed and guerilla warfare. I can easily erase any signs of my presence in any type of woods and prepare tons of traps or a fatal ambush if I wished it. Whoever has my support in the woods would have quite an unfair advantage. Chiron asked me to stay out of the games for that very reason, but he did tell me that when the Hunters of Artemis would come around, he would let me play. It’s the same thing with Sasuke; we would tip the balance in our favor too much.”

The son of Hephaestus blinked with surprise, and then his mind computed what she said and some mock scenarios. Yes, indeed she and the unnaturally calm son of Ares would be a very unfair advantage for any team. She was crafty as a fox on top of everything else and that Sasuke guy had sharpened to the extreme all the qualities that came with being a child of a war god, that kind of make it up for being less fox-like crafty. With his curiosity satisfied, he went back to watching the verbal cat fight between Piper and Reyna over the son of Jupiter. That was pure gold! Of course, Jason was obvious to what was going on just under his nose. He was kind of sheltered. But damn was he lucky! Two chicks were fighting over him! Too bad they would not come to blows and tear apart their clothes so he could get a few peeks. He knew better than to flirt with Naruto though. She was very hot but the danger factor alone was quite a turn off and the humiliation she put them through as a _test_ on his ship a few hours ago was still stinging something fierce.

They were almost to the Mess hall when Annabeth started to run in another direction. Curious, the whole procession stopped to observe what was going on. What followed was pure gold. Both the son of Poseidon and the daughter of Athena ran to each other and met in an embrace that resulted in a very passionate kiss! When Naruto let out a wolf whistle, Annabeth disengaged from the kiss and with a movement of the hips, she then judo flipped him to the ground, since she had not released him beforehand. Percy had not even regained his breath that he was assaulted verbally!

“That is because you left me all alone during all those months! You could have called with an Iris message or at least sent a letter! Do you have any ideas of how worried I was? I swear, if you ever leave me again, there is more from where it came from Perseus Jackson!”

Under the eyes of the group observing everything that was going on, Percy did something that nobody though he would do after such a scolding. He started to laugh. Getting back to his feet, he took a still somewhat offended Annabeth into his arms and after a big hug, he told her

“You don’t have to worry wise girl. I don’t intend to disappear again. Consider me warned. I understood you loud and clear. So now that the show’s over, do you mind doing some introductions? I recognize Naruto, the whiskers birthmarks, the sunny blonde hair and the fox like smirk is unforgettable, but the others?”

Annabeth, still on the high of that kiss and happy to be in his arms started to introduce everyone without protest. Jason and Percy became good friends instantly, thanking the other for keeping an eye on their respective camp. Jason remembered Frank and Hazel, having started to know them for a month before Juno sent him on his mission. Piper also hit it off really well with Hazel, even with the cultural differences. Hazel was a bit more reticent with Annabeth since the daughter of Athena was quite forceful and somewhat bossy, but it would likely pass. At least, they would be on speaking terms. Leo was a riot and quite friendly, but something about him was irritating Frank, but he didn’t let that inconvenience him. He would not judge before knowing the Latino better.

After many distractions, the Feast was launched finally. There was many choices, since it was somewhat of a buffet. The topics of conversations were also very varied. The feast even came with a show, when a pushy son of Venus who just got out of _Probatio_ rank decided to hit on Naruto. The boy was about what? Fifteen years old if that? Naruto wasn’t in the least interested since to not have problems with the statutory rape clause, she never seriously looked for partners younger than sixteen years old. Needless to say, the son of Venus didn’t took “no” for an answer. Everyone knowing the legitimate daughter of Apollo at least a little came to realize that she was going through life at her own flow and everyone around her was pulled along to a certain extent by her exuberant and larger than life personality. Naruto was a trailblazer and did not care much for rules or norms. But she had another side. Underneath her sunny disposition, she could be cold, logical, very pragmatic and highly proficient in combat. She was also an adept of dialing back her emotions when it was necessary. That son of Venus though he was the Gods’ gift to womankind and combined with the fact that he had somehow found a stash of Bacchus’ brews and was a bit drunk, but not enough to not be held responsible of his acts; it was bound to create a disaster. The only good thing in that situation was that he didn’t inherit the charmspeak of his mother. Then he made the terrible mistake to grope the sun kunoichi’s left breast during his lamentable attempt to court her.

Naruto’s feral blue eyes bled to berserker red and the killing intent rose so fast that it took a few seconds for all the Greek demigods to get out of dodge and the few Romans who had seen Naruto lose her temper when a male Centurion of the Second Cohort tried to arrest her for using the Fields of Mars as training grounds “supposedly” without permission (Naruto had asked Reyna beforehand just in case and she was given the go ahead.) and also for being a Greek slut, since she was only dressed in a tasty and somewhat conservative black sport bra and tight black spandex shorts covering her thighs (Even Octavian had enough decency in him to not use sexual insults even if he loathed Naruto with all his being. Those insults where beneath him.), were right behind them a few seconds later. To this day, the Centurion, who is a Legacy of Ceres, was still bedridden in the infirmary and was said that he would likely come out in two to three weeks. The medics were not sure if he would still be fit to command his cohort for a while longer though.

The “show” this time was not a powerful Kitsune arm uppercut right under the chin that sent the offender flying high in Jupiter’s domain like the last time. No, it was something quite different. A multitude of golden adamantine sealing chains suddenly shot out of her back with a thick metallic sound at insane speed and soon, the offender was bound in a cocoon from head to toe, literally. Only his nose was out to let him breathe and she had made sure to not constrict his throat and torso too much, just in case. Naruto took a few large breaths and once calm again, she asked Jason, since he was the closest to her

“Hey, Superboy, where do I stash the grope happy pervert?”

Jason couldn’t answer, because this time, it was Terminus who intervened before he could, once his statue materialized near them.

“Disgraceful! Shameful! Legionnaire Charles Wolfe, Son of Venus! For assaulting sexually a foreign ambassador while she was in her official capacity, you are now hereby **stripped** of your rank and **banished forever ** from Camp Jupiter! You will pass the rest of the night locked away in jail and tomorrow you will be **evicted**! You shamed your Cohort and lineage with your actions!”

With that, Charles disappeared into thin air. The troublemaker was gone, but so the good feeling of the Feast. Annoyed and no longer in the mood to stay for the festivities, she was about to go blow some steam in the Fields but Terminus stopped her with a question

“Greek Ambassador Naruto Uzumaki, daughter of Apollo. How long will those chains hold the disgraced?”

She thought back on it, calculated quickly the quantity of chakra used in the technique but it was hard to really quantify a biological energy, but came with an answer

“That should hold him for about three hours Terminus. I didn’t put too much power in them. Now I’m no longer in the mood for a party, so I’m going to go blow some steam in the Fields of Mars. You lot better be careful if you want to see, I intend to bring out the big guns.”

Well, that was her plan anyway, until she felt a few of her shadow clones left behind on the Argo II being forcefully dispelled. Something had tried to seize control of them to take control the ship! Man, she never felt so glad to not have inherited that talent from her grandfather! No, Naruto couldn’t take full control mentally of any sea fearing vessel. She had to do it manually and was able to work in all the stations at once, what with her shadow clones. No sea sickness for this girl though. Then, her Sage training really came handy, for she felt a massive, but truly massive amount of natural energy around her. Quickly she turned toward the god and said with a very serious tone of voice

“Terminus, I would sound the alarm if I were you! Gaia is here, I can feel her presence! There is so much nature energy in one place! Also, something tried to take control of my clones that I had left behind on the ship! Some kind of spirits! What do we do?”

Naruto was an excellent fighter and quite the battlefield commander; if she hadn’t the skills for the job she wouldn’t have been promoted. In Konoha, the ranks were given on a meritocracy system, but now repelling a Primordial entity and incorporeal spirits, it wasn’t really in her skills set. She supposed she could challenge Gaia for a fight and go full out in Kurama Mode, but other than that, she was a bit lost.

Terminus did follow her advice though once he felt Gaia’s presence, but he never gave her any instructions, so she had to improvise. He linked himself with all his statues all around Camp Jupiter and New Rome and bellowed for everyone to hear

“ **AD ARMA! AD ARMA! HOSTIBUS IN PORTA!”** (At arms! At arms! Enemy at the gate!)  

Then a siren similar to those that would alert of an air raid during World War II started to wail and Camp Jupiter entered in full alert. Soon, every Cohort was fitted into armor and armed. Everyone was marching in quick time, with Reyna and now Jason barking orders. In less than two minutes, Camp Jupiter and New Rome were in total lockdown. Nothing could get in; nothing could get out without Terminus knowing. Hazel and Frank, when the order came, were quick to go put their armor and fill in their ranks. Being promoted Centurion, Frank was barking orders at the Fifth Cohort like a pro. Annabeth was awed. Yes the Romans were the enemies of her mother, but damn if they weren’t effective! Not knowing what to do since they had left their weapons on the ship as ordered, she and the rest of the Greek demigods endeavoured themselves to stay out of everyone’s hairs. Well, except Naruto that is.

While she wasn’t very good at other elemental jutsus, she could use a few. She had a few mid ranked Katon and one or two low level Raiton in her arsenal and a about three Doton. With a few mudras (hand seals) she managed to create a raised and stable platform a few metres from the ground. Said platform was a bit grainy though. She was really bad with other elements outside of wind and water. The only reason she was somewhat passable with Katon was because of Kurama, whose chakra often took the shape of flames. Then she sat herself down, took her meditation position and after calming herself and evicting all thoughts out of her mind, she started to gather Senjutsu Chakra. Senjutsu was coming from the Earth and Gaia was the Mother Earth, maybe she could at least communicate with the Primordial? Well, if she wanted to draw attention to herself, she managed. Gaia had stopped taunting the Romans like a cliché villain and was now focusing what little consciousness she had already awakened on her. It was only due to her successful Sage training and the fact that she had managed to perfectly balance Nature energy with her own chakra network that saved her from being overwhelmed and changed into a toad statue. It was then that the Earth Mother spoke to her in her mindscape

**_“Who are you girl? How can you commune with Nature? You are not a child of Demeter or of her whining brat, Persephone. Could you be a Roman? No, your essence taste Greek. Wait a second...The Sage Arts! You are a Sage! Then you understand what I am going through! You know of my plight! Mankind went too far when they poisoned me with atomic fire sixty years ago! The Gods, those usurpers! They locked my Children away like they were unthinking beasts! Humankind must be wiped out! The Gods must be punished! Nature must come back! Help me restore the balance once again, O Sage!”_ **

Naruto could somewhat empathize with Gaia. Humankind had really pushed themselves to evolve, but at what price? The God of the Wild had faded; his Domain was diminishing even more every year and even if there was no more clear cuts, it seemed to be too little too late. But wiping the slate entirely to start over was not the solution either! It was taking the easy way! She would not take that path. With Kurama shielding her with his immense presence, she began siphoning what Nature Energy she could from the primordial. Naruto knew she wasn’t destined to defeat Gaia, but nothing was said against giving a helping hand to those who could! After all, she had accomplished her own Great Prophecy, by bringing a durable peace on the war torn continent of Delos. Now, she was a free agent. Ah, in your faces, Fates!

**_“What are you doing? No! It’s my energy! Give it back! You can’t take it! I’m warning you, Sage! Stop it! Too late, I warned you! What?! There is another consciousness in you? What’s this? A gigantic fox spirit?! A creature of the Eastern Civilization?! SHINTO! A CHAOS BE DAMNED SHINTOIST! Go back to your Gods, SHINTOIST! It is a Greco-roman affair! Curse you to Chaos! First those damn Egyptians and now the Shinto! What’s next? Indra or Asura from the Hindi? Baron Samedi from the Voodoo religion? I HATE IZANAGI!”_ **

Of course, Gaia was wrong. Kurama was a piece of an ancient primordial god, the God tree Shinju who became the Juubi (Ten tails) but she wasn’t about to explain how a Ancient Greek Island became a small continent who worshipped the Greek Gods, said continent didn’t make the Roman transition except for the rumor that Apollo’s ego had increased tenfold and Artemis had a phase when she was somewhat more ladylike, but had also so many Shinto influences and traditions. Well, maybe Gaia would believe her if she told her it was her dad who had a boyhood crush on Amaterasu? After all, Apollo’s Womanizing ways were well known on every pantheon, since he was the son of the #1 Godly Super Pervert. She digressed. She could ponder on how to give Gaia an aneurysm later. She had to be doubly careful to not be overwhelmed by the Nature Energy coming in from Gaia, since it was tinted with loneliness, rage and so many negative emotions. She did send back some positive feelings to the Earth Mother, if only to stop her from ranting.

After about an hour, Naruto had successfully drained what energy Gaia had managed to amass and her voice and her presence faded away with the sound of sobbing. Well, it was awkward. Man, she was beat. But she had her partner to thank and a God to report to.

“ _Thank you Kurama. Without you holding her back, I doubt I could have held as long as that._ ”

“ ** _You’re welcome. Now, let me sleep. Holding back that dirt lady really took its toll._** ”

The ancient Kitsune rolled onto himself, laid his massive head on his hands like paws and closed his red eyes. Moments later, he was in a deep sleep. She got up and shook the stiffness of her limbs, then went to find the closest statue of Terminus to debrief him of what happened with Gaia. Once she went near the Decumanian Gate, she approached the God of Boundaries and waited to be addressed. She was not in the mood to be chipper and insubordinate tonight. Not after almost everything she worked for months nearly went down the drain. She did not have to wait long before the statue came to life and ordered her strictly but not unkindly

“Report, Ambassador Naruto Uzumaki.”

She went instinctively on Attention and answered crisply like the soldier she was

“Sir, yes Sir! I confronted the Earth Primordial Gaia, Sir. With the help of a shinobi earth technique, I created a raised stone platform for meditating at the entrances of the Fields of Mars. I then used the Sage Arts to enter in contact with the Earth Mother. She felt my presence and stopped antagonizing the Legionnaires to focus entirely on me, Sir. She found out quickly I was a Greek demigod and a Sage but when she dug deeper, she went almost berserk. Delos has many Eastern influences and I am marked with a big one. I managed to rob her of her energy, but it was potent and full of negative emotions. It took me around an hour to be able to purify it. I cannot be certain, but I think that I managed to put some seeds of doubt in her by sharing some on my own energy with her, for she was sobbing when her presence faded.”

Once she was done, she stayed at attention and silent, waiting for her superior to address her. Now was **not** the time to be cheeky. Camp Jupiter was on a state of maximum alert and one wrong move could see her dismissed. The Roman Gods had so far tolerated her presence because she had her official accreditation and never started any of the altercations she was involved in, but she knew that if she put one toe out of line, she would be getting the boot. Terminus was silent a few moments, likely digesting the information she gave in her report and then answered

“Good job. We had troubles with Eidolons. They are spirits who had shown the ability to possess most people and machines. They used to and still serve Gaia. In exchange for serving her, she promised them that they would live again. We think we managed to chase them off, but we are still on high alert. I want you to go in Sage Mode and see if we have any more undesired visitors. If we do, tell me and we will take care of it. If not, you are to take the Greek delegation back on their ship for the night then you are free to go to sleep. You will be awoken tomorrow for breakfast. Dismissed!”

Naruto did as commanded right here. It was better when she was sitting down, but she could go in Sage Mode while standing still. In no time at all the signs of a Toad Sage were on her face and the daughter of the Sun Rider focused her sensing abilities. She confirmed to Terminus that they were definitively alone. With an order to double the night shift with the reserves in New Rome to let the day shift rest, Camp Jupiter went down from maximum alert to high alert. The Sun Kunoichi was doing as instructed and once on the ship, she decided to add some insurance. While she liked everyone on the crew, Naruto was the closest with Annabeth and Piper. She really respected the former’s intellect and the latter’s courage. So she unsealed two tri-pronged kunais and gave one each to the girls with the instructions on how to use them, then to the rest of the group she gave them something to think on

“I know I’m not among the ones destined to defeat or be defeated by Gaia and the Giants. But, no matter what the Prophecy of Seven says, it doesn’t mean I can’t give you a hand when needed. If you have an emergency or if you are fighting an enemy simply too strong even for Jason and Percy to get rid of; one of you should throw this special kunai on a hard surface. I will feel it and it will permit me to teleport almost instantly to your location from anywhere in the world. Just because you are a part of the Chosen Ones, it doesn’t mean you have to shoulder every burden only by yourselves. Trust in your comrades, trust in yourself. Before we all go to sleep, I want you all to think on something that was passed to me by my master and a dear friend.

Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are **even worse** than trash. It means that you never leave a comrade behind! The other piece of wisdom I want to leave you is that it’s only when you are protecting your precious people that you will find what true strength really is. When a human have something to protect, his power grow exponentially. When your divine side is not enough, dig deep into your humanity and you will have all the power you need.”

With that said, Naruto went on dry land towards her tent. Her bedding was calling her. Fighting off a Primordial Being inside her own mindscape had put her through the ringer.

The next day, after a hearty breakfast, the last three members of the Seven were chosen. Hazel, Percy and Frank were enlisted and after a departing gift from the Romans, a month of rations, the Argo II lifted off in direction of the East Coast, then the Atlantic Ocean, the Mare Nostrum (Mediterranean Sea) and finally the homelands, Greece. While Naruto could have hitched a ride to camp Half Blood on the ship, she decided not to. She could Hiraishin back easily enough, but after everything, she needed to let out some steam and running at Sunlight Speed would be a great way to decompress. After obtaining the right to leave from Terminus and reminding the daughter of Bellona to wake Octy since prolonged stasis would be harmful for the body, she started to run at high speed, accelerating to the point where she could shift gears to Sunlight Speed. Soon, she was gone and the Headache inducer was now awake. Poor Reyna really.

 

About a month and a half later, things were about the same at Camp Half Blood. Mr. D was his usual useless self other than helping the strawberries grow. Chiron was working with enthusiasm, doing what he was doing the best, help shape and train young minds into future heroes. The senior campers were now in tip top shape and Sasuke was now only keeping them at their best. He still wasn’t much of a talker and more or less lone wolf, but he was doing his share of work. His training was brutal, but very effective. Kushina’s pregnancy was showing, since she was now about three months along. With her husband and sister in law as her personal physicians, she was well taken care off. She also had a pleasant surprise! She was having fraternal twins! A boy and a girl! It was fantastic! Yin Kurama was even more protective of Kushina than her husband, constantly coating her with her chakra as a shield at the slightest sign of something dangerous. Yes, her half of Kurama was female. It seems that the Yin was more closely associated with the female gender, thus when the original Kurama was split by Thanatos, one half stayed male, the other became female. Thus now of the same gender, the two vixens were often teaming up against Apollo, to the great amusement of Artemis when she was visiting. But now that she was too far along to really help; Kushina decided that it was time to go home. Not in Konoha, no. Apollo was still locked in Minato’s body. He was officially dead and it would cause no end of headaches if he went near a shinobi village. No, it was time to take her pregnancy leave to her first home, Uzu no Kuni. So husband and wife packed up and left but both Naruto and Sasuke opted to stay in Camp. Life here was nice and when they wanted some private time, Naruto could Hiraishin them to their apartment to New York.

Talking of the city, Naruto kept her deal with Sally Jackson and kept her updated about her son’s whereabouts. She had even managed to convince Annabeth via IM ( **I** ris **M** essage) to convince (read threaten with a withdrawal of boyfriend privileges) Percy into writing a letter to his mother. At least the poor woman was no longer so worried about her baby boy. It was when she was wondering on how their mission was going that she felt the pull of a summons from a Hiraishin kunai. Now knowing on what she would stumble upon, Naruto made sure to be fully stocked in kunais and shurikens and with also her first aid kit before homing on the beacon and vanishing in a bright yellow flash. She reappeared on the main deck of the Argo II on a totally different climate with the same yellow flash. Once she shrugged off Hedge who was looking sad to not have something to hit, she looked around to see who had summoned her. It was a red eyed Piper and now she could feel the depression and worry all around her. With her usual tact, namely almost none, she asked

“So, what’s up? There no mega monster to fight anywhere. Did you call me because Jason can’t get it up when you showed him the goods or because he shot his load before you could have fun because he loved the goods too much?”

Percy, Leo and Frank all snickered at that. Hazel face palmed and started to talk to herself in Latin she guessed since she couldn’t understand what gibberish she was saying, while Annabeth seemed to pray to Hera of all people for patience in Ancient Greek and Piper tried to ward off a headache by pinching her nose. The sad daughter of love then said

“Naruto, please stop talking about Jason’s and my sex life! We don’t have a sex life yet and you will certainly not be the one I will be talking to when things like that happens! Yes you are a sexually liberated woman, but I’m barely sixteen!”

“So what? I lost my virginity when I was fourteen. It’s no big deal. Jeez, lighten up a bit girl! Anyway, why did you call me?”

Then went the explanation on how the ghost of a previous Praetor stabbed Jason with an Imperial Gold weapon and while it was not a mortal wound, his soul had been touched and he couldn’t fight the Giants and other monsters like that. Nectar and Ambrosia weren’t enough and none of them had the medical skills necessary to help more. With the mental note to train the campers to be at least Field medic worthy, she said

“Well, I’m a daughter of Apollo, true, but I never focused on the healing arts. With my Uzumaki constitution, combined with my dad’s genes and the fact that I’m a Jinchūriki, I’m never sick and I can shrug mortal wounds. My fuzzy tenant boosts my regeneration factor when needed. I’ll try at least.”

Naruto was a very honest person. She had no qualm to talk about her strengths and no qualm to admit her weaknesses among friends. But she would be damned if she let a comrade die without trying to help. She went to Jason’s cabin with Piper as guide, since she never went further than the main deck. Soon enough they were at destination. Jason was not looking good. He was laid on his belly and she could see a sword wound half healed between his shoulder blades. She approached swiftly while Piper went to his other side and she inspected the wound more closely. Frowning, Naruto made some hand signs from a basic medical jutsu, maybe it could help? Sincerely, she was not very good with healing. Music wise she was average, but it seems as if she had inherited more of her father’s warrior attributes.

After a few minutes, the gentle green glow medical jutsu in her palm extinguished itself and she said to Piper

“If he was from Delos and born with Chakra, I could have pass him some of my life force. Mine is very potent and it could have healed him. But seeing as he’s not from my continent, he doesn’t have a Chakra circulatory system, so I can’t transfer my life force to him without making it worse. What I could do though, is take him with me to Delos. My dad is there with my mom, since she’s on maternity leave. He’s the medicine god; he should be able to help. But Jay’s not in any state to be moved by Hiraishin...”

Naruto was pensive for a few minutes, finding and discarding ideas at a speed that would make a child of Athena envious. Then she found one, but that was going to hurt like a bitch. She soon gave her solution to the daughter of Aphrodite, but Piper couldn’t make the decision alone. So they went back on the main deck and explained the situation. Of course, everyone was looking at Naruto like she had grown a second head. It was Frank who decided to try and make sense of what she was telling them.

“Jason is in urgent need of healing, that I can understand. He’s not in any shape to be moved with your teleportation technique without the risk of worsening his wound at nearly a fatal one. That one I also understand. You also said that you are not good enough with the teleportation technique to take the whole ship and everyone in it. It’s becoming concerning, but realist. You had an idea but it would take too long to do it, because you would have to invent a formula from scratch to seal the Argo II in a sealing scroll. That one, I don’t believe. Without a godly power, I don’t see how you could put a ship into a scroll of all things!

Then there is the one idea that would work according to you but paints you as crazy. You want to change into your giant energy fox form and make sure that the ship is inside the giant fox and run on the Ocean all the way to the island of the Letoides? I call bullshit on that. What’s next? Percy’s Dragon Ball Z anime is accessible and you will go get the Dragon Balls to summon the Dragon and wish Jason back to health? Naruto, I wonder, where you dropped on your head when you were a little child?”

That was the general feeling of the crew. But what other choices they had? Hera couldn’t heal Jason and they couldn’t leave him like that. In the end, Naruto was fed up with their bickering and took things in hand. She placed herself in the exact center of the deck and then said

“That one is going to hurt like a bitch.”

Kurama answered

“ ** _Do you think I don’t know that? We can do it Naruto, but once we’re here you’re going to be exhausted. Not just physically, but mentally and maybe low in chakra too. You’re certain that the flying monkey is worth it?_** ”

Naruto answered with an eager grin and started to synch her chakra with Kurama’s.

Soon enough, she was in Kurama mode. Then with a powerful yell of exertion, she created the fox avatar. Little by little, the whole ship was coated in golden chakra and the avatar took shape all around the Argo II, to the great surprise of everybody else. They were in the Tailed Beast Mode. With a grunt of exertion, Naruto headed toward the Atlantic, passing many countries boarding the Mediterranean Sea. Once on the Atlantic, Naruto took a south west cape. It was tiring maintaining the shape of the fox, making sure to keep the ship inside the body and also make sure to stay on the surface of the water. She could also feel the sheer thickness of the Mist, hiding them from mortals’ eyes. It was not easy for Hecate to conceal such power. She would have to sacrifice something good for making up to the minor goddess. Hours later, they had left the “real” world behind, entering the pseudo dimension where Delos was, since no mortal could leave or find it without a demigod native from there or the assistance of a Greco-roman god. They were near now! Naruto made sure to keep clear of Mizu No Kuni (Land of Water) archipelago then finally, the enclosed by a barrier of coral Uzu No Kuni. By this time, Naruto was running on fumes and to help, Percy had the great idea to call Apollo in advance so he would be prepared for two patients. Even as dense as he was, he could see that his niece was pushing her limits for her friends and once they would be at destination, she would collapse. She could not heal from just a bit of water, but as a Legacy of Poseidon, she could recoup a bit of stamina when doused. Finally, they were on Horaijima (Horai Island) the main island of the Uzu archipelago. Once near the docks for the sea fearing ships, Naruto collapsed on her knees on the deck and while she was gritting her teeth, the fox avatar was lowering itself into the water and once the keel of the ship was submerged, Naruto lost consciousness. She stopped glowing immediately and the fox construct vanished.

The six demigods still conscious just couldn’t believe what had happened. In a matter of six hours, they had left Greece and where now on the hidden continent. And their mean of transport was now out cold. Naruto was at another level completely. It was then that Apollo appeared and with a snap of his fingers, once Percy had moored the ship with his powers, they were now in Kushina’s home; with Jason in the room selected has the infirmary and Naruto asleep in her bed, in light pajamas. What broke the silence was Kushina

“Come, you must be hungry. I made enough food to feed an army. After you have all eaten, you can relax or go to sleep. My husband will see to Jason’s health. You are safe here. There are no monsters here on Delos. And yes, I have veggies and fruits for you Mr.?”

Hedge answered a bit gruffly but with politeness

“Hedge, Coach Gleeson Hedge, madam Uzumaki. Thank you.”

It was a load of everyone shoulders. A pit stop on Delos. There were safe. Safety was weird, but nice.

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 17: The big quest resume and special delivery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is not a good patient.  
> Apollo had let himself go.  
> The Sun Rider is afraid of Kitsunes and Chakra chains.  
> He is Kushina's bitch.  
> The Seven have a good time in Uzu no Kuni.  
> Jiraiya survived his fight against Nagato.  
> Hazel is coming out from her shell.  
> Special delivery to Hades.  
> Omake.

**The Greek Kunoichi**

**Chapter 17: The big quest resume and special delivery.**

**Author’s Notes:** _Here we are on chapter 17. A little warning for those who follow canon like a strict guideline, the rest of the Quest against Gaia won’t be described very much and won’t last much longer, maybe one or two other chapters. I have two original story arcs in mind once the main quest will be over; the Seven Heroes will have a much merited vacation without annoying monsters or meddlesome immortals or obnoxious gods getting in their way and also an original Quest for Naruto to occupy herself since a bored Naruto is a dangerous daughter of Apollo. XD Now let’s takes a look on the statistics. We have **74** Reviews, **346** Followers, **350** Favourites, **7** C2 Communities and **46 819** views. Once again, thank you everyone for your patronage. Also for the omakes, it’s getting quite tiresome to remold the canon timeline to include the changes of Orochimaru no longer in the picture and Sasuke not going rogue, so I’ll skip ahead a few arcs to find something enjoyable and that can be omake material. Now enough with the chit chat, let’s go to the chapter._

Naruto ended up stuck in bed for three days straight. She slept like a log for two while her chakra reserves replenished themselves and made such a nuisance of herself the whole third day with her escape attempts to go outside, it went to the point that Apollo had to use his divine strength to make her obey by making her forcefully submit. He was feeling somewhat guilty to use such an underhanded trick on his proud and wild daughter, but she had left him with no other choice. She had enough Fuuinjutsu knowledge to remove every binding he put on her no matter how complex they were and had enough power in her body to blow the house sky high, so he couldn’t really lock her up in her room. He wished she would have wore something else than a loose tank top and panties though. While many of his divine family had no problem with incest, he wasn’t one for it, so seeing his nubile and admittedly quite beautiful daughter in her undies had not been a nice experience, but he really had no other options available to him. There was no way that she would have obeyed him even if he had pulled the Hokage rank if he did not prove to her that he was more powerful than her. It was one of the secondary effects it gave her by sealing half of the most powerful Fox Spirit of all time in her at birth.

She was proud, very mischievous, extremely free spirited and also very stubborn. That one he was putting the blame on Poseidon’s blood. No one was more stubborn than Uncle P. He would even say that sometimes Naruto was feral, savage even. How the structured military life of being a shinobi hadn’t clashed with her personality was something he was asking himself every time he saw her whip out insane Ninjutsu techniques. Seriously, a double lariat, one arm infused with wind chakra and the other with water chakra? Where does she find her ideas for things like that?

He still couldn’t believe that his little girl had managed to complete the Rasengan twice over! A wind style one and also a water style one to booth. Sincerely, Apollo though she was his most powerful child in eons and she was still mortal! It filled him with so much paternal pride to see her standing tall and defeat every foe stupid and/or suicidal enough to be in her path. Now that she was released from bed rest, he could examine her strange ability that she had named “Sunlight Speed”. He had to say that it felt good for his ego to have an ability named for one of his domains, but how had she gotten that power? He didn’t remember granting it to her and it wasn’t something his children ever had inherited from him before. She was now meditating on the roof on a well used spot and the sunlight was literally entering her pores, making her glow like his car. If she had been conceived into said Sun Chariot/Chick Magnet, he could have understood but he remembered clearly and very fondly that she had been conceived on his desk in the Hokage’s office in Konoha when he was Minato.

If Helios hadn’t faded, he would have thought that it was him who had bestowed that ability on Naruto for shit and giggles, but his teacher/wing man was gone. From what she had explained to him, she could “shift gears” in two different ways. If she had accumulated enough sunlight she could start running in Sunlight Speed immediately or if she had used all her “fuel”, she had to start running normally and accelerate until the gears would be shifting by themselves. The signs that the gears were close to shift were usually an intense and sudden acceleration and a aura of sunlight was seen appearing all around her body and becoming brighter and more intense the more she came close to the necessary speed.

Once the gears had been shifted, she would then be engulfed into a fully fledged sunlight aura and would now be able to use it at will. Proving without any doubts that it was a sun blessing, she couldn’t access the ability at all once the sun was set, even if she had stored enough sunlight beforehand. The only thing that made sense is that he must have either been high as a kite when he thought that blessing and then bestowed it on her or it was a gift from his Roman self. Tired of trying to poke his Roman Mode for an answer and not receiving any, he decided to do something else. Deciding that testing the fighting prowess of his daughter was a great idea for entertainment, he told her

“Naruto, go put something on and meet me on the training grounds will you? It’s time to see with my own two eyes how you fare against a Kage level shinobi in combat.”

His previously meditating daughter opened her eyes thus snapping out of her trance and with a familiar and somewhat foreboding fox like grin, she said with so much sugar in her voice that it was making his body hair stand still

“So daddy dearest want to be schooled like a green Genin hmm? Are you really sure of what you are asking? I talked with Aunt Artemis the other day and she said that before we came back into your life, you had let yourself go considerably. She thought that your level had dropped to the point that even Eirene could defeat you easily and she’s the Goddess of Peace. Ah well, who am I to refuse to kick your ass if it will help you in the long run? I’ll be right back!”

She disappeared into a familiar flash of yellow light, showing that she was able to use his signature technique. Apollo shook his head with exasperation and walked away towards the training grounds on the other side of the house. Naruto was partially right, he had let himself go but he felt he was still quite strong enough to school her and knock her down a few pegs. After all, it was his duty as her father to teach her humility. Not that he had much to talk, since before this particular “lesson”, he was also due to be brought down quite a few pegs. Apollo was brought out of his thoughts by feeling her daughter’s chakra signature reappear near him once he was at destination. When he saw her clothes, his left eye began to twitch. Why was she wearing such an atrocity for his sight?

She was wearing a two pieces jumpsuit that was a burnt orange color. Her pants were of the same color, her footwear was a pair of black ninja sandals and she was also wearing a burnt orange and black jumpsuit jacket. Her long hair was put into two loose pigtails but he wasn’t fooled. Jiraiya had taught her some tricks on the side, like how to infuse chakra into her hair to harden them into deadly spikes. She had a kunai and shuriken pouch strapped on her left thigh while he could guess was a first aid kit or a scroll pouch on her right thigh. Why was she wearing so much orange? By her feral smirk, he would not get an answer right way. She did ask him something before the fight could begin while she was doing some warm up exercises

“Any rules, dad?”

He thought about it for a minute and said

“No killing blows evidently. I want a good training session, not a fight to the death. Ah, don’t use your feminine wiles on me; it’s creepy enough seeing you wrap the Uchiha boy around your little finger. Other than that, go wild.”

She was quick to answer about the last one though

“ **EWWW!** You’re **_disgusting_** dad! You’re like, about a gazillion years old! First of all, I don’t flirt with old men; you’re **_way_** too old for me. Second of all, you’re my father! I’m not into incest, thank you **_very much_**! I’m not like Pervy King! Talk about the ultimate man-whore! And third, you’re mom’s bitch. I’m not into the habit to go hunting for dates on other’s territories! Moving on, I do have a rule to add. I don’t want you to use your divine authority as my father to force me to stand down unless it’s an emergency. Otherwise you would have such an easy win, it wouldn’t even be fun! You’re okay with that?”

Apollo’s twitching eye became worse when he heard his daughter comment on his age and felt somewhat insulted to be referred as someone’s bitch, but even if she was crude, Naruto was right in a certain sense. Man, he was so whipped it wasn’t even funny. Kushina had always been wearing the pants in their relationship since day one and if she could have gone without burning the paperwork for shit and giggles or use them as makeshift explosive tags in place of completing it, Hiruzen would have likely made her the Yondaime (Fourth) Hokage in his place. Deciding to teach his smirking brat a lesson, at some unseen signal, both fighters sprung from their positions with a chakra enhanced leap and met in the middle of the field. Quick as lightning, both father and daughter exchanged kicks, punches and parries. It was clear that Apollo was the strongest due to his physical age and the fact that he was a male, but to his great consternation, the Yellow Flash was outpaced in sheer speed and agility by his own child! And she wasn’t even using the fox’s powers or her demigod abilities!

During a parry, he marked her with a Hiraishin seal but just as he was about to teleport to it, she dispelled it. Not letting her take some ground so she could evade, he charged her with a one handed Rasengan the size of a basketball and shunshined (Body Flickered) directly inside her guard. But Naruto wasn’t called crafty as a fox for nothing, she had the time to replace herself with a Shadow Clone and gained the much needed ground before she incanted out loud

**“Shifting gears; Sunlight Speed!”**

Apollo, God of the Sun, was quite ironically blindsided by the bright light that emanated from his own child! Before he could do anything else, Naruto was on him in a flash and began to pummel him with powerful punches and kicks! She was hitting hard the crafty little vixen! He had regained just enough sight to dodge a near shot at his crotch with a girl-like squeal of fright! Not his jewels! His precious family jewels! Glaring at his snickering daughter, Apollo growled out with a glare added to his sky blue eyes

“That’s it, no more mister nice God!”

Grabbing one of his Hiraishin kunai by the ring and spinning it in manner to have the handle in a stabbing hold into his hand, he stayed on the defensive, waiting for his daughter’s next move. She didn’t disappoint, but he was put on guard when he felt her shifting back to regular speed. He had a hard time to not girlishly cry out loud in panic and fear when he saw golden glowing chains with sharp tips erupt from all over Naruto’s body, flying towards his direction from every angle! She just had to inherit that cursed talent from her mother! Chakra chains were **evil**! Naruto did a rather good job replicating her mother’s fighting style, but when he was Minato, Apollo had trained intensively with the lady of his heart, thus he could easily deduct that their baby girl wasn’t as skilled as her mother with the Adamantine Sealing Chains. He managed, after a few minutes of playing a deadly game of cat and mouse, to find a gap in the technique and using his genius mind to find a strategy, Apollo found a small window where he could slip through without receiving damage. Once he was near, he managed to hit and cut Naruto quite a few times, since she wasn’t able to create more chains without a full concentration.

Managing to escape her father’s revenge, Naruto recalled the chains and stayed on guard, trying to find a plan of action after spitting a glob of blood on the ground while her superficial wounds were steaming and healing at an accelerate rhythm. Her father was too experimented to be freaked out with her feral gaze, he had found out her weaknesses with her copy of her mother’s style and she wasn’t nearly dumb enough to fight the Yellow Flash of Konoha with his own fighting style. He was its creator after all. Deciding to play to her strengths, that is her supernatural speed, agility, great endurance/stamina and unholy large chakra reserves, she smirked at him, showing of her fangs before making her favorite hand sign for one of her signature techniques

**“Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!”** (Mass Shadow Clone Technique)

The training fields were engulfed with white chakra smoke and when it dispersed, Apollo could only gape at seeing thousands of doppelgangers of his daughter! He had totally forgotten that she could do that. He then got working at busting heads. It was an army of cannon fodders, since they only needed a few good hits to be dispelled but they were a great distraction. Now what was she planning? She surely knew that she wouldn’t be able to win with that move only. His answer came when he managed to glimpse a few clones staying away from the melee, sitting in a meditating position without moving so much as a centimetre. Then he felt it. It being Senjutsu chakra gathering around their location! His beautiful daughter was a Sage! By the lack of amphibian traits on the clones gathering Sage chakra, she was a fully realised one to boot! He of course remembered that he could also tap into Sage Mode, but his version wasn’t combat worthy since it took him at least ten minutes without moving to gather just enough to become an accomplished sensor and to have the physical signs appear. Dispelling the last clone, he then chained quite a few hand seals together then expelled a **Katon: Karyuu Endan no Jutsu** (Fire style: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet technique) from his mouth. Of course, he was met with a cry of

**“Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!”** (Water style: Water Dragon bullet technique)

His flame dragon bullet was met and canceled with a water dragon bullet cast by Naruto. Of course, she had a water affinity. Damn blood of the Sea. He went to prepare a lightning jutsu when her voice interrupted him

“Hey dad, did mom told you the name I made for myself? Do you know what my epithet is?”

Curious, Apollo decided to take the bait. After all, it was only a training session, not a fight to the death. He also decided to weird her out by mentioning his bedroom activities with her mother

“She did mention that you had made a good name for yourself, but to be honest, I was more fixated upon seeing your mother bounce up and down on my lap during our physical reunion, so I pretty much forgot what it was.”

Seeing her disgusted grimace was worth it. He had to force his snickers down. Ah the good old tactic of “Yes, your parents are still sexually active”. It worked every time like a charm! She then fired back

“You’re disgusting, you know that? The people who made the Bingo Book decided to call me **Kyuubi no Naruto**. (Naruto of Nine Tails) Let me show you exactly **_why_**.”

Naruto was glad that her misdirection had worked. Mentioning her epithet had made him forgot to deal with her clones gathering Senjutsu chakra. She could keep Sage Mode and Bipedal Kitsune Mode in reserve, just in case. But now, it was time to go to the next level. She could have kept fighting in Human Mode quite easily, but she had to gain more fighting experience in her alternate Modes, so with a Fox-like grin, she declared out loud and triggered the transformation

“ **Partial Kitsune Mode** , online!”

As soon as she finished announcing her Mode change, she did something that made Apollo gulp out loud with nervousness and fear. She became a fox/human hybrid! Hair much fluffier, two twitching golden furry ears on top of her head, whiskers birthmarks on her cheeks darker and wider, her upper fangs were poking out of her lips, and her feral blue eyes had became more animalistic with a slit pupil. Her short trimmed finger nails had became bona fide claws and there was now nine fluffy blonde and white tipped tails moving randomly after appearing from her tail bone! To understand why Apollo was now such a nervous wreck, you have to go back into the distant past for a little while. You see, Apollo in his youth had done something very stupid and very dangerous for his health.

He tried his newly acquired flirting skills on Amaterasu, the Shinto Goddess of the Sun and Inari, the Shinto Fox Goddess by proposing them a threesome with his illustrious self. Needless to say it didn’t end well at all for the young Greek sun deity and Zeus had to fast talk something fierce during the Council of the Gods to save his son’s immortal hide. As it is, Apollo had been cursed with total impotence for an entire century for his indiscretions. The curse was not limited to his fertility though. For a whole century, he couldn’t get it up **_at all_** when he was taking a mortal form! And even in his true godly form, he was still sterile for exactly one hundred years!

It was a hard lesson for the Sun Rider but he learned it well. Leave the Shinto goddesses alone. Râ hadn’t ceased to mock him for hours at end during the next Council of the Gods with the Egyptian Pantheon a few years later. Damn bird brain. So seeing his daughter look so much like Inari did back then had him all sweaty and nervous. He did retake his aplomb when he heard Naruto’s next words though.

“Surge, Water and Heaven, **Nejibana**!”

She had taken her odd necklace and it became a fantastic weapon! But another thing made him gulp in fear. Around the trident’s teeth, it was not water or wind flowing around, but golden Fox Fire! Damn, where and when did she learn that!? He dodged her lunge by taking a back leap and tried to put his head back into the game. She was a master at pole arm weapons, he could see it in her stance and how she was using the advantage granted by the G-forces after twirling her weapon to add momentum to compensate for her lack of upper body strength due to her gender and build. She was extremely dangerous with that weapon and he could feel the alloy of celestial bronze and chakra conducting metal. So with her trident, she could fight mortals, immortals and monsters alike. It was very clever.

The deadly dance continued and Apollo was forced to admit to himself that he was in fact very rusty. His reflexes were still as deadly as they were when he was Minato, his mind better now that he truly was Apollo, but his fighting prowess had really suffered. He could materialize his bow and arrows, but each time he tried to make some distance between them, Naruto kept closing in, making him choose between the supernatural fire and the barbed teeth of Nejibana. Really tough choice! And now, his vixen of a daughter had upped the ante by sending her chakra infused tails to try to either pierce his clothes or trip him at random intervals! Tired of being on the defensive, he tried to think of something to change the situation. There was not much he could do, even if he started to launch high level jutsu after high level jutsu at her. Naruto could dodge them or cancel them. With Yang Kurama in her, she wouldn’t get tired anytime soon. In the end, their little sparring/training session was interrupted by Kushina’s loud voice who called

“Breakfast is ready!”

Both father and daughter disengaged, Naruto dispelling her clones and storing the Senjutsu chakra gathered inside her coils for later use and releasing her Partial Kitsune Mode and letting Nejibana going back into its necklace form, much to the inner relief of Apollo. When they entered into the kitchen, it was to a somewhat amusing scene. Percy was trying to convince Kushina to serve him blue food, while Leo and Frank were snickering, Annabeth was face palming at her beau’ odd habits and Hazel was trying to make sense of everything. Coach Hedge wasn’t caring one way or another, since his plate was full of fresh exotic fruits like pineapples and grapefruits accompanied by tin cans. Jason was better, but still prompt to sleep in, like today. His wound had healed nicely, but he wouldn’t come back to full strength until he made his decision. That was Apollo’s diagnostic. His soul was unbalanced. Was he Roman or Greek? His time at Camp Half-Blood, memory loss aside, had been liberating and the best months of his life. Until then, he hadn’t known he was getting grinded up by the expectations put on him at Camp Jupiter because of his lineage as a son of Jupiter. Once he made his decision, he would heal and the Seven could go back to Greece. It was their luck to have a nice and safe place where to recuperate.

Back to the blue food debate, Kushina shot an irritated glare at Percy, said green eyed glare was enough to make her little brother cower, sit down and shut up. Taking a kitchen knife, she carved into his pancakes the kanji for “blue” and said once they were in his plate

“Here’s your blue food, now stop being a bother and eat all there is on your plate or so help me I’ll make you work on some college maths problems and ask Annabeth to recede your boyfriend’s privileges.”

Percy’s eyes became wide with fear at the mention of his arch nemesis and the possible loss of his privileges and he started digging in into his pile of pancakes with gusto, under everyone’s laughter. It was odd for the Seven, being in such a peaceful place. They had explored the surroundings somewhat, but they didn’t stray very far from the propriety. Percy was often seen training in the water under Kushina’s guidance. Usually she would have trained alongside her brother, but since she was on a pregnancy leave and three months pregnant, she couldn’t train much for fear of injuring her babies. She did work out lightly every day, but no more heavy and intensive stuff. He hadn’t learnt much new stuff with Kushina, but she made sure to polish every skill of his that she could help with. He was now able to gather a thick mist and sneak up on his foes with an underwater attack. His victims were shadow clones henged into various monsters. Naruto then started to nickname him “Kiri no Percy”. (Percy of the Mists) Where did she finds her inspiration for such epithets, he had no idea.

Annabeth was the one whom had gone the furthest, hiking to the other side of the jungle like forest to the village. It was a good fifteen minutes of walking along a well beaten path. So many different cultures merging together, it was something totally baffling for the Architect of Olympus. There was somewhat of a language barrier though. Most people only talked in Japanese or variations of it with other Asian languages mixed in it. The few people who talked English on Horaijima were at Kushina’s house or the various Nereids, the Sea nymphs who were seen milling around the Market Place. There was also the problem of currency. Uzu No Kuni was only accepting Drachmas, mortal precious materials like gold and silver or the Ryō. Since she only had a small number of Drachmas on her, she couldn’t go wild for books and thus even when she found the bank, she couldn’t make the money exchange. The American dollar was practically unknown.

Frank was usually found practicing his archery alongside Apollo during the day when he was not flirting tentatively with Hazel, said god who was glad to give him tips to get better or the son of Mars was also seen keeping up his level of fitness with calisthenics. After all, there was a reason why Naruto called him Frank the Tank. She tried to call him the Frankenstein monster a few times, but he was not letting her stick that ridiculous nickname on him. He could live with being jokingly called a Tank, but not a fictional creature made by an insane scientist though. She could make a pout all the way to Japan and back for all he cared; he would not become the creature of Dr. Frankenstein. Then he blinked at her question

“Hey, Frank, I was wondering something. If you can shape shift into any animals you see, do you understand their language when you’re human? If so, maybe if the whole Centurion shtick doesn’t work, you could always become the new Doctor Doolittle! “

That one threw him for a loop. Where does she get her crazy ideas from? He decided to answer her quickly before she could take it too far.

“No, I can’t understand the animal speech when I’m human and no, I’m not interested in becoming the new Doctor Doolittle as you say. If Centurion doesn’t work, well, I’m not sure what I would do, but I’m sure I’ll find something interesting.”

He felt somewhat proud of himself of having taken the winds out of Naruto’s sails by seeing her joyful face fell apart. Not that she stayed depressed for very long. She was always bouncing back.

Hazel had been baffled and very embarrassed when she saw what was passing for swimwear in this time. She was doing better now that Kushina had explained how modern women were now freer to enjoy themselves and in almost all domains they were now equals to men. She was still too shy to expose herself into a bikini or even a more modest two pieces, but she was bold enough to swim into the bay into a modest one piece that was still clinging to her budding curves. Frank’s gaze had not left her for one second and it made her feel proud that even if she was not as stacked as Annabeth and Piper, she could keep his attention. The sandy beaches had also been good for her to practice her Earth based powers with the tutelage of the (in) famous Super Pervert himself!

Jiraiya was a pro with Earth techniques and was glad to give pointers to the daughter of Pluto. The Toad Sage had survived his clash with his old student Nagato, but not without consequences. His left arm had been severed from the elbow and if Naruto hadn’t sneaked a Hiraishin seal on him before he left for Amegakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Rain) he would have died there. Since when she felt his life force decrease to a dangerous level, Naruto Hiraishined to his location, asked the two Elders toads on his shoulders enabling him to use Sage Mode to dispel and then she only had just enough time to give the pursuing Paths of Pain the two fingers salute and Hiraishined back to Konoha with the delirious with blood lost Toad Sage in tow or they would have been caught.

But even with only one arm left, Jiraiya was still the splendid and extremely powerful shinobi that he had become during his long career. He was now on medical leave while Tsunade was making some research on the side of her Hokage duties to come with a revolutionary prosthetic arm. Thus he was regaining his forces by soaking some tropical sun in Whirlpool Country. Hazel had been quite leery at first to learn under a guy who peeped on bathing women, but just like Naruto said, he had strong morals and a firm code of conduct. Sadly, his sense of humour was reminiscing of Naruto’s when she was making sexual comments. But she had to admit, he knew his stuff.

Leo also made great strides with his powers since both Apollo and Jiraiya possessed a powerful fire affinity. He had learned how to better control his fire and how to start it from almost nothing. Since his big weakness was his lack of taijutsu, both men helped him to develop a way to create fire daggers and how to channel his powers safely into his weapons of choice. But he still hadn’t learned when to keep his mouth shut. He had laughed at Jiraiya and Apollo’s unease in seeing Naruto sunbathing into a rather modest but quite fetching orange two pieces swimsuit and also had steadily refused to go swimming. Naruto, the crafty and slightly insane vixen, decided to teach him a lesson. Acting innocently, she discreetly created seven Kage Bunshins and had them wait in an ambush while Leo sat himself upon an empty barrel placed under the gutter to catch the rain water, taking a break of the tropical sun, thus lounging into the shadows.

When he was distracted by Kushina who was pursuing a fleeing for his life Jiraiya with a water nature chakra enhanced frying pan, Naruto put her plan into action. All seven clones pounced upon the unsuspecting Leo, restraining him in a manner that he couldn’t move, but not before circling him for a minute, whistling a little ditty. Of course, the son of the Smith was protesting and struggling, but in vain. Once near the beach, two clones took him by the arms and legs before swinging him in a rocking motion into the water! Their task done, the clones high fived each others with the now trademarked fox like grin on their lips before dispelling. It was under the laughter of everyone; even a still somewhat weak Jason who was fussed over by fetching bikini dressed Piper in a lounging chair, which the now dubbed Waterlogged Leo came out near the beach. He pouted and then declared vengeance on Naruto, tried to tackle her into the water, only for him to be caught by a kitsune tail around his waist and casually thrown back into the drink, to the amusement of everybody. Leo was not alone much longer, since a screaming like a little girl and beaten black and blue Jiraiya was rocketing into the air toward their destination. He skipped on the surface of the water like a skipping stone for about five bounces before crashing near the son of Hephaestus. Everybody was stunned speechless, before Leo started laughing his ass off at the Toad Sage and everybody else followed.

In the end, Jason was the only one to not have lessons with the shinobis, since he took too long to make his decision. But he had finally chosen. He wanted to be Greek. He wanted to give his developing relationship with Piper an honest try. Stepping down from his position of Praetor, he nominated Frank to take his place, proud of the Son of Mars’ progress. He had also sent a letter to Reyna to inform her of his decision. The day after Jason made his final choice; he had healed completely and was again at one hundred per cent as if he had never been injured in the first place. They stayed one more day to take the time to restock and to make sure everything was functioning at full capacity before leaving. There was the question about how they would leave, for if Naruto was to repeat her last feat, she would be out of commission for three days straight and expecting Hecate to cover such a thing again so soon after the last appearance of Kurama into the modern world was asking for unaffordable trouble with the Goddess of Magic.

It was unwise to do something like that again, even after Naruto sacrificed to said goddess one of her few and precious Sage Haori as a thank you for her help. (Naruto was not a very materialistic girl, thus she did not have much to sacrifice in the first place.) In the end, Apollo came with an easier and less costly solution. Since he and his twin sister were the Top Dogs on Delos, he could temporarily bypass his father’s Decree on him and use his full divine powers as long as he was still physically on the moving continent. He opened a portal big enough for the Argo II to fly through. Due to those pesky Ancient Laws, he couldn’t help the Seven directly into their Quest, thus he couldn’t open them a way directly to the old lands. The closer he could take them was to Crete. From there they would be on their own. Once the ship passed through, the portal closed behind them as if it has never been there. Neither of the Seven would forget their time in Whirlpool Country but they were sworn to silence in exchange for a true vacation in the Archipelago in the near future if they survived Gaia.

Naruto stayed with her parents a few more days, before returning to the United States after a quick detour to Konoha to go fetch something that had been promised to Hades and also to eat a few bowls of Ichiraku Ramen of course! You could never go wrong with Ichiraku Ramen! It wouldn’t do to keep the God of the Underworld waiting too long and Naruto had no intention to be the one to receive the ire of the Rich One. Hades had struck a deal with Hiruzen after the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War since he had been around to deal **_personally_** with the army of reanimated ninjas and their summoner. Needless to say, nobody dared to get in his way, especially not with the rather foul mood he was on, since it was the **_second_** time he had to come in person on Delos to deal personally with a similar problem. In exchange for enough years left to live to see his grandson become a man, Hiruzen was to arrange the complete and total destruction of everything concerning the Edo Tensei everywhere on Delos except the original notes of Tobirama Senju on the technique and also arrange for said original notes to be brought to him in person. No shipping via Hermes express for **_that_** parcel. Since the technique had been marked as forbidden by its creator soon after its creation, the information hadn’t spread too far, thus Sarutobi’s part of the bargain was easily kept. Of course, the Silent One did leave a pendant with the Helm of Darkness graved on it as a safe-conduct. The messenger would have to wear it or he or she wouldn’t be allowed to enter and leave unmolested.  

Those notes were an insult to the balance between life and death and as such, he would deal with them personally since Thanatos couldn’t be bothered. Lazy, good for nothing and annoying Death God! Since Orochimaru was now working for him full-time (Such a good worker! He was always so imaginative when it came to torture those damned souls into the Fields of Punishments and you could always count on him to trade interesting tips and ideas with.) And Kabuto was feeling his **_displeasure_** in the Fields of Punishments, without anyone else living having such knowledge; he could then be assured that such violations of his Domain wouldn’t happen again and the balance of the world would still be conserved.

He had enough on his plate with the Realm of the Dead without having to deal with the surface also. Since the Konoha shinobis in general had been nothing but respectful and that it was one of Persephone’s favourites places to go when they could wrangle an authorization, he decided to be generous and gave the old monkey three years to make the delivery himself or to send someone trustworthy. Needless to say, Naruto had taken the offer, if only to be able to say that she had visited the Underworld to appease her curiosity.

To prepare herself for a good round about trip to the Underworld and back, she had worked with the Hephaestus Cabin to modify a motorcycle she had bought legally so to not have to deal with the God of Justice. She brought them from Delos some unrefined chakra metal and the instructions on how to temper and mold it so they could modify the bike so she could channel her chakra into it for various uses, like surface climbing and rolling on water. They had also modified the radio with more powerful speakers and included a CD player with the anti-shock system of course. Since Naruto would be channelling essentially what could be described as her life force into the machine, the Hephaestus boys had to shield more heavily the motor and sensible stuffs like the carburetor and the spark plugs. It took them a few weeks, but she had left them the project a bit before she went to do her ambassador duties over to Camp Jupiter.

Now we have Naruto, dressed as a biker with blue leather clothes that hinted at her curves without being indecent, who almost decided to screw her free entry for show boating, but decided to play it safe. Needless to say, Charon wasn’t very inclined to ferry the young woman and her motorcycle even with the free pass. So she bribed him with forty drachmas. Twenty to ferry her and the bike to the shore and twenty to keep the “doors” open for half an hour. Needless to say the Ferryman of the Dead and the Greek God of Boundaries accepted the deal. So when she was safely on shore, he turned the barge around, signing some Elvis Presley after wishing her good luck. The daughter of Apollo mounted her bike, put on her helmet, and then kick started it. When the motor was warm enough, she activated the CD player with the tune she was saving just for this occasion and put the volume to the maximum. With a few flexes of the accelerator, she was now ready to roll. The sounds of electric guitars echoed all around her and as she accelerated, the whole Underworld could hear the song as she was signing along out loud at the same time of the lead singer.

**livin' easy**  
lovin' free  
season ticket on a one way ride  
askin' nothin'  
leave me be  
takin' everythin' in my stride  
don't need reason  
don't need rhyme  
ain't nothin' that I’d rather do  
goin' down  
party time  
my friends are gonna be there too  
I’m on the highway to Hell  
on the highway to Hell  
highway to Hell  
I’m on the highway to Hell

**no stop signs**  
speed limit  
nobody's gonna slow me down  
like a wheel  
gonna spin it  
nobody's gonna mess me around  
hey Satan  
payin' my dues  
playin' in a rockin' band  
hey mumma  
look at me  
I’m on the way to the promised land  
I’m on the highway to Hell  
highway to Hell  
I’m on the highway to Hell  
highway to Hell  
don't stop me

**I’m on the highway to Hell**  
on the highway to Hell  
highway to Hell  
I’m on the highway to Hell  
(highway to Hell) I’m on the highway to Hell  
(highway to Hell) highway to Hell  
(highway to Hell) highway to Hell  
(highway to Hell)  
and I’m goin' down  
all the way  
I’m on the highway to Hell

Naruto had dodged skillfully every security ghouls sent after her and even the Furies themselves by dodging with street address, doing impossible things for a mere mortal. One time, when she was cornered, she channelled a big chunk of chakra into a shield dome and rammed her way through the improvised police barricade! To dodge Cerberus, she literally rode on the walls and the ceiling of the cavern! She used Kurama’s chakra for a more powerful shield when the armed skeletons close to the palace decided to destroy her. The face the Furies had when they saw the munitions bounce back when they hit the golden dome was hilarious! She then finished her crazy stunts with a controlled skidding towards the now wide open gates to stop only a few metres from the thrones.

Since it was now summer, Persephone was not there, but she wasn’t worried. Hades couldn’t just atomize her for her stunt since she didn’t challenge him directly and it wasn’t written anywhere that it was against the law to ride on a legally bought motorcycle in the Underworld. (She also had her official driver’s licence in her wallet.) Naruto had made sure to not initiate physical contact with the god, since it could be consisted as defying him. If the situation took a turn for the worse, she could just use the Hiraishin to get away. She could feel the marker she left near the entrance of D.O.A Studios. Dismounting after putting the peg leg and cut the contact, she removed her helmet then greeted him calmly and cordially with no far at all

“Good afternoon, Hades. What’s up? I’m here for the delivery of the notes on the Edo Tensei. Sarutobi-jiji was feeling his advanced age so I’m afraid he’s not really apt to travel.”

She had no need to introduce herself. After all their first meeting was when he broke the “deal” between Apollo’s mortal persona and Thanatos, which was what created the seal containing both Yin and Yang Kurama inside her mother and herself. After all, the “payment” was never met, since when Minato “died”, his soul wasn’t taken to be judged but Apollo emerged once again. Thus when in case of non-payment, you take back the merchandise. Both Yin and Yang Kurama had chosen to stay two separate entities in place of combining again and they had also chosen to stay with their current Jinchūrikis. So the mental spaces of the seals weren’t prisons anymore, but were now their dwelling places. The second meeting was during the famous Winter Solstice where Apollo saw the wife and daughter he left behind eighteen years ago. Needless to say, everyone except the Sun Rider really enjoyed that show. So Hades decided to take in stride what the sun kunoichi did and shooed away his servants with a lazy wave of the hand.

He had to give credit where credit was due though. The sun brat was bringing entertainment and a change of pace. So he said with his oily and unctuous voice

“Well, I have to say that it is not everyday someone make such an entrance. No need to explain, I can deduce easily that you must have bribed Charon to ferry your vehicle. Otherwise, free pass or no he would not have taken you across with it. You did shake up the dust of my servants though. So, let’s finish the transaction. The notes. Now.”

He was somewhat disappointed to see that his usual intimidation tactics weren’t working and she was not shy to tell him all the while unsealing from a storage seal painted on her left bicep a scroll of massive size with Asian characters all over.

“Seriously Hades, you’re going to need something more than projecting fear and power to intimidate me. Kurama used to literally drown me into malice and killing intent when I was a child when we would meet into the mindscape of the seal. At your next visit to Konoha, you should schedule an appointment with Morino Ibiki, the Head of our T&I Department. (Torture and Interrogation) The guy really knows his stuff. Not that you don’t know what you’re doing, but if you want to make shinobis break without using your divine powers, you’ll need some new tips or let Orochimaru play with them beforehand. Seriously that guy is like the boogeyman of ninjas.”

Hades hummed thoughtfully to that. It was doable. With a firm voice he then ordered

“Approach me Uzumaki and deliver the scroll.”

Naruto looked up to him, gave him a look that was all but saying “Duh” since he was in his giant form and then she said to him with a deadpan voice

“Yeah, fat chance of that. I’m not an idiot no matter what that stupid prejudice about blue eyed blonds says. If I ever made skin contact with you, you could consider it as a challenge and I’m not nearly crazy enough to challenge one of the Big Three to a fight on his home turf. I’m powerful yes, but not _that_ powerful. If you want to spar with me, let’s go back to the surface. I’m not going Kunoichi on your ass down here! For the scroll, I’m willing to make it roll to your feet, throw it in your face or deposit it in your hand with a chakra claw. Take it or leave it.”

Hades only answer was a good natured laugh. Ah, that spawn of Apollo was very entertaining! He only extended his hand once calmed, but gave no further instructions. Naruto decided that throwing it was maybe rude, but at least she wouldn’t accidentally challenge a foe against which she could absolutely not win. She was rude, not suicidal. So with a deft swing, she sent the big ass scroll to the god, who caught it quite easily. The Rich One opened it and perused its contents. He would never admit to anybody but his wife that he didn’t understand one word of what was written but he knew it was not a trick, since he could feel the purpose of those notes since it was a technique digging into his Domain. Once the transaction was complete, she was now free to go. Oh she could have taken the road back in the other direction, but she was feeling the negative emotions of every security ghouls, skeletons soldiers and also the Furies. If she concentrated, she could also feel Cerberus and his bad mood. One look to Hades told her that he wasn’t interested to make it easy for her to leave. Great, just great. Another God who was taking his jollies by watching her struggle. She gave him a polite salute with a wave of the hand; no need to insult somebody who outclasses you so badly it’s not even funny, she mounted her bike, kicked started it, then Hiraishined away out of the Underworld.

The score? Hades 0, Naruto 1. Ha take that you sadist!

 

**Omake: Itachi learns something disturbing.**

The trio of Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi were facing off in a Genjutsu of Itachi’s creation inside a nameless forest. The elder Uchiha brother was curious as to why his younger brother didn’t attack him. He was sure that the suggestions he had implanted into his subconscious the day of the Clan’s massacre would still be in effect. After all, he had taken the blame for the good of the village. But the youngest was staring at the eldest with only a bit of anger. The delicate looking hand of Uzumaki Naruto on his torso was probably a big factor to this calm meeting. It was Naruto who take the parole first

“I want you to know that the Kyuubi (Kurama doesn’t deign the Uchiha worthy of knowing his real name.) is only humoring you by letting the genjutsu still affect my senses. He’s not found of the Uchiha Clan you can imagine. Are you ready to tell the truth about the night of the massacre? I investigated you know. It doesn’t fit your profile at all what happened. Even as powerful as you were back then, you would have never been able to take on and vanquish so many able shinobis all on your own. You have finesse, control, speed, but you lacked the chakra reserves and the stamina.”

Then a _strange_ smile appeared on her face and she said, much to the consternation of the younger Uchiha brother

“Talking of stamina, Sasuke has it to spare! He literally **_rocked_** my world last night in bed!”

Itachi was then taken by a series of wet coughs, his stoic onyx eyes tearing from having swallowed in the same time he took a breath. That was too much! His baby brother was bedding a girl? Deep inside, Itachi was jealous of his younger brother. While he had a girlfriend before he had to execute her, they were too young to have done anything sexual. Itachi Uchiha, the kin slayer, was a virgin!

 

 


	19. Chapter 18: Gaia’s Last Stand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is Bored.  
> Naruto's training is rather beneficial for the camp.  
> Mark shouldn't have tried to cop a feel.  
> Naruto challenge Mr. D to a spar.  
> Shinobi versus God.  
> Mr. D realize that he let himself go.  
> The source of Sunlight Speed is explained.  
> The last moments of the Quest against Gaia.  
> Final showdown.  
> Omake.

**The Greek Kunoichi**

**Chapter 18: Gaia’s Last Stand.**

**Author’s Notes:** _Here we are at chapter 18. I’m sorry if the long fight/Quest against Gaia and her Gigantes offspring will likely feel rushed and not described very well, but my only sources of knowledge of what really happened are the multiple fan fictions I read beforehand and also the Riordan Wiki. As I said before, Naruto is **not** part of the Seven Heroes spoken of in the Prophecy of Seven, but it doesn’t mean she can’t help. Maybe I’ll even show you why Naruto is considered the most powerful demigod to ever walk the face of the Earth. ;) Octavian still hasn’t said his last word also. Naruto blocked him and discredited him at every turn, thus removing the possibility for him to rope his cohort and the others in his schemes. Sadly, he still has a few tricks left to use, even if they are likely bound to put the final nails on his coffin. So that’s about all I have to say for now. Let’s go see the stats now shall we? We now have **83** reviews, **418** followers, **421** favourites, **10** C2 Communities and **64 858** views. Thank you very much to everybody who is helping me keeps this story afloat and alive. ^_^ Now let’s get this show on the road!_

 

A few days after her delivery to Hades and her successful escape with the Hiraishin, we find Naruto back to Camp Half-Blood whipping them into shape. Knowing that they needed to be as strong as possible for when Gaia would strike, the sun kunoichi had taken over the training. Every members of every cabin was up at dawn for calisthenics and running laps around the camp. Procrastinators were made examples of at the beginning. Needless to say, even the more divas of Aphrodite’s daughters had stopped complaining after that. The examples made were **_that_** terrifying. So much that **_nobody_** wanted to talk about it, much less think about it. Now we have a few hundreds of campers signing together in English to add a bit of difficulty while running and exercising. (The song is **Hard Work** from feat. Voyce)

Chiron was somewhat bemused and amused at the same time to see the girl from Delos take over with so much success. She was a very harsh but also fair instructor and while he would have preferred that she went easier on the younger children, he knew that with the Mother Earth currently gunning for them, they would need every little scrap of strength they could gather to at least survive. Heck, even the Gods had taken to train themselves again! On Chiron’s last visit to Olympus, he had found Zeus sparring in a sword fight against Ares in one of the parks! Hera and Demeter were nearby, doing push ups and other exercises. Even Eirene and Aphrodite had willingly decided to shake the rust off so to speak! Naruto had to admit that she was somewhat curious to see how Gods really fought, her spars with her dad didn’t count, he was in his shinobi body and the majority of his godly powers were outside his control unless he was around a hostile **_immortal_** foe. Hum, maybe she could sic Kurama on him just to see what would happen? She bet it would be an interesting experiment. The grumpy old fox was still itching for a rematch even after all these years. It was food for later thoughts and to likely plot in the near future. Coming back to how a real God fought (Not a fake one like Pein/Nagato…stupid overpowered eye infection…); maybe she could go challenge Mr. D to a spar? She wasn’t sure if the Party God would be willing to entertain her challenge though. Maybe she should save herself some trouble and just go track down Ares-Sensei? The God of War was always in the mood for a good fight if he wasn’t otherwise occupied. That would come later though, now she had her minions to tor-err comrades to train! Yes! Her comrades! Not her minions! No torture! Training! Hardcore training! She really had to stop thinking like that. She couldn’t let her power get to her head! After all, there is always someone stronger than you. It could be her downfall if she started to go down that road. Once the new morning exercise routines were completed, she dismissed her comrades in arms at the same time that the conch announcing the meals was heard through the camp. Naruto was heading that way too, eager to fill her belly with the Nymphs’ cooking. No offence to her mother and grandmother, she loved their cooking really, but the nymphs of Camp Half Blood were better cooks than them.

Once her sacrifices were made, Naruto loaded her plate with a bit of everything and ate with gusto. It wasn’t the first time people had seen her eat and it wouldn’t be the last. There wasn’t a fat Demigod existing to their knowledge, their ADHD and the deep sated need to be in tip top shape to survive monsters attacks kept them away from taking too much weight. But even if they were half gods, the campers were half humans too. This was why many of the girls who had already hit puberty and were sitting at their table were currently glaring at Naruto, who seemed to be obvious to their glares. How could she eat that much and keep her figure? It was unreal! She was eating more than the Ares and Hephaestus campers, who were the bigger, taller and broader in size of all the current campers! Her strength was really deceptive too. You wouldn’t believe that a young woman with her build could be that freaking strong! Chakra and Shinobi training were really the greatest equalizer short of Godhood it seemed. Mark had learned it the hard way when he tried to cop a feel of her ass the other day. He was still seeing partridges in peer trees two days after the vicious beating he received! That and he still started to cry like a little girl each time he heard a sound similar to that of moving chains. The Stoll brothers and other children of Hermes had great fun with that one! 

When the meal was over and everyone left to do whatever they were scheduled to do, Naruto frowned all the while walking around aimlessly, taking in the view. She wondered how the others were fairing in their Quest and if Jason had made a move on Piper. She was pretty sure that Annabeth and Percy were at least at second base. Frank and Hazel were not that far though. The daughter of Pluto was still a bit young for things like that and probably not emotionally ready. On another subject, so far her further incursions with Sage Mode hadn’t drawn Gaia’s attention back to her like it did that time in Camp Jupiter. Her main theory was that the Earth primordial was effectively blocking her to not be appeased by the purified Senjutsu chakra she was releasing back into the world when she was releasing her hold on Sage Mode. Tired of being in an over analytic mode and in the mood of doing something worthwhile, she decided to go challenge Mr. D for a spar. Naruto found the Wine god easily enough; he was actually enhancing the strawberries that the camp was selling to cover their expenses. Once near the deity, she waited patiently to be acknowledged in silence. If she had learned anything about the surly God of Madness, it was that he responded better to a half blood’s presence in his vicinity if said half-blood was patient, waited to be acknowledged before talking and very polite. Not that he was overly found of Heroes in the first place, but he was generally in a somewhat better mood if you didn’t rush him. So waiting calmly by using the patience and meditation skills drilled into her during her Sage training, Naruto sat down on the ground in a lotus position and meditated to pass the time.

She didn’t know how long she waited what with her eyes closed but she was then addressed rather rudely by the god

“So, you weren’t lying after all when you said you were a Sage. I can feel the left over natural energy on you. You now have my attention, Sun brat. Now, show me.”

The God ordered.

Naruto obeyed without question; after all she had wanted his attention. If she disobeyed him, he would just leave and it was counter-productive to her purpose of seeking him in the first place after all. So she stilled her body, regulated her breathing, then she started to tap into the natural forces of the world, gathering the energy and then blending it with her own thus entering Sage Mode. Once done, she opened her now toad-like eyes and fixed the purple ones of the Camp Director, who was looking at her for once without thinly veiled disdain but with clear curiosity. Naruto had very few interactions with the God of madness before, but she knew enough to not cross him. His patience was rather limited.

Dionysus or more commonly called Mr. D by the campers would be the first to tell anybody who was asking him that he hated his posting at Camp Half-Blood. While it was true at the beginning, over the years he had gradually came to somewhat care for the sanctuary’s well being. While he was making every effort to be as callous and unhelpful as possible, when the campers were in dire need, he would act. While many children had tried to prove him wrong on his opinions of Heroes before, only a few had managed to sway him a little from his long held point of view. But that girl was different. She was not a Hero, well not willingly and was not even trying to be; she was a trained Soldier, her and that broody and overly calm son of Ares that she had so wrapped around her little finger that it was no longer funny. Shinobi they said they were called. Their views and morals were somewhat refreshing for the Wine God. They did not seek out glory or trophies. They weren’t even trying to win favour from their fathers. They were here to do a job and to enjoy new experiences. Deciding to cut the silence, he asked the young woman

“So, what do you want Nanacho? Children these days aren’t up to wait for that long if they do not want something in return.”

Naruto ignored the fact that he got her name wrong. It was not like she could do anything about it. Letting her Senjutsu chakra flow away from her, thus returning to normal, she said

“I came to ask you for a spar, Sir. I’d like to experience what is like to fight against a God. My dad doesn’t count since he’s restricted to his shinobi body and abilities and I don’t know where Ares-Sensei is, so I can’t go ask him to spar against me. He isn’t answering his prayer-phone either. Maybe he forgot to pay his divine phone bill and was disconnected? He really should invest in an answering machine or for the voicemail option.”

The Wine dude frowned at the suffix applied to his half-brother’s name and asked

“Sensei? What does that word mean?”

Naruto was prompt to answer

“It could means either “teacher or master”, Sir. In recompense for fostering his newly orphaned Delos dwelling son, who is Sasuke and also to have guided him away from the path of the Avenger after the massacre of his Clan; Lord Ares granted a boon to my mother after requesting a meeting with her. She then asked him for an impartial and competent teacher to teach me how to fight with pole weapons. Ares-Sensei taught me for years in my demigod dreams. He was a very harsh taskmaster, but still impartial as asked.”

Mr. D hummed at that. So that girl wanted to spar with a God who was not somehow reduced huh? He wasn’t an idiot; he could guess that she wanted to see by herself the differences between their levels. He had to admit that the offer was rather tempting. It would relieve him of his sheer boredom for a while and it would help him stay in shape for when Gaia would inevitably strike. He could also feel his Roman persona, Bacchus, stir in interest, but not enough to take over. That girl before them had successfully negotiated a cease fire followed by a truce and also a temporary alliance between the Romans and the Greeks. The bad blood between them wasn’t all gone, but she had cleared enough of it to open discussions. Athena must be beyond herself since she was the most anti-Roman of them all. Zeus must likely have restrained her somehow or she would have been here in a flash to smite Apollo’s favourite child for being a traitor, damn the consequences. Said daughter of his sunny half brother had even managed to gain the respect of Terminus, which was no small feat! She had persevered even with all the odds and obstacles put against her. He had to give credit where credit was due. It was a job well done.

Thus with a false annoyed tone of voice and an very exaggerated sigh, he answered

“Fine, we will spar. But since I am a God and can only fight demigods after being challenged or attacked first, you will have to challenge me officially. It’s quite annoying, I know, but that’s the Ancient Laws for you.”

He finished with a bored shrug.

Naruto answered the God of Madness with a truly sunny smile, proving to the world that she really was a daughter of Apollo and then said with a voice full of confidence in herself

“Mr. D, I, Special Jonin Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, daughter of Apollo, officially challenge you to a spar!”

The God’s answer to the official challenge was a simple snap of his fingers and both were now transported instantly into the Arena.

The God’s attire had somewhat changed, since he was now wearing a celestial bronze armour on top of his leopard-spot Hawaiian shirt. He had also changed his purple running shoes into old style Greek sandals. With another snap of his fingers, he was now armed with a pine cone-topped thyrsus rod wreathed in ivy. That weapon made Naruto instantly put her guard on. Rooting through her kunai pouch and man was she glad to have picked the habit of always having her weapons with or near her no matter the situation, she took two of her specially made ones, forged in the savant alloy of chakra conducting steel and celestial bronze; Perfect for her job in and out of Delos. With them she could fight mortals, immortal beings and monsters alike. Now properly armed, her sky blue eyes became hard as ice and feral, showing how serious she took things. Carefully channelling more of her chakra all over her body to be sure to be ready for anything be it offence or defence, she waited for the god to start things up. Naruto had grown a lot since her days as a Genin and not only in a physical sense. She was no longer the impatient and impulsive brat whose answer to every threat was to blast it away with more power than sense. She had matured and honed her skills to a razor sharp edge. She was no longer only an unrefined powerhouse; she was now an experimented and seasoned soldier.

She didn’t have to wait much longer, since Mr. D decided it was time to start things up by sending a bunch of ivy vines after her. Said vines were quickly hacked to pieces thanks to her kunais. The God didn’t do more than raise an eyebrow at the speed his adversary used to get rid of the vines. He was about to try something else when he saw her move at speeds almost divine! Pleasantly surprised, he raised his Thyrsus to block the incoming kick and to send her away. She was fast! For a mortal that is. The dance stayed the same for a while, Naruto would be attacking with her feet, fists and kunais at random intervals and locations after a sudden burst of speed, only to be blocked and deflected by her foe that tended to stay stationary. After a good shot that managed to hit her under the chin and made her fly back a few metres away, the God started to get suspicious. Even the most well trained demigod would be panting after so many speed bursts and violent hits like that. But his current adversary was not even slightly winded. In fact, she looked like she was having the time of her life!

Mr. D didn’t have time to ponder much longer on the mysteries surrounding his challenger, since he was then taken off guard. Her fox like grin and her sharpened canines threw him for a loop. Why was she grinning like that? He couldn’t feel any madness on her and he hadn’t started to play with her head either. Then she said something under her breath, something about shifting gears, before she was engulfed into sunlight! If he was not a God, he would have been entirely dazzled! Then in the blink of an eye, she was on him! Faster than anything he had even seen a mortal move before, she started to attack him with many quite speedy combos of well placed punches and kicks with also quite a few thrust of her strange knives. Yikes! Another stab happy woman! Just what he needed!

Just as he was taking up a golf stance to bat her away with his trusty thyrsus, the speedy lass managed to pass through his guard with a literal breath-taking Sunlight Speed and chakra enhanced kick in the centre of his chest! With the speed and a hefty dose of chakra into the move adding exponentially to the power behind the blow, Dionysus was thrown away backwards like a rag-doll as per the laws of physics, until he decided to stop himself in mid air. If he hadn’t been a god, that kick would have shattered his ribs into tiny bits! The deity only had time to stare incomprehensively at the girl who had challenged him to this spar with also surprise clearly written on his face that something else required his immediate attention. The rather big ball of golden fire that she somehow threw at him! Mr. D let the ball of foreign and clearly supernatural fire approach with open curiosity on his face but when it was near him, he forcefully changed it into a few cans of Diet Mountain Dew. Said cans dropped to the ground with a few dull thuds.

 “What in Tartarus was that?! It wasn’t Greek fire! That I am very sure!”

He demanded.

What the God wasn’t about to say out loud, was the fact that the supernatural golden fire had _resisted_ his efforts to transform it. Oh, he had managed easily enough in the end, but not as easily as usual and that was very suspicious in his mind. Something unknown was resistant to his godly energy!

Naruto answered him in a sing-song voice with a pleased smile on her pouty lips

“Fox Fire! A magical fire usually wielded by Kitsunes, chaotic tricksters fox spirits from Asia.”

The party God was intrigued enough to ask a few more questions on this subject.

“How come a **_Greek_** demigod could possess some powers very similar to an **_Asian_** creature’s ability?  Does Delos have so much Asiatic influences? “

Naruto pondered if she should answer the questions. The first was her secret to tell, but the second could potentially uncover Uzu No Kuni. Cursing in her head her father’s blood that was making her a bad liar, she decided to go with the official approach when asked for village secrets.

“It’s somewhat complicated to explain. The short story is that I share my soul with the most powerful Fox Spirit to ever walk the face of the Earth since a few hours after my birth. It has given me some nifty extra abilities, such as the Fox Fire. For your other question, I’m afraid that I can’t discuss it with you. You don’t have the clearance for it, sorry. Now, enough talking, it’s time for more fighting!”

She then started to make hand seals so fast that her hands were blurs to the naked eye! Once on her last seal, Bird, she took a big breath, and then expelled multiple air bullets at insane speeds.

**“Wind Style: Air Bullets!”**

Mr. D was getting tired of being surprised and baffled by a mortal’s capacities. Needing to establish dominance in the spar, he started dodging every air bullets shot at him and deflecting those that came too close for comfort. Once the technique was over, he adjusted his body to have more power to his disposal, since the girl was strong and fast enough to take it. With a burst of speed, he was in her guard and started using the moves of the Pankration to beat her to submission. But while the God had the clear advantage of strength, able to score a good few hits at the beginning, the demigod was very quick and agile. She usually dodged the grabbing moves at the last second and at one time she perched herself on one of his arms upside down! Annoyed, he threw her up in the air, thinking that she would be a sitting duck, but he was proved wrong again! She literally disappeared in a yellow flash of light, only to instantly reappear in his guard, scoring a hit across his bearded left cheek with a kunai, shaving him a little and drawing first blood! That one was stinging for his ego!

Naruto back flipped away from a hit of his thyrsus, coming to a stop a few paces away from her foe. With a nonchalant move, she spat a glob of blood on the ground, not caring that she was sporting deep purple bruises on her face and on a few places on her body, a split lip and a chipped tooth. Deciding to mix things up, she made her favourite hand sign and announced after channelling a big dose of her chakra into it

**“Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!”** (“Mass Shadow Clone technique!”)

Mr. D was once again taken off guard by the appearance of hundreds of duplicates of his adversary in puffs of white smoke, but took back his aplomb when Naruto ordered them with a pointed finger in his direction

“Let’s go gals! Dog pile on the God!”

The clones were quick to cheer loudly and to obey, rushing at a lesser speed than the original toward the Party God, who was getting really fed up of being forced in a reaction fight! But she was not reckless enough to let him get really started, in case he turned into a juggernaut. At the second she was sensing that she was losing the advantage, Naruto retreated. The God of Madness had at least been fixed as to why the girl was able to convert sunlight as energy for a supernatural speed. Bacchus had asked Roman Mode Apollo about it, only to be told that yes, a **Roman** God had bestowed a never seen before gift on his **Greek** side’s only legitimate daughter for shit and giggles really, after a long night of drinking and debauchery with Mars and Mercury when the girl was four, with the sole intention to really mess with his Greek Mode’s head. While Apollo was locked physically in Minato’s body and thus couldn’t go Roman Mode on his own free will unless he was attacked by an Immortal enemy of Rome, the Roman persona was still available by godly telepathy, but otherwise a non entity for the moment.

Mr. D had made an interesting discovery by swatting the clones away. The duplicates of his adversary were rather easy to dispel. One or two good hits and they disappeared in the puff of smoke that they appeared in. So far he had managed to avoid the worse of the dog pile, but he had to get rid of them quickly since the more time he took, the more time the Sun brat had to plot her next moves against him. So far, she was fighting him rather prudently and he hadn’t seen her principal weapon in action yet. Chiron had told him that she had shape shifting powers, but he was rather skeptic about that. The immortal centaur was not in habit of lying, but he could be mistaken. Shape shifting was not a power the Gods gave their children, with the exception of minor changes like eye and hair color for Aphrodite’s children. And his foe had not one drop of Love blood in her. She was a true daughter of the Sun and granddaughter of the Sea. Then when he got rid of the last clone, it was to find him face to face with something unnameable.

 She had somehow managed to get her hands on a very large ornamented bow, almost as tall and big as herself. She had a few clones all around the weapon keeping it steady, but the most surprising thing so far, was to see a hybrid weapon that looked like a trident used as a makeshift arrow! And to make things even more fantastical, the trident thingy (He was not an expert on weapons even if in his long life he had seen more than his fair share. That was more Ares’ and Athena’s shtick really) was coated in a green light that somehow reminded him of wind; wait, hadn’t she said once that she could coat her weapons with wind energy (chakra) to make them sharper? And the drill shape at the base was serving as the arrow’s head! He had only time to bring about a barrier of Oaks trees to shield him since the girl had used her enhanced strength to draw back the string and shoot her improvised arrow at him!

Even then, his barrier partially failed, since he had been right on his assumption, she had enhanced her weapon with her inner energy! The drill tip of Nejibana had stopped only a few inches from his nose! Now Dionysus was starting to get very annoyed. That girl was way too resourceful for his tastes and she was always staying at distance so he couldn’t knock her out with a good hit of his thyrsus. Then when the smoke and the trees debris were gone after he willed them away, he could no longer see her! That annoyingly resourceful girl had disappeared! Then a strange sound was heard from above and when the God looked up, he saw that damnable girl with her fox like grin, thrusting toward him her left arm, in which palm was a giant orb of energy! Mr. D didn’t lost any more time; he quickly charged his left fist full of his divine energy and then punched the gigantic bluish orb just as it was about to hit him while the girl, Naruto, called out loud the name of her technique

**“Cho Oodama Rasengan!”** (“Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan!”)

The godly punch and the gigantic chakra technique collided and for an instant, nothing seemingly happened. Then a very loud explosion happened and the power behind the blow was enough to send both combatants on each side of the arena, making them collide with the stone walls. It was only the fact that Dionysus was a God and Naruto was a chakra wielding demigod or both would have been killed if not by the strength of the explosion, by the collision at lethal speed against such a hard surface. Naruto groaned out loud, her head and back were killing her. She tried to get up, but she was still very disoriented and ended up back on her bum, waiting for her healing factor to kick in.

“Ugh, do you know which Bijuu decided to play ball with me? I bet it was Shukaku, that stupid jerk of a sand rat...”

She was answered by a snickering Kurama in her head

**_“It wasn’t one of my siblings that put you in this state, silly girl. You decided to challenge a God and tried to finish the fight with a close range technique while he was about to punch away said technique. Two thumbs up for the explosion though.”_ **

Naruto’s answer was only another loud groan.

On the God’s side, he was not faring that well either. He was not as physically hurt as the girl, but his ego had taken a very big beating. Both were holding back their strength and made sure to never use a single deadly move, since it was supposed to only be a spar after all. But the entire time he had been forced into a reaction fight. He hadn’t managed even one time to toy with her like he usually did to most of his foes since his ascension to godhood. It was, frankly, very upsetting. He had thousands of years of accumulated experience, but against an adversary as quick and resourceful as Naruto, it had literally meant nothing. Coming to a decision, he decided right then and there that he would stop lazing around and put himself back in shape so that the next time a promising brat challenged him to a spar, he would be able to show them how it was done. He actually felt ashamed of himself, somewhat! Managing to push himself on his feet, Mr. D then saw something that took his breath away.

All the wounds on the daughter of Apollo were currently steaming and closing up at an alarming rate! Yes, the children of the Sun Rider were always fast healers, but now that was just ridiculous! Then he remembered a half heard conversation about the girl’s lineage. The clan her mother hailed from was renowned for their incredibly potent life force, granting them a very long lifespan and also allowing them to recover from injuries and exhaustion in a short lapse of time. Add to that the Fox Spirit sharing her soul who was always channelling his own power into his host and her inborn perks as a child of Apollo and you got what he just saw. Mr. D shook his head. His sunny brother just had to reproduce with a woman with innate gifts that would complement his own. Then after a quick

“Thanks for the exercise.”

Towards his still recovering sparring partner, he left. He had much introspection to go through. His boredom had been cured though. Bonus!

 

Back in the Old Lands with the Seven, things were getting harder. They had rescued Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, from his imprisonment at the request of his Roman sister Hazel and he had joined them on their Quest. Somehow, Reyna had also made it to Rome a bit after them. Apparently, Terminus had sent her to take the Athena Parthenos back to Camp Half Blood to heal the rift between both personas of the Gods. But Arachne just had to make things difficult. You know, monsters and their grudges? While the statue was safely loaded into the Argo II, the mother of all spiders who was guarding the statue, managed to pull Annabeth and Percy into Tartarus. Their trials would be great, their bond strained to an almost breaking point. Even if Naruto’s preparations beforehand had made Percy’s new journey easier, he had hardened much more since he had been forced to live on the streets for a while, thus showing him the uglier side of humanity hidden in cracks or sometimes not even all that well hidden.

There were many, many trials down in Tartarus, mainly the rivers themselves. There were also many untold horrors down there. Many times both Percy and Annabeth had to cut their losses and run, since many foes down there was way too strong for them. It was in times like that that Annabeth regretted having left Naruto’s Hiraishin Kunai in her room on the Argo II. She had the knack to doing the impossible and who knows? Maybe her space/time technique could have gotten them out? Obviously, been away from the camp, she hadn’t heard how Naruto’s visit to the Underworld had went. After many trials and even more brushes with death and Tartarus’ dwelling deities, Percy and Annabeth found two unlikely allies, the Giant Damasen, the Anti-Ares and Iapetus the Titan Lord of the West, now called Bob after his dip into the River Lethe. They had managed to pass through the terrifying Mansion of Night after tricking Nyx’s children into bickering between them for a reason or another. They were making good time towards the Doors of Death, but stopped at Hermes’ Shrine to rest. It was there that the Demigods learned that the burnt offerings in the brazier in the mess hall of Camp Half-Blood were making their way to the Gods’ altars, since many offerings burnt for Hermes were in his shrine and both demigods managed to fill their stomachs with them. They were making good time towards the Doors’ location even if Annabeth and her smarts had given them trouble for once, like accidentally insulting Akhlys, the goddess of Misery in saying that she was a minor deity but also ignoring that she was old even before the Titans emerged. They managed to get the Death Mist they came from, but were betrayed and forced in a running fight.

They were just about to manage to escape through the Doors of Death when Tartarus, the protogenoi, awoke. His presence was unreal and his power unmatched, even for a Gigante and a Titan. And in the end, there was nothing they could really do against such a being. Both Iapetus and Damasen sacrificed themselves to give the demigods time to escape through the Doors. Annabeth slashed away the chains holding down the Doors on Tartarus’ side, while Hazel did the deed on the mortal side. From there, everything went downhill. Gaia managed to awaken full when the blood of both Percy and Annabeth were shed. She had wanted to drain them of all their blood, but she was pragmatic enough to make due. All her Gigantes children were also awake, ready to bring down the Gods. Speaking of the gods, while they weren’t quite as useless as they could have been, those with a Greek and Roman persona couldn’t stay settled long enough to fight adequately their foes, that is until Reyna managed with the help of Percy’s Pegasus steed Blackjack and five others Pegasi, Coach Hedge and Nico Di Angelo’s help to put the Athena Parthenos on Half-blood hill, curing instantly the whole Pantheon of their multiple personality disorder.

On Octavian’s side of things, been sidelined by that detestable daughter of his ancestor from his own people; made him even more reckless and even less pleasant company than before. During the campaign’ preparations for a force of Roman legionnaires to go East to give a hand to the Greeks, he managed to slip away from the Camp and with stolen funds that he had acquired for his purposes, he managed to track down and hire many former legionnaires evicted in disgrace, several more reasonable monsters and also many unsavoury mortal mercenaries aware of the Supernatural world. What he got in total was a ragtag cohort of about three hundred “men”, mostly equipped with mortal weaponry, with a few here and here with Celestial Bronze and/or Imperial Gold weapons. Of course, such a _“glorious”_ Cohort needed a much more _“glorious”_ leader than a simple Augur and Centurion, which is why Octavian then self appointed himself as Pontifex Maximus on the spot. Once their preparations were done, they conscripted (read acquired on the black market) a few cargo planes big enough for everyone and with the officials either bribed or pacified by the Mist, they were on their way to New-York, to exterminate the Greeks demigods to the last man standing. Then they would get rid of Gaia and all the traitors to their Just Cause. Proving that his lust for power had gone to his head and overwhelmed what little was left of his self preservation in the first place; he addressed his troops sometime during the trip with a picture of Naruto in his hands, showing it to them

“Whoever brings me her head will be rewarded with three thousands Denarius and my most sincere gratitude! Do not even attempt to subdue her, she possess many strange and sacrilegious abilities. Be careful when you approach her, she is a trained and experimented soldier. **_Do not_** attempt to molest or sexually assault her,

He added after many wolf whistles, cat calls and many very lewd comments

 It wouldn’t surprise me if she had tried tactics against those acts. Your lives matter more to me than the state of her virtue, if she’s a virgin at all. Her name is Naruto Uzumaki and she is a daughter of Apollo. I want her dead, even **_more_** than the rest of those degenerate barbarians Greeks! I’ll even offer a bonus of five hundreds Denarius if her death is really painful! **_Do not_** underestimate her, for it would be the very last thing you’ll ever do.”

While Octavian thought he had signed that damnable girl who stonewalled and countered him at every turns’ death warrant, in fact he had only insured his own demise, one way or another. Naruto was not the type of soldier to show mercy on a battlefield. She had been burned before. Now she would not make the same mistake twice. Octavian was only still alive because her mission’s parameters weren’t permitting her to make too much waves in Camp Jupiter. Otherwise she would have gotten rid of him already with no remorse what so ever.

Eventually after a certain time, every major player managed to make their way to Half-Blood Hill in one way or another. The crew members of the Argo II were sent by Zeus after the King of the gods and Jason managed as a team to strike down permanently Porphyrion, the king of the Gigantes. Camp Half-Blood was ready to battle in three minutes when Chiron gave the order once the sentinels raise the alarm. They were guarding their borders ferociously. Camp Half-Blood was not just a summer camp, for many it was the only place they felt at home and now each and every one of them were willing to put their lives on the line to protect it! The enemy would not get an easy battle!

Reyna had arrived with the goal to put the Athena Parthenos on Half Blood Hill only an hour before everything went downhill and was now taking a much needed breather with Nico and Coach Hedge, all exhausted from their mad dash from Greece to New York, dodging the Gigante Orion and Lycaon, the King of Wolves. As such, they were those with the better seats to see a deadly serious Naruto and Sasuke running ahead with chakra enhanced speed, since a sort of golem had erupted from the ground with catastrophic sounds. Said golem was in fact an awakened Gaia, a twenty foot tall (About six metres high for those who can’t get their heads around the Imperial system) figure of a woman – her dress was woven from blades of grass; her skin was as white as quartz, her hair brown and tangled like tree roots. Her eyes were a solid green colour, like if all nature had been condensed into a few spoonfuls of organic matter. The fact that the Athena Parthenos had in fact healed the divide between the gods’ persona was a good thing. The statue was doing its job, since even if it couldn’t repeal Gaia, it was clearly hindering her.

Both Demigods from Delos, once they had covered enough distance, took a hard bite on their thumbs until they both drew blood, then performed the required hand signs, moulded the necessary chakra before slapping their right palm on the ground with a dual cry of

**“KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!”** (“Summoning technique!”)

And in two gigantic puffs of smokes, both shinobis were on the head of a giant toad and of a giant snake respectively. Gamakichi’s skin was a dark red colour with some black under his webbed hands, on his tights, legs and webbed feet, some dark blue around his eyes, eyebrows ridges and lips. He was wearing a dark blue jacket to his size and a blue orb on a rope on his neck; he was sporting a smoking cigarette around his lips and around his waist was a white sash that was used like a belt for his gigantic tanto. He was also big enough that he was towering above everything, be they trees, primordial goddess and man-made things included. Gamakichi could leap across enormous distances in a relatively short period of time; his size didn’t hinder his speed and agility, or his intelligence, in the slightest.

Aoda was a large blue snake with light green eyes, and was easily comparable in size to the largest of summons. He towered above trees, buildings, and rock formations, like his toad counterpart. Like many snakes, Aoda possessed large infrared-sensitive receptors on his snout.

Gamakichi was the first to talk after rolling his golden eyes to look upon the human on his head

**“Hey, big sis! What gives? I hope you sake that you called me to fight something strong! I was playing poker with Gamatatsu and I was literally fleecing him!”**

Naruto rolled her eyes in exasperation and answered him with a deadpan voice

“’Kichi, little bro, I summoned you to help me fight the divine personification of the Earth itself. Believe me, it’s a fight worth calling you for! I need all the strength I can muster for a fight like that!”

On his side, Sasuke was having a much more easy time. Aoda was very mild mannered and respectful to its summoner, since he was talking to him with the suffixes used for people in high stations

**“What is your will, Sasuke-Sama?”**

Together, both shinobis ordered their personal summons

** “Attack Gaia!” **

It was to the scene of the giant toad and snake attacking the Earth Mother that Octavian and his troops along with their war machines climbed down the hill. Of course, such a surreal scenario made them stop and stare with a total incomprehension. Two giant animals who spoke a foreign language (Japanese and a mix of other Asian languages) engaging in battle a Primordial being with a demigod on top of their heads. That was becoming really weird. And they were living in a world were Gods and monsters were real.

Every demigod who was not from Delos had two words in head by seeing the two gigantic animals give Gaia a run for her money.

Gods. Damn.

From there, it was pure chaos. The Greeks demigods sent a part of their force to deal with the monsters who decided to ditch Octavian’s plan of action to go feast on the children of the gods nearby, the mortal mercenaries were getting scared shitless by what was happening and Hecate’s manipulation of the Mist around their minds wasn’t helping things either. (She was still under probation for her actions in the recent Titanomachy, so she couldn’t afford to slack off) Naruto had seeded the battlefield with her Shadow Clones to help her comrades fight, but she couldn’t pull her attention from Gaia for too long, even if Aoda and Gamakichi were bigger, taller and meaner looking that the form she had actually took, they hadn’t managed to bypass her bloody annoying regeneration factor yet. It was a rather frustrating stalemate since both summonses were too fast and agile to get caught by Gaia’s retaliations. Senjutsu enhanced attacks weren’t working correctly as they should, the snake’s venom, even as potent as it was seeing Aoda’s size, wasn’t doing his job all that well either.

Then a gigantic western style bronze dragon shot out of the wreck that the ship had become after its crash landing. Sasuke’ enhanced eyesight saw Leo piloting and from reading his lips, he was ordering Festus to grab Gaia into his claws and to make her leave the ground. Using his near genius mind, Sasuke managed to piece together Leo’s plan and shout to Naruto

“Naruto, help me launch her into the air! If she loose contact with the ground, she shouldn’t be able to regenerate any longer!”

The sun kunoichi nodded and shared the plan with Gamakichi.

Said giant toad was feeling exhilarated! Even if he was starting to tire somewhat, he was having the fight of his life and he absolutely loved every second of it! That Dirt lady was speaking gibberish at him, but he could slash at her so many times with his tanto and she could take it! He was the eldest son of the current Toad chief Gamabunta, slated to take his place as the new chief of the Toad tribe of Mount Myoboku in a short few years. So he was very powerful, right up there with Gamahiro and Gamaken, both who where only slightly less powerful than his father. Not many of his kin could give him a good challenge anymore. So fighting a Primordial Goddess was exhilarating and very liberating, since he could finally cut loose! Then his big sister shared the plan on how to defeat their foe. Now how to get her in the air? He could jump pretty high, but the height he could attain would dramatically decrease with something as heavy and big as the Dirt lady in his grasp.

Said dilemma was resolved a moment later when Naruto went straight to Kurama mode in a flash of golden light, which was a bit surprising, given her tendency to primarily use her Tailed Beast’s given powers for physical transformations rather than the chakra cloaks. With an extension of her will, a likeness of Kurama’s head in golden flame like chakra formed with her still inside the maw. Bringing her arms back had the effect of the construct opening its jaws and for a ratio of eight to two of positive black chakra and negative white chakra to gather from the atmosphere to form a purple sphere of tremendously powerful energy. The heaviness of the power was felt all over the battlefield and among all the people present, some clearly remembered what it was. Seeing that the technique was almost completed, there were panicked shouts of running for cover all over the place. Just as Naruto extended her arms, the sphere was sucked into the construct’s jaws, and in front of everyone watching, Naruto and Kurama roared together

**“BIJUUDAMA!”**   (“Tailed Beast Ball!”)

Then the energy was fired in a beam like manner! A moment later, the destructive energy had hit the Primordial Goddess right under the chin, sending her flying! Just as Gaia was about to send roots from her feet to regain her footing, Aoda the large blue snake was there in a flash, sending her higher into the air with a mighty swing of his tail! Then Festus took over after a command from Leo, diving with a ferocious roar and picking the deity in its talons, keeping her farther and farther away from the ground with judicious help of Jason, who was directing powerful winds under the wings of Festus with his powers to help it gain some much needed altitude! Also the farther she was from the earth, the less powerful she became! After that, everything happened too fast. Somehow Piper had coordinated some kind of plan with Leo and managed to talk Gaia into taking a human form and to sleep with her charmspeak. She was successful but it would not hold long. It was then that things took a grimier road. Leo ordered Festus to fly higher and higher and he was somehow summoning all the fire he could control from his body and some more! Then, a flaming onager projectile was fired on Ocatavian’s order from his side of the debacle in direction of Gaia. The problem in that was that the self appointed Pontifex Maximus’s cape had somehow managed to get caught in it, thus sending him to his screaming, flaming, death. Unseen, away from the main battle, was two clones of Naruto who shared between them a dark smirk that would make their foxy partner proud and a subtle high five before dispelling. Still on top of Gamakichi’s head, Naruto nodded to herself. It was done. After all, she had warned him more than once what would be the consequences should he cross her again. He didn’t heed her advice and warnings and he also decided to come here to make war. Well, good riddance to bad rubbish.

Her thoughts were put to a screeching halt when she realised where the shot from the onager was headed, but it was too late for her to do anything about it, even with all her vaunted speed. It would take too much time to flush all of Kurama’s chakra from her system to then shift gears into Sunlight Speed. Then Leo did the kamikaze, bringing Gaia down or rather up, with him! Dismissing Gamakichi after thanking him, she used her chakra cloak’s speed to dash in Leo’s direction. She had eyes only for him at the moment. Naruto was not much of a healer outside of having basic field training for the first aid and a basic healing jutsu in her arsenal, but anything she could do to help would be welcomed. She managed to make it in time to recover his falling body before it fell to the ground. The fact that the boy did not make a crack at landing face first into her bosom was somehow disturbing. The fact that she could no longer sense Gaia’s presence was something else too. Feeling Leo’s pulse decrease more and more and also seeing his charred body, the Sun kunoichi decided to try the all out. She was just about to give the elf like boy a big infusion of purified chakra, when the chakra cloak cut off without warning. Incensed, Naruto asked her partner

“Hey! Kurama! What gives? I need the cloak if I am to heal him! You know that I’m rubbish as a healer otherwise! Come on, It’s not the time to be miserly over your chakra right now!”

She was answered by a snort and a growling voice

“ ** _Foolish whelp! Do you not remember your early lessons? Beings without chakra don’t react well at all to it! You could have perhaps healed a legacy or a regular mortal, but on a demigod born outside of the Elemental Nations, the ichors that run in their veins from their divine parent remove any traces of even a basic chakra network! Basically, you would have killed him even faster!_** ”  

She was about to start praying for her dad’s help, and was it weird? She had never did a song/prayer as a plea for her father to heal someone or something, when a mildly damaged Festus whirred and clicked sadly, before somehow managing to inject some kind of medicine into the son of Hephaestus’ blood stream! Miraculously, the young man started to heal at an accelerated rate, the damage caused by the explosion erasing itself! His pulse was strengthening, he was breathing easier also. All the signs that he was out of the woods was there. Naruto didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t stay and protect the younger man since she was needed on the battlefield to clear the monsters that Octavian foolishly brought with him and Shadow Clones were no good for a situation as delicate as that one. They will likely get bored and move away to do something interesting. Stupid insubordinate copies…She was about to run to the infirmary when the bronze dragon clicked and whirred. Naruto didn’t understand what Festus said, but she understood the feelings he was pushing through the empathy link he opened with her. He would take care of Leo and would bring him somewhere safe.

Naruto hesitated only a minute and seeing her comrades having a hard time to hold the line under the pressure of the attackers’ wave, she decided to thrust the automaton. Quickly she put the son of the forge God on the Dragon’s back and with a quick seal tag, she stuck him there until the bronze Dragon’s next landing. With her blessing, Festus took off with a recovering Leo to parts unknown. Free of her concern and aware that the others would have been there if they could but with their hands full in fighting off monster after monster, she resolved to explain everything later. For now, she had monsters to slew. Summoning Nejibana into her hands, she launched herself into the fray, leaving behind her a trail of golden light.

It was a long and harrowing fight for everyone, but after four hours, the last monster was defeated, falling into golden dust. Even Naruto, with her immense stamina, was exhausted and sore all over. She was resting, sitting against Thalia’s pine, caressing with one hand the hair of Sasuke, who was drowsing on her thighs and the other the muzzle of Peleus, the dragon who was guarding the Golden Fleece. The last time she had felt that exhausted was when she went Tailed Beast Mode to bring the Argo II and their passengers to Whirlpool Country. Now, she just wanted to relax. The world was saved, Gaia was defeated and she had embarrassed Percy and Annabeth by asking them out loud if Annabeth was about to reward her boyfriend with a blowjob. Her job was done, for now. She closed her eyes and let herself fall into Morpheus’ realm.

 

**Omake: Jiraiya got his ass handed to him and saved by a girl.**

****

The gallant Jiraiya had seen better days. After a successful infiltration of Amegakure no Sato or the Hidden Rain Village in English, the spymaster managed to capture some shinobis with the intention to obtain some much needed Intel on the “God” who was the lord and master of the ninja village. While he did get some information, it was not as much as he wanted. In the end, he was confronted by his ex student Konan, a pretty blue haired Kunoichi who used paper techniques. While the Toad Sage managed to overpower her, when he was confronted with the Six Paths of Pein, it was another story all together.  

While he managed to incapacitate three of the six paths, he was caught off guard by one path and got one arm severed at the elbow. Just as he was about to be finished off, a yellow flash of light appeared, surprising the paths and Jiraiya. Naruto had used her father’s prized technique, Hiraishin, to come at the rescue of the Pervy Sage. While one path started a righteous spiel, the Jinchūriki ignored it, took Jiraiya’s remaining arm in a fireman carry, ignoring his protests and just as all the paths were converging on her, she gave them her trademarked fox like grin, the vulgar two fingers salute, before teleporting with her carry under the nose of the supposed God of Amegakure.

Ha! Take that you asshole! Not so fast for a God huh?  

 

  

   

 

 


	20. Chapter 19: On the way back to Delos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Second War against Gaia and the Gigantes Olympian Council.  
> offering of the Boons.  
> Ares show his family he can be smart when he want to.  
> The Olympians watch Naruto vs Sasuke at the Valley of the End.  
> Boons gifted.  
> Naruto is very persuasive.  
> Naruto formalize Zeus' nickname.  
> The "Guess who Zeus slept with?" Trivia Game!  
> Assembling the crew for the vacation.  
> Percy needs a collar, a leash and a minder.  
> Naruto drives responsibly for once.  
> A three masts sailboat his the gang's ride to Delos.  
> The ship and the crew were of a supernatural nature.  
> First true reactions to Fire Country from the tourists.  
> Last minute preparations for a few days into the wilderness.  
> Omake.

**The Greek Kunoichi**

**Chapter 19: On the way back to Delos.**

**Author’s Notes:** _It’s been a while since I worked on this story, but rest assured, I haven’t abandoned it. Good news, I have quite a few good ideas for this work. Bad news, the story is coming to an end. I might do a spin-off of this story and cross it over with Hellsing, but it’s not decided yet. Now that Gaia has been defeated, the cleanup will be the job of others. The Seven Heroes have done their parts and even the most selfish of Gods won’t hold their need of rest against them, well maybe Khione, but no one really care what she think. Believe me; she’s up for a not so fun time when the Olympians will be done with her._

_Zeus may have mellowed since the old days, but the King still doesn’t appreciate treason. I wanted to give Naruto her own original Quest, but no matter what I try, I can’t come up with an adequate prophecy. It doesn’t help that Naruto doesn’t believe in such things. Oh well, we’ll see if something comes up later. If anyone can help me, I’m all ears! Also, a thank you to **DZ2** for coining and letting the other authors use the terms “Twice blessed” and “Twice born” demigods. _

_Also there is going to be guest characters from a well known series of movies, but they are just there to facilitate the plot going forward, I do not plan to add another anime/manga/series to this work. Now, let’s go see the stats! We have **89** Reviews, **475** Followers, **484** Favourites, **10** C2 Communities and **82 721** Views. Thank you very much for everything. Now, let’s get this show on the road shall we?_

In the council room of Olympus, Zeus sat with his family and fellow Olympians. He was thinking deeply about his last battle against Porphyrion. While it hadn’t been an easy fight, far from it, he had come on top with the help of his Roman half blood son Jason easier than he had expected. It seems that putting him back into shape had been an excellent decision. He would have to give Ares and Athena a recompense for their wise council. And was it weird that Ares of all people voluntarily gave good advice to someone? It seems that everyone had been taken off guard by his thug persona. Seeing that everyone was there at the exception of Apollo whose punishment wasn’t over, he started the council.

“This Olympian Council Meeting is now under way. Let the doors be sealed so that we may not be disturbed.”

At his command, the doors of the Council Chambers were sealed. No one could enter, no one could leave. Still in his King persona, Zeus asked with a sadistic and bloodthirsty smirk

“Brother Hades, how do your new _guests_ fare in Tartarus?”

The smirk was soon shared by the Eldest of the Big Three. He was prompt to answer his youngest sibling since he was very glad to have these _guests_ back under his _tender_ care.

“Oh, believe me Brother Zeus; even if they were all still alive and/or conscious, they couldn’t even think about escaping my clutches. I ordered my very best torturers to visit untold horrors on their corpses, just in case. I even told them that they had my blessing to think up new ways to torture them and that any great innovation would be rewarded. One of my more recent employees from the Hidden Continent has come up with so many _delightful_ ideas, you wouldn’t believe it. If the Gigantes were still able to think rationally, they would _beg_ us to share the Crooked One’s fate. That man has been the Shinobi equivalent of the Boogeyman for nearly fifty years **before** I hired him. They only need one measly look and a creepy smile from him and even the most hardened ninja’s soul break down in hysterics!”

That tidbit of information got a savage smirk out of the original six, well except Hestia, who even if she was glad that her father was overthrown and the Gigantes dealt with, she was a pacifist at heart. She just couldn’t wish anybody real ill will. Seeing as everything was well in hand, she returned tending to the Hearth, letting her siblings, nieces and nephews put order back in the world.

Zeus assured himself that the domains of all his fellow Gods were as good as it could be for the moment before changing the subject.

“Ares, Athena. I must thank you both for your good advice in saying that we should whip ourselves back into shape. I must admit that the training regimen you both devised for me gave me an easier victory against my own bane. The fight was far from easy, but I expected that it would be much harder to get rid of Porphyrion, even with my Roman son’s help. For that, as thanks, I will grant you a boon each. I also have decided, as King of the Gods that we, the Gods of Olympus be they minor, major or primordial, will no longer let ourselves get slow and fat. We will, from this day forward, keep exercising to stay at the peak of our strength, like the days of old.”

Once done and the Decree enforced by the King’s will, the reactions of the two War aligned Deities could be seen. Athena was smiling serenely, glad to have helped her father and fellow Gods meet the Gigante threat and Gaia, even if they weren’t able to help as much as they had liked, what with the Ancient Laws and the Prophecies in place. A boon was offered to her as recompense? Well, she would have to think on it before doing anything rash. She then asked

“I thank you for the recompense Father, but I need to ponder further on what I wish to ask before stating my answer. Is that agreeable with you?”

Zeus accepted with a simple nod of the head. He had expected a similar answer from his wisest daughter. Now turning his electric blue gaze on his warmongering son, he waited for his answer.

Ares was not the brainiest of the Gods but he was not an imbecile as many thought he was. While he could analyze a situation just fine and act accordingly, he was too impulsive these days to play the waiting game for too long. He had been spoiled by the advances in warfare made by mortals with the centuries and regressing was as enticing as his mother’s dominion over marriage extending to him. In short, he wasn’t interested in ending his bachelorhood or going back to his more primitive state. While usually he would have let things go and just reaped the benefits from the war brewing against the Giants and Gaia, he had wanted to see his family back to their peak, not in the washed up state they all were when The Crooked One tried to take back the world. That was why he pushed his family to get back into shape; to recapture their ancient strength they had millennia ago in the First Titanomachy and Gigantomachy. Now he was offered a boon in recompense for his actions.

It was nice, but what could he ask when he had about everything he ever needed and/or wanted? He was already an Olympian and had no intention of usurping his father’s and uncles’ places, he was already banging Aphrodite every time he wanted, his children in both Camps were awesome, and Clarisse, Mark, Frank and Sasuke were currently his and Mars’ favourites. Then they were also currently cleaning up from another war, so soon after the last one. Two wars in the same decade were enough for everybody else, so he would have to contain his greed on this matter and not ask for one more.

Then something niggled at the back of his mind. His little student had surpassed his shinobi son, element wise. Ares was well versed enough in the Shinobi Clans matters to know that an Uchiha body was not the same as an Uzumaki body. They were at each end of the spectrum. Uzumaki had the strongest constitution, while Uchiha had the strongest mind. Well, maybe he could use this offered boon to give Sasuke a much needed boost. He had more than earned it, after whipping the camp and his siblings into shape and hopefully, with that, he wouldn’t feel so much emasculated by Apollo’s legitimate daughter’s prowess. Nodding to himself, he then decided to make use of his not often employed oratory talents

“Well, to be frank with you Pops, I already have everything I could possibly need or want. But my Shinobi son, Sasuke Uchiha, could use your particular brand of help. You see, he possesses a very strong lightning chakra affinity along side of his fire chakra one. For my boon, I would ask that you enhance his talent for lightning manipulation. “

Every God seated in the council turned their heads to look at the God of War, even Hestia stopped poking in her Hearth to look at her war driven nephew in surprise. Ares smirked, feeling amused at their dumbfounded looks. It wasn’t because he acted like a thug most of the time that he couldn’t be smart when he wanted to be or needed it. The Shinobi maxim was really fitting in that situation. Look underneath the underneath. Oh well, the explanations could come later, since Zeus was about to answer.

The King of the Gods was rather surprised to be honest. He hadn’t expected for his warmongering son to use his given boon like that. But he should have anticipated it. Ares could be quite cunning when he wanted to be. It was within his powers to boost a Demigod and even easier for him since they were a close blood relation, but he never did it on a chakra wielding one before. Thus before committing to anything, he decided to see what this Sasuke could do. With a thought, the boy’s last Bingo Book entry and his personal files from the Hokage Office were then visible by everyone on the Council. Some had comments to said, others kept quiet. Zeus was honestly pleased by what he saw. Sincerely, if he didn’t know that the boy was Greek to the bone, he would have sworn that the Uchiha kid was a Son of Mars. He was rather inclined to enhance the lightning affinity of the young man, but first, he wanted to see what he could do with it.

Ares, guessing what his father wanted, showed to everyone on the council the fight Sasuke and Naruto had at the Valley of the End during the boy’s defection attempt to the Rogue Ninja Kabuto Yakushi, the former second in command of the infamous Orochimaru. During the entirety of the fight, everyone was glued to their Thrones, watching as two thirteen years old went at it like never seen before. Ares’ son and Apollo’s daughter were rather evenly matched. What the girl, Naruto, was lacking in strength and proper tactics, she more than made it up with her insane speed, great agility and her sheer craftiness. Seriously, multiplying herself to create a human chain and slam her foe into the cliffs to get some breathing room was nothing short of amazing! Then came what looked like the crescendo of the fight. Sasuke used the cursed power “gifted” to him by Orochimaru and Naruto had dug deep into the Fox Spirit’s power sealed into her at birth. The girl created a condensed spiralling sphere of energy in one hand and the boy had a ball of lightning into his hand, the noise was sounding like the chirping of a thousand birds, hence the name of the technique, **Chidori**. 

Zeus and the rest of the council’ eyes and jaws flew wide open at what happened when the **Rasengan** and the **Chidori** collided. Sparks of chakra flew everywhere as a demonic enhanced grinding technique collided with a Curse enhanced piercing technique, neither of them truly able to overpower the other. Then the girl’s eyes seemed to lose focus for a second, before returning steelier than before. Her voice was muted by the chirping sound of the **Chidori** and the grinding sound of the **Rasengan** clashing together but a loud thunderclap was heard from the cloudless sky, signifying that an Oath on the River Styx had been made. Suddenly, the fox like chakra cloak bubbled once more around the blond and two more tails formed and she started to really overpower Sasuke.

Ares explained what was happening

“She made a deal with her tenant and both swore on the Styx to uphold their parts of the bargain. In exchange for more power to totally defeat my son since they were about evenly matched, she would allow the Fox Spirit to have access to her senses while she taught Sasuke a much needed lesson. You see, the Fox has a lasting grudge against the Uchiha Clan and the chance of seeing one get his ass handled to him was incentive enough for the spirit to extend an olive branch to Naruto. As a sign of good faith, the Fox also agreed to not try to take over her body while lending her more power.

You see, my son was starting to feel restricted by the Shinobi program at the time and was feeling emasculated to see his foster sister progress by leaps and bounds while his own progress was slower. Needless to say, she kicked his ass all over the Valley and brought him back to Konoha by force where Uncle Poseidon and Amphitrite’s twice born demigod daughter, Kushina Uzumaki, his foster mother and Naruto’s mother, got rid of the Cursed Seal on his neck.

Usually, I would have been very displeased by my son’s defeat, but in this case I’m glad that my student knocked some sense back into him. Going to a Rogue Ninja for more power instead of training his ass off to get to his desired level? It’s disgusting really. “

He finished with an annoyed tone of voice.

The rest of the Council and even Hestia watched as the now three tailed Naruto gave Sasuke a spectacular beating he would not forget anytime soon by batting him from one side of the valley to another. Once Ares’ son was no longer able to stand up on his own and had no fight left in him, the girl reverted back to normal and in an act of inverse machismo that brought amused smiles on Artemis and Athena’s lips, she casually tossed the battered black and blue and still groaning in pain young teen over her shoulder like a potato sack. Then she started to move back in direction of the village with a tired but proud smirk on her youthful face. The most amazing in all that, in many eyes, was to see her wounds slowly but surely steaming up and closing, leaving freshly healed pink skin behind. Regeneration! She was truly a daughter of the Medicine God.

Many were speechless after that show. They both did that when they were both thirteen years old? What could they do now that they were adults?! But for Zeus, he had seen enough. He was proud of both, what with them been both of his grandchildren. The girl through Apollo, she had to have inherited her insane wind affinity from _someone_ after all (He was with Hera on that one, he still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that a woman could grab his Archer son’s attention long enough to marry her and for said woman to give him his first legitimate child. The results were in front of him and damn was she impressive), and the boy through Ares. Yes, Sasuke was worthy of his help. Dismissing the vision and summoning a blank screen so to speak, The God-King of Olympus channelled his power carefully into his right hand and when he had enough for his purpose, he plunged it into the vision pool, sending the blessing down on Earth toward Sasuke Uchiha. Once assured that the boon would only touch the one targeted and wouldn’t be stolen away, Zeus removed his hand from the water like substance and after turning toward his warmongering son, he said

“Your boon has been granted, Ares. Sasuke Uchiha’s lightning affinity is now twice as potent as before. He will need to train again in its use though.”

Once done with the rewards, it was Poseidon who brought the new subject.

“Brother Zeus, what should we do now about Khione’s treachery? She sided with Gaia after all and almost killed many of our children. Congratulations also to you Aphrodite, your daughter Piper Mclean is a fantastic warrior.”

Aphrodite thanked the Sea God with a proud smile on her face. She was immensely proud and happy that Piper survived the war and showed the world that Love was not to be messed with.

At mentioning the goddess of Snow’s name, Hera’s face became thunderous. She would not forget anytime soon been lured into a trap and her essence used to revive Porphyrion in the Wolf House. She then took the parole

“Husband, I want justice. That third rate goddess overstepped her bonds and went straight for treason. She tried to dethrone us. Her fate shall be yours to decide of course, but we need to bring her to heel. I suggest sending Ares, Athena or Artemis to bring her in. Maybe a few centuries trapped somewhere _unpleasant_ will make her think twice about trying to destroy the world.”

The rest of the Council was in agreement with that and Zeus was of the same mind. Khione’s actions had to be punished. Boreas and his sons could be excused, they were following Aeolus’ orders, who was been threatened by Gaia. But the Goddess of Snow went too far to be dismissed with a slap on the hand. Having come to a decision, he said to his wife

“Once the meeting is over, Ares will go fetch Khione, dear. “

Then the King addressed the god in question with a bit of savage glee in his voice

“Do feel free to show her our _displeasure_ at her actions, son. But I want her still alive and also healthy enough to be able to stand trial. For that I’ll send Athena with you, just to make sure you don’t go overboard by accident. We don’t want her to miss her just punishment due to the fact that she would be too injured after all do we?”

At hearing that, both War Deities had savage smiles on their faces. Having a non verbal conversation while staring at each others, they both mutually decided to let go of their shared distaste of each others for this assignment at least, since both Gods were very eager to enact some payback on the Snow Goddess for threatening their children’s lives and trying to dethrone them. Athena would have preferred if she was a Roman deity since even now with her Parthenon statue returned she still felt a prickling of anger at the Romans for taking it in the first place, but a traitorous third rate Greek Goddess would have to do.

Back with Naruto and company in Camp Half-Blood, the Daughter of Apollo was trying to sell her new idea to Chiron. The Trainer of Heroes wasn’t very warm to the idea, but he had inkling that the young woman sitting in front of him **could** and **would** make his life a living hell until he agreed to her request. Her Fox like grin exposing her sharper than normal canines was already saying long on her intentions. Why oh why did Lord Apollo just have to reproduce with a member of a Shinobi Clan well known to not have all their screws screwed tightly?! Now both Mr. D and he had to deal with an adult daughter of the Sun God much too powerful for her own good in his opinion and able to harness her parents’ more annoying traits like a finely crafted weapon!

And now, said daughter was asking him to let go of a few of his campers with her for a vacation oversea of all things! And it didn’t help his case for a refusal that she had already managed to wrangle some leave time from Camp Jupiter for Frank, Jason and Hazel. How she managed to spin this out to the reigning Praetor and Terminus, he didn’t know. He should be glad that she at least sought his permission, knowing her she could have easily absconded with everybody she wished to bring into this new adventure.

Palming his face, he then said with great sufferance

“Fine, you win Naruto. You can bring them with you on a vacation. But!”

He interrupted her cheering

“But, I want them back no later than in a month and a half and also I want them to still be in tip top shape! We still have many monsters loose to mop up. Also, I don’t want any teenage pregnancies, so for Mr. D’s and my own sanity, if the couples have risks of being intimate, you better provide them with as many condoms as they need for Gods’ sake!”

At that Naruto snickered but understood the centaur’s plea. Mr. D was not very helpful even in his good days and Chiron had his hands full with running a camp full of pre-teens and teens all alone. Babies would be too much for him alone and the Wine God had still fifty years to go for his sentence. There were talks of asking Hestia to take Dionysus’ place when his punishment would be over but nothing concrete yet. Agreeing to his conditions, she then explained her planned itinerary since they were in the privacy of his office

“The trip to go there in the first place is going to take a few days since we’re taking the seaway. We’re going to catch a ship chartered by my grandfather from New York’s docks to all the way to a port in Hi No Kuni and then travel a while on foot to another privately owned port where we will sail on another ship that can take us to Uzu No Kuni. “

Seeing that Chiron had a bit of difficulty translating the Japanese terms, Naruto gave him a break by giving him the English names

“Hi No Kuni means Land of Fire or Fire Country and Uzu No Kuni means Land of Whirlpools or Whirlpool Country in English. It’s a longer trip than usual; I mean I could use the Hiraishin no jutsu/Flying Thunder God technique and bring them to the main island of the Archipelago two at the time, but it’s a vacation, so we will back track a bit in the wilderness. There are no monsters there and we’re all strong enough to handle bandits and regular predators. I’ll equip the gang with weapons that can hurt mortals just in case and with me as their guide, we’ll have great fun. Whirlpool Country is a tropical archipelago encased in a barrier reef and this time they will be able to visit without being pressed by time. The trip back should be quicker, there’s a new piece of technology that should be ready for its inaugural trip by the time we’re ready to come back. If not, well I’ll teleport everyone back or badger dad to open a portal for us.”

Chiron nodded and asked

“When do you intend to leave and do you need a mean of transport to get there?”

Naruto answered

“We’ll leave tomorrow morning after breakfast and no thanks, I’ve already secured a minivan for all of us. I’m going in the city in an hour or two to pick it up. I had it upgraded at an acquaintance of mine’s garage. And before you ask, yes I paid for it; everything is legal up the last dot on the car registration papers. Geez, you borrow one old car for a joy ride and then everybody and their mothers think you’ll steal cars left and right at the first occasion!”

She finished rather incensed, throwing her arms in the air in frustration.

The Centaur in wheelchair mode snickered a bit at that, but stopped when he was on the receiving end of the baleful glare she gave him in retaliation. He had no intention of provoking **Naruto of Nine Tails** into a fight today. Knowing her she would get vindictive and likely to throw around **Fox Fire**. He **_loathed_** with all his soul **Kitsune-bi**!    

When they exited his Office, they both saw Mr. D passing through, mumbling under his breath about one thing or another. Having a possible idea on how he could bypass part of his punishment, she left Chiron in the dust and followed the God. Just as when she asked for a spar, she waited calmly and politely until she was acknowledged before talking. Since she was in his good books for the moment, it didn’t take long. Mr. D was even somewhat polite!

“If it’s another spar that you want Nanacho, I’m not in the mood right now. Go bother someone else please.”

Naruto answered

“It’s nothing like that sir; I’m not in the mood for a spar either. I just had a possible idea that I wanted to run by you on how you could possibly bypass part of your punishment set by the Pervy King.”

At hearing the nickname, the sky boomed loudly in protest, but before it could do anything else, she addressed it while shaking a fist to it and with an angry voice

“Shut up! You know it’s true! It’s written everywhere in our history! You’re a king and you’re a pervert on top of that! So by that logic, that makes you a Pervy King! Deal with it! You want some proof to go with that?! Sure! The new kids here at Camp learn much of the basics of our ancient history while playing the “Guess who Zeus slept with?” trivia game!”

Needless to say, Mr. D choked in restrained laughter at the lass’ sheer gall and the sky stopped rumbling rather quickly in defeat after a huffing sound in parting. The score? **Naruto 1, Zeus 0**.

After getting himself calmed, the God asked the young woman with a smile

“You were saying?”

Naruto smiled with amusement and told Mr. D her idea

“If you wish to bypass Pervy King’s decree for alcohol, you should try to go where he hasn’t any authority, which means outside of this country. Sure, you won’t be able to get roaring drunk either way, or else he’s going to notice that you have a hangover real quick the next day, but if you drink with moderation, you should be able to hoodwink your restrictions.”

Mr. D looked at the young woman and answered

“My dear lass, I already tried it before and I got caught. The original sentence of my punishment was set for sixty years. When Zeus learned what I did, the sentence was upped to a century until my participation in the recent Titanomachy where it was reduced to fifty years. Nice try though.”

Naruto hadn’t gave up though and was quick to say more

“But that’s because you were there entirely Mr. D. But if the bulk of your essence stays here, as far away as possible from a drinking establishment, you can split a lesser copy of you and have it changed into somebody else so this new person can drink. Then when that copy has its fill, you take back your essence and get the experience that goes with it. Just like my Shadow Clone technique. It’s not as good as the real thing mind you, but it’s better than nothing. ”

The God of Wine had to admit that the idea was worth exploring, but he would have to make some prior experiments, just in case. He wasn’t so green at the deception game to go at it without a proper plan first. After thanking the girl, he left, in a pensive mood. At least he wasn’t so irritated anymore; it was a bonus for everyone who had to deal with him today. Naruto then decided to track her future vacation mates down. Since she was near her father’s cabin, she just hopped on the roof with a short chakra enhanced leap, sat down in a lotus position, then prepared herself to enter **Sage Mode**.

Once the entire telltale signs where visible, she searched the entire camp for familiar presences. Hazel was with her brother Nico, near the Hades Cabin on the other side of the lake; Frank was actually sparring with Mark in the Arena. Hum maybe she could go make him cry like a little girl again by waving her **Adamantine Sealing Chains** at him later? Leo and Calypso (Freshly returned from Ogygia a week and half ago and it was a surprise to see the elfish Son of Hephaestus into what seemed to be a serious relationship), Piper and Jason were In Bunker Nine doing who know what. Naruto had some difficulties perceiving their life forces through the thick metal walls of the bunker. Annabeth was holed in her Cabin with her siblings but Naruto couldn’t feel Percy’s life force anywhere around the camp.

Frowning, she decided to investigate his whereabouts. She had told him to not go too far since she was taking them all on a vacation. But no! The stubborn boy just HAD to disregard everything told to him! Order and Chaos damned annoying inherited attributes! Ugh, when she’d get her hands on him, she would make him regret crossing her! She could always use a good punching bag to get all the kinks out of **Bipedal Kitsune Mode**. With the entire hubbub about Gaia and the Giants, she hadn’t had enough time to her tastes to practice with it. Exiting **Sage Mode** and dropping back to the ground, she went to the Athena Cabin and just because she could and to annoy them, she knocked on the door in a little childish rhythm and then waited for the door to open. Naruto wasn’t the most respectful of people, usually she would have entered without waiting, but with her close blood relationship with Poseidon and his stupid rivalry with Athena, (Why the supposed Goddess of Wisdom couldn’t be the better woman and just let it go? Seriously, she thought that the Gods would be mature by now! And she also had a sneaking suspicion that her grandfather was making things worse voluntarily because he enjoyed needling Athena since she was so stiff ) It was better to not cause a scene into her Cabin, less she got death beamed or changed into something else for her troubles.

When a rather handsome son of Athena opened the door, she thought his name was Mal-something, she didn’t give him any time to ask about her presence here or what she wanted and asked him

“Hi handsome, is Betty Boop busy? I’d like to talk to her real quick if you don’t mind. Can I come in?”

The fact that Naruto had called Annabeth by her hated nickname out loud for the entire Cabin to be heard had various reactions. Every Athena campers except the one who opened the door started snickering or laughing out loud at the daughter of Wisdom that was unfortunately nicknamed, said daughter groaned out loud and face palmed before trying and failing to glare her siblings into silence.

 Malcolm was blushing and stuttering, not at all used to the forwardness of Naruto since he hadn’t interacted much with her outside of the times she had taken over the general training. He was so not used to be flirted with! Malcolm Pace had just learned that Naruto was not at all like other girls. Welcome to your reality check, free of charge, young man! Before he could do anything about it, his siblings started to tease him while Naruto just ignored the chaos she just sowed for the hell of it. Soon enough, Annabeth was at the door and with her hands on her shapely hips, she was glaring at the taller and older blonde

“Did you really have to call me by that annoying nickname in front of my siblings, Naruto? They will never leave me alone now after hearing that! “

Naruto answered with her trademark grin

“Yup! You are all far too uptight for your own good, so if I can’t prank you and your cabin mates because your mother would try to smite me if I repainted the cabin in a better colour for example, I’ll tease you until you al loosen up instead. Not that your mother would succeed if she tried it mind you, but I’m not in the mood to fight against a Goddess right now.”

Annabeth sighed. Naruto’s exuberance and confidence were both second to none. As was her stubbornness. So to stop herself to investigate further the walking contradiction that was the first legitimate and strongest daughter of Apollo, she asked once she had replaced Malcolm near the door

“So what do you need me for?”

Naruto was quick to ask

“I was wondering if you knew where Percy went off to. I also meant to tell you that I got the OK from Chiron to take you all with me to Delos for a month and an half long vacation in exchange for some minor concessions. Like keeping you all in tip top shape. I found everybody who’s going, but him. I **told** him to stay put, to wait for Chiron’s decision before wandering off, but no; he just had to be stubborn and not listen to anything we say. Ugh, I swear that boy needs a minder, a collar and a leash!”

Annabeth gave Naruto a deadpan look and told her in a flat voice

“Welcome to my life these last few years, Naruto Uzumaki.”

She then continued

“He said that he was going to go pay his father a visit. He hadn’t seen him much recently, what with the Gods being who they are and his expedition on the Roman side of things. You’re going to have to Iris Message him if you want him to come back sooner since he wished to stay there a few days.”

Naruto grumbled at hearing that. While her gifts from her Grandfather’s blood were nice and useful and had helped her be a better rounded fighter, she just couldn’t swim all the way down to Atlantis. She would run out of air before getting there and she had no intention of drowning any time soon. Poseidon’s blood flowing in her veins was too diluted so her capacities with her maternal grandfather’s Domain were lesser than Percy’s and her mother’s. Add to the fact that she wasn’t certain if her body could handle the pressure of the deep, she wouldn’t tempt the experience. Next time she would give her grandparents or Triton, whoever she saw first, a Hiraishin kunai and ask them to put it somewhere in the dry areas of the palace so she could go visit from time to time.

She then said

“I **knew** I should have put a Hiraishin marker on him when I had the chance. If I had, that way I could have teleported to his destination in an instant and bring him back here. Oh well, I’ll definitely do it next time I see him; just like I’ll do to everyone who is coming with me all the way to Uzu no Kuni. Could you call him for me please, Betty? I got to go tell the others that the trip is a go and then I got to head in the city to go fetch our ride. Oh, you really should pack your luggage with a few days in the wilderness in mind since when we get off the ship that will take us all the way to Delos; we will take a four to five days trek on foot to the nearest port. There, a ship able to sail all the way to Uzu will be docked. Also take in account in your plans for a month long vacation in a tropical climate. So it means don’t forget to pack your bikini and the sunscreen lotion! Don’t worry for the provisions; Sasuke’s the one who is taking care of it. Just for this stunt, Percy will have to do without blue food during the trip and I’m so stealing his food coloring vials!”

Annabeth snorted at the last threat. Both Naruto and Percy were fascinated by a certain colour. While Percy’s colour was blue, Naruto’s was orange. It was hilarious to see both descendants of the Stormbringer argue somewhat childishly with each others what colour was the best. The Daughter of Honourable Warfare had a hunch that Naruto was only winding up Percy for the entertainment value and also because she was bored that day. But ever since her boyfriend had discovered the blue food coloring, he had for habit to put some on many things, so to see his stash gone would likely make him go up in arms. Either way it would be hilarious. Almost as seeing Mark squeal like a little girl when Naruto took to weave around her chakra chains. In the end, they were all on time the next morning, piling into the minivan after putting their stuff now sealed into sealing scrolls into the booth. When Hazel asked about Sasuke’s absence, Naruto answered

“He’s already waiting for us on the docks. The ship taking us to Delos will only appear if someone has the need and the permission to go there from the Royal Family of Atlantis, Apollo or Artemis. Otherwise it won’t make port. So someone have to flag the ship so to speak. We’re both adults so technically we don’t need Chiron’s permission to leave Camp. We usually tell him anyway as a courtesy since he’s a good guy but that’s about it. “

Once everyone, that is the Seven Heroes and Calypso had their seat belts buckled (Calypso had to be explained how since she had been stuck on her island for thousands of years); Naruto started the engine and miraculously drove safely and at a reasonable speed during the entire ride to the docks. She had also invited Nico to come with them, but he had declined the invitation, proclaiming that he had made other plans beforehand. Oh well, too bad. Well she stopped to park in a deserted back alley and when everyone was out and in possession of their own scrolls, the oldest blonde awed everybody by first putting a marker of some kind on the vehicle, before it vanished into a yellow flash of light. Then she told everyone

“This is another use of the Hiraishin. With it I can teleport people or objects at different locations already marked. I just sent the minivan back to its parking spot in Cabin Nine’s garage.”

Frank, curious, then asked

“If you can teleport other things and people with it and not have any need of grabbing them, why do we take the long way to go back to Whirlpool Country? You could just grab one or two of us at a time and we could be there in a nick of time. ”

The answer was fielded by Sasuke, whom everyone saw walk down the gang plank of the only ship moored at the currently empty docks. The ship was huge! And it was also Sailing ship, like those coming from the Era of Piracy! It was even called “The Flying Dutchman”, talk about coincidences! Three masts with huge white sails and they could count more than forty cannons!

“It’s because we are on vacation, little brother Frank. We wish to show you all parts of our country, just like you did for us here in the United States. We would simply return the favour by showing you a few bits of Fire Country and then sail home to Uzu.”

Sasuke had not taken to American culture as much as Naruto. While he was fluent in the language, he tended to translate the affectionate suffixes from Japanese to English. He hadn’t stay cooped in the camp always training him and his siblings during Naruto’s absence, he had also travelled a bit everywhere (Chakra enhanced speed and the Mist manipulation were very nice commodities for fast travel) to see the country the Gods had established themselves in. While it was not so bad, he preferred by much the Elemental Nations.

Way less pollution of any kind to contend with and also the supernatural was very common there; you didn’t have to hide your supernatural talents on the Elemental Nations. Naruto also preferred Delos than America, but she was nothing if not adaptable. If anything else, she had taken the multiple fashions like a fish in water. Sasuke had to admit, if only to himself that is, that he loved her new lingerie. While she hadn’t many if any shame, Naruto hated that her partners brag about their times together, so the last Uchiha had learned early on to not let slip any of their exploits for the public to hear. The Jinchūriki was very dangerous when crossed.

Soon enough they all boarded the ship but they were told to stay there by an older man with long inky and untidy black hair until they were greeted by the captain. And it was now clear to the Demigods that the crew was not human after they took time to assess the situation while waiting for the captain. Well not totally. There was a strange aura of indescribable about them. The fact that the crew was dressed as sailors did back in the 18th Century was also quite telling. The fact that their instincts weren’t going haywire and the fact that two of their numbers were closely related to the Earthshaker kept them calm, if only cautious. The same older sailor with inky black hair that had accosted them when they first climbed aboard suddenly yelled

“Captain on the Deck!”

Every sailor stopped what they were doing and went to attention. Well a close Approximate. It was very clear that they were not a military crew; they were doing this because they **respected** their captain.

The man who met them was tall and muscular and also significantly younger looking than his crew. His long black ink hair was under a dark green bandana but the tips were seen curling back. He was well shaven with only a small moustache and a bit of beard on the chin. He was wearing a white canvas shirt in the 18th Century style, black canvas pants with a dark red sash as a belt. A flintlock pistol was seen left across his belt and a cutlass of high quality was sheathed at his right. Seeing his roguish features, of all the girls, only Naruto, who was in fact more mature, didn’t blush like a tomato. And even she had to admit that the captain was a hunk.

He then addressed them with a rather faded but still present Scottish accent

“Welcome aboard The Flying Dutchman, ladies and gentlemen. I am Captain William Turner and this, is my ship’s crew members.”

He made a pause to show the demigods and the now mortal ex-Titan Calypso his crew. Each and everyone offer them a wave of the hand, a quick “hello” and/or a kind smile with a simple nod of the head before the First mate yelled at them, ordering the whole lot to prepare the ship for sailing. 

The Captain then took back the parole

“Lord Poseidon tasked us all to ferry you all the way to Delos safely, more precisely to the coast of Fire Country. He did pay handsomely for all of your right of passage beforehand but I still wish to explain the rules to follow aboard my ship before we set sail. They are rather simple, so you don’t have to worry.”

Captain Turner cleared his throat before starting

“First, I really don’t care that two of you are closely related to Lord Poseidon. I am the Captain of this ship and my authority aboard is absolute. If I order you to do something, I expect all of you to do it. If you argue with me, to the brig you’ll go after been whipped at least five times across the back for sheer insubordination, no matter your gender. I don’t suffer disobedience lightly.

Second, if you don’t have any knowledge on how to work on a sea faring vessel, keep out of my crew’s way if you are topside. If you do have the knowledge and the experience, feel free to work with us. You, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, I am forbidding you right away to take control of the Dutchman with your Demigod powers. We are all proud sailors and while we respect the Sea God, we wish to sail by our own skills. Feel free to warn the navigator or me about any approaching storms or other disasters menacing us though. While I am admittedly possessive of my ship, I’m not the kind of man who turns down good advice. You are all welcome to come and go as you wish, so long as you do not get in our way and keep out of the Captain’s cabin.

Third, the meals are all taken in the galley. No food requiring to be held into plates or bowls are to be taken out of there. The cook will give you a fair portion and if there is still enough, you can ask for seconds. The bell will be rang when it is meal times and the cook bellow loud enough to be heard all over the ship. You somehow managed to miss the meal time? Talk with the cook, maybe he’ll give you some leftovers if he likes you enough but don’t hold your breath.

Fourth, there will be **_no_** fornicating in any way, shape or form aboard of my ship. The women will all sleep together in a separate room while the men will sleep among the crew members. Light kisses and innocent cuddles can pass, but for more you’ll have to wait to be on land again. I’m warning you right now, the night shift possess very sharp ears and those caught sneaking away from some “alone time” will get some in different cells of the brig.

Fifth and the last, the ladies are to be decently clothed at **_all time_** , so no skimpy modern swimwear. I don’t want any accidents. My crew may look nice, but we are all very hardened men and not all of us can or will be inclined to keep our hands to ourselves if tantalizing feminine flesh is seen long enough. We just finished our down time on dry land, so this shouldn’t really be an issue, but prevention is better than cure. You obey my rules and everything is going to be fine.”

When the passengers accepted the commands of Captain Turner, he looked at his crew with a found look in his dark eyes, then asked the same sailor who announced the presence of the captain

“Mr. Turner, please show our passengers around. The ladies can camp into a deserted room and the gents are with us. The rest of you, prepare our beloved Dutchman to set sail! Weigh anchors! Host the sails! To Fire Country, lads!”

The older sailor, Mr. Turner, answered with a proud paternal smile on his face

“Aye aye Captain Turner!”

And the rest of the crew cheered an “Aye Captain” before going back to their jobs.

Annabeth, very observant, was the first one to deduce that Mr. Turner was the Captain’s father. She shared her findings with the others and her deductions were confirmed by the First Mate. The reactions weren’t very much varied other than acceptance and a few questions here and here that Mr. Turner answered patiently. The ship was really magnificent and the sailors took very good care of it too. While it wasn’t obviously supernatural like many things coming from the Gods, like the Chariot of Damnation for an example, it was kind of obvious that this crew was not entirely from this world or this time, what with the 18th Century get ups and the usage of sails without motors.

Right after the evening meal, the crew assembled itself on the deck and a few sailors were seen carrying various musical instruments, quite a few improvised and homemade with that. Then one sailor of about forty started to sing a captivating song with the mangled language sailors of long date where known to have. ( **Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum** )

 

**Fifteen men on a dead man's chest**

**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum**

**Drink and the devil had done for the rest**

**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.**

**The mate was fixed by the bosun's pike**

**The bosun brained with a marlinspike**

**And cookey's throat was marked belike**

**It had been gripped by fingers ten;**

**And there they lay, all good dead men**

**Like break o'day in a boozing ken**

**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.**

**Fifteen men of the whole ship's list**

**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!**

**Dead and be damned and the rest gone whist!**

**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!**

**The skipper lay with his nob in gore**

**Where the scullion's axe his cheek had shore**

**And the scullion he was stabbed times four**

**And there they lay, and the soggy skies**

**Dripped down in up-staring eyes**

**In murk sunset and foul sunrise**

**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.**

**Fifteen men of 'em stiff and stark**

**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!**

**Ten of the crew had the murder mark!**

**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!**

**Was a cutlass swipe or an ounce of lead**

**Or a yawing hole in a battered head**

**And the scuppers' glut with a rotting red**

**And there they lay, aye, damn my eyes**

**Looking up at paradise**

**All souls bound just contrawise**

**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.**

**Fifteen men of 'em good and true**

**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!**

**Ev'ry man jack could ha' sailed with Old Pew,**

**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!**

**There was chest on chest of Spanish gold**

**With a ton of plate in the middle hold**

**And the cabins riot of stuff untold,**

**And they lay there that took the plum**

**With sightless glare and their lips struck dumb**

**While we shared all by the rule of thumb,**

**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!**

**More was seen through a sternlight screen**

**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum**

**Chartings undoubt where a woman had been**

**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.**

**Was a flimsy shift on a bunker cot**

**With a dirk slit sheer through the bosom spot**

**And the lace stiff dry in a purplish blot**

**Oh was she wench or some shudderin' maid**

**That dared the knife and took the blade**

**By God! She had stuff for a plucky jade**

**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.**

**Fifteen men on a dead man's chest**

**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum**

**Drink and the devil had done for the rest**

**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.**

**We wrapped 'em all in a mains'l tight**

**With twice ten turns of a hawser's bight**

**And we heaved 'em over and out of sight,**

**With a Yo-Heave-Ho! and a fare-you-well**

**And a sudden plunge in the sullen swell**

**Ten fathoms deep on the road to hell,**

**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!**

The song had captivated Naruto and Percy more than the others, what with their close ties with the sea and the arts, but everyone had enjoyed the performance all the same.

The trip was rather smooth, on the fourth day, everyone but Naruto and Percy stay under the deck, not wanting to risk falling overboard what with the rain system and strong winds buffering them. The rain continued for two days and two nights before the sun came back. They finally entered the very thick Mist on the seventh day and made port on the twelfth because of a bad storm system they hadn’t managed to bypass. The demigods stayed on the docks, watching the Dutchman’s crew bustle around to leave right back. Captain Turner had told them he had an appointment he couldn’t miss and since his job for Lord Poseidon was done, it was time for his crew and him to go home for a while after seafaring for so long.

They all watched as the ship was getting smaller and smaller as it glided over the water, red from the setting of the sun. Just as the sun was about to disappear from the horizon, there was a green flash and then the Flying Dutchman was gone! According to Pirate Lore, it was believed that the green flash signified the return of a soul from the Land of the Dead. It happened at the last glimpse of sunset shooting into the sky. Some individuals went through their whole lives and never seen it, while some claim to have seen it, but have not. Both Percy and Naruto looked at each others at the phenomenon. Due to their Sea blood, they now understood that the legend of the Flying Dutchman ferrying souls of those who died at sea to the other side was true.

Leaving the docks and the port behind, they make camp outdoors; since Sasuke and Naruto told the rest of the group that the nearest town was quite a few miles away in the south-east direction. They would hike there tomorrow for a last night of comfort in a hotel and a good bath before hiking all the way to the Uzumaki owned private port to board a ship to Uzu. The next morning, everyone could then admire the scenery.

The country was flush of huge green forests and fertile lands all over with some mountainous formations here and here. Fire Country was one of the largest and most powerful countries of the Hidden Continent and also the first to adopt a Ninja village, Konohagakure, a custom other countries adopted soon enough. The Land of Fire was appropriately oriented towards the element of fire, typically having very bright and warm weather. While not the physically largest country, it had the largest hidden village. None of them had Demeter’s or Ceres’ blood in their veins, but for the Americans and one Canadian and also one ex-Titan, it was all they could do by being in awe at the sheer splendour and the vigour that the nature had here, on this hidden continent. It was Frank who expressed his awe the first

“Wow! It’s so beautiful! I mean, the island we were on to heal Jason was something, but we really didn’t have the time to stop smelling the roses so to speak. You really grew up here Sasuke? Naruto? “

Sasuke was the one to field the answer, since Naruto was no longer on the ground, sitting in a meditative position on a high up tree branch, gathering sunlight. It was another flaw of her **Sunlight Speed** ; anything she had stored in her body during the previous day vanished during the night, thus forcing her to collect anew the next morning if she wanted to shift gears quickly.

“Yes. I lived in Konoha until my family was killed for trying to rebel against the Hokage and seize power by force, and then Kushina fostered me. Once I had recovered emotionally, Naruto and I lived the life of the native islander and of a shinobi in training, fishing, sailing, helping the community, sharpening our skills, things like that. You see, Kushina had to make a deal with the leader of the village at the time to be allowed to raise both of us away from Konoha. In exchange of letting her go, we would be conscripted into the corps for at least five years if we passed the Genin Exam after being forcefully enrolled into the Ninja Academy. With the Fox Spirit inside Naruto and who her parents were, she couldn’t be anything else but a shinobi and I hailed from a clan with a long history. Basically it’s politics at its finest.”

Hazel then asked

“But if you are both still ninjas, basically soldiers, why are you allowed to come and go as you please? Don’t you have missions, official military jobs or something?”

That question was fielded by Naruto, who was in her morning meditation attire, black biker shorts and black sport bra, her long golden hair free, cascading on her back, once she was back on the ground with a single leap

“Our current Hokage, Tsunade Senju, saw that we were needed in the thick of things in America, so in a decision reminiscent of her old teacher, she granted us unlimited travel rights so long as our actions won’t embarrass our village. It also help that we are Tokubetsu Jonins, which is the equivalent of Warrant Officers in your military. We’re about just a few field tests away from the full jonin rank anyway. I’ll likely go take them and do a few missions to fatten up my bank account once my new little siblings are born. Mom is due in about one month and I really want to be there for the birth.

So are you lot all ready for some hardcore hiking? I’ll go dress and we should likely be at the town around noon or a little bit passed that. If we used the Ninja highway (tree jumping) we would be there sooner, but what would be the fun in that? There’s also a blacksmith in that town, so we can outfit everybody with weapons that can harm mortals and wild animals. There’s not much bandit activity in Fire Country, but the Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold weapons you own won’t do much against them and the nasty critters out there.”

Seeing their reluctant looks, she continued

“Hey, it’s how it is here. Real modernization is only in the bigger cities. I mean anything bigger than a hamlet in Fire Country got electricity, a decent sewer system and running water, but certain places don’t have those commodities. It’s what happens when we have too much land for not enough population. These last few years we had too much wild boars running around and they are very aggressive to boot. Trust me you’ll likely need a regular weapon to defend yourself.”

Frank, Jason and Hazel came to understand her opinion better, which Naruto attributed to them being Roman, but Percy, Annabeth and Leo categorically refused to use a mortal weapon. The first two refused because of annoying civilian morals and the latter, because his pyrokinesis could take care of the threats posed by wild animals. They were rightfully afraid of fire after all. Then Naruto gave them a sort of ultimatum

“How do you expect to hunt for food during the journey? We don’t have any well paved roads or cars here. The towns and cities are far away from each others, so we won’t stop at every town or village to go eat in a restaurant, so you need something to hunt for food for the whole group when it’ll be your turn.”

This time, it was Calypso who asked

“But, what about all the supplies you had Sasuke gather before the trip?”

Now it was the blonde kunoichi’s turn to pout and to say

“Damn, I wished you had forgotten. I wanted to see Percy lose a fight against a bow like what happened during his first archery lesson! From what Mr. D said, it was hilarious!”

Percy grumbled under his breath at that while everyone else was laughing. The son of Poseidon was totally hopeless with throwing weapons in general, just like his father. In the end, everyone accepted to have at least a hunting knife, just in case. Since it was their last pit stop into civilization before the port town four days away, everyone went all out. The girls event went get pampered by masseuses at the local Hot Springs while the guys went also for a soak on the men’s side. All in all, it was a good day. So after a day of seeing the sights, a few good meals and one last night in an Inn, the group of Nine Demigods and mortal sorceress dove deeply into the green.

**Omake: the end of Apollo’s Bachelorhood  
**

 

Apollo, God of the sun and of many other things was currently doing something very out of character for him. He was hidden away in one of his closets in his temple, curl up and rocking frantically. Not only that, he was also sobbing heavily and was so pale you could almost see his divine form hiding behind his human skin! He was no longer an eternal bachelor! Finished, the nice intimate parties! Forget about the wild nights around the world with the guys! Never again could he bed multiple women at once! For he had done the ultimate taboo of the Bachelor Gods Club and somehow sworn himself to faithfulness to one woman!

Everything had been going fine today, until he somehow fell into a prophetic trance while talking shop (pranks) with Hermes. During said trance, a part of himself he had no idea he was missing came back! That was when he learned of the terrible mistake he made! He remembered now his punishment as a mortal, a life into the Hidden continent. He had a shinobi daughter and during the catastrophic events following her birth, he had called Thanatos, thus sacrificing his mortal soul and divided the Fox Demon in two with his help, sealing one half back into his **_wife_** and the other half into his newborn daughter! He was **_married_**! The horror! Lady Hera’s Domain had finally managed to catch him after so long! He had really though he was in the clear and like a fool, he had dropped his guard! Even worse, he had **_married_** an **Uzumaki** woman! Even as he was before this breakdown, he knew that it was very unhealthy even for even a God to make them a child and then vanishing without taking responsibility! And as the idiot he was, he had gone and done just that! Oh he was so screwed!

And not to any Uzumaki girl, but to Kushina Uzumaki, the second host of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox! The Red Hot Habanero in person! He was dead! So dead! Then his anguish got the better of him and he cried out loud

“Mommy, please save me! Save me from the evil chakra chains!”

Then he broke into fresh sobs. Poor sod no?

 

   

 


End file.
